The World Changed
by regenengel3
Summary: After Sirius Black Jumped Dimensions and Traveled Through Time... life went on with a million little changes. But, as everyone knows, little things add up to become big things. Discover how Sirius being serious changed the lives of our favorite witches and wizards.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Welcome, one and all, to 'The World Changed!' This is the sequel to 'When Sirius Jumped Dimensions and Traveled Through Time.' Yes, the title was chosen to follow and complete the first title. I thought it was clever. Eh, whatever.

**Disclaimer!** Anything you recognize from books/movies is not mine and should not be considered mine. Craziness, insanity, randomness, Siriusness, and SpiderRegulus? … Meh, actually, I got that last idea from 'Harry Potter and the Deus ex Machina.' Excellent story. Hands down the best representation of Regulus Black I have ever read. Anyway, without further ado, 'The World Changed.'

**Chapter 1:** The Black is Back

Regulus was glad he hadn't sold his flat in England. Not only had it been so modified and personalized that it could never be considered Muggle again, but it was in London. Halfway between the Ministry and the Leaky Cauldron. Now that the war was over, he could see wizards and witches filtering back. Also, he figured it was time he left Ireland once and for all. He hated being called Reggie all day. And truck driving was not his preferred career. Besides, he could do a lot for Wizarding Britain in the legal system. So, he quit his delivery job and 'moved' back to England, suddenly reappearing in the magical world in a suit and tie with a briefcase filled with reforms and a scowl that just _begged_ idiots to try and stop him. Some fools did. He simply stood through their tirade, then blinked and asked, "Are you done? Because I have a meeting with the Minister in half an hour on behalf of my House at the behest of Lord Black. I'm sure Minister Bagnold would be _delighted_ to hear that you detained the envoy of House Black over something trivial." While the fool was gobsmacked, Regulus strolled right along. It wasn't long before Regulus Black was the face of the Black family, as well as a major player in the legal department of the Ministry of Magic. The young man, now a bit wiser in the ways of the rest of the world than his compatriots, made changes right from the get go. He started small, a few domestic things over the course of six months, just to make himself a face and a name in the game. Then things started heating up. He engineered someone calling him a Death Eater in the middle of a Wizenmot Session. He simply gave a grin and removed the illusion from his robes, showing that they were altered to bare his left arm from just above the elbow.

"You... what?" a grizzled old witch sputtered, torn as to what to feel about the act. On one hand, she liked his flare, but on the other, he had just defaced the traditional Wizenmot robes! And besides, showing that much skin was simply not done. Regulus smirked.

"I'm making a statement. My arm is bare, I am unmarked by the Dark Hypocrite. This... is my undeniable statement of innocence... and I challenge you all to bare your arms with me. Prove to us all you are no slave to the half-blood son of a near squib and a muggle landower!" there was some muttering at that. Was he implying what they thought he was? "The Wizarding World has lived in fear of these Marked for far too long," Regulus intoned, his voice soft yet filling the silent chamber, setting the air to thrumbing. Those who weren't numb thought to themselves, yes. He is implying what I thought he was implying. "It is time to remove that fear, which means finding the Marked and giving them their just desserts. This will help," he said, raising his bare arm. The old witch who had questioned him sighed, but altered her robes as well. Traditions and modesty were important, but this was more so. Regulus' smirk deepened. "It has begun," he intoned once again, an ominous feeling rippling through the already thrumming air as he spoke. Some thought he had just given them a short prophesy, others thought he had activated some spell. Regulus himself was mildly surprised by the ripple of magic that pulsed out of him. What was that? But, he shook it off and continued about his day.

/*/

Sirius grinned as he came for a meeting with a British supplier. Every where he looked he saw people without left sleeves. Nodding to a passing matron, he altered his robes to show his left arm. The kind smile he received made his grin just a little brighter. "Why are people all showing their arms?" he asked his supplier. The man snorted, shaking his head.

"Odd as it is, it is now law that anyone may challenge another to bare their left arms to prove they are not Death Eaters. Rumor has it your brother's the one who started it. Bared his arm in the middle of a Wizenmot meeting 'e did." Sirius laughed.

"Sounds like Regulus to me! The kid was always a bit flashy. Especially when making a point," he said. The supplier, who looked like Tom the Barkeep's younger brother, laughed as well.

"Sounds a bit like you as well, Mr. Black! Now, how much of this puss was you wanting again?" Sirius nodded, rattling off his list once more. Mind firmly back on business, Sirius passed his time uneventfully... until that evening when he went back to the flat he and his brother had been given by their father all those years ago.

"AAAAHHHHHHHH! Where did it go?! NO! I NEEDED that!" Sirius slowly pushed the door open as the sound of screaming and frantic paper shuffling came from his brother's study.

"Regulus?"

"AH!" The younger Black Brother jumped, spun, and fired off a non-verbal _incarsorus_ at the sound of his brother's voice. Luckily, Sirius was still in top form and dodged the spell. Mostly because he had been half expecting it. "Oh, it's you. Have you seen my paper on bloodlines and their effect on hereditary insanity? I can't seem to find it anywhere!" Regulus said, calming down.

"Regulus... I haven't been here in years. I have no idea where your paper is," Sirius said slowly and calmly. Regulus still looked a little wild. With a deep sigh, as though the answer grieved him deeply, the younger brother shook his head.

"That's okay. I just need to find it by next week." Sirius blinked.

"Next... ? But... you were..."

"Yeah. It's driving me crazy! I know I need it, and I thought I knew where it was, but when I looked just to make sure... it wasn't there! And now I can't stop thinking about it and I can't find it and... and... GAH!" Regulus responded. Sirius shook his head.

"Accio Bloodlines and Insanity, a Paper by Regulus A. Black," he said, swishing his wand. He was immediately buried under a mountain of paper. "AH! REGULUS! WHY DIDN'T YOU WARN ME IT WAS SO BLOODY LONG!" Sirius yelled as he was buried, and cut more times than he cared to admit, by the papers. Regulus laughed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh look, there it is," he said weakly. One gray eye glared at him from under a mound of paper.

"I hate you," Sirius grumbled. Regulus laughed sheepishly, then vanished with a soft whoosh of displaced air. "Stupid spell crafter. Now how do I get out?" the elder brother groused, still covered in paper. He was still covered in paper when Regulus came back with two mugs of frosted lemonade. "That doesn't make me forgive you, you stupid spell crafter," he growled. Regulus shook his head.

"That, my dear brother, is a contradiction. Much like a cowardly lion, a guileless snake, and a dishonest badger," he said, sorting the papers with a swish of his wand and helping his brother up before giving him the second frosted drink.

"Doesn't stop me from being mad at you, you crazy person," Sirius said, drinking his lemonade ice cream. Regulus shook his head.

"The L.O.S.S agenda is moving forward. I've even got a few staunch supporters backing me, James Potter among them," he said, jumping conversation topics with an all to practiced tone. Sirius sighed.

"James... I wish we could make up already but until Dumbles is well and truly out of the way, that can't happen."

"I could arrange for the esteemed headmaster to have an... _accident_," Regulus stated delicately, sipping his own lemonade goodness. Sirius shook his head.

"No. No that won't do. I don't want him dead."

"Who said anything about dead? No, I was thinking more along the lines of a Lockhart," Regulus said. Sirius hummed, then shook his head.

"Too kind. Besides they might find a way to bring his memories back. No. We need to discredit him, take away his power base. Like with the living Death Eaters. How's that going anyway?"

"Not too good. I've been focused on preparing the house, so to speak. I need a 'good boy' image before I make our move. So, the sleeve trend is done, what's next?"

"Oh, just keep doing what you're doing. Reform reform reform," Sirius said. Regulus nodded.

"I should be ready by Halloween next year," he said. Sirius shivered. "Hey! Don't worry! We'll all be there, so They would be foolish to the extreme to attack. Now, drink your lemonade and tell me how the shop is doing," Regulus said, hoping to calm Sirius down. Happily, it worked and the brothers shared a wonderful evening together.

/*/

Albus Dumbledore was not happy. No siree Bob. In fact, he was quietly stewing in the corner as Regulus Black preached reform and equality. _Change_. And James Potter, a wizard Albus Dumbledore had thought was quite firmly _his_ man, was supporting the Black! Granted the wizard did so with reluctance, but the Potter Head found the changes to be good and needed. Still though, Dumbledore's pawn was working against him! It was a little known fact, but Dumbledore did not like change. Oh he was all for life and second chances, but out and out change? No. Absolutely not. Everything was just fine! Why fix what wasn't broken? Sadly, there was a fundamental flaw in this reasoning, especially when applied to the current Wizarding government in Britain. It was broken. It was corrupt. It was a a gambling den full of lies and sin that was dressed up to look like something respectable. And Regulus had started by cleaning the walls hidden under the glamour. Now, he was repairing and painting the walls. Soon enough he'd be stripping away the glamour, putting in wiring, firing the staff, and turning it back into the court of justice and order it was meant to be. Dumbledore, however, could not see this as a good thing. He couldn't see it at all. He fancied himself the chess master and now, someone was playing with his pieces. The board was changed. And _his_ pawn was _helping!_ "And so I'd like to bring up the funding for Hogwarts School. Headmaster Dumbledore, do you have a budget for the school?" Dumbledore blinked. Budget? Funding?

"Dear boy, Hogwarts is outside the Ministry and..."

"Well then, dear man, we had better look at the charter and see if that is true. Tuffy! Could you bring the Hogwarts charter please? There seems to be a misconception going around!" Regulus countered. Dumbledore was about to say that Hogwarts elves only responded to the Headmaster when the elf known as Tuffy appeared with the Hogwarts charter and handed it to the Black with a happy smile. "Thank you Tuffy," Regulus said with a return smile. Tuffy bowed low and said,

"Anything for Master Reggie Sir!" before popping back to Hogwarts. Regulus nodded to the empty space and unrolled the charter. What followed was a long, tedious, and rather painful(for Dumbledore) round of 'oh really? Psyche! You've been living a lie!' along with a bonus round of 'huh, well what do you know, that was illegal!' It ended with a Wizenmot ruling to a.) find out what happened to the Founder's Heirs, b.) conduct an audit of Hogwarts finances, c.) conduct an inventory at Hogwarts, d.) replace any broken or dangerous artifacts with new or less dangerous ones, e.) conduct a though check of the professors and the curriculum of Hogwarts and finally, f.) find a new headmaster. Albus Dumbledore left that session with a lot less influence and a taint on his sterling reputation.

/*/

Rupert Dundle was not a pure blood, and as such, he was very glad to have his job. When Regulus Black, the political powerhouse of House Black, had asked him if he could print something for him, Rupert had jumped at the chance. Regulus had asked for a week to get things together and Rupert had eagerly given it to the wizard, siting that he himself would need to set a few things up, such as a foreword. Regulus had grinned, a rather frightening grin at that, nodded his thanks, then left chuckling evilly. That had been a week ago. Now, Rupert was shooting wary glances at his office door, just waiting for that evil specter to come swooping in. He got a nasty shock when that didn't happen. "Afternoon, Mr. Dundle," Regulus Black's cordial voice said. From above. Then the man himself came smoothly into Rupert's line of vision. Upside down. Without his robes falling down around his ears. Or his hair for that matter. "The paper I requested you print, Mr. Dundle," the upside down wizard said, laying a _very_ thick paper on the desk before the gasping muggle-born. "I say, are you alright? You're looking a little peaky, Mr. Dundle."

"You're on the ceiling!" Rupert finally said. This just seemed to amuse the evil man.

"Why yes, I am. Is there a problem with this?" he asked. Rupert somehow managed the courage, or was it stupidity?, to glare at the Black.

"Are you part vampire or something?" he asked. Regulus laughed, flipping off the ceiling, and settled neat as you please in the visitor chair.

"Something, Mr. Dundle. Something. Now, the paper? Are you going to look it over?" he replied, nodding toward the very, _very_, thick pile of papers on the desk. Rupert regarded it, then sighed.

"I've got my work cut out for me with this. Yes, I'll look over it before I publish it, but not with you here. I wouldn't want to keep you from your other important appointments," he said, tapping the large pile with a single forefinger. Regulus shrugged, stood, gave a cordial nod and said,

"I look forward to your good work, Mr. Dundle," then spun on his heel and vanished in a soft murmur of wind. Rupert was gobsmacked by the exit.

"How did he get rid of the noise caused by apperation?" he asked the now still air of his office. Of course, he got no answer, but it is a question everyone asks. That or they exclaim that they have got to get the Black to teach them the trick.

/*/

Two days later, the Daily Prophet printed 'Bloodlines and Insanity, A Paper by Regulus A. Black,' with this foreword by Rupert Dundle.

/*/

Regulus A. Black, an enigmatic political powerhouse acting on the behalf of his aging grandfather, Lord Arcturus Black, is a remarkable man. A bright student, when he vanished from our world directly after he graduated Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy many mourned the loss. When he returned, one short year ago, many were befuddled by the moves he made in the Ministry, but welcomed the breath of fresh air he brought with him. Now, he delivers an extensive and thought provoaking paper on bloodlines, genetics, and the quirks that sometimes appear when bloodlines cross themselves. 'Bloodlines and Insanity' has had even myself questioning the wisdom of our elders and ancestors as Regulus Black brings to light Muggle advances in genealogical research. Perhaps our views are wrong. Perhaps, muggles are smarter. Perhaps, it is not the muggleborn who muddy the bloodlines, but purebloods themselves.

/*/

Regulus was quite pleased with the foreword, as well as the response garnered by the contents of his paper. Purebloods were muttering, half-bloods were smirking, and muggle-borns were finding themselves suddenly being considered with curious eyes rather than contemptuous sneers. Sirius was cackling in his Ireland home as he read all the editorial letters that had been sent in. Outrage, shock, and cries for proof covered the whole block. Soon, the Prophet was forced to re-publish muggle medical reports and studies for the magical population. St. Mungos sent some trainees to study at muggle medical school to find out what they could of genealogy and what it could mean for the Wizarding world. All the now inactive Agents of L.O.S.S. couldn't help but cackle in glee as the undeniably backward and caged society was dragged closer to the muggle world and forced to take a wider view. There were those who flat out refused to look, to accept, but L.O.S.S. had anticipated this. They had another plan in the wings that would see the whole of their world seeing the metaphorical light soon enough. For Dumbledore, this meant he h_ad_ to find a way to get Regulus Black out of the way. The boy had dangerous ideas, and he was spreading them. What was worse, the public was drinking it up and those who resisted were treated as the unlikable grumpy old men and women that nearly every street had and all the children avoided out of fear. Things were not going well for Dumbledore, not well at all.

/*/

Sirius was considering moving back to England. His public relationship with James wasn't where he wanted it and I wouldn't be if he didn't make a public appearance with the Auror. So, he branched out his prosperous joke shop and moved the headquarters to England. Regulus, who had reappeared in England's magical world not long after the defeat of Voldemort and started work with the legal department of the Ministry, was rather happy with this. Not only did it mean he get to his brother without international red tape, it allowed Sirius more access to the rest of the family, something the man needed and deserved after the hard life he's been forced into. Both times. However, coming back to England had unexpected repercussions for Sirius. "Say what?" he asked the Ministry official. The young woman shuffled, a little unnerved by the scarred businessman's stare.

"You are required, as Heir to the Black Family, to undergo an Inheritance Ritual in an attempt to find the Heirs of Hogwarts," she said softly. Sirius frowned.

"Why the Heir of House Black and not the Head?" he asked. The young woman took a deep breath and squared her shoulders.

"Lord Arcturus Black requested that you take Headship of any other Houses the Black family may have unknowing control over," she said. Sirius sighed, raking a hand through his hair.

"If there are too many, could I abdicate some to my younger brother, Regulus?" he asked. The young woman shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Sir. I am only a low level worker in the Inheritance Hall, I don't have the clearance for that information," she said. Sirius sighed, but held out his arm.

"Well, let's not keep the circus waiting," he said, resigned to what was to come. The woman chuckled softly, but took him as requested.

/*/

Regulus took one look at his brother and summoned the fire-whiskey "How many?" he asked, once the older wizard had sat down... and shoot back his fist glass like it was nothing.

"Too many." Regulus rolled his eyes.

"Obviously, or you wouldn't be drinking so fast. How. Many. And which ones." Sirius glared. He was no fool, he knew Regulus wasn't asking. He was demanding. Darn pesky Black with the mind of a Ravenclaw, the cunning of a Slytherin and the blunt courage of a Gryffindor!

"Well... lets start with the minor ones shall we? Seven. Major? Well..." he took a deep breath and Regulus snatched the fire-whiskey away. Sirius glared, but relented and said, "Slytherin." Regulus' eyes bugged out and his mouth dropped open.

"Okay then... you're going to have to have quite a few kids to handle all that. One House for each. That's... nine kids, and one of them will bare the name Slytherin... Wow."

"I want you and your branch to take a few, Regulus. I... I don't want that many. Especially Slytheirn." Regulus glared at his brother and said,

"I abdicate any right to he House of Slytheirn, giving full rights to Sirius Orion Black and his line. SO MOTE IT BE!" Sirius gaped at his brother, then sighed, dropping his head.

"Fine. I, Sirius Orion Black, do lay claim to the Headship of House Slytherin. So mote it be," he said. When he was finished, a heavy silver ring appeared on the table before him. Shaking his head, he picked up the ring. "Why am I not surprised?" he muttered, then lifted it high and said, "I, Sirius Orion Black, to claim my right as Head of House Slytherin. So mote it be!" A sharp prick, a slight tingle, and Sirius knew he was the head of a House of one. "Wonderful. Now, about the minor Houses..." Regulus groaned. It was going to be a long night.

/*/

"Remind me to _never_ agree to be your drinking partner _ever_ again," Regulus moaned the next morning. Sirius chuckled nervously at the glare his brother was giving him... even if said brother looked terrible and was hugging a big plastic bucket. Sirius thought it was the mop bucket, but he wasn't too sure. Regulus seemed to have a thing for buckets. Shaking the thought from his slightly achy head, Sirius handed his brother a vial of hangover reliever.

"Yeah... sorry about that. Never thought our family was next in line after the Guants though. Heh, I actually thought Harry would be a descendent before me! How silly is that?" he asked, looking off into the distance. Regulus shook his, now pain free, head.

"Hey, have you tried seeing if you got any family magics from Slytherin?" he asked. Sirius froze, then gave his brother his patented 'are you an idiot?' look. "Right. Well, here. _Serpentscosia!_" Regulus said, flicking his wand and conjuring a snake. Sirius glared at Regulus, then hissed,

"You are a crazy politician Ravenclaw with the sheer bloody mindedness of a Gryffindor and the sneaky cunning of a Slytherin who should have been a spell crafter. Oh, why did we make you the politician of the family?" The snake, a beautiful specimen of the garden variety, tilted her head.

"You are a very angry man, Speaker. Why?" she asked. Sirius paled.

"Oh Godric Gryffindor in Helga's fluffy yellow bath robe. I'm a parslemouth now," he muttered... er... hissed softly. Regulus grinned and knelt down beside his conjured snake.

"Well, it seems we've broken my dear brother. Well done, my pretty, well done indeed," he said with a grin. Sirius glared at his brother.

"Bite him. Please," he hissed. Seeing the murderous look on his brother's face, Regulus quickly dispelled the snake, then vanished. "Drat! I really need to get him to teach me that!" Sirius said, stomping around the flat. Regulus, meanwhile, was updating his will at Gringotts. The goblins were mildly amused as they watched the young man mutter and scribble then look over his shoulder before muttering something that sounded like 'he won't really kill me would him?' It was only five minutes before Regulus left the bank, but to the young man, it felt a lot longer. And then... Sirius Black walked in, sipping a frosted lemonade, and just stared at his brother. Regulus gulped. Sirius slurped. Regulus twitched. Sirius grinned around his straw. Pulling it form his mouth, he used it to point at his brother. "I win," he said, then turned on his heel and walked out. Sharpsword, who had seen the whole thing, couldn't hold back a snort.

"Sirius Black, always interesting, that one," he said before walking off. Regulus sagged back against the desk he had been using.

"I really thought he was going to kill me for a while there," he said, voice weak from lack of air. The goblins shook their heads and went back to their ledgers. The show was over, but it had given them valuable information. The Blacks were an interesting family, and one to watch.

/*/

Things were changing in England, but only a small percentage of the population knew about it. And it all started with one young man from a very old House by the name of Black. After that one young man, only about twenty years old, came another two years older. His brother, Sirius. Sirius had taken Headship of an ancient House. Or rather, Lordship. And what did this ancient Lord do? He ran a joke shop called Padfoot's Gambols. And then, as if all that wasn't enough, James Potter was supporting the Black family! And on top of that, Hogwarts was undergoing an overhaul, Albus Dumbledore was removed from the Headmaster position, and it was looking like his controlling tendencies were about to see him jobless! For some, this was not something to worry about, but for Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, it was most certainly something to worry, or even be upset, about. As for the Death Eaters, they could care less about Dumbledore's problems. They were the ones being hunted, and they couldn't even hide their Mark! Not with that stupid law that Black had gotten passed. And _both_ Blacks _and_ Potter had gotten to Fudge. He wasn't as pliable as before and thus, could not be used as a puppet. The Dark had lost, the Gray had won, and the Light was back with a vengeance. The Blacks were back, and they didn't look like they'd be leaving any time soon

/?/

A/N: So, if you read the original, you probably won't notice many differences, aside from my actually using the paper this go around. Hope you liked it! And to those who are new to the story, happy to have you! Don't be scared to drop a review on your way out or onward!

Regenengel3


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:** Revealing the New Order OR Changing of the Guard

Amelia Bones was glad the Brothers Black – or was it Brothers Slytherin and Black? – were on her side. Regulus, now the Heir to the Black Family as per Sirius' demand, was cleaning house along with James Potter and Sirius Black-Slytherin. Of course, it had started nearly a year ago, but now the kid gloves were off and the three were bearing their teeth. And what big, sharp teeth they were too. Death Eaters were being arrested left and right, tried in a mockery of a trail, seeing as there was very little way they were innocent, then tossed unceremoniously through the Death Arch. Of course, Dumbledore wouldn't let this ruling pass uncontested. Again, Amelia was glad she wasn't against the Brothers Black. One would think Dumbledore would know how vindictive and through they could be, what with their Hogwarts detention records, but no. He had to push them. Foolish man. She shook her head as she thought back to when the ruling had been made to toss all confirmed Death Eaters into the Death Arch.

/*/

Regulus stood, clicking his papers against the solid wood of the shelf like desk protruding from the chair before him. "Well, you all know why we are here today, but for the sake of form, I'll remind you. We are here to decide what to do with confirmed Death Eaters. Some have been Kissed before now, while others were simply placed in Azkaban. I say, we come up with a blanket punishment, though I'm not sorry for Bellatrix getting Kissed. Nasty hag. Anyway, I say we make it painless, quick, and permanent. I say we send them through the Death Arch," the young man said firmly. Amelia saw Dumbledore raise and was torn. On one hand, she wished he'd leave well enough alone but on the other, she was just waiting for The Panther to rip him a new one. Again. What could she say, it was entertaining, in a slightly morbid way.

"My dear boy, don't you think that's a bit harsh?" he asked. Regulus gave the old man an incredulous look, as though he thought the distinguished Headmaster was an idiot. Some of the assembled Members had to hold back snickers as the thought crossed their minds. The Black likely did think that.

"Couple of points here. First, I am not your son, your nephew, or your grandson. Therefore, I am not your boy. Second, how is throwing them in Azkaban better than killing them? Sure it leaves them alive, with the added danger that they could break out and cause more trouble, but it also gives them extreme exposure to Dementors. Dementors, the darkest creatures known to man. Dementors, the personification of fear, failure, and emotional pain. Dementors, wraiths that can drive one mad by trapping them in their darkest most painful memories. Oh yes, years surrounded by those monstrosities is _much_ preferable to a quick, painless, death. Third, how would the aforementioned painless death be harsher than _sucking someone's soul out of their body?_ That sounds pretty harsh to me, not to mention _dark_. Really, if anything, what I am proposing is _generous_ and _merciful_ to these marked mass murders who rape children and burn whole towns to the ground, reveling in the dying screams of non-magicals. So no, ex-Headmaster Dumbledore, I do _not_ think executing the Death Eaters is harsh but rather a necessary evil to ensure the continued peace of our world and the safety of the non-magicl world. Does anyone have a better idea, considering the points I brought up?" the Black said, neatly dismantling Dumbledore's argument.

"What if we bound their magic and had them live as muggles?" Dumbledore said, clearly grasping at straws. Amelia shook her head as Regulus gave the aging Chief Warlock a rather sinister grin. James snorted from his seat on the benches.

"He's digging his own grave now," James said, seemingly to himself, though everyone heard, and most couldn't agree more. Everyone should know by now that you never give a Black the rope to hang you with.

"Oh sure, turn them into that which they hate and throw the de-fanged snake into the rats' nest, because _nothing_ could go wrong there!" Regulus said, overly cheerful. Dumbledore, however, didn't seem to quite catch the sarcasm. Strange that. It was nearly biting him. The smile quickly dropped from Regulus' face as he took a deep breath in preparation for a rant. "There are so many things wrong with that idea, I'm not entirely sure where to being! Should I begin with the abuse they would give to whomever they came in contact with? Or the fights they would get into? The jail terms? The trouble they'd have finding a job? A house? Buying a house? Keeping a job? Using the train? Hailing a cab? Do any of the purebloods in this room aside from James even know what I'm talking about?" he paused there a moment just so he could indicate the shaking heads and draw Dumbledore's attention to them. "So, if they'd have that much trouble in the non-magical world, which I think we just proved, how would that be kinder? And whats to stop them from buying or stealing a firearm and becoming non-magical serial killers? And then, once they got the hang of firing guns, hunting down those who cast them out and 'wronged' them? I'll tell you what; nothing! Nothing would stop them because they _have no moral compass!_ And if they did, it's either broken or they can't read it properly! So no. We cannot bind their magic and send them to live with _the very thing they want to exterminate!_ Anything else? That's not completely idiotic?" James was shaking in his seat from repressed laughter, and Amelia couldn't really blame him. Albus Dumbledore's face was priceless. It looked like someone had just kicked his puppy then told him that lemon drops had gone out of production and would no longer be sold. Or he had been slapped in the face with a fish. Either one worked.

"All in favor of a quick and painless execution for all confirmed Death Eaters?" James called. Faced with the facts and steely eyes of Regulus Black, the Wizenmot was forced to agree. Any new Death Eaters would be executed via the Arch. Yet, Dumbledore still hadn't seemed to have learned his lesson, so when Regulus motioned to have the trial transcripts of the last twelve years, which were frighteningly many, reviewed the aged wizard made a scene. Again.

"Surely no one would benefit..."

"My good man, can you even hear yourself?" Regulus questioned, looking rather affronted. Sirius nodded.

"Not even I, a Slytherin, would be so callous. Benefit? Is that all our justice system cares about any more? Grieving families, that's who would benefit! Historians who want the truth! And what if an innocent was locked away in our fear? What if that innocent is still sane, hanging onto the hope of an honest trial? Do we, the 'elite', not have a duty to our supposed 'lessors' to find the truth? To protect them, not harm them? If you say otherwise... I cry Death Eater!" and with that final, condemning, call, Lord Sirius Black-Slytherin sat down. James stood and clapped for the glowering Lord. Soon, it was a standing ovation. Again, Dumbledore lost a good chunk of his influence and respect. Just what the trip wanted.

/*/

Amelia was pulled from her reminiscing by Peter 'The Badger' Pettigrew waling in her office. "Let me guess. You're taking up your seat," she said wearily. Peter grinned unrepentantly.

"Yep! Sorry, but it's part of The Plan. And one does not simply tell Sirius Black 'no.' I'm sure you understand," he said. Amelia nodded quickly. He was right after all. One did not want Sirius Black upset with them.

"Indeed. However, when you go to sit your seat, you are not authorized to act as an Auror. Potter can explain anything you don't understand," she told him. Peter smiled.

"Yes ma'am," he said before he walked out. Amelia shook her head.

"Three Marauders and an honorary Marauder in the government. Merlin help us," she muttered to the still air.

/*/

"I move to establish random questioning of this August body and the DMLE with the use of veritaserum," Peter declared two months later. As soon as Dumbledore stood, the room groaned. Either the man didn't hear, or he chose to ignore it, for he spoke anyway.

"I don't see why we should invade privacy in this way," he said. Peter gave him a very flat look.

"Really? You're going to preach privacy rights? Mr. Scan-Surface-Thoughts-of-Minors Dumbledore is objecting to questioning on _privacy_ grounds? If anything, this is _less_ invasive the what you did on a daily basis! Your objection is overruled and declared invalid. NEXT!" he said. By now, the rest of the room was realizing the kind of man Pettigrew was. They now had four people like Regulus Black. And all four of them had substantial influence on their own, but together? It was very clear to any who cared to look. The balance of power had shifted. The Blacks were in charge. And to cement it, Frank Longbottom, Amelia Bones, Arthur Weasley, and Kingsley Shackelbolt backed them along with Peter Pettigrew and James Potter. Gideon and Fabian Prewett, who shared the Prewett seat as twins, backed their brother-in-law and, by association, the Blacks. Lord McMillian leaned toward supporting the Blacks, likely because his aunt was their grandmother. Aurors, honest men and woman, and old names with centuries of weight behind them, all in all, a very very powerful, and willful, line-up that few could stand against.

/*/

After what was coming to be known as the Black Brigade had established what to do with Death Eaters and effectually de-fanged Dumbledore in the political realm, Regulus started to put forth ideas that were more domestic yet just as bold as his Anti-Death Eater movements. He lobbied for more rights for those afflicted with the Curse of the Werewolf as well as vampires, house elves, and other sentient magical beings that were not human and had never been human. Though, even with the whole weight of the Black Brigade, such changes were slow in coming. The sweeping reforms in education and job placement moved a little faster. Regulus managed to implement job screening, which tested competency and attitude, as well as getting the prospect of magical colleges approved. He somehow managed to get a Board of Colleges set up to fund the colleges, contact Masters to teach at the colleges, review applications, and send the applications on to the Headmasters of the colleges. The Black Brigade even overhauled the final testes that graduating witches ans wizards took to resemble the SAT or ACT that non-magical high school students had to take in order to get non-magical colleges to consider them. While that was in the works, he changed some of the courses at Hogwarts. Gone was Muggle Studies, Non-Magical Living replacing it with the condition that only a non-magical-born or raised professor could teach it. Magical Etiquette was it's counterpart. Both classes were made mandatory for the corresponding student group to avoid faux pas within Hogwarts. These changes were then applied to the magical version public school. History of Magic already had a new professor, Marlene McKinnion. Next on the docket would be non-magical classes. It was going to be a stiff up-hill battle, the Black Brigade knew. They just didn't care.

/*/

James had told Sirius about his idea about Lily being Minister, and the Black had thought it had merit, but hadn't acted on in. Now, he felt he was ready to broach the idea to Lily. So, he went to the Potter home in Godric's hollow to speak with her. He found her feeding little Harry mashed up bananas in the kitchen. "Lily, I have a proposition for you," he said softly, smiling at the sight before him. Harry was nearly two years old. Seeing him like this, with Lily, never failed to drive home the fact that they had succeed. Lily finished the spoon full of banana she was feeding Harry, then turned to her husband's best friend.

"What is it Sirius?" she asked. Sirius sighed and motioned her to the living room.

"I think it would be best if you were seated for this, Lily," he said. Now a little wary, Lily never the less put up safety charms around her firstborn and followed Sirius into the living room.

"What is this about, Sirius? Has something happened to James?" she asked, worried. Sirius shook his head.

"No no, nothing like that. Lily, has James ever mentioned you being Minister?" he asked, watching her carefully, gauging her reactions. She was surprised, but resigned.

"He mentioned it to you too huh? I guess... I've been lucky you took this long to ask me."

"I don't want to force you. Personally I think you'll be amazing as minister, but you can take as long as you want to pursue it, or you can flat out refuse to do it. It is entirely your choice. I am, however, offer my services and the services of my brother to help you learn how to navigate the political scene. If you chose to pursue the Minister position, it would be best if you had a solid understanding of the 'game' and Harry was a bit older," he said, trying to make sure she didn't think he was using his dubious authority as Commander of LOSS to order her. Lily laughed lightly.

"Oh it's fine. Not, I will not be going for it actively for at least twelve more years. Let Bagnold and Fudge have their run before I come in. However, I will take up your offer of political tutoring. Let Regulus know he can come over and talk with me about it whenever he wants. I'll even throw in free dinners and lunches!" she said. Sirius smiled.

"You are a true gem. James is one lucky man... and Harry one lucky boy! Well, that's all I really wanted to talk about," he said, trailing off slightly as he looked toward his godson. Lily shook her head.

"Boys," she muttered, then picked Harry up, walked back to Sirius, and plopped the little boy down in his lap before picking up her keys. "Have fun while I'm out you two!" she called out cheerfully. Sirius and Harry shared a look.

"Your mummy is strange Prongslet. Strange indeed," Sirius said.

"Mummy stwange! Mummy stwange!" Harry laughed, waving his little arms. Sirius smiled warmly at the boy as he chuckled.

"Yes, very stwange, Harry. You've got Uncle Padfoot all to yourself little Prongslet. What are you going to do with him?" Harry grinned.

"Doggy ride!" he cried, clapping his hands. Sirius chuckled and moved the boy aside.

"Alright, but don't go pulling on my fur. It hurts," he said before shifting into a large black dog. Harry exclaimed happily before clambering onto the dog's back. James and Lily returned to see Harry fast asleep, spaghetti sauce smeared on his face, curled up next to Padfoot the Grim who was, in turn, curled up around him. Lily held in a coo while James snapped a photo. Padfoot woke up, but didn't move beyond opening an eye.

"This is going in the baby book," James said softly, grinning like a loon. Padfoot gave a soft huff before settling back down. The Potters interpreted this as, 'so what? I got to play with my godson all day.'

/?/

A/N: Believe it or not, this is actually longer than the original. And it's still short. Ah well, variable right? Let me know what you thought in the box below!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize is not mine! I'm just playing with them. And having a whole lot of fun doing so. That said, enjoy this version of the Harry Potter world!

**Chapter 3:** Family Time

It had been two years since Voldemort had been roasted in his own 'secret' hideout which hadn't been nearly as secret as the self-proclaimed Lord had thought, and Alice was giving birth to her second child. A girl this time. One Frank and Alice were fairly sure Neville would spoil in later years as his baby sister, even if she was only two years younger. When the little pink bundle was passed to Frank, he looked down into her face and saw such peace he knew there was only one name he could give this precious little girl. "Serena. Her name is Serena," he said. Alice gave a breath of relief as he laid Serena down beside her.

"It's perfect," she said. "Who will be the godparents? Lily and James are already Neville's." Frank smiled.

"I thought Kingsley and Amelia wouldn't mind," he said, rubbing a calloused finger along Serena's pale, smooth, soft skin. Alice looked down at the little girl and smiled.

"Yeah, those two would be good," she said. That was when the door opened and the Potter family, along with Neville, entered the room. James and Lily went to Frank, Harry seemed a little confused, but Neville had eyes for only one thing. The pink bundle of blankets by his mother. Quietly, he made his way over and crawled onto the chair beside his mother's bed and peeked down into the bundle. He saw a pink, slightly squishy looking face with pale lips and wispy hair.

"This is your little sister, Neville," Alice said, shifting slightly. Serena stirred in response, her mouth working slightly. Neville felt an unfamiliar emotion welling up in his chest. "Her name is Serena," Alice said, and at that moment, Serena opened her vibrant blue eyes for the first time, snagging her big brother's heart forever. Neville didn't even notice the huge grin that spread across his face as he held out a finger toward his little sister.

"Serena," he said softly. The little girl reached up and took his finger in her tiny little hand and squeezed. Neville giggled, because little boys could get away with it, and said, "I'm your big brother, and you can come to me for anything." Serena gurgled, then closed her eyes and slept. Neville didn't want to leave her side, and when Harry came up beside him, the Longbottom Heir gave his godbrother a Look.

"I'll help," Harry said, as solemnly as a two and a half year old could. Neville nodded, then moved over a little so Harry could see his sister. Harry looked down at the baby and wondered, how had she made Neville react like that? And would she always sleep that much? But then she rolled over a little and let out a high pitched moan like noise and Harry felt the need to jump up and help. He didn't know what he'd do, but he wanted to _fix it!_

/*/

Unknown to the two boys, both sets of parents were watching the interaction between the boys and the little baby. They didn't have younger siblings, and Lily was the only one to have an older sibling, but they couldn't help grinning when Neville's big brother instincts kicked in. He probably didn't realize what he was feeling was protective, but he probably figured he felt love toward his little sister. Then Harry went over to see what had his friend acting all weird, and the four adults barely held in coos when he basically said he'd be Serena's big brother too. Of course, his big brother instincts kicked in late, but they seemed a bit stronger than Neville's, because he physically jerked when she made a noise. While Alice tended to the youngest member of the family, with Harry hovering slightly and Neville watching intently, James turned to Frank. "Seems our boys are taking the alliance between our Houses a step further," he said with a wry smirk. Frank chuckled.

"What's wrong with that? I know you and Lily will raise a gentleman, and Harry isn't exactly going to be a weak wizard either. Both of you are smart, powerful, and resourceful. Add to that the reaction he had to Serena and it's likely that he'll be a Gryffindor protector, like his father. Though, we can only hope he has Lily's loving kindness and level head to keep him out of trouble," he said, giving James a Look. The Potter Head scoffed slightly, but he was smiling as well.

"Of course he'll be a fighter! He's Lily's boy after all, and you know how red heads are," he said with a grin. Lily snorted.

"Oh yes, and we all know you're the thinker in this family," she said. James pouted slightly, then shrugged.

"Eh, I walked into that one, didn't I?" he said, mildly sheepish. Frank chuckled.

"Yeah, ya kinda did. Now, what do you say we draw up the papers to make this official? We could have the boy's sign later," he said. James shook his head.

"Paperwork gets lost, relationships don't. Not really. And with magicals, even if the memory is removed or otherwise lost, the connection is still there, in the core. Harry and Neville are allied as brothers and will feel that connection until death, possibly beyond if one dies first. Talk with Sirius and Regulus if you're still unsure," he said. Frank nodded and Lily stepped forward.

"I'm glad to see Neville and Harry are being so attentive. I'm sure they'll be a big help with Serena. Though... Harry seems like he'll yell at you if you don't help her fast enough," she said, an edge of amusement tinting her voice as she watched her hovering son. Frank chuckled again.

"Ah, he's fine. Though I do see your point. Well, we'll take what comes as it comes, yeah?" The Potters nodded and soon it was time to leave. Harry didn't want too, though he didn't understand why, but was eventually convinced and the family left, leaving the Longbottoms some time to themselves.

/*/

It had been a a busy two years since the War had officially ended, though the DMLE was still swamped as they dealt with the fallout. James would come home to his wife and child and sink into his armchair by the fire with a heavy sigh. Lily and Harry were the best things in the Auror's life, and he made sure to tell them, often, that they were what was keeping him sane. Peter often came for Sunday dinner and told Harry, in a sneaky kind of voice that made the little boy giggle, thinking he was being let in on a secret, that he was better than chocolate for curing depression. Remus, when he heard this, was torn between crying 'BLASPHEMY!' or letting out a rather unmanly 'aww.' He settled for an over-dramatic sniff and a grin. Alice still hadn't gone back to St. Mungos, preferring to spend time with her two precious children, and Frank would do the same as James at the end of a long, hard day. At the moment, however, it was Sunday Lunch and Sirius was watching in amusement as James chased two year old Harry around. "You did great, Sirius. We all owe you something and I for one don't know if I'll ever be able to pay you back," Severus said, sitting beside him with his own son, Septimus, in his arms. Sirius shook his head, still a little amazed by all he had accomplished.

"If you had told me that one day I'd be best friends with Severus Snape, and that said wizard would one day be Harry Potter's doting uncle, I would have hexed you then flooed St. Mungo's before you could say 'Qudditch.'" Severus chuckled, bouncing his son lightly on his knee.

"Well, I bet that Severus would have done the same thing," he said cheerfully, delighted by the happy sound coming from little Septimus.

"Yeah... especially if you told him he'd marry Petunia and have a son in the same year as Harry Potter," Sirius said with a smirk. Severus chuckled and shook his head.

"Have you ever wondered just how this all came about? How your actions caused such a strange new world?" the potions master asked the jokester. Sirius shook his own shaggy head and sighed.

"Yeah, yeah I have. Who would have known, could have guessed, that by being a Slytherin and befriending you I could have changed your life so drastically? Who could have known that James could be a gentleman before seventh year? Who could have conceived that Dumbledore was manipulating the students of Hogwarts to fit his image, his ideal?"

"Well, I, for one, am very happy with how everything turned out. And I say it's time for you to stop moping, Mr. Black," Marlene said, dancing by and pulling Sirius to his feet. Severus laughed in unrestrained joy at the sight of his family enjoying life. Petunia and Lily were sitting on the couch chatting about goodness-knew-what, James was now coloring and laughing and generally making a fool of himself on the floor with Harry. Sirius and Marlene were dancing in the hallway while Peter and Remus had their heads together at the kitchen table. Septimus laughed happily as he felt his father relax even further. For two year olds, Harry and Septimus were both rather perceptive.

"Well isn't this a sight for sore eyes!" a jovial voice called out.

"Frank!" shouted James. The Auror left his son playing on the floor and trotted over to the Longbottom couple.

"Hello James! We thought it would be a good idea to come and let the little tykes play with someone their size!" Frank Longbottom said, his eyes twinkling merrily. Once again, Severus compared the twinkle to Dumbledore's, and once again found it somehow less creepy. Hum. Perhaps there was something to this? "Sev! Why the dour face man? You look like some just insulted your potion and now you're thinking of all the nasty, creative ways to make them wish they'd never seen you," Frank said, setting Neville down by Harry's toys while his wife went over to Lily and Petunia, who was already beginning to coo over little Serena. Severus smirked.

"Ah~, now _there_ is a terrifying expression. One that you have had the marvelous fortune of never seeing," the potions master said. Frank chuckled.

"Indeed. So, what's got you thinking, if not plotting?" Severus turned fully to him, face perfectly blank.

"The fact that when one of the Brothers Black, or yourself, give me the Eye Twinkle it is less creepy then when Professor Dumbledore does the same thing," he deadpanned. Frank stared at him, then blinked, then bust out laughing.

"Oh man! That delivery!" he chocked out. Severus smirked.

"Yes, truly masterful," Regulus drawled. Severus managed to refrain from flinching at the sudden voice that was coming from much higher than normal. Frank, however, could not.

"GAH! Regulus! Would you stop doing that?!" he said from the ground, mock-glaring at the younger Black brother. Regulus just laughed and flipped off the ceiling.

"Nope! It's much too fun seeing you jump like that. Besides, I have to keep my skills sharp, no?" he said as he stood from his landing crouch.

"Regulus! First you turn pryo now this?!" Sirius called, though the smile on his face took the bite from his words. Frank suddenly let out a little 'oh' and dug in his bag.

"I asked mother about Seer blood in the family and she said that sometimes it popped up in odd ways. Then I showed her these," he pulled out several pieces of paper, "and she said it could be a sign or something. She was even more sure when I could tell her their names," he finished, holding out the papers, which turned out to be drawings. "This one here? He's Draco Mal-_Black_. I can almost hear his indignant voice in my head when I try to call him a Malfoy. To his left is my Neville and on his left is Harry. On Black's right is Septimus." Severus drew in a sharp breath and looked closer. "Then here, this is Jack Black. Oberon is the little brother of the group, being about four years younger, if not more."

"Wait, you said his name was Jack?" Regulus said, looking at his nephew. Or son, but he was leaning toward nephew.

"Yeah... but he answers to Oberon as well as Obe... It's odd I know, but what do you expect from Sirius' kid?" Frank said.

"How do you know he's mine?" Sirius asked.

"Would Regulus name his son Jack?" Frank asked, quirking an eyebrow. Sirius hung his head in defeat.

"Fine. You win. Though... how many of those do you have?" Sirius asked. Frank shrugged.

"For some reason, our kids were my doddle, starting from about four months into Auror training and going until about the time we actively started hunting down Horcrux. I've got quite a few, all from varying times. It got a bit freaky to tell you the truth," he said. Sirius nodded, though he didn't seem to be able to tear his eyes away from two boys in particular. Harry and Obe. It was understandable. One was his son, the other was his godson who he had seen grow up abused. The Harry in the drawing seemed happy, healthy, and confident, even at eleven. It made the old warrior's heart warm to see him so happy and free. "So... I thought I'd give it to you, Sirius. You made it possible after all. Though... I do wonder about that Malfoy boy."

"I know what to do," Sirius said, staring at the quartet. Frank snuck a look at the scarred face and saw a familiar look of steely determination.

"And what about Oberon?"

"... That comes later," Sirius grunted, though Regulus thought he saw a hint of red on his cheeks. Smirking, the Head of Spell Development, and side Agent of Research, knew what he was going to be doing for the next... however long it took. He was going to dig up every little bit of dirt on Lucius Malfoy as he possibly could and dribble it in strategic places to build up the coffin for the Malfoy head. He looked down at the drawing and let out a dark chuckle.

"Just you wait little Dragon, the Black is coming for you," he said before vanishing to he alone knew where to do Merlin knew what. Sirius shook his head.

"Something tells me my job just got stolen," he said. Severus chuckled.

"Well, if I have a natural child, and James has a natural child, and Frank has a natural child, and you _will_ have a natural child, perhaps he is working towards getting _his_ child, even if it isn't his by birth," the potions master said. Frank shook his head, but couldn't help but think that if there was one man in their group who would make a wonderful father and pull off being a single father, it was Regulus Black.

"What'cha looking at?" Marlene asked, coming over. Sirius tried to hide the pictures, but Frank deftly avoided him and handed the papers to Marlene, the only woman Sirius had ever truly loved. She looked them over, then stopped suddenly, staring at one boy in particular. "Sirius... why does Frank have a drawing of your son? And why does he have my chin? And my build?" she asked. Sirius blink, moved closer, and carefully examined Oberon. Suddenly, he realized it was true. He took a deep breath and felt the ring in his pocket. Letting his breath out slowly, he sank to his knees.

/*/

Marlene watched, shocked, as the man of her dreams knelt on the floor in front of her, slipping his hand into her pocket. "Sirius?" she asked. Then those beautiful, stormy, sparkling eyes were staring into her soul as his strong, callused hand drew out a small, square, black, velvet box.

"Marlene McKinnion, you are an amazing, beautiful woman and a powerful, kind, and thoughtful witch. You deserve a prince and a castle on the seaside. You deserve a poet and ballads composed about your virtues. You deserve peace and love and everything good in this world. I am not a prince, I am not a poet, I can't give you a castle, I can't give you ballads, and I can't give you peace, but I offer my love and myself to the only woman I've ever loved with my whole heart, as pitted, stained, and scared as it is. So I ask you, as a lonely man, would you, Marlene McKinnion, do me the great honor of consenting to be my wife?" he said, opening the box to show a beautiful engagement ring. Looking at it, Marlene could tell it was a family ring, likely Black, but it could have been from any of the minor families that Sirius had inherited or even Slytherin. As she sat there looking at it, Sirius started to shift, then he began to speak again. His voice both woke her and entranced her, making it impossible for her to speak. "It's actually the ring the Head of the Slytherin family would give his heir when he turned seventeen, to give to the woman he wished to marry. Though I am the Head of Slytherin, I found it fitting. I could ask Regulus for the Black ring, or go to Gringotts and see if any of my three minor families had ansestral engagement rings, if you don't like it. I just thought, being such an old family, the Slytherin vault might have the best ring and then I saw it and thought you'd like it, but then it _is_ Slytherin. And maybe, as a Gryffindor you wouldn't like that. And that's fine, really. But if you don't..." Realizing where this was going, Marlene plucked the ring out of the box and slid it firmly onto her finger before tackling the surprised, and blushing, Sirius to the floor.

"Of course I'll marry you! You're only the man of my dreams after all," she said, grinning. Sirius was shocked by this response. Deliriously happy, no doubt about that, but shocked.

"I'm... the man of you're dreams?" he asked. Marlene nodded, sitting back so Sirius could get off the floor.

"Yep. I've actually been crushing on you since fifth year. But... you never seemed interested in being more than just friends," she said. Sirius smiled morosely.

"Marlene... I remember how you died," he said. His words drove a knife through Marlene's heart and she fell back a little. "I didn't want to get my hopes up that this time... this time you'd make it. That this time, I wouldn't get my heart ripped out. Part of what made me so messed up was the shock and heartbreak of your death. It happened only six months before Lily and James were betrayed to their death and then I was packed up and shipped off to Azkaban. I was never able to properly grieve Lily and James on top of you and the anger and betrayal I felt because of Peter nearly drove me insane. It was only by becoming semi-obsessed over Harry that I wasn't laughing and screaming right along side Bellatrix! But now," he took her trembling hands in his own, teary eyes meeting her own horrified ones, "now I know it wasn't a dream. I know we made it, we won, and you didn't have to die for that to happen. Now... I can honestly be _happy_. Now I can ask you without fearing I'd have you just to lose you again. I love you, Marlene. More than Lily or Petunia or Severus or even Harry, I love you. And I never want to let you go, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So don't be sad, Marlene. I've had a long time to come to grips with it all. I wouldn't have asked if I hadn't," she finished, a ghost of his usual grin spreading across his face. Marlene let out a slightly choked sounding laugh, then threw her arms back around her new fiance.

"I will never leave you, Sirius. I love you, and now that I know you love me back I am never letting you go," she told him. His grin grew a little stronger and he hugged her back.

"Thank you," he whispered in her ear, his warm breath tickling the back of her neck. She giggled, even as she melted just a little bit more into his arms. She had a fiance, one that loved her for her and had money and influence. Oh she didn't care too much about the political power and the vaults overflowing with money and other sundry treasures, but it was a nice bonus that was tacked on to the funny, loving, loyal, and fiercely protective Sirius Black who had the strength and power to defend his family. His pack. And she was part of it, fully and completely. It was a nice feeling.

/*/

Regulus, much like Frank, couldn't shake the thought that Draco was suffering where he was and needed him, Regulus Arcturus Black, to save him. So, he hid in his secret study in his flat, which he had made back when Sirius still lived with him(the words 'light saber' and 'Star Wars' _still_ made him twitch and those fire suppression runes had never quite recovered), and trawled through Daily Prophets, Quibblers, and multiple Muggle papers as well. He cut and pasted and pulled out every little thing Lucius had ever done, said, or implied. Then, he took all the positives and lined them up on one side with the negatives on the other. "I need more evidence," Regulus muttered to himself, then took up his Blizzard mask and went out to contact some of his informants. He didn't get home until three AM and even then, he didn't sleep until five. There was far too much to be done. Bagheera was on the hunt, and though there wasn't blood to follow, he would track his chosen prey until it was completely at his mercy. Had anyone known what, exactly was going on with Regulus, they might have felt a little bit sorry for those poor Death Eaters who hadn't already been caught. None of Regulus' aliases were particularly gentle with their enemies.

/*/

Sirius was on cloud nine. No really, he was. He was walking down a road called Cloud Nine in magical Dublin. Of course, thinking about Marlene, his fiance, had the more commonly associated metaphorical effect on him. And he was thinking of her as he walked down Cloud Nine Street in Dublin. She was back in England, planning where they were going to have the ceremony and what she was going to wear and who was going to be her bridesmaids. He hadn't realized how into it she'd get, but he wasn't really complaining. She was fairly sensible about the whole thing, not going overboard or turning bridezilla. Lily and Petunia were helping and Sirius had a feeling Marlene was going to have a hard time picking a Maid of Honor. Alice was also there, but she had her own little one to care for, and little Serena took more time than the older boys. Marlene was okay with that and told the Lady Longbottom not to worry about helping out too much. Alice still insisted that she'd cater and make the cake, and Marlene couldn't tell her no. Sirius already knew that Regulus, if he'd take the time off from hunting down dirt on Lucius, would be his best man and if not him then James. Remus, Peter, Severus, and Frank would be his groomsmen, and James too if Regulus could be his best man. Sirius saw his business contact and brought himself out of his thoughts about his wedding and focused on his job, smiling and laughing as he shook the man's hand before motioning him into the restaurant where they concluded their business over lunch.

/*/

Bagheera was following the sent. Powerful muscles bunched and pulled under the sleek black fur as the silent hunter stalked his prey through the urban jungle. He was following Crabbe Sr., a Death Eater who had escaped the fire, but only just. He had been on the fringes of the property, likely having just passed the Dark Hypocrite's own wards when LOSS set up theirs and torched the mansion. He was caught by flaming debris as the house fell but managed to slip away and extinguish the flames before passing out. He bore terrible scars on his face from the fyendfire, and enjoyed ruining the lives of women by having 'fun times' with them and having them pay for it on their credit cards. Once Regulus had realized the man was still alive, and had found his current address during his investigation into Lucius Malfoy, he left the inactive Death Eater for the other. At least he knew where Lucius was. The man hadn't left Malfoy Manor since the Sleeve Law had passed. Crabbe, however, needed to be stopped. He was a magical criminal in Muggle London. That just spelled trouble for everyone. And the man had a son the same age as The Boys. Crabbe Jr. needed to be rescued just as much as Draco. Regulus could only hope that the boy was placed with a good family who wouldn't hold his father against him. The sent of unwashed human male and 'fun times' reached Bagheera and the soft, velvety nose crinkled in disgust. The fiend had been located. Soft paws padded carefully forward as he made his way toward his prey through the empty lumberyard. The poor excuse for a man was alone, in a dark alley, with only empty warehouses and closed shops hemming him in. The panther bared his teeth in a feral grin, his claws kneading the loose gravel that made up the floor of the lumberyard he occupied. Crabbe turned at the slight clink of rock on rock on claw. He saw pale silver eyes swimming in the darkness, then bright white teeth, then the large head of the giant cat emerged from the shadows. Crabbe felt fear trickle down his spine at the sight, but also a bit of confusion. What was a jungle cat doing in London? Then the cat rippled and there before him stood an Agent of LOSS. It wore Its cloak, obscuring everything about the Agent, even the mask that was unique to each Agent. Somewhere in the mush that passed as his brain, Crabbe thought this might mean there was only one Agent there. Then again, one Agent was bad enough. "Vincent Crabbe Sr., you have been a very bad boy, and now it is time you were punished," the ghostly voice said, echoing from under the hood. Crabbe tried to run, but then there was an impact at the base of his spine and all went black for Crabbe.

/*/

The Aurors arrived to see large paw prints that ended in human footprints and a very uncomfortable looking, yet unconscious, Vincent Crabbe Sr. strung up by his arms in a back alley. Minus his clothes. The sickly looking faded green skull and snake tattoo was highlighted in the early morning light. The lead Auror for the call was James Potter and as he took in the sight, he shook his head. "This looks like the work of LOSS. An anonymous tip, a strung up Death Eater, and virtually no trace of who did this," he said. The paw prints, which belonged to a panther, told him exactly who had done the deed, but pinning it on LOSS was safer than saying it was The Panther. It was Regulus' public moniker after all, and everyone knew it was Regulus'. So saying it was The Panther would just put Regulus in trouble. The junior Aurors working the case with him all shook their heads as they continued processing the 'crime' scene. Yes, it was classified as a crime, but none really felt like tracking down the one who did it. Especially if their Lead was correct and it was an Agent. Those guys were terrifying and honestly, no-one was sorry to see this happen to a Death Eater.

/*/

Sirius fiddled with his tie. Six months of fittings. Six months of fussing. Six months of planning. And now... it was finally time. He had somehow convinced Regulus to stop Hunting for the wedding and be his best man. They had elected to rent out a muggle park for the ceremony. It was in the country, with white and pale yellow honeysuckle wound around and through the latticework walls of the large gazebo where the magical 'priest' was standing with Sirius, waiting for the bride to arrive. The chairs were set up on the field behind the gazebo, trees and flowers making up the floor, walls, and roof while a large lake spread out in front of the gazebo. A small waterfall and a family of ducks provided a beautiful and peaceful backdrop for the orchestra the house of Black had hired for the wedding. Then Marlene came walking up the aisle. The orchestra started playing, the ducks went silent, the crowd was hushed, and Sirius' jaw hung open as he unashamedly gaped at his soon-to-be bride. She was gorgeous. There was no other word to describe her. Her dark, wavy hair was done up in a bun, a few curls of hair hanging beside her face. Her lips were red and full, silver sparkles adorned her eyes and her white dress shimmered with yellow semi-precious gems. She stopped in front of him, smirking. "You're drooling," she said softly. Sirius shook himself slightly, then smiled at her.

"Well who could blame me, with such a beautiful woman willing to put up with me until death do us part?" he said. She giggled, because you can get away with that on your wedding day. The ceremony was a blur for Sirius, though he did remember saying 'I do,' and the reception was a bit hazy even with the memory of amazing food. Then they flew off on a one-time-approved magic carpet all the way to the Black family Island for their honeymoon. They weren't seen again for three weeks.

/*/

Regulus was getting a little miffed. He was going after Malfoy, not his cohorts! And yet, he had tracked down yet another person who was not Malfoy. And of course, he had to get the scoundrel. She had a daughter. And she was expecting another child. Regulus knew he had to be careful with this capture. He couldn't risk the baby. So he played the stalker game. This female Death Eater was going to be so paranoid. Though, Regulus did feel a little bad about plotting to kidnap a one year old and a newborn. But what was he to do? The husband was dirty too! He growled to himself as he stalked his latest victim. This was _not_ his idea of fun. He really didn't enjoy playing Robin Hood, not like this. However, if it helped the kids in the long run, he'd play the villain for however long it took.

/?/

A/N: and there's the third chapter! What do you think? Realistic enough pacing? What about Regulus on his hunt? Reviews! I want reviews! My muse eats them. Until next time,

regenengel3


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Again. Not. Mine. That is all.

**Chapter 4:** Ripples

Kreature was confused. Why was Master calling Kreature... and then asking him to sit down? "It has come to my attention that you have something of a soft spot for my sons," Master said, pouring Kreature a cup of tea. Why is Master doing this? It is Kreature's job to pour the tea!

"Yes, Master. The little masters are... dear... to Kreature," Kreature said, a little wary. Master smiled.

"Do they talk to you, Kreature? Tell you what is happening in their lives?" Master asked.

"Kreature is confused, Master. Why are you asking?"

"Kreature... I love my sons. It may not always be apparent, but I love them. And I know they care for you as well. Walburga takes little to no notice of you, whereas I am practically tied to this house. So, I would like to ask that you check in, periodically, on Regulus and Sirius and let me know how they're doing. I may even ask you to ferry letters. Is that acceptable, Kreature?" Master said. Kreautre was surprised. Master was _asking_? For Kreature to visit the little masters?

"Kreature can be doing that, Master, most certainly," Kreature said, sitting up just a little bit straighter. Master smiles, but it is different. Kreature suddenly realized that Master Orion had Master Sirius' grin, or was it the other way around? Either way, Master Orion was grinning. Honest to goodness _grinning_. Kreature decided, he liked that grin. Mistress didn't like Master Sirius grinning, and Master Orion had Master Sirius' grin. Mistress wouldn't like Master Orion grinning.

"Excellet, Kreature. Now that the business is done, would you join me for tea? Don't worry about Walburga. She's having a conniption fit over not knowing about the family connection to Slytheirn. Honestly, I'm glad Sirius was given Headship of _that_ family. And that father skipped me completely, handing all the Heir duties to Sirius when he turned thirteen. I'd be a terrible Head," Master said, then seemed to notice Kreature's disquiet. "Something the matter, Kreature?"

"Mistress would not like Master grinning," was all Kreature could say as he shifted in his seat. Master Orion frowned. Kreature was sure Master was going to kick him out, though he wasn't sure why the thought bothered him.

"Do you like Walburga better, Kreature?" he asked.

"Oh no Master! Kreature is just worried that Mistress be angry with Master," Kreature said hurriedly. Master Orion smiled softly at Kreature.

"As I said, don't worry about Walburga. She won't be a problem for at least three days. And then she'll find out about Sirius marrying that McKinnion girl and throw another conniption fit over that so really she won't be a problem for about a week or so," Master Orion said. Kreature felt a little relieved to hear that, and relaxed in his chair.

"Kreature likes Master Orion's grin. Master Orion's grin reminds me of Master Sirius," Kreature said softly, but Master Orion seemed to have heard, because he sat up a little, surprise on his face.

"Really? I knew he got _some_ of my more carefree personality, but my grin?" he said. Kreature nodded.

"Kreature had forgotten. Kreature is sorry, Master Orion." Master Orion smiled at Kreature and shook his head.

"Don't be, Kreature. I had forgotten as well," Master Orion said. Kreature thought he sounded sad at the thought. Kreature didn't want Master Orion sad. Kreature wanted to see Master Orion grin. And laugh. Kreature wondered if Master Orion laughed like Master Regulus or like Master Sirius.

"Kreature wants to remember, Master Orion," Kreature said quietly, looking into his tea. Master Orion smiled at Kreature, the expression visible over the lip of the House Elf's tea cup.

"I want to remember as well, Kreature. I want to remember who I _really_ am," Master Orion said. Kreature felt something like a thrill run up his back and a smile tug at his lips. Master Orion was a lot more like his sons than Kreature remembered, and he was going to have fun rediscovering just how much they were alike.

/*/

Narcissia was lonely. Lucius had locked himself away from the world long ago... or was it that he locked _her_ away? Sometimes it felt that way. She couldn't even be with Draco to ease the pain. Then, she remembered Dobby and how sweet he had been. She called the excitable little elf and asked him to bring some snacks and tea, including whatever was his personal favorite. Dobby was surprised, to say the least, but complied. He really didn't have much of a choice, but it wasn't and unpleasant request. He returned with the requested snacks and drinks, then set the table and moved to leave. "Please, join me. It's been too long since I've had _civilized_ company. Lucius has locked himself away, and I seem to have been locked away on my own. Stay, talk with me," Narcissia said. Confused, but willing, Dobby sat across from his mistress. Narcissia pushed the snacks she assumed, correctly, were Dobby's favorite toward the House Elf.

"Why is mistress asking Dobby to eat with mistress?" he asked. Narcissia chuckled.

"Didn't I just say? Tell me, do you like working in Malfoy Manor?" she asked. Dobby seemed mildly confused, but took his drink and sat back, relaxing just a little.

"Dobby is... busy. Dobby likes work." Narcissia frowned.

"But you are not happy, are you?" she asked. She wasn't too sure what had prompted her to start talking to Dobby like this, nor what had caused her to be concerned about Dobby's happiness. However, seeing the slightly shifty look on the elf's face, she knew it was the right thing. How had she lived for so long without any regard toward the very being who made sure her beautiful house stayed beautiful? How had she lived for so long while this kind being was being abused right under her nose? Sirius had been right. Purebloods weren't the elite, not if they treated others like that. Muggleborns and halfbloods were not only more numerous, but they seemed to garner more respect from other magical beings. And Narcissia had come to the realization that this was because they were considerate and respectful to those other beings. As she sat there, talking with Dobby, she resolved to help the little elf find happiness again. She couldn't free him, that was for a Malfoy by birth to do, but she could protect him, however slightly, from her husband. What she didn't realize was, Dobby's loyalty had shifted massively, and his Bond was following that shift. Lucius had only a tenuous grasp of the House Elf, though Draco had a much stronger hold than his father. Soon, Dobby would be Nacissia's elf, not the Malfoy Family elf. And that, was an important destination. Narcissia spent the rest of the day with Dobby, getting to know the elf a bit better. By the end, they were comfortable with one another and were reading the Prophet together. They came across the changes the Black Brothers had successfully headed and toasted their success with tea and scones, happy that they were doing well with their chosen route. She briefly mentioned to Dobby that she wished she had listened to her cousin before she married Lucius, as she gazed at their happy faces. "If only I had listened to Sirius, or even my sister Andromeda. She was smart. She married for love, and darn the consequences," she lamented. Dobby patted her arm lightly and said,

"Dobby is glad mistress married master. If not, Dobby woulds not have been meeting mistress." Narcissia smiled at the kindly elf.

"My kind have done your race such evil, and yet you are so kind, so cheerful, even when there are wizards like my husband who abuse you so horribly. House Elves are far stronger and more resilient than humans give them credit for, aren't you?" she said. Dobby beamed at his mistress.

"It's humans like yous that makes it worths it, mistress. Wes still serving for the good witches and wizards, we are," he told her. That was when Narcissia felt something she wasn't sure she'd ever felt before. Truly special and loved. She moved around the table and gave the small elf a great big hug.

"Thank you, Dobby. That means a lot to me," she said. A small shift occurred right there, but none took notice of it. None but Dobby, who could feel his magic bonding to Narcissia's far stronger than it had ever been bonded to Lucius or Draco.

/*/

Stale sweat and cheap booze. The smell of corruption. The smell of villainy and abuse. Blood and salt. The smell of crime and pain. Screams and shattering glass. The sound of all that is wrong with the world. The splashing of dirty water and the crunch of rocks underfoot. The sound of LOSS Hunting. A shadowy figure stopped just outside the dingy light of the bent and dented lamppost his contact had set as their meeting point. Cold eyes hidden behind an emotionless mask of bone white porcelain streaked with pale blue and laced with jagged lines of electric yellow, scanned the wretched street Blizzard had found himself on. The sight was enough to nearly break his faith in the human race. Dirty, dingy, and squalid didn't even begin to describe the place. Blizzard half expected his latest target to come stumbling out of one of the buildings, blind drunk. The air was heavy and oppressive and Blizzard was glad of his mask as it hide his thoroughly disgusted expression. How anyone could allow themselves to be drawn into this... this... cesspool of humanity was beyond him. How the government could leave these neighborhoods in such disrepair, how the wealthy could turn such a blind eye... but that was how it was, wasn't it? No-one wanted to believe conditions like this existed, so they ignored them. Turned a blind eye to the suffering. No-one wanted to give up their cushy life, so they hoarded their money instead of pouring it back into the community. It was that mindset that lead to the degradation of tradition and the loss of history. No-one spent money to keep the old homes in good repair, so they crumbled and fell. No-one spent the time and effort to raise their children right and so they grow up not knowing right from wrong. It was a vicious thing, truly vicious, but there was little Blizzard could do. He couldn't force the world to work the way he thought it should. He couldn't force the rich to give back to the community. All he could do, was try to clean up the mess society created. Namely, magical malcontents with an inclination toward ruining the lives of those without magic. Which brought him to what he was doing in that den of squalor and immorality. Death Eaters. Blizzard was in need of more information about a certain lowlife who was hiding out in the non-magical world, though he wasn't doing it too well. There were clues everywhere, if one knew what to look for. The contact he was meeting was a non-magical, knew nothing about magic what so ever. A real life information broker who dispensed information to anyone, for the right price. Which was why they were meeting in such a despicable place. "Blizzard?" the broker hissed as he came to a stop at the lamppost.

"My information?" Blizzard replied from directly behind the man, his voice distorted by the mask he wore. The weaselly looking man jumped, turning with a drawn switchblade. Blizzard chuckled darkly. "That little pin-sticker won't help you much, Broker. If I had wanted it, you'd have been dead before you entered the light," he said, a dark smirk twisting his hidden lips. The broker was obviously terrified, but then, so was everyone Blizzard appeared too. Well, everyone outside LOSS anyway. Wouldn't you be? Still, the man pulled himself together admirably and withdrew a thick folder.

"All the names, addresses, and known offenses of the local lowlifes the local lowlifes avoid like the plague. Now, my money?" Blizzard turned from the file in his hands to the man before him.

"Your money? Why, I gave it all to you before you even came. Check the bottom of the bag I left it in, you'll find the rest. Good night, Mr. Anderson, and watch your step. The world is a cruel, uncertain place," he said, then vanished into the darkness, leaving his informant shivering in the wake of his presence.

"Why didn't I listen to my mother and become an architect?" the man whimpered as he once more drew himself together and started back down the street. This was a question many shady characters asked themselves when walking away from a rendezvous with the Agent, or any of his compatriots for that matter.

/*/

While the broker was shivering and rethinking his life, Regulus was eagerly perusing the information he had been provided with. It was an enlightening, yet sickening, read. And after three pages, he still hadn't found _his_ suspect. Still, he could turn this over to the non-magical law enforcement, all tied up and topped with a bow if his man didn't turn up in the listings. Fifteen minutes later and he was mentally looking for his ribbon when he saw it. He grinned. The man didn't have any kids, but he was scum of the darkest kind, and a dubiously lucky Death Eater who had escaped both the Burn and the Purge. An evil grin, the one that got him the name The Panther, spread across his face as he looked at the write up on his prey. "I found you, little mouse. I found you, and now the game is coming to it's end," he growled to the stark white page with it's glaring black words and grainy photo. He took a slow drink of his butterbeer, then set the whiskey tumbler down with an audible _clink_. A cold wind rustled the papers as the wizard departed, a stray gust picking one up and depositing it directly under the brightest point of lamplight. The mad face of the male Carrow Twin scowled up from the paper, a list of _know_n offenses beneath the picture. It was time to end the House of Carrow, and good riddance. The Aurors found him like they'd found everyone else. Strung up in a dark, lonely alley crucifix style, nude, with his grisly tattoo highlighted and in plain sight. His twin was found a week later, same state. Both poured out their sins in blind terror of the faceless specter that haunted them before throwing themselves through the arch just to escape the memory of his cold presence.

/*/

While Narcissia chatted with Dobby, and Regulus scared a poor information broker witless, Andromeda and Theodore Tonks were sitting in their living room discussing the new direction the House of Black was headed. "Do you think you might be reinstated into the Black Family?" Ted asked his beautiful wife. Andromeda sighed, shaking her head.

"I don't know Ted. If Regulus takes Headship, maybe, but grandfather... he is a strange man. He wasn't a marked Death Eater, but he did call me to a family meeting and declare his allegiance to the Dark Lord. Though... he never turned in those who didn't. And none of the other members of the family did either. I just don't know Ted. I just don't know," she said. Ted sighed, watching his wife play with her dark hair.

"Well, if they did... what would it mean for Dora?" he asked. Andromeda stopped playing with her hair for a moment, eyes growing distant as she thought about what the Black Family would do with her metamorph daughter, Nymphadora. Would they force her into an arranged marriage? No. If they accepted her back into the family, along with Ted and Nymphadora, they would accept her wish to marry for love. Right? Or were they still as black as their name. Would they take Half-Blood Nymphadora and have her marry some 'respectable' pureblood?

"I don't know. There are two choices, really. Both revolve around marriage. One, they force her to marry a pureblood or two, they allow her to marry for love. Anything else... I don't want to think about it Ted. I really don't," Andromeda said. Ted sighed, rubbing a hand through his hair. This... was complicated. "However... I like the way the Black Family is headed. When Regulus takes over as Head, the whole House is going to be redone, I just know it! He won't take orders from anyone. Well, almost anyone. He might do as Sirius tells him, but Sirius has a good head on his shoulders as well, despite how often he uses it for pranks. Just look at how well his joke shop is doing! And Regulus... well. There's a reason he's called The Panther. So... the Black name is dragging itself out of the mud, but I'm worried about the clinging mud," Andromeda added. Ted sighed, but smiled.

"You're right. Your cousins know what they're doing. They're good men. Perhaps, if you are offered a place in the family, you should take it. If they try to force Dora to do something we don't like, we can appeal to Regulus or Sirius. Surely one of them would be able to sway the old crowd?" he said. Andromeda hummed, but then smiled wanly and nodded.

"You're right. I'm worrying too much about this. If the family tries anything, the Black Brothers will intervene, and they both hold a great deal of sway. Sirius is Lord Slytherin for Merlin's sake! The Dark crowd would be crazy not to bow to his wishes," she said. Ted shook his head.

"I'm not sure if it's the name, or the fact that it's _Sirius_ that would have them bowing," he said. Andromeda smirked.

"Yes, Sirius is rather forceful, isn't he? Well, Now that's all worked out, what do you want to do now?" she said. Ted adopted a thoughtful look before pulling out a board game from Merlin knew where.

"Snakes and Ladders?" he asked innocently. Andromeda chuckled, amused by her husband's childish side.

"Why not?" she responded, shifting around to get a better look at the board. Who said adults couldn't play children's board games?

/*/

The next day, Narcissia found herself carefully skirting around Lucius. Why had she ever allowed herself to get into this situation? Lucius was not only Dark, he was paranoid, spiraling out of control of himself, and everyone knew it. Of course, this just added to his narcosis, making him more dangerous to those around him. And himself. Narcissia was considering seeking out her grandfather and asking for an annulment to her marriage. Draco's pale face came into her line of vision, watching his father avidly, and she realized she couldn't leave. Not without Draco, and if she asked for an annulment, Lucius would be the sole adult in Draco's life. She couldn't do that to her son. So, she would stay, for his sake. Darting, elegantly, into a drawing room, Narcissia looked at the morning paper. Another vanished 'upstanding Pureblood' had turned up, strung out by his arms and nude, in an alley. It was reported that when he came too, he was a whimpering, blubbering mess who confessed willingly to every bad thing he had done before all but throwing himself into the Death Arch, blabbering about the 'Hound of Loss' and his mask of snow. There was only one Agent she could think to match that description. Blizzard. He had been the one that scared Lucius the most. The one with the most inventive spells. The one who would fire an unknown spell at a Death Eater and then remark, detached and mildly intrigued, "Well that was unexpected," before turning and casting at another Death Eater. A shiver ran down her back. Blizzard was hunting. It was chillingly obvious. But was he hunting Death Eaters in general, or someone in particular? One thing most had in common, aside from those like the Carrow Twins, was that the Death Eaters Blizzard caught up with all had children. A part of Narcissia hoped Blizzard would catch up to Lucius, but then she felt guilty right after that part of her spoke up in her subconscious. How could she hope such a thing upon her own husband? Sure he was a scumbag, but really? Wishing an Agent of LOSS on him? That was harsh. She sighed and held herself tight as she sat on the settee, wondering what would become of her family in the coming years. Oh who was she kidding, the coming weeks! Would she survive? Would Lucius completely loose it? Would Draco be salvageable? Would Blizzard spare them? Or would she end up just like the other Death Eaters, strung up naked in some back alley for the Auror's to find? At least she had never taken the Mark. She could leave the house... if Lucius hadn't locked the wards down as tight as they could go. Silent tears rolled down her cheeks as she sat in the cold, impersonal drawing room, listening to the sounds of her husband spiraling deeper into madness. Was there any hope for her and her son?

/?/

A/N: … Okay. I'll be honest. I didn't expect this to be quite so gritty and/or philosophical. I'm not too sure what to call this chapter to be honest, but it wasn't entirely what I was expecting. But whatever, it works. Or I think so anyway. So, leave a review on your way and let me know what you thought! Until next time,

Regenengel3


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer! Recognizable things are not mine, I'm just playing with them. Enjoy!

**Chapter 5:** Fears, Trials, and Little Boys

Sirius sighed. He seemed to be doing that far too often. "Hey there brother!" an overly cheery voice sang. For once, it didn't come from the ceiling. Nor did it appear behind him. Regulus was walking through the door, waving a file in the air. Sirius ignored the waving file. He ignored the too-happy-to-be-real grin. He ignored the shadows under gray-blue eyes. He focused on what his brother had just done. He _walked through the door_. Like a civilized person.

"Hold your horses and call the Prophet! Regulus Black actually walked through the door like a real person!" Sirius called, dropping everything onto his desk and raising his arms in joy. Regulus let out a true, amused, chuckle, then flicked the file onto his brother's desk.

"Yes yes, the world is ending, but look at this," he said, tapping the file that seemed to be oh-so-important to be mentioned so many times and have so many things done to it. And now, Sirius did more to it. He picked it up, opened it, read it, then slapped it down and glared at it.

"I knew he was a slime ball but really?" he said. Regulus nodded.

"Please let up on the glare. This is one thing I _don't_ want burned," he said. Sirius looked at him, even more gobsmacked than when the younger wizard walked through his door. Regulus Black _not_ wanting something to burn? This must be truly serious to the man.

"You really want this guy put away, don't you?"

"He has a son. Same age as Harry, Neville, and Septimus. I won't see him languish and darken in that house. I would see him shine brightly in his own right and have a chance to pull his family name out of the mud. Much like you've done brother," Regulus said, perfectly serious. Sirius sighed, nodded, then grinned evilly.

"L.O.S.S. shall see it done. Use what you must, contact who you will, and make. It. So!" he declared, balling up a fist and slamming it down on the file front, causing a magical stamp to be imprinted. Blizzard and his crew, along with Tangle and his, had made leaps and bounds in the field of wandless magic and how to manipulate magic in general. It was rather fascinating, but no-one outside those Divisions, or fields, could understand more than the basics of it. Regulus grinned as he saw the purple glow.

"Thank you Enigma~!" he sang with a grin. It was both adorable and terrifying to look at. Sirius was so proud.

"No problem Blizzard. Just make sure you sink that Death Eater scum so far no-one will ever find his bones," Sirius said. Regulus chuckled.

"Oh, no problem there," he said, eyes twinkling. Sirius waved him out of the room and the count down to Lucius' demise began in earnest.

/*/

There was only one thought running through Lucius' head as he stared at the bare stone wall of the Ministry holding cell he found himself in. How? He didn't know how long he sat there, thinking, wondering, fuming, plotting, but he did know when a _presence_ appeared outside his cell. "Come to gloat?" he asked. He heard a dismissive snort that sounded oddly distorted. He knew what that meant. Cold sweat started to roll down his back as fear, pure fear, roiled in his blood. Never had he felt such fear and despair. Not when faced with Voldemort or the dementors had such fear, the cold fire of unadulterated _terror_, coursed through him. He was being visited by an Agent of Loss.

"Gloat? No. Agents do not _gloat_, Death Eater. No, I am not gloating. I am simply informing you of _how_... and _why_," the ghostly voice said. Lucius could not contain the shiver that went through him at the cold, dead, yet venomous voice echoing in the dark. "I have contacts just about everywhere, and you had your fingers in far too many pots to escape my notice. You have a son. I have three nephews. I grew up in a cold, uncaring home. My nephews will not. I wished to extend the same care to the sons and daughters of Death Eaters. You, are merely one of many I have caught in a tight enough net for it to work. Your son shall have the opportunity to pull the Malfoy name out of the muck and dirt and _blood_ you have driven it to. Really, you should be _thanking_ us. Now your son will grow to be powerful, charismatic, rich, and quite possibly famous. Everything you ever wanted," the Agent said. Lucius couldn't decide if he should feel proud for his son's opportunity, or fiercely angry that it wouldn't be him to raise the child, that it wouldn't be his ideals that the boy preached. He settled for saying nothing. Still, the menacing presence didn't leave, and Lucius didn't dare turn to look.

/*/

Blizzard choked down a sadistic chuckle as he saw the Death Eater freeze at the sound of his snort. Even as he spoke, he fought down his vindictive glee at the pure terror he was inducing in the Malfoy so-to-be-not-Head. Even as he gave away some personal information, he could see the wreck he was turning Malfoy into. When his speech was done, he stepped back, silently, to examine his work. Another sadistic chuckle was bit back as he saw the writhing emotions. Oh, this was satisfying! And to think, he had so many more loose Death Eaters with kids. It had taken him three years to catch Lucius because he kept finding others as he built his case against the suddenly reclusive Malfoy Head. He had spent months digging into Lucius' businesses, and charities, and donations... and then he found more and more Death Eaters, each and every one of his associates. Some were dead, classified as missing, though Regulus knew they were likely in the manor when it was torched. Still, there had been quite a bit of dirt to dig up and start circulating. It had taken a whole year, since Blizzard had begun to Hunt Lucius in earnest, but Draco was almost ready to be a Black.

/*/

Sirius grinned at James and the man, who had come as Lord Potter, couldn't help but be glad that he had been able to make up with his friend. Peter had been easy, but Sirius? It had been a bit difficult to make that work. But work it had. Then Lucius was brought in and it was a long, boring, yet enlightening trial as he was pumped full of veritaserum and questioned extensively. The highlight was when an Agent of L.O.S.S. came and asked a few more pointed questions. Regulus was glaring down at the man, as though wishing he would burst into flames. The other members of the Wizenmot, knowing Regulus' reputation as a pyromaniac, thought it might not have been too far from the truth. In the end, Lucius was sentenced to Death by Archway and Draco was given over to the Black family along with his mother, though Narcissia was under house arrest for a few years for her involvement. Sirius strode up to James and gave him a bow. "On behalf of House Slytherin, I thank you," he said, then vanished. James grinned. Who would have thought his best friend would not only be Sorted into Slytherin, but then be Lord Slytherin as well? Shaking his head, he went home and couldn't help but smile at his five year old son. All he could think was, we made it another year.

/*/

He stared. All great stories seem to start with something similar. A glare, a snort, a listless gaze, a stare, a mirthless laugh. But they all follow one thing and lead to another. They all follow a shock, a major event, a revelation; and they all lead to a change. Big or small, a stare, a glare, a snort, a listless gaze, a mirthless laugh; they all mean something has changed, no matter how small. The cementing of an opinion of a person, place, or thing; the shifting of opinion... or for one young wizard, the uprooting of all he had ever known. Draco Lucius Malfoy had just been told that his father had been convicted of being a Death Eater who had lied to keep himself from Azkaban. That was two big crimes right there, bearing a Dark Mark and lying about it to the entirety of the British Wizarding Government. Another earth shattering thing the young man had been told was that he was to be put in the care of his mother's old family, the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. He shook his head and sighed, before turning wordlessly to pack his things. He lost himself in the mindless task of packing, not hearing the door creak open as his new guardian entered. Arcturus Black was old, but he was still a cunning man. He could see Draco was struggling to come to terms with all that had happened, and to pack himself, but had decided to shelve it for a later time. "Would you like some help there, young one?" he asked. Draco spun around and looked into the coolly calculating eyes of the current Lord Black.

"Seeking help is a sign of weakness," he muttered, repeating what his father had drilled into him. Arcturus shook his head.

"I'm glad Regulus finally managed to get that trial. Lucius did quite a number on you, young one. Here," he said, pulling out his wand and giving it a flick. Instantly, Draco's belongings had all been shrunk. Another wave and everything was packed neatly into a single trunk. "Now, let's go home. Your mother is already waiting for you."

"Mother?" Draco asked, confused. Hadn't his mother been convicted as well?

"Yes. James Potter pulled a few strings, asked a few questions, and got your mother let off with a warning. I annulled her marriage to your father, then Sirius argued to have the two of you stay with him, or his brother. I was only put as your guardian because I am the Head of House and shall turn you over to Sirius later, but enough of this talk. Come, I am sure you would like to get settled." Draco took the man's hand and was whisked away to the Black Family Home. There, the blond was greeted by a smiling man with shoulder length wavy black hair, gray eyes, white teeth, and scars across half his face who gave the impression of a rather large dog wagging its tail in excitement.

"Hello there little dragon! I'm your cousin Sirius! And the armored man stuck to the ceiling is your other cousin, Regulus, who is going to find himself sporting a mullet in a very fetching shade of emerald and a snake's tongue if he so much as _thinks_ of scaring you... or dropping a dung bomb on me," Sirius said, now giving the impression of a rather large dog wagging his tail and growling with barred teeth at the same time. Suffice to say, Draco was impressed, scared, and curious all at once.

"Well, I'll leave you in my grandsons'... _capable_... hands and be on my way," Arcturus said as he headed back toward the door, his duty to the newest ward of House Black done. Suddenly, he stopped and turned to his two grandsons, the grinning eldest and the up-side-down youngest, and said, "Don't even think about pranking young Draco for at least a week. He needs time to adjust to life in Grimwald Place and I will not have you two scar the boy anymore than he already is." Sirius nodded with a perfectly serious look on his face while Regulus saluted. Arcturus gave a much put upon sigh and left for his study and a bracing cup of tea. Those two boys were impossible. Draco turned to the brothers, Regulus choosing that moment to cancel the sticking charm he had applied to his feet and hands to fall slowly, curtsey of a featherweight charm, to the floor, landing gracefully and silently beside Sirius.

"Well little dragon, would you like to see the room I prepared for you?" the elder Black brother asked, a mischievous twinkle in his slate gray eyes. Draco nodded and followed the strangely dog like man up the stairs to a suite on the third floor. Now Regulus' eyes held the same twinkle as his brother's as he opened the door.

"Try to contain your joy to a single roar, little dragon," the younger Black brother said, pushing the large panel of dark oak open. When the young boy saw what was inside the room, a dragon's roar was a rather appropriate metaphor for the sound he made as he ran into his mother's arms. The two brothers grinned at each other and left, leaving the two Malfoys to their family moment.

"Think I did the right thing, asking James to keep his mother out of Azkaban?" Sirius asked his brother. Regulus clapped a hand onto his shoulder.

"Yeah, I do. Draco needs a mother, and you know his great aunt shouldn't be the one to be a mother for him. And it's not like you have a girlfriend or a wife that could fill the role either. If you want him to leave behind the pure-blood supremacist tripe, just keep an eye on him and be a father for him. I'll do my best to be the cool uncle who saves him from his crazy dad," he said cheerfully. Sirius shook his head.

"I'll talk to grandfather, but I honestly think he'd be better off with you, Regulus." The younger Black looked at his brother in undisguised shock.

"Say what?" he asked. Sirius smiled wanly at his gobsmacked little brother.

"I watched a life where he was a stuck up little Death Eater in training and tormented my godson every chance he got. You, on the other hand, can still see the potential for good the boy has. Besides, Narcissia is still a bit shook up," he said, stuffing his hands in his pockets and heading toward his study. Regulus shook his head.

"I seriously doubt that is the only reason," the bright Ravenclaw said, following after his troublesome elder brother. Sirius smirked mirthlessly.

"You've been alone with old codgers long enough, Regulus. A child will be good for you, let you get out and see the true magic of the world," he said. Regulus shook his head, then forcefully stopped it.

"You're going to make me give myself a concussion, Siri," he said. This got a laugh out of the scarred businessman.

"Chicks dig a sensitive guy with an adorable kid, Reggie," he said, a mischievous glint in his eye before vanishing soundlessly, leaving Regulus to stand, gaping, at the space his brother had previously occupied in stunned silence.

"I am _not_ using him to get a date, ya mangy mutt," he finally muttered before stalking off to his room. He still had some paperwork he needed to look over.

/*/

Harry was excited, but wary. His father was going to introduce him to his Uncle Blacks' new ward, Draco Malfoy. It was the boy's previous family that had Harry worried. He had heard stories about the Malfoys, and now one of them was living with his Uncles Reggie and Paddy. Not to mention Draco's real mother, Narcissia Malfoy nee Black. James smiled down at his son, hoping that the boy would relax, but knowing it was likely futile. He had heard Sirius when he would come over, complaining about having to track Lucius' involvement with the Death Eaters to the only Auror in his group of friends. Remus hadn't been an Auror for years by that point, though he had tried it near the middle of the War. The Ministry wasn't too kind to werewolves even with the changes Regulus was trying to push through. Why the younger Black had chosen politics over spellcrafting, once he came back to the wizarding side of the world, nobody knew. Stumbling out of the fireplace, Harry was greeted by one of his favorite people in the whole wide world. "Never could get the hang of the Floo Network. You were still tumbling out of fireplaces when you were a hundred," came Sirius' amused, aristocratic voice. The scar faced man beamed at his best friend and godson.

"Uncle Paddy!" shrieked the five year old Potter Heir. Laughing, Sirius knelt down as best he could and caught the speeding bundle of manic energy.

"Hey there, Prongslet! Ready to meet Draco?" he asked. Harry shivered involuntarily, but nodded. Sirius, as experienced as he was, saw the shuttered look in the boy's eyes, and secretly approved. While he wanted the boy to be able to trust others, he didn't want him doing so blindly. Sirius brought the Potter males up to where Regulus was playing dragons with Draco and Harry wiggled, wanting the play too. Sirius smiled. His brother was better with children than he thought. Soon, the two boys were the best of friends and had teamed up to beat Regulus, the Dragon King. James and Sirius laughed at the sight, basking in the joy of the two boys.

"I'm glad you got Draco away from all that pure-blood dogma, even if your mother isn't much different," James said. Sirius nodded.

"Yeah, but I convinced Grandfather to grant custody to Regulus while Narcissia is under my watch, though she won't be for much longer. She's being a very good girl. Seems like she had been secretly hoping Blizzard would catch up to Lucius for the last two years. Regulus is going to keep the boy at his flat and bring him to visit me and his mother as often as he can. This way, I'm hoping we can train the boy up to be a bit nicer and more forgiving," he said, watching as Regulus was toppled over by the two laughing little wizards. James chuckled.

"If there's anyone who can do that, it the Brothers Black," he said, clapping a hand on his best friend's shoulder. Sirius smiled at the man, then leapt into the fray to save his brother. James laughed at the group, until a little green dragon sailed out of the maelstrom and hit him solidly in the face. "That's it. You're all going down!" he cried before joining them. It took the combined efforts of Arcturus, Orion, Walburga, Kreature, Narcissia, and Lily to get the boys apart and none of them came out unscathed.

"Same time next week?" called Sirius through the flow of blood from his nose. James grinned as well he could with a swollen lip.

"I wouldn't miss it!" he said thickly. Regulus was chuckling on the sofa, head leaned back and watching them upside down.

"Take care now Prongs!" he said with a tired, but cheerful, wave. And with a final goodbye, Harry's first play date with Draco Lucius Malfoy-Black ended.

/*/

James watched as Harry drew a picture, humming. It was a picture of Draco, Regulus, Sirius, himself, and Harry playing in a big jumble on the floor. At least, he thought that was what it was. Harry was still trying to get the hang of drawing people. Lily came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head in the crook of his neck. "Well, it's that just a beautiful sight? Little Potter Jr. coloring a picture for his daddy about a play-date. Where you ever that adorable?" she whispered to her husband. Part of her thought he'd preen and say, 'of course I was! I'm awesome like that,' but another part, a bigger part, thought otherwise. James chuckled and leaned his head against hers.

"No, I wasn't. Know why?" he said, turning his head to look into her gem like eyes, a smirk playing about the corner's of his mouth. Lily felt her breath hitch for a moment before James spoke again. "I don't have your eyes," he said, kissing her forehead. She chuckled at him and his cheesy line, but thought it was adorably romantic at the same time. Harry was oblivious and continued drawing, daydreaming about going to visit Paddy and Bags. It wasn't long before the Potters were back at Grimwuald Place and Harry ran toward Sirius with a happy laugh. Sirius simply glowed with pleasure. James had gotten more out of the man about what life had been like for his son and best friend once Harry was born and knew what Sirius was going through, sorta. He was finally at peace, being able to watch Harry grow up as a happy little boy who _needed_ him. And then Regulus walked in with Draco trailing after him.

"Well if it isn't my favorite little godnephew!" Regulus said with a grin. Draco grinned and walked up to Harry, eager to play with his friend again. Harry wiggled out of Sirius' grip and all but dragged Draco off to play. James chuckled while Lily went after them to make sure nothing bad happened to the boys. Sirius watched, then nodded. In that moment, all was right in the world. That was when Neville came through the fireplace with his father. Sirius wasn't about to miss the epic showdown of bestfreindhood and quickly followed the pair to the Blue Room which had been converted into a play room while Regulus was keeping Draco at the ancestral Black home.

/*/

Neville was a little surprised when he and his father had arrived at Godric's Hollow to find Harry and Uncle James weren't there. Though, the surprised quickly went away when he heard they were at Uncle Siri's place. He dragged his dad over to the fireplace and bounced, slightly impenitent, while he waited for his dad to throw in the floo powder. They arrived and Sirius pointed them toward another room. Neville didn't pay much attention to the adults after that. He just went the way he now knew his best friend to be. When he got to the room, he stopped dead in his tracks. There was another boy in the room. "Harry?" he asked, suddenly a little unsure in the face of an unfamiliar person. The other boy, a blond, froze and looked at Neville in shock and... was that fear? Harry turned and smiled at Neville.

"This is Draco! He's my cousin from my grandmother's side of the family. He's living with Uncle Reggie now! Isn't that great? We have someone new to play with!" Harry said excitedly. Neville gave Draco a considering look.

"Is he good?"

"He helped me beat dad, Uncle Siri, _and_ Uncle Reggie in a Dragon War!" Harry said, eyes shining. Neville nodded. It was an impressive feat, beating those three. Especially Uncle Reggie. It was a little known fact, but Regulus was the King of Dragon War. Add in Sirius and James and you had a nearly unbeatable force on your hands. To even come _close_ to beating them was amazing.

"Alright. But what about Wolf Ride?" he asked. Harry scrunched his face.

"We haven't played that one yet. But he's good with soldier men! He comes up with stories for them! And and... he has never played with cars before! Come on Nev, help me educmate him!" he said. Neville gasped.

"Never played with cars?! No. you can't be serious," he said. Harry shook his head.

"Of course I'm not Sirius. He's my godfather. You know _that_ Nev," he said cheekily, grinning at his closest friend. Neville shook his head.

"Overused, Harry. Way overused. So overused Uncle James groans when he hears it," he said. Harry puffed up his cheeks at the other boy, and Draco decided to break up the brewing fight. By throwing a pillow at their heads. It worked, sort of. They stopped glaring at each other, and the gobsmacked looks on their faces were amazingly amusing, but the look of pure 'you're gonna get it' they gave him after they shook off their shock had Draco yipping in fear and running to find Regulus while the other two boys threw pillow after pillow at him. Of course, Regulus had been on the ceiling the whole time, and Sirius, James, and Frank had been standing by the door under disillusionment charms and so, naturally, they had seen the whole thing. And were laughing themselves silly once the boys were gone. Well... sillier. They were already pretty silly. Anyway, they found the whole situation highly amusing and were completely unsympathetic toward Draco, or Harry and Neville for that matter. Thus, the three boys banded together to prank their fathers and bonds of friendship were formed between the three of them. The world was doomed.

/?/

A/N: Yea! Chapter five is done! The boys are all friends! Draco's a Black! Neville is... what is Neville? I have no clue. Anyway, up next is... Familial Reconciliation! Three guesses what that means! Well, that's all for now. Leave a review on your way and let me know what you liked, what you didn't like, and what you think will happen next. Until next time,

Regenengel3


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Most anything you can recognize is not mine. The stuff that was different in the last book is tentatively mine. Not too sure how original this idea really was. That said, have fun!

A/N: The Tale of Two Brothers has been edited, so hopefully it's not too bunched together. Why that's such a problem, I couldn't tell, but hopefully it's fixed for all those who need smaller paragraphs.

**Chapter 6:** Familial Reconciliation

"Grandfather, please. The war is over, it is time we moved the Black family into a position where we are respected within the not-so-dark circles, as a _family_. Bringing Ted and Andromeda into the family, along with their daughter Nymphadora, is a marvelous way of doing that! And if anyone questions you... say you're doing what you must to survive in the changing world. They'll believe that," Regulus said, pleading with his grandfather, and the head of his Family, to acknowledge his cousin as part of the family once again. Arcturus sighed, shaking his head as he lounged back in his chair.

"It's not so easy, Regulus. Would they even accept it? And what of Nymphadora? She is a metamorph. You know how dangerous the pureblood society is for a metamorph!" he argued. Regulus gave a predatory grin.

"You forget, the Black name may hold some weight, but the Slytheirn name holds more. The Black name might inspire fear, but the name Sirius Orion Black the Third inspires _terror_, even to those who don't know _all_ that he is. I myself cause fear in others, I'm not known as The Panther for nothing after all. We will watch out for our baby cousin. Even from our own family, if necessary," he said, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees and his chin on his fists. Arcturus shook his head again.

"You make us sound like a Mafia Family, Regulus," he said. The younger wizard laughed mirthlessly, gray eyes dull.

"Are we much different?" he asked. Arcturus considered his youngest grandson in concern. Ever since he began The Hunt he'd been more cynical by the day, and more threatening. It had yet to even out and the old wizard wondered if it ever would. The Blacks weren't called insane for no reason after all.

"Yes, Regulus. We are different," Arcturus finally said. Regulus sighed and fell back in his chair, hair flopping out behind him.

"Then why do we exclude one of the best of us? Why do we deny a daughter of our House her heritage? Are we truly as black as our name? Are we what we hate? Has our disguise, our business, become who we are?" he asked, staring at the ceiling. Arcturus let out a heavy breath, beaten.

"Fine. I will reinstate Andromeda at the next meeting and induct her husband and daughter when the deed is done. Happy?" Regulus brought his head up sharply, eyes shining and teeth flashing as he grinned with wild abandon.

"Very, grandfather! I'll send the notice to Andy. Though, do hold on the plans until I convince _her_ to go along as well. I wanted to know I actually had something to offer before approaching her. You know how she can get," he said, standing and swirling around to face the door, throwing another grin his grandfather's way before vanishing. Out the door. Black Manor still had strong enough wards to keep him from leaving via his shifting trick. It was based off of apperation and the stronger the anti-apperation wards, the less likely his trick would work. Arcturus wasn't thinking about that though. No. He was thinking about how all his grandchildren were manipulating little witches and wizards who could play him like a violin. He honestly wasn't sure if he was proud of them, or very very put out by it.

/*/

Andromeda stared at the letter. Really? Arcturus Black was going to reinstate her _and_ her family? Of course, the fact that Regulus was the one sending her the letter made it easier to believe, but still. No matter how she read it, turned it, poked it, or screened it, the letter never changed. She even tried that silly passcode Sirius and his friends often used. Nothing. Just a piece of paper with lines of ink scratched on with the feather of a bird. And still, she found it hard to believe. Ted took the letter from his wife and read it for himself. Then he began to chuckle, then laugh, then flat out guffawed. "Well then! Looks like the Blacks aren't as Dark as some would like to believe. They aren't _light_, persay, but they aren't _dark_ either. A perfect shade of Gray that looks out for themselves and their interests, which includes a safe world. Have you heard the rumors? Saying that the LOSS Agent hunting down Death Eaters was a Black? I think the current favorite is Regulus," he said. Andromeda gave him a Look.

"You've been talking to the Unspeakables again, haven't you?" she said. Ted gave her a blank look.

"You'd be surprised how often conspiracy buffs are right. Besides, it the _Unspeakables!_ And Regulus was always extremely satisfied after the sham of a trail for each of those captured Death Eaters. Come on, tell me you don't think the idea has merit?" he shot back. Andromeda sniffed at her husband, though she had to admit, he had a point. While she didn't _know_ Regulus was in LOSS, it was a very good chance that he was. Many people thought Sirius was, along with a few others, though no-one could confirm it.

"We are off topic. Should I accept?" Ted sighed, rubbing a hand through his hair and over his eyes.

"I can't tell you what to do, Andy. However, I can tell you that your cousins, Sirius and Regulus, are probably two of the best men you'll ever find. Being able to _actually_ claim them as family... well. I'm sure you can understand what that could do. The choice is yours of course, but I would suggest you take the offer," he said. Andromeda picked up parchment and quill and penned a response letter to Regulus. It was time to acknowledge her Black history before the rest of the world and offer her daughter the dubious protection of the Black family. For better or worse.

/*/

Regulus was near giddy, Sirius was happy, and Arcturus was a little sulky. He knew it was only a matter of time before Regulus was made Head, though he didn't know how it would happen. "See? I told you it would work!" Regulus crowed. Sirius shook his head.

"And I thought _I_ was the immature one," he said, though there was an undeniable smirk on his face.

"And why, exactly, are we doing this?" Arcturus asked, still sulky. Sirius shook his head.

"Because it's the right thing to do. And Dora's awesome. So's Ted. He has connections in the DoM," he said. Arcturus turned sharply toward Regulus.

"And you didn't think to use that angle to get me to agree?" he asked. Regulus grinned and shrugged, sheepish.

"Never crossed my mind. Besides, I kind of enjoyed having to work you over. Your face was pretty amusing too, like I was forcing you to suck on lemons while sprinkling sugar on your head," he said. Sirius jerked and looked at his brother with an indescribable look of 'what the heck man?' on his face.

"Regulus... I have no idea where you got that from, I don't _want_ to know, but I will say this. You. Need. Help," he said. Regulus grinned at him.

"Glad to know I can still befuddle you, brother dearest," he said. Sirius snorted, shaking his head.

"Regulus, you've been befuddling me ever since you were ten and have only become more befuddling as time wore on. You shall befuddle me unto death, you freaky pyromaniac," he said. Regulus laughed and Arcturus swiftly brought his hands up to catch his falling head.

"My grandsons are insane. The world is doomed," he moaned. Sirius and Regulus shared a wild grin over their moaning grandfather's head before laughing and throwing open the doors to the Meeting Room.

"Welcome welcome welcome to the Flying Circus! I'll be your ringmaster," Regulus began.

"And I'll be his ringmaster!" Sirius added.

"In a whirlwind of passion..."

"Intrigue!"

"Pain!"

"And..." Regulus said, trailing off dramatically. Sirius chuckled before,

"RECONCILIATION!" they bellowed together. The rest of the family blinked at them. Arcturus came slumping into the room, fell into his chair, and thumped his head down on the table.

"Truly, completely, and irrevocable insane. The world is already ended, it's just a matter of time before it realizes it," the Head groaned, a slight whimper in his voice. The others shared wary looks. Had the two Light-ish wizards broken their Head's will and bent it to their own? What would that mean for them? The brothers just grinned. Oh yes, this was going to be a three ring flying circus of Marauder style fun. Arcturus was right. The world was doomed.

/*/

Nymphadora Tonks, who hated the name her mother had saddled her with, stared at the letter that her cousin Regulus had sent her. Oh she knew her mother had been a Black, but since Andromeda had been disowned, it hadn't been that big a deal for the young girl. Now, however, it was. Ho boy was it. Twelve year old Tonks stared at the letter, wondering what it would be like, actually being able to claim The Panther as her cousin. Or Lord Slytherin for that matter! She needed to talk to someone about this. Someone she trusted. She needed to talk to Charlie. The thirteen year old Weasley, second of seven if she remembered correctly, was a level headed guy, for all that he was a Gryffindor. She went to Gryffindor Tower and knocked on the frame. One of the Quittdich team opened the door. "Is Charlie in? I have something I'd like to talk to him about," she said. The girl smiled at her and opened the door a little wider.

"Yeah he's in. Want to come in while I go get him?" she asked. Tonks shook her head.

"I'll just wait here, thanks," she said, now a little nervous. What would the rest of Gryffindor thing of a girl calling out their star Seeker? And a _Hufflepuff_ at that? Her thoughts were cut short when Charlie stepped out of the common room into the corridor. He saw the young metamorph and grinned.

"Hey Tonks! What did you need to talk to me about?" he asked. Tonks shook her head and dragged him toward their secret room. Once there, with the door firmly shut, she handed the letter to her friend.

"Read this, then tell me if I'm going crazy or it really says The Panther and Lord Slytherin are now officially my cousins," she said. Charlie was amazed, but took the letter and read it.

"You're not crazy. That's exactly what this boils down to," he said, then looked at his best female friend. He could tell she was freaking out. Her hair was doing that amazing cycling thing where it went from her natural black to brown to red to pink to blue to purple to yellow to green to orange to violet and all the shades and hues in between. And she was doing that adorable thing with her mouth, where she rubbed her lower lip against her upper teeth. Merlin he had to stop thinking like that. She was twelve! And in the middle of a breakdown. He had to help her! But how? "I hear they're really nice people, once you get to know them a little. Sirius owns a joke shop after all. How bad could he be?" he asked, hoping that would get her attention. It did and she graced him with a smile.

"Thanks Charlie. It's just... for as long as I can remember, the Black Family has been cold and dark, aside from Regulus and Sirius of course, and now they suddenly say that my families good enough for them? What the heck?" she said. Charlie shook his head.

"Maybe it was those two, your good cousins, who convinced them. Maybe Regulus is Lord Black now. Who knows what happened, Tonks? It could have been anything. But at least now, you can claim Regulus and Sirius as your cousins. You have bragging rights now Tonks! Just... don't go overboard with them okay?" he said. Tonks smiled brightly at him, throwing her arms around him.

"Thanks Charlie, you always know how to cheer me up when I'm feeling down," she whispered in his ear. Charlie felt a tingle run down his spine from her breath against his neck, but brushed it off. Right now, Tonks needed a friend's reassurance, and that was just what he was going to give her.

/*/

Draco was sitting in his new guardian's library, looking listlessly out the window at the non-magical portion of London, a book held loosely in his hands. Why was he here? Why did Regulus live in this tiny little flat when he was Heir Black? He sighed, watching the people down below bustling about, ignorant of what lay below their feet and behind ally walls. "Master Draco?" Dobby asked, looking at his mistress' son in concern. Draco jerked and looked at the House Elf in confusion. "Mistress is worrying, master Draco. Mistress ask Dobby to check on yous," Dobby said, wringing his hands nervously.

"I'm fine, Dobby. Just fine," Draco said, turning back to the window. Dobby frowned. The little master shouldn't have been so sad. Then an idea came to the little elf and he smiled.

"Then Dobby will tell mistress not to worry, the pyro is being good to you, and to send you the package for being good boy!" he said. There was no package, but it got the boy to take notice of something other than the view out the window and his own chaotic thoughts. Which was exactly what Dobby had in mind. And, of course, he'd ask Narcissia to make a package for Draco, clearing it with Sirius of course. Though, by that point, Sirius had forgiven Narcissia and her confinement was more a formality than anything else. Narcissia was rather pleased to hear that her little cousin was taking care of her son, though she wished Draco wouldn't have been sulking. Naturally, when she realized that, she quickly agreed to Dobby's request and put together a package, sending along a letter. "Dobby thanks mistress! Dobby thinks little master will like mistress' gift!" he said, bouncing, before he popped away. Draco was still looking out the window when the elf put the package from his mother on the table. Excited, Draco smiled and opened it, finding treats that only his mother could make along with a letter. Dobby watched eagerly as his little master read the letter, hoping it would cheer him up. Luckily, it did the trick.

"Thanks Dobby, I needed this," little five and a half year old Draco said gratefully. Dobby beamed, happy with his work. Draco invited the elf to share, seeing as his mother had included treats the house elf seemed to like. Surprised, but not unwilling, the elf joined the boy and they passed a happy afternoon. Regulus found them like that, sitting at a library table with tea and pastries spread out before them, talking happily. Unwilling to disturb the happy scene, Regulus simply leaned against the door frame with a smirk. He was so glad he knew how to take pictures inside a penesive, because this scene defiantly deserved a few shots. Then Draco noticed and looked away, a little ashamed. Regulus shook his head at his charge's reaction.

"Draco, you should know by now that I'm about as far as you could get from Lucius and still be a pure-blood wizard," the elder Black said, stalked toward the boy. Though, Dobby thought the man didn't even realize he was stalking. Draco, on the other hand, knew that Regulus was stalking and was distinctly unnerved by it. He knew his cousin wouldn't hurt him, knew he was good, but I dare you to find a five year old who wouldn't be scared of a five foot eight fully trained wizard who was known for inventing or improving spells stalking toward him, even if said wizard was smiling. Regulus seemed to realize Draco wasn't too comfortable with him, and stopped with a sigh. "And here I thought you weren't scared of me. You did fine both times Harry came over," he said, summoning one of the other chairs. Draco looked down at his hands. "Dobby? Did you bring a care package for Draco?" Regulus asked, deciding that Draco had had enough attention focused on him for the moment. Dobby nodded, his large bat like ears flapping.

"Yes master Reggie! And a letter from mistress! Master doggy checked it all, master Reggie sir! Is nothing bad," he answered. Regulus smiled.

"Cissy was always the better cook of us five, the Three Sisters Black and the Two Black Brothers. Say, did she send over any firecrackers? I love her firecrackers!" he said, gray eyes sparkling. Dobby grinned and sent him some red crackers and a glass of milk. "Yay! Thank you Dobby! Pass on my sentiments would you?" Regulus said, still grinning. Draco watched as Regulus took a bite, then yelped slightly and drank a large swallow of milk. "WHOO! Did she use more pepper than usual for this batch? That nearly burned my tongue!" he gasped. Dobby chuckled.

"No master Reggie sir. Those were originally for Dobby," the elf said. Regulus gaped at the elf, then stood and bowed.

"Anyone who can survive these monsters is worthy of my respect, master elf. I think I'll return these to you and send an owl asking for a batch of my own. Though if I find you made them spicier..." Regulus trailed off, boy and elf getting a bit nervous, before grinning, "I'll have to ask you not to tell Sirius. He'd never let me hear the end of it if he heard I was pranked by a House Elf while I was watching!" he finished. Draco and Dobby both let out relieved sighs.

"Sirius would do something like that, wouldn't he?" Draco muttered. Regulus chuckled.

"You have no idea, Draco my cousin, no idea," he said, shaking his head, before turning and walking toward the door, though it still looked like he was stalking. It was then that Draco realized, Regulus couldn't help it. That was how he walked, as if he were a large cat hunting his prey. It didn't really help much, but knowing it was unconscious, surprisingly enough, helped some. "Dinner's at six, Draco. Do try not to ruin your appetite," Regulus said before vanishing into the hallway. Draco blinked after him. Huh. So it wasn't being in his father's house with his brother that made Regulus act so nonchalant. He was that way normally. Good to know.

/*/

Regulus did indeed send off for some not-as-spicy firecrackers from Narcissia, but he also told her of how her son reacted to him and Dobby. When he received his crackers, he got a letter from Narcissia as well. She laughed at him for falling for Dobby's trick, which was really a trick, and said that she was glad her son was making friends with the elf, though she did express some concern over Draco's response to Regulus seeing him interacting with Dobby. Regulus sent another letter telling her it wasn't a problem, yet, and it was easily remedied with time and loving care. Though, privately, Regulus wanted to find her ex-husband and give him a _Dementio Evenesicant_ to the face. Dementio Evenesicant was a spell Regulus had developed during the war that mimicked the effect of dementors, horrid creatures that fed on happy memories and trapped a person in their darkest moments, though the effect was restricted to one person and only lasted a night and a day. It was called The Torment Curse by L.O.S.S and classed as the Unknown Unforgivable Curse, as it was borderline, if not full on, Dark. This should give you an idea of how much Regulus did not like Lucius Malfoy. Sirius told Regulus it wasn't that bad and there was hope for Draco, and Frank told him that the boy he had drawn was proud to be a Black rather than a Malfoy. Even if Frank's Draco had wanted to redeem the Malfoy name, Regulus was assured that Draco would like the name Black better. Still, there was a small kernel of doubt and a little fear that he wouldn't be good enough for Draco. That was when Harry sent a letter via James.

/*/

Dear Uncle Regulus,

Daddy told me your scared you're not good, so I thought I'd tell you something. You're one of my favorite uncles. Really! It's true! Your cool, and powerful, and calm, and always treat me like I know stuff, and you don't get mad when I say your name wrong or draw on your papers. You tell me stories, and tell me about your work(even if I don't understand much) and you explain runes to me and no-one can make a fireworks display like you can. I love you, Uncle Bags, and I'm sure Dray will love you too. OH! And don't tell him I called him Dray, something tells me he won't be too happy about it. Not yet anyway.

Love,

Harry

/*/

Regulus read his honorary nephew's letter and smiled. It was just what he needed to hear. A little boy telling him he was good enough. He shook his head though. Sirius had been right about this one. He had a Hero Complex something fierce, even at five years old. Sighing, Regulus decided he had given Draco enough time and space, he'd pretty much avoided the boy aside from meal times for three days now, and went to find him. Once again, Draco was in the library. Thinking back to Harry's letter and how he said he liked the stories Regulus had told him, the Rune Master decided to try that to get closer to his ward. "Have you heard The Tale of Two Brothers?" Regulus asked. Draco shook his head and Regulus smiled. "Would you like to hear it?" he asked, sitting in the same chair he had used three days ago. Draco nodded, scooting his chair around to look at Regulus. The warrior turned politician smiled and began his story.

Our tale begins long ago, though not as long as it seems, on a cold, dark night when two brothers were told of a great man who would unit all purebloods to rule over the filthy muggles that infested the land. However, the two brothers had vastly different reactions to this news. 'I will never bow before a murderer!' yelled the elder brother. Their mother pursed her lips and glared at her eldest.

'Watch your tongue whelp!' she hissed, then cursed her son. The younger brother, seeing what would come of rejecting the Dark Lord, accepted his mother's words and began to believe that those without magic were vile and filthy things unworthy of his notice. That night, a divide began that would later consume the brothers, sending them into a viscous feud that would last until the younger brother's death... and perhaps, beyond.

The elder was Sorted into Gryffindor, and delighted in going against his family, causing his mother no end of grief. In the absence of the eldest, the mother turned to her younger son to fill the gap left. Fearing what would happen if he didn't, the younger brother did all he could to please his family. When the time came, he entered the House of the Cunning and donned the green and silver of Slytherin House, driving the wedge between him and his brother just that much further.

Then, the Dark Lord made his move and death roamed the streets. No-one, not even children, knew who to trust. In such a time, brothers should have been the closest, for brothers are born for adversity, but the split was too wide. The Two Brothers were at odds and choose their sides accordingly.

For a year, both brothers fought, until the younger finally lost all love for what he was doing. Scared, lost, alone, and frantic, the Dark brother turned to the only person he could. His older brother. But it was too late. The scars were too old, too deep. He was turned away and scorned. Left bereft of comfort or help, the younger brother took only his faithful house elf and went to a Merlin forsaken cave by the storm lashed cliffs and attempted to retrieve a thing of pure evil. A sliver of the Dark Lord's soul, bound to a priceless artifact.

The young man made his way to the stone basin at the middle of the still, black lake, under whose surface dead faces stared out. When their boat hit the shore of the small island, the young man ordered his elf to drain the basin... by feeding him the potion laying within. The elf pleaded for his master to allow him to drink in his stead, but the wizard wouldn't hear of it. And so, with tears in his eyes, the elf fed his master the dreadful, glowing green potion and watched helplessly as the young wizard wept and moaned, writhing in agony on the gravel beach. When the basin was empty, the wizard managed to gasp out one last order, 'Take the necklace, and destroy it.' The elf begged to be allowed to take the young man home, but the wizard's mind was lost and the order binding. So, with much moaning a gnashing of teeth, the loyal elf left the younger brother to his terrible fate.

The wizard drank from the lake, activating its dead guardians. The elf had no choice but to leave, even as the young wizard was overpowered and drowned by dead hands in the black waters surrounding the pillar upon which the soul shard had once resided. The elder brother, it is said, never knew how his brother died, and continued to hate him. So listen to my tale, oh brothers, and have care.

Draco blinked as Regulus' smooth voice ended the story on a mournful note. A shiver went down his back as he thought of the story and the parallels between it and the war that had raged not all that long ago. "This story is not a fairy tale, dear Draco. It is a true story, and comes from our family," Regulus said, taking his turn to gaze moodily out the window. Draco just sat there, watching his guardian. The man's eyes were glazed over slightly and there was a wry sadness to him, as though he had known the brothers himself. He looked so sad, so lost, Draco felt bad for him. He looked around, and came to a decision. Lost in his thoughts about how Sirius had managed to save his life, Regulus didn't notice Draco taking one of the cookies on the table in front of him(a treat from his mother sent via Dobby) and came to stand in front of him. In fact, he didn't notice until the boy pressed the chocolate cookie into his hand. Blinking, Regulus looked down and into Draco's eyes.

"Chocolate cookies always make me feel better," the boy said earnestly. Regulus smiled at the boy, put the cookie in his mouth, then swooped down and started tickling the child. A moment later, Regulus sat back with a satisfied look on his face as he munched his cookie, Draco gasping a little as a few stray giggles escaped.

"Thanks for that Dray, I needed it," Regulus said with a smile. Draco looked up at him curiously.

"What did you call me?" he asked. Regulus could feel his face begin to heat as he looked over at the 'P' shelf. "Regulus?"

'Darn Potters, giving me ideas!' Regulus thought furiously. Finally, he sighed and said, "I called you Dray. Think of it as a term of endearment." Draco tilted his head, looking at Regulus curiously.

"Like how Sirius called me 'little dragon' when I first came to you?" he asked. Regulus nodded.

"Yes. Though I must admit, I wasn't the one to come up with it. It was Harry." Now Draco was surprised. Harry had given him a nick-name? Seeing the shock on Draco's face, Regulus smiled softly. "Harry didn't want me to tell you, but that's what he calls you. Dray. I think it's kind of sweet really. I used to call Sirius Siri. Still do occasionally. Used to drive him crazy but now, after everything... he laughs it off. Anyway, Harry basically drove home what the rest of the family was telling me, which was to stop moping around and raise you, so you get the whole day with me!" he said. Draco gave him a dubious look and Regulus pouted. "Is that how it's going to be? Fine then, no panther rides for you," he said, turning away childishly. Draco's eyes went wide. Panther ride? He must have said it out loud, because Regulus grinned. "Oh, interested now are you?" he asked, eyes sparkling. Draco nodded and Regulus slid off his chair and into his panther form. Eyes wide, Draco inched closer. Bagheera laid down on his stomach, inviting the child to climb on him. Hesitantly, Draco did so. They spent the rest of the day together, either like that or as a man and his ward reading in the library. The ice between them was broken that day, and neither could have been happier about it.

/?/

A/N: So? What do you think? Sweet enough? Next chapter is going to be tricky. I'm not too sure how it's going to turn out. Anyway, next up... College is now Magical! Yippe!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: the concept of Magical Colleges is not original. The idea to put them into this story can be accredited to idiot101. Idiot101 was the one who gave me so many ideas for this story, I had to stop, rewrite, and expand the whole thing. So I'd like to take a moment and say... **Thank you idiot101 for giving such great feedback and helping this story be the best it could**. That said, you many now continue reading.

WARNING: Lots of exposition in this chapter, so can be used like a reference if preferred.

**Chapter 7:** College is now Magical!

During the years since the fall of Voldemort, there had been massive strides taken in education. Changes largely spearheaded by Regulus Black. The second biggest change, and the second longest to make available to the 'average' witch or wizard, was the Magical College. Regulus had put for the idea of Magical Colleges to be like training programs, like what St. Mungo's and the Aurors had, but with more classes and different areas where students could visit and see what would be demanded of them in a certain field before attending courses outside the establishments they wanted to work in. His vision for Magical Colleges was much like their non-magical counter-parts and would allow witches and wizards to attain internationally accepted credentials. The Colleges would also offer NEWT classes if a student did not have the credits required for their chosen field. In that way, they would not be limited if their desires changed after Hogwarts. Sirius had it changed so that the Colleges offered OWL classes as well, for the same reason. The first Magical College opened five and a half years after Voldemort fell and was called Merlin's Finishing School. Others followed, but none was as amazing to the general public as Applied Sorcery Academy, ASA for short. Their first pamphlet was as follows:

**Applied Sorcery Academy – Where Magic is Pushed to the Limit**

Applied Sorcery Academy, or ASA, offers many options. Applied Runes, Warding, Research and Development, Defensive Magics, Offensive Magics, and Exploration of Magics are just a few of the classes offered at this top-tier school.

At ASA, students are required to complete twenty 'lab' hours a week. Sound hard? It is. Each lab is targeted at a different branch of magic and it's application to our lives. There are sixty labs offered at ASA, but only half of them are class labs. The rest are pure research and internships with leading companies and institutions.

Our staff is vigorously screened and tested for both honesty and competency before they are allowed on our beautiful and remote Irish campus. Headmistress Abigail Jones is a product of ASA's early stages and would like to remind prospective students that AS Academy is not for the weak of heart or the foolish. "We are the leading edge of magical development," says Headmistress Jones. "There is no time for frivolous trifles or gadding about. We are a research school, but it would not be far from the truth to say we are a military school. Our students are to be fit, sharp, and fast, in magic and in body. Our students and faculty are here to work and to further our understanding, not to play."

**Majors offered at ASA:**

ASA offers several majors such as:

Spell Crafting

Applied Runes

Warding

Battle Magics

Potions

Non-Human Cultures

**We Hope to See You this Fall at ASA!**

/*/

Many eagerly applied to ASA, but only a few were asked to come in for an interview. Those that did, found themselves facing a harsh screening process and high level questions from high profile figures such as educational reformer Regulus Arcturus Black and Headmistress Jones herself. Those that got in were elated, those that didn't shrugged and settled for a less prestigious College, unashamed to have failed such a hard test and feeling pleased that they even made it that far to begin with. What they didn't know was, there was a second College hidden within ASA. A College that had once been a vigilante group. Shadow Academy LOSS; the Shadow Academy of the League of Shadowed Sorrow. Sirius Black was the main Headmaster, though the Heads all rotated in and out of the position so as to avoid suspicion. Some of the professors at ASA were part of LOSS and transferred the credits to the Shadow Academy for their dual enrolled students. The Senior Agents for the Divisions were essentially the Heads for the Academy Divisions, since the Heads were alternately serving as Headmaster. LOSS had recruiters like any other College, though they operated a bit differently. They sought out fighters, rebels, protectors, and offered them a ASA brochure and a passcode. When given the passcodethe brochure changed.

/*/

_I Solemnly Swear that I will Protect the Peace._

_Passcode accepted._

_'Where there is Dark and Light, there is Gray, there is Shadow. Where there is Good and Bad, there is Ambiguous. Where there is Us and Them, there is Everyone Else. Where there are trenches, there are no-man's lands. We are the Grey, the Shadow, the Ambiguous, the Everyone Else who have Weapons. We fight for the Balance, not the Light or the Dark, the Good or the Bad. We are the sword in the shadows, doing what we can to keep either side from getting too powerful and threatening the world.' – Founder of the League of Shadowed Sorrow._

**Shadow Academy L.O.S.S., A.K.A League of Shadowed Sorrow, Academy.**

What are we? The watchers in the dark. The warriors you rarely see and when you do, you wish you hadn't. We are the protectors, the fighters, the hidden organization that has dedicated itself to fighting dark wizards wherever they may be. And you have been recommended to join us. Perhaps you have had training, perhaps not. Perhaps you've lost all reason to live. It matters not. All that matters, is your drive. We are the military aspect of AS Academy, and you will not leave the same.

Our Divisions are simple and straight forward. Our training, slightly less so. We strive to find the best fit for our Operatives, and so each recruit will be put through a stringent, year-long screening process. This process doubles as basic training, giving each recruit a grounding in the basics of each Division and what they do.

**Basic Training:**

**Physical Training:** four hours in the morning, four hours at evening

Stretches – full body, half hour

Running/Jogging – three miles

Weight Training – one hour in the morning, one hour at evening

Resistance Harness – worn at all times

**Breakfast** – twenty minutes

**Division Training:**

Medic – introduction to healing: potions, charms, lotions and non-magical remedies

Research – information analysis and evaluation

Assault – introduction to advanced Battle Magics

Rescue – team exercises and rescue tactics

Rapid Response – dealing with random events

Spell Development – introduction to spell crafting: arithmancy, runes, and magical theory

Interrogation – introduction to psychology and interrogation technique

Further classes chosen after screening and divisions. Take care in what you chose, because LOSS never lets you go.

/*/

Those given this passcode where often shocked that such a thing existed. And that their teacher or even their boss was a part of such a shady organization. There was a network of former, or rather, _inactive_, L.O.S.S. Agents developing throughout the Wizarding World, and each knew the passcode to activate the hidden side of ASA's brochure. The most well known were Regulus Black, Sirius Black-Slytherin, Marlene Black-Slytheirn, Remus Lupin, and Fabian Prewett. Marlene and Fabian didn't know the others were in LOSS, and the others didn't know Marlene and Fabian were in LOSS. Though, Sirius had told Marlene when they were married and Marlene told him, so the previous comments might not be one hundred percent true, but the gist holds. Others would be added to the list in coming years, and there were many more crisscrossing England. It was impossible to know who would recommend you to the Shadow Academy, and impossible to know who was enrolled in said Academy. A prerequisite for consideration was a secretive nature after all.

/?/

A/N: Yeah. I'm ending it there. If you want more information on the Magical Colleges... give me a month or two and I'll get back to you. I only had ASA and Shadow Academy planned, and ASA is basically just a really end up cover for LOSS. Anyway, hope you like what I've done with the idea! Next chapter... New Brother, New Friend. Guess what I have planned for that! Whoever gets it right gets an omake of their choice published in the main story! Or a shout out to their Fic! Review now for a chance to win! Okay I'm done now. Caio!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: If you can recognize it, chances are, it isn't mine. Unless you recognize it from _When Sirius Jumped Dimensions and Traveled Through Time_. I might own that. Might.

**Chapter 8:** New Brother, New Friend

The changes begun during the first five years after the war continued into the sixth with werewolf rights, House Elf protection laws, and advances in magical learning, as well as job placement, becoming available to the general public. Regulus had worked overtime getting laws in place to help already effected werewolves and to prevent the spread of the werewolf curse. No other country had as many werewolves as Britain, and that was something the Blacks, all inclusive with their supporters, were looking to fix. They were making good progress too. As for education, Marlene McKinnion was the new History of Magic professor, Fabian Prewett filled the new role of Wizarding Etiquette professor, and for the first time ever, a Muggle taught Non-Magical Living. All three courses were unrecognizable form before. Petunia, who had taken the job as Non-Magical Living professor, had taken one look at the syllabus and chucked it in the fire. "They'd never survive in the non-magical world if _this_ is all they know of it," she had declared. She then went on to re-do the whole thing, starting with vocabulary and manners and going all the way to tv shows and the whos who of non-magical Britain. Fabian had to start from absolute scratch, but he figured that Petunia was on the right track and started with vocabulary and manners and decided he'd work out the rest after he knew where the older years stood. Perhaps it would only be a two-year course, perhaps more. However, Wizarding Etiquette and Non-Magical Living were required for at least the first two years, Wizarding for first-generation wizards and witches, as well and non-magical raised students, and Non-Magical for wizard born and raised. History of Magic was revised so that they covered more than Goblin rebellions, which weren't rebellions so much as the goblins saying 'stop treating us like we're harmless.' Goblins were difficult creatures to understand. Then again, the goblins thought humans were difficult creatures to understand so it all evened out in the end. Marlene was having fun overhauling the lessons and finding ways to make it fun for all years, but especially the first three. Eleven to thirteen year olds were difficult to keep engaged, but Marlene had an extra burden.

/*/

Sirius paced outside his wife's door in St. Mungo's, the sterile white walls pressing in on him. James, Severus, and Lily shared a look. He hadn't been this worked up when the others had been born. Then again, James thought as he looked back to his pacing friend, it's always different when it's your own child being born. Just as James was considering stunning his friend, the door opened and Marlene's Healer stepped out with a smile. "You may come in now, Mr. Black-Slytherin. Your wife is asking for you," she said, stepping aside. Sirius looking like a good, stiff wind could have knocked him over. In a daze, he wafted into the room and over to his sweaty, but radiant, wife and the small bundle in her arms.

"Is that... ?" Sirius tried, but he couldn't finish the sentence, too overcome with emotion. Marlene grinned and shifted her arms, allowing a pink head covered in fine, black, fuzz to be seen.

"Come meet your son, Mr. Black," she said. Sirius fell into the chair beside the bed and leaned forward, only to be intercepted by Marlene holding the little boy out to him. Throat thick and feeling utterly bewildered, Sirius took the baby from his wife's arms and looked down at the face of his newborn son. "His name's Oberon Sirius Black. Jack can be a nickname," Marlene said softly, smiling serenely as she watched the two most important boys in her life. Sirius grinned up at her and just as he was looking back down, Oberon opened his eyes for the very first time. Everyone heard Sirius' sharp intake of breath, but only Sirius saw the tiny smile on his son's face as those eyes, steely gray like his father's, took in Sirius' scared face.

"Hello little one," Sirius said after a moment, presenting a finger to the baby. "My name is Sirius, and I'm your daddy." Oberon gurgled at this, but Sirius didn't care about the drool on his finger. He was too caught up in marveling at the tiny, beautiful, perfect, little boy he and Marlene had brought into the world together. The other parents in the room shared smirks. They were never letting Sirius forget this. Not after all the teasing he had given them for being soppy when they first saw their children. Harry, Neville, Septimus, and Draco chose that moment to enter the room. Seeing the bundle in Sirius' arms, they shared a look and nodded. It was about time they got to meet their new cousin. So, they carefully crossed the room and looked over their uncle's shoulder. Oberon looked up at the four new faces and tilted his head, then smiled and gurgled at them. They all grinned, though they also felt the same jolt of _something_(which they were beginning to recognize as protectiveness) when they looked straight into Oberon's eyes. Their parents, or guardian in Draco's case, noticed.

"Looks like my little nephew has four guardian wizards watching out for him," Regulus stated wryly. Sirius jerked slightly and looked over each shoulder before looking back at Oberon and chuckling.

"You're the baby of the family now Obe my boy. These four aren't going to let you out of their sight if they can help it," he said, grinning. Regulus chuckled.

"I'm not too sure if that's a good thing, with all the trouble Harry's libel to get into," he said. James huffed.

"Like I'm going to just _let_ my son get into trouble. You sound like I'm a terrible parent," he said. Sirius smiled at his best friend.

"Ah, but it's the trouble that _finds_ him we're worried about Jamsie," he said. James pouted at the dog animagus, before shaking his head and collecting his family.

"I know I'm not going to win this, so I think we'll just leave you two new parents in peace... or... slightly less chaos anyway," he said, eying the others still in the room. Sirius shifted his son to wave the Potters out of the room.

"Go on you stubborn stag, get. We'll be just fine," he said. James shook his head, but left. The others soon followed and it wasn't long after that even Sirius had to leave. Marlene and Oberon needed rest, and there wasn't an extra bed in the Black-Slytherin room, so Sirius would have to return to their modest little house in the countryside.

/*/

It had been a year since Regulus had been granted custody of Draco and in that time the two of them had grown close. And it wasn't just Regulus Draco had grown close to. The Potters, the Longbottoms, and even the Snapes loved the boy, and Draco cared about them as well. None were closer to Draco then Regulus, Harry, Neville, and Septimus though. The four were like brothers and the extended family couldn't be happier.. Exactly one year after Lucius had been thrown through the Death Arch, Draco asked an unexpected favor of Regulus. He asked to be adopted. Regulus, who had thrown a minor fit in private about the placement at first, was happy to agree. So, he told the whole family, who insisted on making a day of it and went with the pair to Diagon Alley. There, they ran into a group of rambunctious red heads. "Ah. Arthur. Out buying the new books are you?" Sirius, or Uncle Pads, called to the tall, thin, balding man who was helping herd the gaggle of younger red heads. Arthur Weasley was a kind man, honest and fair. He could have been a Hufflepuff, but the thing that characterized his being was his honor and chivalry, which saw him into Gryffindor. And if anyone had doubts about his courage, they only had to look at his feisty wife Molly and their brood of seven, two of which were twins.

"That we are, Sirius," Arthur said cheerily, though even little five, nearly six, year old Draco could tell he sounded a bit strained. Since the whole family was there, the professors of the group told the Weasley parents they would have twenty-five copies of their texts for each class, paid for by the rich families in their group, that their kids could use and not to worry about buying their books. Arthur was torn between being pleased, and feeling as though that would be accepting charity, which Weasleys didn't do.

"Oh just take it, Arthur. A thank you for your support in the Wizenmot," Sirius said, Regulus nodding from behind him.

"Accept it, Arthur, or Sirius might just hex you," the younger Black said, though not without humor. Molly shook her head. These were the men her husband was backing?

"I'd listen, Arthur. Molly, don't worry so much. We just like helping. Besides, we owe Arthur for his support in reforming our world into a better place. This is just us paying back part of our debt," James Potter, or Uncle Prongs to Draco, said with a smile. Draco decided that the grown-ups were having a boring conversation, and wondered over to the red headed boys.

"Hi, I'm Draco. What's your name?" he said, holding out his hand to the youngest boy, who seemed about his age.

/*/

Arthur looked down at hearing the young blond speak. Draco? "Is that... ?"

"My soon-to-be-son? Yes. Yes it is. You have a problem with that?" Regulus answered, looked rather dangerous as he fingered his wand. Molly looked at the young boy as he spoke with her Ron. He seemed rather polite, and willing to listen. Then he said,

"And that's my dad, Regulus. He's the best dad in the world." Her motherly nature made her want to coo.

"Well, he seems to care for you," Molly said, forcing herself not to scoop the blond up and cuddle him. Regulus smirked.

"Now, but you should have seen him when I told him Narcissa, his mother, would have to live in a different house. He hated me for months."

"Yeah, but he took to Harry almost immediately," James grinned.

"Um-hum... and who had to go to Alice to get fixed up after that?" Lily asked. Alice chuckled, eying her odd extended family fondly, though those who knew her could tell she was warning them as well. No-one messed with a Healer, and no Healer liked seeing those she cared about getting hurt.

"Well... I gave as good as I got!"

"With two five year olds?" Lily asked. James hung his head. Regulus and Sirius chuckled.

"Owned!" they coursed. Frank shook his head.

"Children, the lot of you," he said, though there was a grin on the man's face. James looked at him shrewdly while Peter chuckled.

"Like you wouldn't have joined in," he said. Frank shrugged.

"Sure, but I wouldn't have gotten beat... nor would I have allowed it to get to that point," he said. Peter and Remus both chuckled while Marlene shook her head at them all, though she was careful not to jostle Oberon. The Weasleys weren't too sure what to make of the group. They were respected, feared, admired... and yet, here they were, shopping with their kids and joking in the middle of the Alley.

"Boys, I do believe that people are staring," Petunia said serenely. Sirius sighed, shook his head, and put a hand on Regulus' shoulder, his other on Draco's.

"Well... we'd best get going. Though... would you mind letting the boys come over some time? It would be good for them to have more friends, and of course your boys and darling Ginny are more than welcome over at our places. Just accompany them so we can have intelligent conversations," Sirius said with a smile. Arthur shook his head with a smile, but agreed.

"Our neighbors, the Lovegoods, have a little girl Ginny's age," Molly began. Sirius and James grinned.

"I'm acquainted with Mrs. Lovegood. She does good work," Regulus said, finally finding something he could talk about without getting defensive.

"Reggie here is working with a new Magical College called ASA. Term hasn't started yet, but he says their research is amazing," Sirius said. Regulus glared at him.

"Don't call me Reggie," he growled. Sirius just laughed, little Obe joining him. Draco smiled up at his cousin. He loved the little boy dearly, and promised himself he'd look after him. Harry, Neville, and Septimus had made the same promise. All three boys saw Obe as their little brother. The Weasleys shook their heads, the Twins chuckling at the older men, but agreed to let them come over some time.

/*/

Remus grinned as Marlene, Severus, Petunia, and Fabian joined him at the staff meeting the first night before term. "Welcome... to the most fun you'll ever have at work!" he said, a slight manic look about him. Marlene shook her head, Severus groaned, Fabian looked as though he were ready to hurl, and Petunia worried they'd all lost their minds.

"Remus... did you have another potions accident?" Marlene asked. Severus squeaked, eyes wide in horror, then started frantically looking through his bag. Petunia was sure she heard her husband mutter something about cleanser.

"No... Severus what are you on about?" Remus responded, though there was a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"I think... I missed something," Petunia muttered. McGonegall shook her head.

"Be glad. It was a horrible day full of insanity. The only thing that could compare was..."

"STOP!" roared Severus and Setima Vectors, the arithmancy professor. "We do not speak it's name!" they added, looking just a bit wild. Fabian and Marlene chuckled.

"Bananas," they chorused. The two Slytherins fell out of their chairs, screaming,

"NO! NOT THE BANANAS!" Petunia couldn't help it. She laughed at them. Severus glared at his wife. Though he loved her dearly, there were times where she tested him. Mightily.

"You would not be laughing if you had to live through that horror, Tuney," he growled. She waved a hand in the air, struggling to get her breathing back under control.

"Oh Sev... bananas? Really? What happened?" she asked. Marlene grinned.

"Oh, nothing much. Just Sirius being totally Sirius." Those who didn't understand all the groups jokes gaped at her. Banana Week had been anything but serious. It had been certifiably insane.

"You mean random and slightly insane?" Petunia, who was well versed in Marauder Speech, asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Oh, more than slightly, Pet. Try outright chaos and singing bananas swimming in chocolate syrup," Severus said. Petunia looked at him as if he had just said... well... 'singing bananas swimming in chocolate syrup.'

"I'm sorry... what?" Severus sighed. This was going to wreak havoc on his mind.

"It is known as... B_anana Terror Week. _And please don't ask me to say it again. For Slytherins who went to school with the Marauders, it's as bad as Voldemort to the average witch or wizard. Anyway, _that week_ was when Sirius hit his head during Quidittch practice and somehow became obsessed with bananas. Please... I beg of you... don't make me say more," he said, whimpering and shivering slightly toward the end. Petunia patted his arm with a sad expression on her face.

"It's okay dear. The evil bananas can't get you, you're safe. Sirius is slightly sane now," she said, perfectly serious. Her husband gave her the evil eye.

"You're secretly laughing at me, aren't you?" he drawled. Petunia couldn't hold it in anymore and a grin spread across her face.

"Only Sirius." The others nodded. Only Sirius indeed. After that, the staff meeting turned back into a staff meeting and we turn our attention to Lily, Peter, James, Sirius, Frank, and the boys. A much more entertaining gaggle to be sure, though with Remus and Marlene on staff... not to mention Fabian... Perhaps it wouldn't be such a quite year at Hogwarts after all.

/*/

Harry stared at the living room in mild shock. He knew that Aunt Petunia and Uncle Sev were both at Hogwarts and wouldn't be able to look after Septimus, but he hadn't expected Oberon, Neville, and Draco. Of course, he should have. Aunt Marly was at Hogwarts as well and Uncle Pads wasn't exactly the best one to look after the baby, not when he had duties as the Head of five Houses and the owner of a joke shop. And Aunt Alice and Uncle Frank had work with ASA and the Ministry, respectively. Draco was the really unexpected one out of the whole lot. Uncle Bags was generally really good about being there for the boy, so why was he in _his_ house? "Oh Harry, there you are! We've got a bit of a full house today. Your Uncle Regulus had a something come up, so he dropped off Draco last night. Poor dear was still asleep and Regulus looked all frantic... well. Do you think you could help me get breakfast ready? I know how much you like to cook," Mum said. Harry looked at his family, all laid out and snoring, in most cases, on the living room floor. He grinned.

"Pancakes with blueberries, maple sausage, toast with honey, hickory bacon, three orange juices, and two milks, coming right up," he said in his best waiter voice before he strode off into the kitchen and began pulling out the ingredients. "Could you cover the smell? I want to wake them," he asked, a glint in his eye that was all James. Lily couldn't help it. She giggled at her son.

"Yes sir!" she said, warding the room. Harry grinned, then got to work. Lily monitored her son carefully as he danced around the room, helping him with the stove to make sure he didn't burn himself. When all the food was cooked and on the table, Harry grinned his inherited Marauder grin. Lily felt a twinge of pity for the boys on her floor.

"MOVE IT YOU LAZY LUMPS! OR I'LL PULL OUT MY MAGIC METAL PIPE OF PAIN!" Harry roared, soundly uncannily like his Uncle Badger. The boys, except for Oberon whom Lily had scooped up and placed a silencing spell around, leapt up with fearful looks.

"WE'RE UP!" they screamed as one. Harry was doubled over in laughter. Draco glowered at him while Septimus gave him his best imitation of his father's death glare and Neville growled.

"Do that again... and I will hurt you," the boy snarled. Draco didn't say anything. He didn't need to. The venomous look on his face clearly said he'd back the sandy blond up. Septemus sighed, shaking his head.

"Harry... you do know I'm the son of a potions master... right?" he said, quirking his eyebrow. Harry rolled his eyes at his cousin.

"Yeah, but I'm the son of a Marauder. Pranking is in my genes! Also... breakfast is ready!" he said with a grin. The boys immediately lost their rather adorable angry looks and dashed into the kitchen where the delicious smells made them forget their wake up call completely.

"Say what you will about the idiot, Harry's a decent cook," Draco said. Harry beamed. He loved the other three as brothers and seeing his family happy made him feel on top of the world. And the fact that Draco had come right out and given him a compliment, even if it was right after a mild insult, made Harry near delirious. Draco was still getting over what Harry was calling his Malfoy Brainwashing. Neville called it Conditioning, and Septimus just called it as it was. His Death Eater Upbringing. Still, he was a lot better with people now, though it had been hard at first.

"So, what are we doing today?" Harry asked. Lily smiled at her boy and interjected.

"Molly asked that I take you boys over to play with her brood. She only has three of her boys and her daughter at home right now, and since she's used to at least six, she's a bit lonely," she said. Harry quickly counted. Three plus four was seven, plus two more was... nine! With nine kids around, no-one could be lonely!

"Come on come on come on! No one should be lonely! And nine kids is better for lonely people then four, right?!" he said eagerly, tugging on his mother's hand. Lily laughed. Her son sure wasn't like she remembered James being when he was younger. Little Harry was a delight and cared about so many more people than just himself. Lily was rather proud of her little man. She laid a hand on her stomach. Harry would make a wonderful big brother when the time came, she was sure of it.

/*/

James returned to an empty house. Shaking his head, he went to the Burrow and found his boys all in a pile with the Weasleys. "Well, someone had a fun play date," he said with a smile. Harry looked up with a sleepy grin.

"No-one should be lonely," he said, before he laid his head back down and fell asleep once more. James couldn't contain a soppy, goofy, grin at that.

"He's your boy alright, Lily. I was a right fiend at that age," he whispered to his wife.

"Hopefully our next child will turn out as wonderful," she said. James felt his eyebrows raise.

"You say that as if... are we... is he... ?" Lily grinned.

"Alice confirmed. Harry's going to be a big brother in about eight months," she said. James couldn't have been happier. Grinning like the loon he was, he picked up his wife and spun her around, delighting in her happy laughter.

"We're having another child!" James quietly sang, careful not to wake the piles of boys on the floor. Molly, Selena Lovegood, and their daughters watched with smiles. That family, from what they understood, deserved to have such light and love in their lives. Besides, as mothers themselves, they could honestly say they were, at the very least, decent parents.

/?/

A/N: Good? Bad? Eh? Reviews! Please! Anything! But I will be roasting marshmallows over the more unreasonable flames. S'mores al la Flambe is surprisingly good for the muse. Minky(my, catlike, muse) calls it a delicacy. Personally, I can't get over the carbon, but then, I'm not a muse. ANYWAY! Next up... Nymphadora meets the Family!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Pretty much nothing is mine. A few changes, a few kids, a college or three. Nothing major.

**Chapter 9:** Meeting the Family

Six years after the fall of Voldemort, Charlie Weasley decided that, at fourteen, he should be able to invite a friend over to the Burrow. And, seeing his friend Tonks was still a little freaked out by her mother being reinstated as part of the enigmatic and mercurial Black family, he decided to ask the thirteen year old Hufflepuff to come over for part of the summer. Her parents agreed, and so Charlie went home in anticipation of her visit. When Tonks and her mother came through the floo, a great cheer went up from the rest of the family. "What have you been telling them Charlie?" Tonks asked, looking around at the cheering boys in surprise. Charlie flushed while his father told the two women how he had been driving his brothers crazy by tearing around the house, cleaning, polishing, washing clothes, checking rooms and trying to make everything perfect for when Tonks got there. Andromeda chuckled, eyes dancing with mirth as the boy shuffled, his face bright red.

"Well, I believe my daughter will be in good hands here. Do let me know if something happens, Nymphadora dear. I won't be too busy to come get you," the elder Tonks woman said. Tonks glowered at her mother, her hair going red.

"Don't call me Nymphadora!" she snarled. Charlie nodded at his brothers.

"Don't. I made that mistake once. Only once," he said seriously. Not even the mischievous twins dared ask what happened. They thought he was really strong and smart, so if he only did something once and then warned them not to try it, the thought didn't even cross their minds. Ron just didn't care. He was moping because Charlie got to bring a friend over and he couldn't. The first day went alright, Charlie took Tonks out to fly in the orchard and they played with the younger kids before dinner, but the next day... The next day was when it got interesting.

/*/

"So Tonks dear, Charlie tells me you've recently found some family," Molly Weasley said idilly as she set breakfast out. Tonks looked a little shifty, but nodded.

"Sort of. My mother was recently reinstated into the Black family and now I'm trying to adjust to having famous cousins," she said. "I mean, one day I was just your regular metamorph half-blood and then all of a sudden, I'm part of the extended Black family with The Panther and Lord Slytherin as my cousins, as well as Bellatrix LeStrange, Narcissia Malfoy, and the late Adrian Black on my family tree!" Molly froze, only just barely stopping the plate in her hand from slipping out and shattering on the floor.

"Wait. Tonks. Nymphadora. _Andromeda?!_" she said, spinning around to look at the now black haired young lady sitting at her dining-room table. Tonks nodded slowly.

"That would be my mother," she said. Before Molly could respond to that, the floo activated and out fell Harry Potter, followed more elegantly by Draco Black, Septimus Snape, and Neville Longbottom.

"Oh! Sorry about that. Are we interrupting something?" Harry asked from the floor while his cousins/brothers laughed quietly behind their hands. Molly threw her hands in the air with a exclamation of exasperation.

"I do believe we are boys," Regulus said as he stepped out of the shadows. Tonks jerked, looking at her cousin in surprise. Charlie dropped his head onto the table.

"When you told me you met Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, I thought you were joking," he moaned.

"It's Black! Dad changed my name when he adopted me. Same day we met Ron actually," Draco said. Regulus chuckled, moving around to wrap an arm around his son's shoulders.

"Yes, he's really my son now. And I couldn't be happier!" the man said with a wide smile, gray eyes glittering with joy. Charlie was now banging his head on the table while his brother Bill laughed so hard, he fell off his chair.

"Only you Charlie! Only you!" Bill cackled. Face beet red, Charlie turned to his brother and snarled,

"Oh shut up Bill! Who was the one who discovered he was good at breaking curses because he got cursed so much?" Bill was still laughing, but it was quieter now.

"Yeah, but you're the one who brought home a girl who's related to one of the craziest families in Britain and now has to deal with said family!" he said. Charlie huffed.

"Ron's the one who got all friendly with the extended family and had mom invite them over near the start of the school year! Tonks has nothing to do with this!" he retorted.

"Who says we're crazy?" Sirius asked, brushing soot off his shoulder, seemingly not hearing Charlie's retort. James stepped out form behind him, giving him a Look.

"Sirius, my dear brother-in-all-but-blood," he began. Remus stepped to the left, also giving a Look.

"Everyone knows you're crazy," he added. Peter seemed to have gotten fed up with waiting for the area in front of the floo to clear, because he flipped over Sirius and landed beautifully in front of him.

"It's a fact of life. Also, Severus was right behind me. I'd move if you don't want to get blasted forward by frustrated Snape," he said, giving the other three an irritated look. The original Marauders quickly moved away from the fire place, and just in time as Severus Snape stepped out. He stopped and surveyed the chaos in the kitchen, then sneered.

"Honestly, did none of you think to take it outside? There's barely enough room in here to shake hands! Out, all of you, out!" he said, waving a hand at them in a shooing motion. The Marauders jumped through the window, Regulus vanished, and the boys all grabbed a Weasley and dragged them out into the garden. Just as the last child was leaving the house, Frank and Alice Longbottom arrived with the other mothers and their babies. They shared looks, then walked pleasantly out into the garden, which was still rather crowded.

"Introductions, I think?" Lily said, settling herself elegantly on the grass, mindful of the growing child within her. The Weasley boys, particularly the eldest two, nodded eagerly. "Right. Well. I'm Lily Marie Potter nee Evans, wife of James Charlus Potter and mother of Harry James Potter and Eric Thomas Potter, if the baby's a boy or Daisy Monet Potter if it's a girl," Lily said, then nodded to her husband.

"Auror James C. Potter, husband of Lily M. Potter, father of Harry J. Potter and Eric T. Potter or Daisy M. Potter," he said.

"Sirius Orion Black the Third, at your service! Also known as Lord Syltherin, but let's not get into all _that. _I am the husband of Marlene Black and the father of Oberon Sirius 'Jack' Black as well as the godfather of Harry Potter. I am also the proud owner of Padfoot's Gambols." The twins shared looks. They loved that shop!

"Remus John Lupin, single, werewolf, defense professor at Hogwarts. By the way Charlie, I'm quite impressed with how you handled all the Dark Creatures we covered this year. Truly top notch. And Bill, I've never seen anyone with more skill at detecting and unraveling cruses and hexes as you. Keep up the good work!" The two oldest Weasley brothers blushed while their parents beamed at them, even if the knowledge that Remus was a werewolf was slightly worrying.

"Auror Peter H. Pettigrew, single, honorary uncle to the Family."

"Honestly, couldn't you and Remmy have been a bit more interesting? I'm Marlene Black, wife of Sirius O. Black and mother of Oberon Sirius 'Jack' Black. But don't let the housewife thing throw you off! Mess with me and you'll wake up in St. Mungos!"

"Wow Marly, violent much? I am Petunia Snape, sister of Lily Marie Potter, wife of Severus T. Snape, mother of Septimus Peter Snape, and Non-Magical Living professor at Hogwarts. I am a non-magical." Molly had to restrain Arthur as he made a strange lurching motion toward her, a light of curiosity alight in his eyes.

"Severus Tobias Snape, potions master at Hogwarts, husband of Petunia, uncle of Harry Potter and his unborn sibling, father of Septimus, honorary uncle to the Family."

"Alice..." Alice began, only to be interrupted by her husband saying,

"And Frank!" She smiled indulgently at him and continued with,

"Longbottom, parents to Neville Francis and Serena Faye Longbottom. Also, I'm a professor of Herbology at ASA, I hope to see some of you there!" Alice finished with a smile.

"I'm an Auror at the Ministry. Break the law... and I set The Badger on you," Frank grinned. Peter cuffed him.

"Don't you be foisting your work off on me!" he snapped, though there was a small smirk on his lips.

"Arthur Weasley, head of Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Department."

"Molly Weasley, his wife."

"Hiya! I'm Harry! And these are my brothers, Draco, Neville, and Septimus! And our little sister Serena! Aunt Marly has our little brother Oberon," Harry chirped, pointing at all his brothers, and sister, as he named them. Neville, being closest, cuffed him while Septimus started muttering about potions and green hair. Draco just glared at the boy. Serena laughed at the boys, not really understanding what they were talking about and simply enjoying the garden. And so the introductions went, with cuffings and squawks of protest and laughter until lunch, and that was something else entirely, as the 'visitors' decided they'd provide the food.

/*/

"No Sirius! That's not where the potatoes go! You have to put them by the baked beans!" screamed Frank, Alice shaking her head at them as she set out the macaroni and cheese.

"JAMES CHARLUS POTTER! THAT IS NOT HOW YOU COOK HAMBURGERS!" Lily bellowed when she caught James juggling flaming paddies. He pouted, but put them on the grill and put the fire out. They actually didn't look all that burnt, surprisingly enough.

"HARRY! Give me back that wand!" Remus cried frantically, chasing the laughing boy.

"No! You may not have a cookie!" Petunia chastised her son.

"Ach! Flying knives!" Peter yelped, diving out of the way of the aforementioned flying knives. Sirius snickered as he poked his head around the door frame.

"Sorry Peter!" Severus said, chasing the knives. "I didn't expect them to do that. I blame Sirius."

"BANANAS!" the accused yelled, suddenly throwing a bunch of the yellow fruits at the potions master.

"AAAAAAAAAAHUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHUHUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGG! NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ANYTHING BUT BANANAS!" Severus screamed, voice raising at least an octave, as he ran screaming from the room. Peter avenged the poor Slytherin by chucking his Magic Metal Pipe of Pain at the snickering Black. It connected with a satisfying _thunk_.

"Has anyone seen the stake?" Remus asked, having recovered his wand from a now rather sulky Harry who was now washing carrots in punishment.

"Medium is mine!" Sirius called from the garden, where he was helping set up the three large tables they were going to be eating at.

"No! It's mine! Stay away from my precious!" Remus bellowed back, his eyes going slightly gold as the wolf rose up slightly.

"Oh for Merlin's sake, there's _two_ medium rare stakes you darn carnivores! Now sit down and stay out of the way!" Lily commanded, her red hair raising up and separating into nine parts. Sirius thought he'd seen something like it before, in his other life, but couldn't remember quite when.

"Aw Lily..." he began, smirking.

"You make us sound so horrid," Remus finished, pouting slightly at her. She glared unrepentantly at them.

"Can we go play quittidich?" Neville asked, Septimus, Tonks, Ron and the other Weasley boy's behind him, looking at the quickly calming Lily hopefully.

"Take the Idiots with you. And Bagheera. Keep them from killing each other would you Bagheera?" Lily answered, casting a look at the calmest of their group.

"Sure thing Sister Dearest!" he answered with a grin, quite glad to have an excuse to vanished from the commotion. Arthur and Molly decided to follow the group, wanting to ask them a few questions. Foremost among them being, 'is this normal?'

/*/

Regulus had decided to sit out the fifth round of free-for-all and was approached by the Weasley parents. He turned to them with a smile and said, before they even opened their mouths, "Yes, this is pretty much how every Sunday Dinner goes with this group. Though, usually, we're at one of the Manor houses and have more space and House Elves, though Lily and Petunia like doing things without magic. The rest of us are coming around, but House Elves will always be appreciated by us," he said. Molly and Arthur jerked slightly, then smiled.

"Really?" Molly asked. Regulus leaned back, supporting himself with his arms, and smiled up at the flying children.

"Yes. Doing things yourself... its a marvelous feeling. A sense of accomplishment. I only really realized that during the war. Not many know this but... I fought. I fought and I killed and I bleed and I hid to lick my wounds. Living like that, on the edge and hiding in a world where magic is a fairy tale... it changes one's perception of things. Anyway, yeah. We're all one great big, loud, rowdy, slightly random, mildly crazy, powerfully dangerous, loving family. Me and Sirius only get along with about a fourth of our family, Frank doesn't really know much about the extended Longbottom family so really they're the only ones aside from Augusta and she's a mean old witch, Severus married Lily's sister so their family, Remus and Peter have been Sirius' brothers for almost as long as me so they're family. Because it was Sirius who brought us all together and suggested the name for the original four, we call ourselves the Marauder Family. But don't tell the twins about that. Sirius is of the opinion they should grow up, go to Hogwarts, find the map he and his friends made, hear stories about them, and then get to know who they are in real life. Seems to think their reactions to the revelation would be amusing. Personally, I think he's a masochist for wanting that. Those two would hound them relentlessly. Ah well, that's Sirius for you." The Weasley parents were a little bamboozled by Regulus' rant, calm and cheerful as it may have been.

"So... you enjoy going muggle?" Arthur asked. Regulus crinkled his nose slightly.

"That just sounds so... rough. Muggle. We prefer non-magical, like the Hogwarts course. As you heard, Petunia teaches Non-Magical Living at Hogwarts. Her final exam for the seventh years was to live with a non-magical family for the summer. She set it up like an exchange student type of thing, so the non-magicals have no idea they're housing witches and wizards. The goal is to not get their host family suspicious, if they can get through a summer living with non-magicals, they pass the course if not... well. They get to help with the paperwork and must re-take the course whether they want to attend college or not," he said.

"But... having a pass/fail exam after seven years of graded work... isn't that a bit harsh?" Molly asked, eyes wide. Regulus gave her a feral grin.

"This was the first year she taught Non-Magical Living," he reminded them. Both went pale.

"None of them are going to pass that!" Molly squeaked. Arthur had fall back and was groaning, an arm thrown over his eyes.

"The paperwork! Oh, the paperwork!" he whimpered. Regulus chuckled.

"Yep! But don't worry, like I said, they're helping with the paperwork. Petunia mostly did that because most of the students were snobs who were only taking the class so they didn't have to take something harder for their second elective. Petunia wasn't too happy with them," he said, still grinning. Arthur shook his head at the younger man.

"That's just plain sadistic," he said. Regulus laughed.

"Yeah, but that's why Severus likes her! She can keep up with him... and Remus." Both Weasleys gave him questioning looks. "Before the Snapes started teaching, Remus was the most feared professor. Now? There are three feared professors, though Remus is closer to being beloved and highly respected than either Snape. Their detentions might have something to do with that. Severus has them preparing potions ingredients, scrubbing out cauldrons, and cleaning the classroom with only minimum protection for his, and Petunia has sewing, washing dishes and/or clothes, and cooking, all by hand, as hers. Though, Severus has an extra. If it's one of the upper years, he can rope them into helping mark the younger students potions assignments. Petunia won't have that option for another few years," he elaborated with a smirk. Both shivered. For pampered purebloods and Death Eater children(those whose parents had escaped the Burn, the Purge, and the Hunt anyway. Or whose parents were supporters but never made enough of a nuisance of themselves to be caught.) that would be sheer torture.

"I shudder to think what Remus does," Molly moaned. Regulus laughed.

"He uses detentions as a way to not only punish his students, but to improve his lesson plans to suit the Year. First, he gets their story, then he picks apart their reaction or reason for whatever it was they did before showing them what rule they broke and explaining why it was put in place. If the rule they broke was stupid or useless, Remus just gives the student a token detention and uses said student to help set up for his next class while chatting. If the rule was necessary, he gives the student a disappointed look and sighs. Then he sets them some difficult, painful, or smelly task and just sits there, watching, that same disappointed look on his face. I've been told it's very effective," he said. Arthur blinked, then shook his head.

"A Marauder as a professor, dealing out effective detentions while encouraging minor rule breaking. Whose bright idea was that?" he asked. Regulus chuckled sheepishly.

"Mine actually. Though Remus is probably the most responsible Marauder. Relatively speaking of course," he admitted. Arthur laughed.

"Of course. Though, I dare say the lot of you are far more responsible than you let on," he said, giving the younger man a shrewd look. Regulus sat up and took notice of the look, then a slow grin spread across his face and he chuckled.

"Oh, I think you and your family are going to fit absolutely perfectly with us and ours!" he said happily, though Molly and Arthur felt a shiver of apprehension at his words. What had they gotten themselves into?

/?/

A/N: So? What do you think? REVIEWS! I crave them. And Puppy Chow. Wow that stuff is addictive! I'm not joking! Honest! It's Awesome! Okay, done now. If you have any ideas for what you want to see next, send them on over! I enjoy feedback, it feeds my muse.

regenengel3


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Not really mine. That said, enjoy!

**Chapter 10:** Mentors in Crime

The Wild Rompous had finally ended and the Marauder Family trooped off to their various homes for some much needed rest. Molly and Arthur all but collapsed on their bed and slept until morning, their children following suite. The next morning, Jame, Remus, Sirius, Marlene, Peter, and Regulus stepped out of the floo, smirking. Molly groaned, but Arthur was not as restrained as usual. Oh no. He turned right around and started thumping his head against the wall. Regulus began to chuckle. Evilly. Sirius shook his head, but made no move to stop his evilly chuckling little brother. It was more trouble than it was worth really. And it lent a sort of atmosphere to the bright sunny day, birds chirping happily in the background, that suited their errand. At least, that's what Sirius thought. James just couldn't be bothered, Remus was in his Happy Place, and Peter was steadfastly ignoring everyone as he looked around at the pictures on the walls. "Needs more Harry," the sandy haired Auror finally stated, nodding his head as if in agreement or giving a grave proclamation. James blinked, and looked over at his friend in confusion.

"Eh?"

"The picture collection. It needs more Harry. And Neville. And Septimus. A bit of variety you see. Breaks up the sea of red a smidge. And it would give the boys someone new to play with, a friend for every day of the week! Of course, Ginny would be paired with Serena most of the time. They both need some girl friends ya know? Imagine what Lily would have been like if Petunia was a guy!" Peter remarked. The others shuddered.

"Oh! No! Make it stop!" James moaned, his head in his hands as his over active imagination conjured up images of what Petunia would have looked like as a boy. Regulus laughed evilly while Sirius smacked Peter upside the head, scowling.

"Bad Badger, very bad! There was no need to mentally scar us!" he growled. Peter laughed as well.

"I know, but it's so fun!" he said. Shaking his head, Remus turned to the Weasleys.

"We're here to induct you into the Marauder Family! Isn't that wonderful? Now your sons will have mentors! And you can get some peace and quite occasionally! We won't keep them for too long of course. No longer than a day or so, and only with your permission. Also, as part of the Family, you get special access to Padfoot's Gambols, including gadgets that make the Auror Department drool, usually defense based but there are a few that can be used offensively if need be. The most recognizable gadget would be The Cuff, which shows Sirius, the owner of Padfoot's Gambols, claims you as family. It's what allows you the access previously mentioned, but there's more to it then that. It shields you from hexes and jinxes, all the way up to mid level curses while also having several charms that can be voice activated, such as disillusionment, silencing, and human revealing. It is also an emergency portkey to wherever you designate as 'safe house.' Here," Remus held out his wrist, showing a leather band with a metal plate embedded in the center that was carved with a dog, stag, wolf, and badger chasing each other around a stylized PG, "this is the item in question," the professor finished.

"So... all of the Black family has these?" Arthur asked, a little nervous. Remus shook his head while Sirius chuckled.

"No. Only the ones I like. Grandfather has one, as does Regulus, Narcissia, and Draco. Andromeda is going to get one, as well as Ted and Dora. As for you lot... this whole house will get one, along with a cover of their choice. I have a feeling these things and their meaning are going to become rather well known," the reluctant Lord Slytherin said with a smile.

/*/

When the boys came downstairs that morning, they found the Marauders, Marlene, and Regulus standing in front of a table filled with Cuffs and a sheet of paper. Curious, Bill came first. He received a Cuff from Sirius himself and is told, as he received the Cuff that Sirius is going to mentor him. Seeing nothing wrong with this, Bill just shrugged and went to get breakfast. Charlie went over and was given a Cuff from Remus who told him the same thing, roughly. Grinning, Charlie felt like he had just gotten the best mentor in the world. Remus knew Charlie was already thinking about being a dragon tamer, and having the recommendation of Remus Lupin, a rather respected name in Magical Creatures, would do him well in his endeavor. The Percy came, a little wary, and was given a Cuff by a grinning Regulus.  
"I look forward to hearing your take on my work, Percival!" Regulus said cheerfully, clapping him on the back. "I'm sure you'll do just fine." Percy blinked.

"Does that mean you're going to be my mentor?" he asked. Regulus chuckled, a dangerous twinkle lighting in his eyes.

"Oh yes, little Weasley. I will mentor you... and you shall be a force to be reckoned with when we are done!" the younger Black Brother answered. Percy was a little unsure about the arrangement, but knew there was nothing he could do about it, so he took his Cuff and went off to breakfast... Regulus trailing after him and chuckling evilly about having a minion. The others blamed Sirius. Eager now, the Twins came and James handed them their Cuffs.

"I'll enjoy teaching you what I know of pranking!" the Potter said cheerfully, winking at the boys. Stars erupted in the Twins' eyes as they looked up at their new mentor. The walked off to get breakfast, heads together and muttering about pranks. Peter smiled at Ron and beckoned him forth. Figuring it couldn't be too bad, Ron went over and got a Cuff as well.

"We'll get you your own Magic Metal Pipe of Pain soon, my apprentice, but not until you've learned the basics. Don't want you hurting yourself now," the man said, grinning a rather frightening grin. Then again, Peter had grown to be a rather frightening man even when he wasn't trying to be frightening. Which was a complete surprise to everyone, not the least of which being Sirius. But we're off topic here. Ron wasn't too sure if having Peter for a mentor, which really was the only logical concluding for him to reach, was a good thing. Peter saw the look on his face and laughed. "Oh don't be like that! We'll have fun, promise. Anyway... breakfast!" the man said, then took the boy by the shoulder and guided him to the table. Then down came Tonks with little Ginny and Marlene patted the young girl on the head.

"Here you are Ginny. This will let you through the wards on our house so you can come visit whenever you want," she said with a smile. Tonks was looking at the emblem on the Cuff with wide eyes. She knew what that was. Who at Hogwarts didn't? Easily half the Banned Objects List on Filtch's door came from Padfoot's Gambols! And it was only half because students had to owl order from the store in Ireland and that list was limited.

"Ah and there's Dora! Here's your Cuff my dear. Give Dromeda my best would you cousin dearest?" Sirius said, fastening the Cuff around her delicate wrist. Tonks nodded, then joined the throng at the breakfast table. This was not what she had expected when Charlie asked her to come over.

/*/

Bill wasn't too sure what he expected from Sirius Black-Slytherin, even after yesterday, but this... this was okay. Sirius was easy to talk to and he listened well. Not like a lot of his brothers or his father. The man was funny, quick, obviously powerful, and he knew quite a bit about curses and how to break some of them. He was no curse breaker, but he wasn't defenseless against them either. And the stories the man told about his time at Hogwarts and on the Slytherin Quittiditch team were as amusing as they were informative. It was, Bill decided, nice to have Sirius as a mentor and a friend. Sirius seemed to know that he had been accepted by the eldest Weasley son, if the large smile that tugged at his scars was anything to go by.

/*/

Charlie spent the day happily, but also a bit confused. His time was spilt between having student/mentor bonding with Remus, who was easily his favorite professor, and watching Tonks. Tonks, who was laughing. Tonks, who was surprised. Tonks, whose hair was slowly cycling through all the colors and all the hues in the world like some huge mood ring whose wearer couldn't make up their mind or was dripping water on it and watching it with a dopy expression. Charlie wasn't too sure where that last analogy came from, and he wasn't going to think on it much. It would hurt if he did, he was fairly certain. Still, he was seeing a different side to the Hufflepuff Chaser, and he was enjoying it. "Charlie?" Remus asked, coming up beside the boy. Charlie started and turned to face his new mentor.

"Yeah?" he asked, a faint blush on his face. Remus smirked.

"Dora's a good girl. Quick with her wand, smart, and a worthy opponent in a battle of wits. She's also not controlling, like some other women you might know," he said, nodding toward Mrs. Molly Weasley. Charlie winced. Yeah, he didn't really want a wife like his mother. He froze. Wife? Whoa boy, was he getting ahead of himself! He hadn't even asked Tonks out on a date and here he was thinking about a wife! Wait... Tonks? Did he really like her like that? "Heh, don't worry too much. Let it come natural. Trust me, she'll let you know if she's interested," Remus said with a knowing smirk. Charlie growled and even went so far as to lightly shove the older man.

"Shut up, I don't like her like that!" he said, but felt he wasn't very convincing. Remus gave him a Look, then shrugged, rolling his eyes.

"If you say so. Now, what do you say to helping me with these lesson plans? I'm afraid I might be straying into COMC territory," he said. Charlie let out a breath of relief and followed Remus to look over the aforementioned lesson plans.

/*/

Percy was having the time of his life. Regulus never told him to stop asking questions about government and what he did, but he insisted on telling stories about silly things like pranks and snowball fights. "Why do you keep changing the subject?" Percy asked. Regulus shrugged.

"You focus too much on the dry, boring things that most people would rather brush off as 'work things.' If that's all you know and all you talk about then no-one's going to want to be your friend. Look at Sirius. He's a Lord, has pushed for several world changing laws, and runs a business, but his business is making others laugh. James, he's an Auror, out on the streets keeping others safe then coming in and filling out paperwork, but the best part of his day isn't knowing he has made the world safer or punched his time card, it's seeing his son smile and laugh. Peter, he's in the same position only a little more feared. His favorite thing is to see our boys happy and healthy and running around playing. Sirius is a father, so is James, and I myself have adopted a little boy, Draco. It's hard, it's messy, but it is so rewarding. I like my job, but I love my son. I enjoy watching idiots get verbally smacked down, but I am ecstatic when I listen to one of our boys read. So you see, there are more important things then how the government is run and what paperwork has to be done or what regulations need to be put into place to keep others safe," he said. Percy looked down, a slight flush coming up his neck.

"I see," he muttered. Regulus shook his head. This wasn't going the way he had expected, but he could see it was the way that was needed.

"Percy... I can tell you are a very driven person. A person who pursues his passions relentlessly. This is not a bad thing, but you do need to learn when enough is enough and it's time to kick back and cut loose. Joke with your brothers, play with your sister. There will be time for everything else later but for now, be a kid for a little bit longer. I will teach you all I know, I promise, but you're going to have to do something for me in return," Regulus told the boy, looking deep into his eyes. Percy gave him his full attention.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked, thinking about fetching paper and ink and quills and drinks.

"Do as I said, and be a kid. I don't want you to throw away your family for a job, which is where I can see you headed. They won't be young like this forever, and neither will you. The Ministry and the jobs within it are going to still be there when you finish Hogwarts and College and have your masters. Ginny, she might be married with kids by the time you stopped focusing on your career if you keep on as you have been," Regulus said, shattering that perception. Percy blushed and looked to the floor. "Now, I think that's enough heavy, philosophical talk. Let's go outside and I'll teach you a muggle game I've gotten rather good at. It's called 'basket ball' and is like quittich on the ground with one hoop and only two teams of chasers," Regulus said, a mischievous twinkle entering his eyes. Percy sighed, but nodded and followed his new mentor out into the garden.

/*/

James Potter was, in a word, fun the twins decided after ten minutes alone with the man. He told them stories about pranks he had pulled at their age, and how it would only get better the older they got. Though, he did insist that there were lines that should not be crossed and that doing well in school was crucial as well. Pranks could be useful, such as stealth training and tactical thinking as well as revision, but no-one would take them seriously if they didn't put any effort into anything else. His reasoning for paying attention in class and doing their best won the boys over and they promised to not get too engrossed in their pranking... as long as James taught them what he knew about the art. James had laughed when they delivered their ultimatum and said, "What's a mentor for?" Unable to argue with that, the twins settled down for instructions. In later years, they'd bring notebooks and pencils. There were some things that just needed writing down after all.

/*/

Peter was actually having fun messing with Ron. He'd gotten a read on the boy's personality the previous day and now, he was ruthlessly pushing his buttons. It got to the point that Ron was ready to pound his head in when the Hufflepuff revealed the reason behind his torment. "Keeping a level head is important no matter what you're doing. Your personality is a lot of heart with a big temper and a short fuse, and that could get you and any of your friends into big trouble. Also, if you can learn to keep your temper in check, you won't get into as much trouble with your mother. As we go along, I'll tell you the other benefits... or have you tell me. But enough emotion training for now. Why don't we talk about Hogwarts and your expectations of it," Peter said, leading the boy outside.

"Why are we going outside?"

"So you won't have any pressure on you besides what _I_ put on you. Besides, exercises is good for you," Peter answered. Ron huffed, much to Peter's amusement. As they walked farther and farther from the house, Ron let out more and more of his feelings, ranting about his brothers and how everyone is always measuring him against them, even at six and a half years old. Peter hummed in sympathy as the boy poured out his heart before finally collapsing and crying his little eyes out. "And that's why _I_ was made your mentor. I was the weak link in our group. The tag along. At least... I was. Want to know how that changed?" Ron looked up at the imposing man and had trouble reconciling the wizard looming over him with such a wimpy picture. "I decided that enough was enough and that, with war coming, it was time to stand on my own two feet and show the world just who I was! And so, I went on to become one of the best in DADA before finding a transfiguration master to apprentice to. Transfiguration was not my best subject, but I still managed to power through that and become a master in the art. If I wanted to, I could conjure anything from the molecules in the air, transfiguring them at a subatomic level to form the substance I wanted. It takes a great understanding of the atomic structure of what you want and what you have to do so, but it's possible. And permanent. I've used this method to recycle carbon dioxide and other trace elements into breathable air when trapped in an air tight space, or food when stranded in the middle of nowhere. Both situations where things I faced once I joined the Aurors. Sure James was there too, but at the time... I considered him a traitor to the... brotherhood of sorts that we had. We were still allies, but we weren't 'friends.' So! What you should take from this is that you are you, and it's up to you to show the world just _who_ Ron Weasley is. I'll help you how I can, but only you can change how the world sees you," Peter continued, eyes lighting with a fiery passion. Ron looked back to the ground, still wondering if he could, when thoughts of Draco came to mind. Draco, the son of a Malfoy, being so kind and polite, so at odds with what he would have expected from a Malfoy.

"If you and Draco can prove you aren't everything others thought you were... then so can I!" Ron said, standing up and facing Peter with straight shoulders and a defiant look in his eye. The Badger grinned.

"That's the spirit!" Peter said, clapping a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Keep thinking like that, put in some real effort, and you'll take the world by storm!"

/*/

Ginny wasn't too sure what was going on. She was only five going on six after all. But Marlene was fun and wanted to spend time with her, so she couldn't really complain. The woman told the best stories, even better than Bill or Charlie! All in all, Ginerva Molly Weasley was happy there was another woman for her to talk to. The fact that she could play with that adorable baby and talk with Sirius Black-Slytherin was just icing on the cake.

/*/

Hearing of the success of his Mentor Weasley Brood plan, Sirius couldn't help the predatory smile that came across his face. His friends all sighed, shaking their head at their crazy brother-in-all-but-blood and his Slytherin nature. Oh sure he had what it took to be a Gryffindor, and they knew in another life he was, but this version was so much more than a hot-headed Gryff. He was passionate, wily, ambitious, and willing to use subtly and shadows to reach his ambition. Most of his ambition had already been reached: stop Peter from betraying the Potters, save Regulus, get Remus over himself, get James over himself, dote on Harry, marry the woman of his dreams, have a beautiful baby, have fun, kill Voldie. In fact, he had fun doing all the above! Though... Regulus had fun with the last one too. Man was a pyromaniac Black scary! He was in their nightmares quite a few times. Heck, Blizzard was in a _lot_ of people's nightmares. He was just that scary. Tangle and Remus were too, come to think of it. Though, he was a bit more approachable than Regulus, and he managed to become most peoples' favorite professor within five years. It was generally the Sixth Years that sang his praises the loudest. Their test scores likely had a bearing in that. "So, what's next Commander?" Remus asked, playing with a balloon by blowing sparks off the tip of his wand. Sirius smirked.

"No new orders for you lot, but I'm going to Italy. Expect me back within three months. And Regulus, I might need to rent a room or two at Casa a la Black," he said. Regulus narrowed his eyes at his brother.

"Why?" he asked icily, unconsciously using his 'Blizzard' voice. Sirius, to his credit, didn't shiver. Even when he was able to see his brother's flinty eyes. However frightening a hunting Blizzard seemed to others, an angry Regulus was scarier.

"Oh, I might find an old friend or two and bring them back for a month or so. I'll send you a patronus if I need to rooms, okay? Okay!" and then Sirius was gone, leaving the Crew alone with a fuming Regulus. The room quickly emptied. Regulus shook his head, growling. He needed to blow off some steam. So, he took advantage of the training room Peter and James had helped set up in Grimwauld Place. Those poor training dummies. They didn't stand a chance. Peter came in an hour later and transfigured them back, shaking his head.

"Oh Regulus, why do you do this to my beautiful creations?" he muttered as he worked. Sirius walked past and said one word.

"Bianca." Peter stopped an hung his head. Of course. Regulus' _Italian_ almost-girlfriend. That _would_ set the man off, like nothing else would. Poor Bagheera, having to shatter his own heart for her dubious good.

/*/

"Did you have to ask for a room at Grimwauld Place?"

"Yes James, I did. Regulus needs to face this."

"... Is that why you're going to Italy? To get... _her?_"

"Nah, just a bonus, and a dubious one at that. No, I'm going for a business trip. Italy produces a particular powder that I need for some of my products and the stuff that I can get from England or the Mainland is the shoddy stuff. I'm going for a direct source."

"Good luck mate, on both your endeavors. And with Bagheera. I just got back from fixing up the training room. It was totally trashed." Sirius sighed at Peter's news.

"I didn't think he'd take it that hard."

"You should have known Italy was a sore subject for him."

"Maybe Remus but..."

"You hoped for better."

"... Yeah. I guess I did." James shook his head.

"Sirius... you know your brother better than that. He's too much like you for that to be the case."

"Yeah. You're right. It was stupid of me. But at least I warned him, right?"

"You could put them up at any boarding house in the country, Sirius. You have more than enough money for that."

"I want her and whoever comes with her to know what _Regulus_ has. He's the one I'm trying to set up. I'm perfectly content with the beautiful vision that is my wife and child."

"I just hope, for all our sakes, that your idiotic plan works Padfoot. Otherwise... you might just get strung up in some ally by Blizzard." Sirius knew full well what Regulus was capable of, he'd trained the man himself, and the thought scared him a little. Him, the leader of the Marauders. Him, the Commander, the Mouthpiece of L.O.S.S. He sent up a prayer that he'd survive the coming encounter, because he knew, better than anyone, just what kind of risk he was taking. One does not want a Black angry with them.

/?/

A/N: So... yeah. That's the end of this one. What do you think? As I said, I thrive on reviews so keep 'em coming! Also, I'm having trouble with chapter 11, but you guys are so awesome, I decided to have mercy and let you have this chapter now, instead of when I was done with the next one. That said, up next a little bit of plot and a whole lot of fluff, Potter style. Have a blessed day,

Regenengel3


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any affiliates.

A/N: Short, difficult to write, shameless fluff. Enjoy.

**Chapter 11**: Spring of Relations

Sirius checked his things one last time before nodding to his best friend in the world, James Potter, and taking his portkey to Italy. He knew this was going to be one heck of a rollercoaster ride, even if he didn't find Bianca, but he also knew this was the right thing to do. Sticking it to the Wizarding population of Britain might have drug Regulus from the brink, and Draco may have brought him a out of his shell a little more, the younger Black Brother needed his soulmate. Okay. That might be a bit of an exaggeration as soulmates don't really exist, not like most people think anyway. There is no The One, no single person destined to be your true love. There are several, and they are ever changing. A single decision here, another on your part, and you become, for lack of a better term, desynchronized from each other. But Bianca had met Regulus at just the right time, at just the right stage in her life that, no matter what happened, she'd be bound to his heart, and he to hers. So, in a way, Binaca _was_ Regulus' soulmate. It was just that they had chosen to be such, not forced by destiny. To be perfectly honest, Sirius hated anything to do with destiny. It had royally, pardon the language, screwed over his family. But he wasn't about to let his brother waste away. Oh no, not when the perfect woman for him was still alive and well. It was high time Regulus accept his Happy Ending!

/*/

Winter had turned to spring, and the Family was back at St. Mungo's to welcome the newest member. James was once again pacing in front of the door, though this time it was actually a curtain, Harry watching his father with curious eyes. Neville stood beside the boy he considered a brother, one eye out for his sister who was crawling on the floor. While the Marauder family hadn't had that many births, the aurors had been injured enough times that the staff knew what happened when a member was in the hospital. The whole family came to visit at once. So, they had a whole ward just for the family. It had their name on it, caption and all. 'The Marauders: Enter at Your Own Risk.' The adults found it amusing, the kids just knew that's where they went when hurt. Or having a baby apparently. Lily's bed was 'walled' off by several screens and curtains, doctors and nurses bustling around. Everyone could hear Lily's cries. So, when they suddenly stopped, everyone perked up and took notice. Harry watched his father move, stagger really, past the curtains and waited until he heard his mother talking to carefully move forward as well. Placing a small hand against the fabric that separated him from his parents he waited a few more moments. James saw his son's silhouette and smiled, drawing the boy into the 'private room.' Harry then, quiet and careful, made his way over to where his mother was cooing over a little bundle of blue blankets, just like with Aunt Marly. Lily shifted a little so that her first born could see his baby brother properly and barely held back a coo when she saw Harry's amazed face as he looked down at the boy. "This is... my baby brother?" Harry asked. Lily nodded and shifted the little bundle closer. Harry, seeing what his mother was doing, gently picked up the tiny baby. He looked down into the little face, all scrunched up and red, but couldn't help feeling drawn to the boy. It was just like Serena and Obe. Then, surprising everyone, the baby's eyes opened and gazed into Harry's. The young boy smiled widely down at the baby. "Hey there, little one. I'm your big brother, and I'm going to look after you," Harry said softly, stroking a finger down his brother's soft cheek.

"His name is Eric, Harry. Eric Henry Potter," Lily told her son. Harry dimly recognized the name, so enraptured by the now sleeping baby in his arms. James moved beside his two sons and gently took Eric from Harry.

"Eric's going to sleep with mommy for now, Harry. Why don't you go tell the rest of the family these two are going to be just fine?" he said. Harry nodded and did as he was told.

/*/

Italy was a lovely country. Sirius was in Venice, getting poled along the famous canals that smelled like the Thames, and he could see why the Romans would believe they were blessed from above in a place like this. Though, he was brought from his thoughts as his gondola bumped against the dock not far from the little cafe the supplier had set up as their meeting site. He was sitting there, minding his own business when it happened. He saw a woman walking past who looked a heck of a lot like Sirius remembered Bianca Versitelli. Sirius watched her walk past, trying to figure out a plan on how to approach her, when the man he'd come to meet with arrived and he was distracted. However, he wasn't too upset. The meeting went off without a hitch... and Sirius now knew which city Bianca was in. At least, he hoped he did and that she wasn't just visiting that day. As he was leaving the cafe, he turned to the supplier and asked, "You ever hear of a woman called Bianca Versitelli?" The man froze, then turned fearful eyes on him.

"Why do you ask?" he asked warily. Sirius shrugged.

"My brother went to school with her, sent back pictures of the two of them. I just thought it would be nice to tell him I saw his old flame," he said. "Prime teasing material you know?" he added with a smirk. The supplier didn't relax.

"Who is your brother?"

"Regulus Arcturus Black. Or Bagheera to his close friends," Sirius answered, then passed through the door, tossing back, "tell her he's pining would you?" The supplier swallowed heavily, but knew he couldn't ignore this. The Versitellis had to know.

/*/

It was not long after Easter that Neville got another sibling. This time, he got a little brother. He was right there with his father when Alice handed over her third child and was the third person to hold the little boy. As he looked at the bundle, he felt the same surge as when he had first met Serena. This time, however, he knew it was protectiveness. He chuckled to himself, still staring at his little brother. "Our family has to be one of the most protective ever, and the kids some of the best protected," he said softly to the baby. Harry, Draco, and Ron came over as well, Harry holding Eric and Draco holding Oberon. Harry heard Neville's comment and snorted.

"Yeah. Our kids have a lot of protective big brothers looking out for them," he said. Neville looked over and noticed the whole Weasley brood standing by the door. He blinked, a little startled, then handed his brother over to his father so he could laugh freely.

"I nearly forgot the Weasley Clan!" he said, still laughing. Harry grinned and passed Neville Eric so he could hold the newest member of the Longbottom family.

"Well... he's not as cute as _my_ baby brother, but I think he'll do," the Potter Heir said impiously, though there was a smile tugging at his lips. Neville snorted.

"Oh sure, mock now, but I bet my brother is going to be better than yours," he said. Harry barked a short laugh.

"No way! Mines better! He's got a prankster Auror for a dad and one of the smartest witches _ever_ for a mum," he rebutted. Draco shook his head and looked down at Oberon.

"Our cousins are strange, little Obe. Their arguing about who's little brother is going to be better, when it should be their little brothers arguing over who has the better big brother. Perhaps if they were arguing over their dads, I could understand," he said softly to the young boy. Obe laughed in that cute way only little toddlers could. Harry and Neville stopped arguing and turned as one to regard Draco.

"Draco might be right, but I say I got the best deal," Ron said. The boys all turned to look at him. "I got a whole lot of big brothers to chose from _and_ a little sister to look out for," he said. Harry, Neville, and Draco all nodded. Then Setpimus piped up.

"I think I got the best deal, because I can go home at the end of the day and have peace and quite, sitting in the living room reading a book with my mum and dad," he said, smirking. The others all glared. Severus shook his head and laid a hand on his son's shoulder.

"Not everyone appreciates the quite life, my son. In fact, until you came along, I didn't realize how good I had it," he said. Peter barked a laugh.

"Oh Bartoc! You didn't have a moments peace before Setpimus came along! We were fighting a war! Not to mention you had the Marauders as friends," he said, grinning at the potions master. Severus heaved a large sigh.

"Indeed. How could I have forgotten?" he drawled. The boys rolled their eyes at the adults and went off to continue their conversation in the corner, but not before giving the baby back to Frank.

"They're so cute when they're in big brother mode aren't they?" asked Lily, smiling at her little man. James sighed.

"I almost wish I had siblings," he said. Lily jerked, then slowly turned to face her husband.

"You? A big brother?"

"Well... it might have taught him responsibility at a younger age," Peter mused.

"It's the thought of him being a _little_ brother you should be scared of," Frank smirked. Lily paled at the thought. James chuckled, rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah... if I had a big brother... actually," here he paused and looked rather thoughtful. Remus picked up on his friend's train of thought.

"It could have gone both ways: more spoiled, or disciplined by his brother who had done it all before and paid the price," the werewolf finished. Lily thought about it, then nodded, seeing where the Marauder was coming from. James gave him a thankful look.

"Well, you don't have a sibling, so it's a moot point," Lily said, then looked at her watch. "It's getting late. I need to get home and start dinner. Harry! Time to go home son!" she called. Harry sighed, but gathered up Eric and left with his mother. The others slowly trickled out, going about their day, and letting the family have a quite moment alone with their newest addition. The happy couple decided to name their baby boy Derrick.

/*/

Bianca was leaving town when she saw him. He was sitting there, cool as you please, in the very cafe she had just checked up on the day before. Regulus Black. Her blood boiled. How dare that spoiled English _prince_ come infringe on _her_ turf! And after what he'd done to her! Of course, rationally, she knew he couldn't have known Veince was part of the Versitelli family turf, but she wasn't keen on listening to her rational thought. "Oi! Black! You got a lot of nerve coming here!" she snarled. He turned and Bianca faltered. What the heck had happened to him!? His face...

"Ah. Bianca. Just the woman I was looking for. I was told you'd be passing this way. Come, sit, we have much to discuss," the man said. Bianca stared. He sighed. "I'm not Regulus. In fact, if he knew I had purposely waited around in Italy just to find you, he'd send me to St. Mungo's in a shoebox. I'm his big brother, Sirius. And I have come to tell you _why_ Regulus did what he did," he, Sirius, said. Bianca thought for a moment, then grabbed his arm, dropped the money for his tea on the table, and apperated to her room in the Versitelli Mansion.

"Start talking, Black," she growled, dropping imperiously into a large winged armchair. Sirius took the more modest stool.

"Well, see, we were fighting a war. Regulus was already involved by the time you met. He liked you, loved you even, but he couldn't see a way for you to stay in England and survive, let alone be anything close to happy. So he did what he thought he had to. He sent you away. Broke his heart to do it too. You should have seen him after he broke it off with you. Stone faced, monotone, didn't speak more than three words to anyone for a month, and even then he wasn't quite the same," he said. Bianca nodded, eyes shuddered. Sirius sighed. "He's Agent Blizzard, Bianca." That got her to take notice.

"Blizzard? The one who appeared to me?" she asked. Sirius nodded.

"Yes. And he got scarier after that incident too," he said. Bianca sighed.

"Okay. So he was messed up after I left. What do you want out of this?" she asked. Sirius shook his head.

"Oh no. Not yet. First, you tell me your side of it," he said. Bianca glared, but Sirius wasn't about to back down. She sighed.

"Okay. My father didn't want me to stay in England either. He thought it was too dangerous, even with my magic. He was pushing me to come back to Italy with him, away from the mess. I wanted to stay. I argued that I had a good friend here, one I couldn't leave behind. Father argued that I was nothing to your brother. I disagreed. Regulus had done nothing to support that line of thought. Then, the letter came. Blizzard scared me, but it was the cold, hard look in Regulus' eyes as he told me I'd die that broke me. I thought I had seen proof of my father's claims. I mean, he told me I'd die and then just walked off. I wrote to father that he was right, about everything. After graduation, I came straight back here, back to the mafia. As though that were safer!" she spat out. Sirius gave her a sad look.

"You didn't have it too easy did you?" he asked rhetorically. He sighed. "As I said, Regulus is Blizzard. I am Enigma," he said. Bianca gasped, eyes going wide as she looked at the man before her anew. He smirked.

"Didn't see that coming, did you? Well, it is true. I have the mask to prove it, but that is not the point. Regulus knew you had connections to the Underworld, but he felt it was the lesser of two evils. Your father told me he'd leave the choice in your hands after graduation. He went back on his word. Inform him I shall be paying him a visit soon." Bianca drew in a sharp breath at the savage look on Sirius' face, but could say nothing against it. She sighed, shaking her head.

"You said we had a lot to talk about. I'm guessing you meant there was more than this little explanation involved?" she said. Sirius nodded.

"I abdicated the Black heirship to Regulus, along with a few minor Lordships. I kept three minor Lordships and one major one. Slytherin." Bianca leapt up and started pacing back and forth at that. "I'd like you to come back to England, give Regulus a second chance, please," Sirius plead. Bianca took in several big breaths then turned burning eyes on Sirius.

"If you think dropping those bombshells on me will get me to go running back to your stupid brother, ready to lavish him with love, think again! That fool is going to have to get down on his hands and knees and _beg_ me to reconsider! And no, I will _not_ be going back to England! Get out! GET OUT!" she screamed, throwing several nasty spells at him in a rage. Sirius wisely fled back to his hotel. But, she had given Sirius an in. He now knew what her room looked like.

/*/

Charlie had been seeing a rather lot of Tonks. He hadn't expected being accepted into the so-called Marauder Family, nor had he expected such a thing would come with seeing Tonks. Not that he had a problem with that, oh no! In fact, he was enjoying it a lot. The way she laughed, the way she thought, the way she spoke, the way she used her abilities to make others laugh, her smile, the way she smelled... Charlie was forced to admit something he really didn't want to. He had a crush on Nymphadora 'Call Me Nymphadora And I Hex You' Tonks. He had a big crush on the clumsy metamorph Hufflepuff. And Remus knew it. Oh yes, every time the werewolf caught his protegee looking at the metamorph he'd chuckle and start whistling. A whistled tune that sounded suspiciously like 'Charlie and Dora, sitting in a tree. K~I~S~S~I~N~G!' Charlie made it a point to throw something at the annoying man whenever he started. Of course, this would just make Remus cackle and throw it back. Twice as hard. Dratted enhanced strength! Or was that just because the man worked out? Oh yeah, and after Charlie threw anything at him, Remus would force him to join his morning work out. And his nightly work out too! It was exhausting! But, Charlie did notice that it was helping when it came to working with the creatures. So, Charlie was adapting what he learned in those work out sessions and toning it down to the point where he could actually move afterward. If anyone noticed, they didn't say a word.

/*/

Dora didn't know quite what to think about Charlie anymore. They'd seen each other a lot more often since he invited her over and the Marauders came crashing in. She'd gotten to know the second Weasley son better as well. He'd always seemed like a nice guy; smart, athletic, kind, compassionate, cute; but those were just words, and some of them had come second hand. Now she knew what was behind those words, and just how well they could describe Charles Weasley. She saw the brother, the son, the young man behind the Quititdch jersey. And she was beginning to realize... she was seeing something other than a friend in him. She sighed, fiddling with the cuff her cousin had gifted her. Somehow, she knew that one day, that cuff could be both a blessing and a curse. If she did manage to get into the Auror Corps, it would be a serious boon(no pun intended) but once Padfoot's Gambols really kicked off and people realized that the cuffs weren't merchandise... fame was a poison that few knew about and fewer knew how to combat. Dora knew it corrupted, and she thought she knew how to combat it, but that wasn't really what she was worried about. No. She was worried about the media and the mudslingers and the gold diggers, the false friends who only wanted to be near her for what she could give. Then she realized the Weasley family would have to deal with it as well. She sighed. At least Charlie would be there for her, and the others would have each other for most of it, and Charlie would understand her. She shook her head and wrapped a dark cloth over the metal medallion of her cuff. She really needed to find a better way of protecting herself. And stop thinking about Charlie. He had Quitidich and his ambition to be a Dragon Tamer. By the time they graduated Hogwarts, he wouldn't have the time for her. It would be best if she forgot these feelings she was beginning to develop for the messy haired Weasley. He probably didn't even feel the same.

/?/

A/N: So? How'd it turn out? Let me know down below!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I own nothing... aside from maybe a few changes here and there. And Bianca. And L.O.S.S... Anything you recognize from a different Author I don't own.

Chapter 12: The Black Past

It had been half a year since the Marauders had bust into the Burrow and turned the lives of the Weasley Clan upside down. As he stared at the ceiling, Ron wasn't too sure that was a bad thing. Sure Peter liked to make him run laps and spar with him, and that usually ended up with Ron in pain, but there were a lot of good points to this whole thing. Ron could go over to Peter's for a day or so and escape his brothers while having someone to talk to, someone who _wanted_ to hear what he had to say and would respond to him with something constrictive. So far Ron had learned some about where his strengths lay outside of school. Chess came easily, puzzles were a little more challenging but that just made it fun, and even that one time they played Mahjong it wasn't as hard once he figured out the rules. Brooms were fun, but not something that felt natural to him, but running... running was exhilarating. And that mug... non-magical game, football... it was almost as good as Quitidich! And on top of all that, Peter had just talked to him. Just talked. But it helped so much and in some many tiny little ways... Ron wasn't sure _what_ it did. But it made it easier going home. And, for all the bumps and scrapes and aches, Ron wouldn't trade the experiences he'd had with Peter for the world. The young boy smiled and rolled over, facing the wall opposite the door. Yes, having the Marauders crash their lazy summer afternoon was probably one of the best things that had ever happened to him, Ron decided. As this happy thought cycled through his remarkably sharp mind, even if the boy didn't realize how smart he really could be, Ron Weasley fell asleep.

/*/

Meanwhile, in Italy, Sirius was camped out in Bianca's chambers. She walked out, then froze. "Hello, Bianca. I gave you time to think about what I said. I had time to think. And it occurred to me... you were right. Expecting you to go right back to Regulus and forgive him is utter foolishness. So, another plan presented itself to me. Come to England, give the country a chance, maybe find a nice college to attend, and while your at it, ream out my foolish little brother. I think you'll find it a rewarding experience," the British wizard said, smiling presently at the stunned, and rather angry, female mafioso.

"Who. The _heck_. Gave you access. To this room?" Bianca asked, her words short and clipped as she fought to keep her cool. Sirius gave her a shark-like grin.

"Why, you did." That threw her for a loop. Sirius adopted an 'innocent' look. "Do you not recall? The other day, when you grabbed me off the street, this is where you brought me. So all I had to do... was apperate to this location and... voila! Instant access to the chambers of my brother's lost love. I am a wizard you know. Or did you forget? I'll admit, I do try to do things without magic most of the time. Gives me a sense of accomplishment you just don't get with the flick of the wrist you know," he finished. Bianca glared at him so hard Sirius was rather glad she wasn't an elemental. That... would have been a problem, seeing as he'd either be in excruciating pain... or dead. Neither were states of being he had a care to experience. He'd already done that, thank-you-very-much!

"Get. Out," Bianca growled. Sirius sighed, but nodded his head. He reached into his coat and pulled out a pamphlet.

"Very well. But I'll ask you to look over this. If it doesn't call to you... tap it and say, 'I solemnly swear I will protect the Peace.' I have a feeling the second one will do the trick. Incidentally, Regulus works there, in both capacities." Sirius gave her a very serious look. "Think it over _carefully_, Bianca. I love my brother dearly, I'd come back from the dead to save him, and you are just about the only thing I can think of to sooth his heart. Draco, our cousin that Regulus is now raising, is helping... but you would heal him. Please... just... think about it?" Bianca was still staring at the space the Brit had vacated five minutes later. Think about it? Think about _what_, exactly? The man who tore out her heart? The man who basically told her she was weak and to take a hike? The country that seemed to offer an alternative to the 'family business' and then snatched it away from her? The country that taught her so much and then dropped her back into the world she came from? She looked down at the pamphlet Sirius had left behind. She sighed and read it, then scoffed. A research college? Why would a woman, a witch, like her consider something like that? Then she remembered the phrase Sirius had told her and pressed her wand tip to the paper(she thought they used parchment) and muttered the phrase darkly, glaring at the glossy photos. What happened then made her stifle a gasp. The ink ran and swirled and then... a completely different pamphlet sat in her hand.

"L.O.S.S. Academy... huh?" she said softly. Then Sirius' comment came back. Regulus worked for the school. In both capacities. Did that mean... ? "Oh Regulus... where you involved in this from the beginning? Is this what you were trying to tell me when we first met?" she asked, thinking back to her more innocent days and the fun, smart, kind young man who captured her the moment their eyes met. She sighed, knowing she was only fighting the inevitable. She was a pretty woman, beautiful even, and had had many suitors since returning to Italy, but she always measured them against one man, one wizard. Wavy black hair, proud cheekbones, perfectly arched eyebrows set over stormy gray eyes, a thin mouth that was so often quirked into a sarcastic yet earnest half smile, and a low, soft voice that called her name in the dark. She sighed. Yep. She still had it bad for that British wizard who, by the sound of it, was some sort of nobility. Honestly, she could see it. She could see him decked out in finery and holding court in some ancient keep. He had one of those faces... and his eyes... He had that thousand yard stare. She sighed and slumped into her chair, defeated. "I'll have to track Sirius down and tell him I'll go. Dratted Blacks, always tugging at my heartstrings," she muttered, though there was a fond edge to it now, a small smirk tugging at her lips. It's true what they said, back in school. Once you go Black, there's not going back.

/*/

Regulus came home late. Draco was with Lily in Godric's Hollow still, but he just didn't have the strength to go get him. With a heavy sigh, Regulus dragged himself to bed. Wizards really were idiots. He fell into a dreamless sleep... then woke to the smell of cooking bacon. Within the space of a thought, his wand was in his hand and Blizzard took over. Quite as a wraith, Regulus made his way to the kitchen and carefully peeked around. He wand nearly fell from his fingers. "I'm dreaming," he whispered. Bianca turned at the quite sound, her eyes sparkling with amusement as she took in his sleep tousled appearance. His hair was a total mess, his pants were loose around his waist and his chest was bare. But it was Regulus' face that made Bianca's morning. He was totally and utterly shocked witless at the sight of her standing in his kitchen, cooking breakfast. "Morning brother!" Sirius chirped from the kitchen table. Regulus' eyes snapped onto him and a fearsome growl emanated from the younger Black.

"What are you doing in my dream? Get out! It's too early for you to be busting in here," he groused. Sirius chuckled and pushed himself out of the chair he had been lounging in.

"Ah, sorry brother dearest, but this is no dream. It's real," Sirius said, looking straight into Regulus' eyes. Regulus moaned and fell into a prudently placed chair.

"You love to torment me, don't you? Alright. Who did you glamour to look like Miss Versitelli?" he asked. Bianca huffed.

"Well that's a fine day to you! And after I've come all this way to see this AS place!" she snipped. Regulus jerked as though he'd been struck.

"Sirius," he began, a dark aura beginning to swirl around him. Sirius gulped. This... was the part where he ran for his life.

"No maiming!" Sirius screamed before apperating out. Regulus raised his head, eyes glowing slightly in the shadow cast by his bangs.

"That's right, mangy mutt, _run_. Run and pray I do not find you," he growled. Bianca actually giggled. Regulus turned his dark look on her. "And you. What was this about seeing AS? Thinking of attending college? Odd. Didn't seem to fit your character," he asked, voice as dark as his countenance.

"I was really leaning more toward... L.O.S.S." Regulus jerked again. His growls were darker.

"What did Sirius tell you?"

"Oh, just that you were a professor... _Blizzard,_" Bianca replied, dropping all pretenses of pleasantness. Regulus grinned, baring all his teeth in a feral expression.

"Well well, the mutt told you all that? Tsk tsk, he should know better. He is a Slytherin after all. They are known to be rather cunning," he growled, sounding rather like he did while wearing his mask. Bianca shivered at the sound, but found that she didn't really mind it. It was Regulus, and she had never really been able to fear him... as long as she knew it was him.

"Well... after that... I couldn't let you get away with never seeing me again. I had to get my pound of flesh," Bianca said, her own voice going cold. Regulus huffed, grabbed breakfast and vanished into his bedroom, runes flashing as security measures were activated. Bianca sighed, sinking into Regulus' vacated seat. "Well that went well," she muttered. With a sigh she got up and cleaned the dishes before apperating to the AS campus. She walked in, but was stopped by the receptionist.

"No admittance without a reference I'm afraid," the woman said sharply.

"I'm looking for a Professor. R. A. Black?" Bianca replied. The receptionist's eyes went wide.

"And how would you know Professor Black?" she asked. Bianca's smile became a little sad.

"Old school friend. His brother was in Italy for business and looked me up. Said something about me healing Regulus' heart or some such," she said. The other woman sighed, nodding.

"Professor Black is a hard one to get close to. Alright. I'll give you a pass for his office. He should be getting in at around nine today," she said, handing over the pass. Bianca nodded and thanked her before making her way to the indicated office. When she arrived, she paused and studied the plaque on the door. 'Spell Research and Rediscovery. Professor R. A. Black.'

"So. Spell development huh? Yeah. That fits," she said before opening the office and finding a rather well appointed room that had the look of a college kid's dorm: a space designed to be neatly organized that had seen too many all-nighters and game nights to actually _be_ neatly organized. "Wow. A slob? Or a workaholic?" she asked, looking around.

"A little of both, actually," a dry voice said from the door way. Bianca spun to face the newcomer, only to come nose to neck with the owner of the office. Regulus was waring a Muggle style business suit in slate gray, a dark blue dress shirt, and a Ravenclaw House tie. His darker than black hair was pulled back into a low, loose, ponytail with an old fashioned leather throng. Black leather shoes and a bemused smirk finished the look. Bianca jumped back and cleared her throat. "What are you doing here, Bianca?" Regulus asked cordially. Bianca thought he was refraining from drawing his wand and using some creative spells to make what remained of her life agony.

"Here as in England or here as in..."

"What are you doing in my office?"

"Wondering how a man who seems to have it all can be such a slob," Bianca replied without missing a beat. Regulus' cold eyes narrowed.

"There's more going on here. What is it?"

"Alright. Since you seem so keen on dispensing with the pleasantries... I'm here to enact my vengeance. You cut me off, cast me aside, told me I was too weak to be by your side. I'm here to prove you wrong," Bianca said, voice glacial. Regulus sighed and sank into his chair. Bianca blinked, wondering how he had gotten over there so fast.

"It was never about me, Bianca," Regulus muttered softly, the fight draining out of him, adding at least five years to him in Bianca's eyes. She gave him a level look, sighed, and sat in the visitor chair.

"Then what was it? Sirius? Another woman? Voldemort? You know, I only would have cared about the second one," she said. Regulus sat bolt upright, eyes once more an unreadable, stormy, gray.

"It's time for you to leave. I have a class in twenty minutes and I need to prepare," he said shortly, waving toward the door. The Italian witch was already twenty steps away from his closed door before Regulus whispered softly, mournfully, "It was for you, always you."

/*/

Bianca returned to the room Sirius had set up for her in Grimwauld Place, downcast. She had exhausted her anger at Regulus, but it appeared, the rift was too big to close. She spent the rest of the day there, locked in her room and pondering everything that had happened that day and Regulus' reactions to her. Shock, joy, anger, disbelief, disdain, they all had appeared, but what stuck out the most in her mind was sadness and longing. In every interaction they had, in every word spoken, there was an undercurrent on sadness and longing coming from Regulus. _"I'm dreaming,"_ _"Who did you glamour to look like Miss Versitelli?"_ _"It was never about me, Bianca."_ She sighed, holding her glass of whiskey close.

"He really thought I was a dream, or a prank, in the beginning. But after that... once he realized I was actually real... Oh Merlin," she moaned, tossing her head back and bouncing it on the back of her chair. "I didn't do him any favors, did I?" she asked the dust laden air. She sighed, and thought about the last, bittersweet, sentence he had said to her. _"It was never about me, Bianca."_ It was never about him? What did that mean? That it was about someone else? Well, obviously, but who? Who would make him...

"Wait..." she muttered, eyes going wide. "Could it have been... me?" she asked herself. The sadness, the belief he was dreaming, the anger at his brother, the hurt in his eyes before he could hide it... it all made sense with that one reason. "He loved me. He really, honestly, loved me," Bianca realized. While she was sitting there in shock, Sirius popped back up.

"Do you understand now, why I hunted you down?" he asked, leaning against the door frame. Still numbed by her realization, Bianaca could only nod dumbly. Sirius smirked and strode over. "Then let's confront the beast, shall we?" he asked. Snapping herself out of her shock, Bianca nodded. It was time to confirm her theory, never mind that it all fit regardless.

/*/

Regulus had spent the rest of his day in a funk. He was irritable, but he hid it behind his cold mask. Every time he saw a five foot seven woman with curly brown hair and lightly tanned skin made his heart clinch in a way it hadn't in nearly five years. Anger at his brother simmered in the background. How could he do this to him? How could Sirius have brought her here? And to his flat of all places!? Finally, he was free to go. He went straight to the Potter cottage in Godric's Hollow and picked up Draco. The boy was far happier than he had been when the two first met and was eagerly chattering away at the younger Black about all that he had done the last two days. "And then Uncle Badger brought Ron over and Uncle Mooney brought Charlie and Percy and Uncle Prongs had Fred and George and Bill came over with Ginny and Uncle Frank brought Neville and Serena over and we all played football! Oh oh! And we ate hotdogs and hamburgers and watermelon and drank this really sweet cold tea!" the boy said, eyes shining with excitement. Regulus laughed at his adopted son's antics, the tension draining from his shoulders. "But, it wasn't the best thing _ever_," Draco suddenly added. Regulus shot him a curious look as he put his key into the door.

"Oh? And why was that?" he asked, turning the key.

"You weren't there daddy," Draco answered honestly as the door opened, a flash of motion nearly capturing his attention, but the look on his daddy's face was deemed more important. "It would have been the second best day of my life if you'd been there, daddy," Draco said, looking straight into Regulus' now misty eyes.

"And what was the first?" Regulus asked, even though he had a feeling he knew. Draco smiled brightly.

"The day you asked if you could adopt me," he said before bouncing forward and hugging the very happy wizard. "Because you're the best daddy in the world," Draco added softly in Regulus' ear, looking straight into the eyes of the pretty lady peeking around the corner from the dinning room. She was also looking a little teary at the scene and Draco hoped that was a good thing.

"Thanks for that bud, I needed it," Regulus said, sitting back on his heels and rubbing his eyes. Draco smiled at his daddy, giving him a moment to collect himself before he asked,

"Why daddy?" Regulus huffed out a laugh.

"Because Uncle Padfoot brought someone back from Italy. Someone I used to know," he said. Draco tilted his head, blinking.

"Is that why you were so tense?" he asked. Regulus nodded.

"I've been on edge all day. Now, Draco, I want you to be on the look out for anyone new in the flat. Uncle Padfoot was an idiot and brought her here this morning," he said. Draco blinked, then looked over Regulus' shoulder at the pretty lady who was looking a little sad now.

"A lady daddy? Why should that be bad?" Draco asked, splitting his attention between Regulus and Bianca.

"Because I don't want to have lady friends over, little dragon. Especially her," Regulus said, a sad look taking over. Bianca frowned and Draco sighed.

"Don't you think that's a bit... mean?" Draco asked, watching the lady more than his daddy now.

"It... wouldn't be the first time, Draco," Regulus said regretfully. Draco frowned.

"Daddy... Uncle Mooney and Uncle Prongs like to tell me... it's never a good think to hold onto anger and bitterness. And Uncle Padfoot has this quote that he can't remember where he got about bitterness being poison. Do you want to poison the lady? Or yourself?" he said. Regulus chuckled faintly.

"So I have Mooney, Prongs, and Padfoot to blame for you getting all Doctor Phill on me?" he asked. Draco gave him a serious look.

"Answer the question father. I want to be able to remember your answer," he said. Regulus sighed.

"No. I don't want to poison us. But... Draco I said a lot of mean things. Things I wished I could take back immediately but I knew I had to say them to save her life. I thought... as long as I knew she was safe, as long as I knew the bad wizard, Voldemort, couldn't get to her, I could fight with minimal fear. It hurt. It hurt for a long time. And I thought I'd gotten over it... but then Sirius found her. And somehow, he convinced her to come back. And now she's here, somewhere, and... and it hurts all over again." Draco smiled.

"Was that really that hard Daddy? Was it really so hard to say you were sorry?" he asked. Regulus' head jerked up and Draco nodded to behind him.

"That's a sweet boy you've got there Black. Think I could borrow him some day?" Bianca said, just as Regulus turned and stood up.

"How long have you been standing there?" he asked gruffly.

"Oh, sense you pushed open the door," she said in an almost convincingly off-hand manner. Regulus moaned. "I've got to say, you're a lot softer under all that steel than I thought... _best daddy ever_," she said, smiling gently at him. Regulus sighed, head drooping.

"Why did you come back, Bianca?" he asked. Bianca shrugged.

"To prove a theory," she said breezily.

"What theory? Can I help?" Draco asked. Bianca laughed and Regulus felt his heart do a complicated jump-twist that was both exhilarating and painful.

"No, Draco, I don't think so." She looked at Regulus, all seriousness. "Did you send me away because you loved me?" she asked. Regulus scoffed, then began to chuckle, then laugh, then full on guffaw.

"Yeah, as cliché as it sounds, I did," he huffed out, then redoubled his laughter. "And what a coincidence that you returned here just as Draco was feeling mushy!" Bianca huffed in indignation, but couldn't find it in her to be upset with the Black for long.

"Don't you feel better now Reggie?" Sirius asked, coming out of hiding. Immediately, Regulus was serious and pointing his wand at his older brother.

"I thought I told you never to call me that, Lord Sirius Orion Black-Slytherin, Duke of Chester and the Thames Strip, Baron of Sherwood," he growled. Sirius went flinty as well.

"I thought we agreed you'd never call me by my full title," he growled. Regulus gave him a predatory grin.

"Then we're even, aren't we?" he asked. Sirius sniffed and put his own wand away. Regulus slowly followed suit, Draco and Bianca watching in mild amusement.

"Now. Have you man'd up and told her how you feel?" Sirius asked with a playboy grin. Regulus punched him in the jaw.

"Go jump in a lake, mutt," he muttered, shaking his hand out. Bianca laughed, reaching out a hand to steady herself.

"Oh Merlin did he get you good!" she said. Regulus smirked, and it made her stomach flutter. He didn't look as polished and dapper as that morning, or as disheveled as breakfast, but a perfect mix of the two, like a Double O after a mission but before he could freshen up. And his eyes glittered. "I love you," she sighed, then jerked upright at the same time he did. Sirius wolf whistled. Regulus kicked him in the gut, smirking at the 'oof! of forcefully expelled air.

"Ya know what... I love you too," Regulus said, then crossed the room in two long strides and caught her up in his arms before kissing her soundly. Bianca could do nothing but melt into the kiss, finally realizing what she had been missing for all the time she'd been in Italy. Draco was old enough to know when to leave, so he grabbed his uncle Sirius and set about getting him out of the room. Regulus and Bianca had a lot of catching up to do, he was sure of it.

/?/

A/N: Yep. Bianca's back baby! And Daddy!Regulus is so adorable isn't he?! Admit it, you wish he had been able to live just so you could have seen this in the movie. Okay. Maybe not. But I do! Seriously, someone draw that scene in the doorway and send me the link. I'll write you an omake! Maybe. Onward!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Besides a laptop. And some form of imagination.

A/N: Warning! Extreme amounts of FLUFF! You have been warned. Now, bow to the fluff! BOW TO IT!

A/N 2: Sorry for the wait. This chapter man...

**Chapter 13:** Down Time

Sirius liked this version of Draco. "Why did you do it?" the boy asked. Curses! Okay, so there were times he _didn't_ like the kid, but all in all he was a much better person than the original Draco. At least... pre-war Draco. Oh wait! Said child being raised by his brother was still giving him that look! Okay, think, what did he ask? Oh right!

"Because I could." Riiiiiiight. Smooth. And so not true. Well... okay. Partially true. But he didn't need to explain his deep and complicated reasons and emotions that even he had trouble understanding to the insignificant child! Even if he was his nephew. Oh crud. Now Draco was giving him _that look_. The one he got from Regulus. Curse you little brother! And your incredibly awesome non-verbal communication skills too! "And I knew they were perfect for each other." HA! Take that panther spawn!

"Riiiiiiight. Like you and Marlene? Or James and Lily? Or Peter and his Magic Metal Pipe of Pain?" Draco asked, drawling in a manner oh-so-similar to Regulus. Sirius gave him a deadpan look.

"You've been around your dad too much. You're starting to sound like him," the man snarked. Draco shrugged.

"Imitation is the highest form of flattery." Okay. Where had the kid heard that?

"Reggie tell you that?"

"DON'T CALL ME REGGIE SIRI-BOO!" Regulus screamed from the living room. Sirius snarled as Draco giggled at him. Because little boys could get away with that kind of thing. Most people seemed to find it cute. Sirius was against this viewpoint. He found it to be among the most evil sounds in the history of sounds.

"DON'T CALL ME SIRI-BOO!"

"FUUNIN!"

"ACK!" Sirius found himself in the odd predicament of being encased in some form of goo that smelled like fish and Elmer's glue. "WHAT IS THIS BLACK MAGIC?!" he screamed. Regulus popped his head into the bedroom and began to snicker. The second most evil sound in the history of sounds, right above little boys giggling.

"It's called 'seals' brother. Perhaps you've heard of them?" the younger brother asked, a perfect picture of innocence. Yeah right! Sirius could see the evil in his eyes, the cruelty in his smile, the... what was that? *click *

"What was that?" Sirius asked, suspicious. Regulus looked up from the big black _thing_ in his hands.

"Oh nothing. Just preserving this moment forever in ink," he said. Sirius blanched.

"A camera? You have a _camera!?_" he squawked. Regulus gave up all pretenses and gave him a devilish smile.

"A magic camera that automatically renders the pictures mobile. And they make _noise!_ But only when magic in flared in precisely the right manner. And I have the only one!" Regulus had the nerve to sing the last part. Sirius gave him a poisonous glare.

"It is on, little brother. It is so on, the world shall tremble from how on it is," he hissed. Regulus blinked.

"I'm sorry what? I don't speak 'hiissssss hiss hisss hiiiiiiiiiiissss hiss,'" he said. Sirius' eyes went wide.

"WASH YOUR MOUTH YOU FOUL CRETIN!" he bellowed. Apparently, Sirius spoke parseltounge when severely ticked and Regulus had just insulted bananas. Something about vanilla, spaghetti, and banana splits. Regulus did _not_ want to know. Bianca giggled at the brothers, Draco sending her a bright smile. "I said, ' It is on, little brother. It is so on, the world shall tremble from how on it is,'" Sirius said, having recovered from whatever Regulus had said in parseltounge. The younger brother shrugged.

"I believe the term is, 'come at me bro,'" he responded. Sirius growled, sounding remarkably like his animagus form.

"You know this isn't _Naruto_, right?" he said, completely random. Regulus blinked, jerking his head into a quick shake.

"What?"

"Fuunin means 'seal' in Japanese. In the manga, and it's anime adaptation, _Naruto_, there is an art known as sealing. Users of this art often call out 'fuunin' to activate their seals. You used something similar and called out 'fuunin' while activating it. I was merely reminding you that this was a novel, not an anime," Sirius explained. "And you aren't a ninja." Regulus blinked.

"We're in a novel?" he asked. Sirius nodded.

"Some people like to think of themselves being in a movie, some a long running tv show. I like to think of myself in a book. A novel, to be precise. So, we are in a novel, not an anime. And we are most assuredly not in _Naruto_," he said. Regulus blinked, shook his head, and turned to leave the room.

"Enjoy being stuck in a pile of gak for the rest of the day brother," he said, and proceeded to leave his brother screaming and crying while Draco laughed himself silly.

/*/

Leaving his brother and son to fend for themselves, Regulus took Bianca to his personal apperation point and then to one of his favorite places, via soundless apperation. Bianca was suitably awed by the wizard's skill. "Where are we?" she asked. He turned to her with a smile.

"My favorite of the Black holdings," he said, then nodded behind her. She turned and gasped. A gentle incline lead to a quaint French cottage overlooking the sea, flowers growing along all sides and ivy up the rock walls.

"It's..."

"Better up close," Regulus finished, his face inches from her neck. His hot breath set shivers down her spine and they went into overdrive as he slipped his arm in hers and lead her forward. She couldn't help but be lead along. He was right. It was better up close. Flowers of all kinds grew in clumps and swirls and natural seeming bouquets.

"How..." she breathed, looking all around in awe. Regulus chuckled.

"This is where I'd come when I needed to get away, before Draco. It was already nearly overgrown with wild flowers when I found it, so all I needed was to tend it. It was... soothing," he said. Bianca smiled at him.

"Right. And you weren't preparing it for anything?"

"Well, I did think it could be a summer home at some point," he admitted. Bianca shook her head and took a deep breath.

"It smells amazing here! The flowers, the sea, the rain... I love it," she said. Regulus could have stood there forever, just watching her spin with that beautiful smile on her face, surrounded by wild flowers in front of the sea.

"I'm... glad," Regulus said, struggling to put his thoughts in order. Bianca grinned at him.

"Come on Regulus! Give me the grand tour!" she said, grabbing his hand. He chuckled and took out the key, opening the house. It wasn't much, but it was pretty. White trim, pale yellow curtains, creamy blue walls, squishy furniture, and books everywhere, scraps of parchments stuck in random places with quills and ink wells sitting on any available surface higher than shin level.

"Ah. Right. I forgot," Regulus said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck while Bianca was slightly in awe of the place. "When my experiments got a bit... overt... for my flat, I moved them out here, along with the relevant research. And then when I was done, I didn't come back to clean up before I went on a DE hunt across the world and when that was done I had Draco and once I had him I couldn't really come here too often because... research and ink wells were everywhere and little kids don't mix well with things like that and..." Bianca started to laugh and kissed him softly on the cheek.

"I kind of like it, Regulus. You should tidy up a bit, move the rest of your research and what not out here and use the apartment for when you have a session or several meetings in a row in England," she said. Regulus hummed, rubbing his chin.

"You may be right. And if what Sirius wants to happen happens then we're going to need a bit more room. And I've always wanted a pet... I'll talk to Draco about it. In the mean time, why don't you use it? It seems to fit you better than the London house. And the gardens could use a bit more love. Anyway, let's see to the kitchen and bedrooms shall we? Then I'll show you the attic," he said. Not waiting for an answer to his offer, Regulus lead her into the kitchen. It had the same bright, airy color scheme and while small, it offered everything Bianca would need from a kitchen. She wasn't a master chief, but she could cook, and what she cooked was usually really good. From there Regulus showed her the 'office,' the library, the bathroom, and all three of the bedrooms. Each room, aside from the bathroom and two of the bedrooms, had books and parchment laid out. Bianca was sure Regulus had used the kitchen and dining room tables for rune practice or fine tuning notes while he was eating, or preparing his food, or while he forgot to eat. He seemed like that kind of person. "So? What do you think? I'll have to clean..."

"I'll take it the way it is, thanks," Bianca said, falling into the couch, her head flopping back, and took a deep breath. The air in the cottage smelled of old parchment, ink, a slight undertone of sweat, and the sea. There was also a faint scent of burned... something. In short, it smelled like Regulus. And for some odd reason, she loved it. Regulus sighed, but smiled and flopped down next to her.

"That so huh? Well, at least let me wash the clothes I left here," he said. Bianca laughed.

"You left dirty clothes here?"

"I left in a hurry! And this is the first time I've been back in two years! I'm amazed this place isn't in worse condition than it is now!" he said, defending himself. Bianca chuckled.

"Sure sure. Have you told Draco about this place? Or Sirius?" Regulus' eyes went big and if Bianca didn't know better, she would have said he was scared.

"NO! This is my haven! Sirius shall never find this place! He signed over his rights to the Black Lordship so he can't request a list of Our holdings and without that he can't find this place and that is exactly how I like it! No Star Wars, no bananas, no lightsabers, no pokemon battles, and certainly no horrid rock band posters!" Bianca thought his eyes were just the slightest bit crazed. She'd have to ask Severus about this later, she mused, but let it drop for the moment and set about smoothing Regulus' ruffled feathers.

/*/

While Regulus and Bianca were looking at the cottage and Draco was laughing himself silly over Sirius' attempts at getting free from the gak Regulus had trapped him in, Peter was playing chess with Ron. Sirius had actually been a little surprised when he realized Peter was good at chess, but had also thought it was an added bit of reason for Peter to mentor Ron. Personally, the badger animagus didn't care. He was just glad he didn't get the girl Weasley. He wasn't too good with girls. Ron, he was pleased to note, was a bright boy who caught on well enough, once you gave him the clues. He could honestly see how he could have helped Harry through his years at Hogwarts where he had to fight Voldie. Still, the kid had terrible self-confidence for all his bluster and had really needed someone he could go to to just hang out and talk, someone he could get good advice from. Arthur wasn't a bad father, not by any stretch of the imagination, but he had so many kids and Molly was a bit overbearing... Fabian and Gideon helped, being the cool uncles, but there was only so much they could do. So, Peter was glad Sirius had done this. Breaking up the kids among the original members of L.O.S.S and the Marauders was a good move. "Check," Ron said smugly, clicking his piece down. Peter hummed, considering his options. He shook his head and knocked over his king.

"Nope. That was effectively a checkmate, Ron. I had a way out, yes, but you would have simply followed and put me back into check. So, to save us some song and dance, you win," Peter said with a smile. Ron smiled back. He liked Peter. The solidly built wizard dressed in casual non-magical clothing, kept his sandy blond hair short and slightly spiked, and had a fang necklace that he always wore. He was also intelligent, quick, knew a lot of good games, wasn't afraid to act silly, and had a certain kind of wisdom about him. Ron always felt like he was someone unique when he was with Peter, not one of a set. Harry, Neville, Draco, and Septimus were also sorta like that, but there was something special about that feeling when it was an adult that gave it.

"So it's 12/15, your favor?" Ron asked. Peter smirked.

"And don't you forget it!" he said with finality.

"So, what shall we do now?" Ron asked. He was over for the whole week and there was only so many times they could play the same game, and football with only two people wasn't the same when you knew there was nearly a full team you could call up for a pick up game. And since Peter lived in a non-magical town, they couldn't fly or do anything overtly magical.

"I figured we could just watch the telly for a bit then head out to the skate park later," Peter said, shrugging. Curious, Ron asked,

"Skate park?" Peter blinked, then looked at Ron as though he'd never seen him before.

"You don't know what a skate park is?" Ron shook his head, even though it'd been a rhetorical question. "Well! I think I have a spare board, and pads can easily be transfigured. I'll teach you all about the non-magical sport of skateboarding!" Peter said, a step away from dashing off to gather what he'd need, then he stopped and turned to the TV. "Then again... I might just teach you how to use a skateboard and a non-magical can teach you what it is right now. I'll see if I can't find a channel showing extreme sports. There should be some form of skateboarding there," he said, scooping up the remote and switching the TV on. The pair spent a good hour and a half watching extreme sports on the tv before heading out to the local skate park. In-line skates, roller skates, and skateboards were everywhere. Half pipes, grind rails, obstacle courses, and ramps were all over the place. Ron gaped. "Amazing, right?" Peter asked. Ron turned and hugged him.

"This is so cool!" he said, then set the board down and looked back at Peter. The older wizard put his own board down and showed Ron how to get started. Soon, they were racing around the beginner area. Ron was still a little wobbly and slow by the time they left about two hours later, but he was grinning wildly. Peter smirked. Looked like he had found another hobby for Ronald Weasley.

/*/

While her closest brother was learning the joys of skateboarding, Ginny was amusing herself with bubbles, Marlene Black-Slytherin smiling as she watched the little girl enjoy herself. She had kind of wanted a little girl, but she was happy with Oberon. Maybe someday she'd get her girl, but until then, Ginny was good practice. And she could be returned when it got too much. Ginny herself was a very sweet girl, but Marlene could see the signs that her mother was spoiling her. And that she had trouble telling fact from fiction. Her fanaticism over the _League of Stalking Shadows_ comics was rather telling. The fact that it was based on fact and that some of their exploits could be looked up in any recent history book didn't really help Marlene convince Ginny that they weren't real. Still, she had a good mind and if what Sirius had told was true, Ginny had a bright future in Quiditch. The two spent a happy day watching the bubbles dance in the wind. All in all, it was a good day.

/?/

A/N: Yes. I know. Not up to my usual standards in concern to length. But honestly... I had planned something for this chapter... but then... continuity and timelines messed me up and I had to move things around, but I couldn't really combine chapters, and you got this mindless fluff filler. No roasting please?


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: No, I have not suddenly been graced with the rights to _Harry Potter_ since I last posted.

**Chapter 14:** The Heirs are Here

While Regulus, Sirius, James, Remus... and all their sundry friends and family... were having fun mentoring, being mentored, hunting old flames, and having old flames reintroduced, actual work was being done at the Ministry. Shocker, I know. But beneath the betting pools, flying paper airplanes, annoying tittering, and endless filibusters, deep in the bowels of the hidden Ministry of Magic in the often forgotten Hall of Records, Genealogy Department, the staff was putting in the most work they had in years, tracking down the families of the other three Founders of Hogwarts. Blood tests at Gringotts were fine, for the most part, but the traditionalists had made it so only Noble and greater Houses were required to get them. The rest of Wizarding Britain didn't care enough to go get tested. So, you get the Genealogy Department running wild trying to fulfill the Wizenmot's decree to find the Heirs of Hogwarts. Honestly, they couldn't understand what was so important about the Heirs of the Founders to justify the capitals everyone gave them. It was the school, sure, but... surely there was some other reason for the Founders to be so highly praised that they got capital letters and heaps of respect and power, even so many years after their deaths. Sadly, no-one ever listened to the Genealogy workers. Expect for Regulus A. Black, Heir to the House of Black, Lord of House Morgan, Chase, Laddy, and Borrag, that is. His paper had several of the Genealogy workers dancing as he made use and reference to their department and stuck it to 'the man' about so-called 'blood-purity.' Purity. Ha! If anything, the Supremacists muddled the bloodlines by only marrying other pure-bloods! Still, they wondered if they'd even find the Heirs in their vast network of family trees and... "GOT IT!" came a joyful cry. The other workers dropped their work and swarmed the hapless man who had found 'it.' 'It' turned out to be...

"This... is Ravenclaw's Elder Line Tree," the senior worker said in awe. The younger man, who had found it in the first place, smirked.

"Yes, and if you look at it..."

"The line is dead," the Senior Worker moaned.

"Na-uhuh!" the Younger Worker tsked, shaking his head. "It may look that way, but look here," the man pointed to a small, faded, name below the name of the last descendant of the Elder Line. "The line's not _dead,_ not for sure, but it _did_ go dormant!" he said excitedly. The Senior Worker blinked.

"You think... the Heir... is a Squib?" he asked.

"Or the descendant of one," the Younger Worker said, the other Workers chattering around him. He walked over to the dustiest, most untouched region of the Hall of Records. The Hall of Squibs. The Younger Worker combed through the large area, searching for the name he'd seen on the Ravenclaw Tree, and when he found it, he hauled the whole tree for that name over to the Desk. Really, it was an over sized table that filled almost an entire room, but when researching Wizarding Genealogy, one needed a vast work space because those trees got _big_. The Younger Worker spread the Tree out on the Desk and traced the Elder Line from the Elder Squib, Edward Roland Ravenclaw, who had changed his name to Edward Roland Ravenson. He followed that Line until he came to a 'stronger' name. One that would have enough magic to be placed in the Hall of Wizards. They found that name, Elsa Winterhaven, and traced her Elder Line until, sadly, they hit another faint name denoting another Squib. Castor Newport. Back and forth they went until they finally found the current Magical Heir to the Great and Most Ancient House of Ravenclaw, a Muggleborn. Buoyed by their success, despite the crisscrossing they had to do, and disregarding the little voices in their heads that said the Heirship might not have lasted all the way to Ralph, they hunted for the other two Founders, Gryffindor and Slytherin. One group decided, what the heck, let's do Slytherin, and found him too, even though they knew it'd somehow get traced to Sirius Orion Black the Third. Of course, when they found another two Heirs, and confirmed that Sirius O. Black was indeed related to Slytherin through an Elder Squib Line that had 'reactivated' after a few generations, the whole Department started going crazy at the impact their findings could have on the Wizarding World. Legal Heirs and Magical Heirs could be two different people with the Magical Heir not even knowing that he or she is the Magical Heir. Could a Magical Heir supersede a Legal Heir and take over the House? It was all rather exciting and a little dangerous. The Senior Worker decided another paper was in order, he said. The other Workers agreed. And who better than the one who set the cauldron bubbling in the first place?

/*/

When the Genealogy Department contacted him with their results, Regulus was a little shocked. Results had been had far faster than he had anticipated. Still, he jotted down a note for Bianca and Draco, telling his son to mind Bianca and Bianca to 'be nice, I don't want to be cleaning up blood splatters when I get back.' He wrote another and sent it on to the College. This was more important in the long run, he reasoned. Arriving at the Hall of Records, Genealogy Department, Regulus was treated to an epic tale of dormant lines, Elder Squibs, pulled arches, migraines, and more paper cuts, and cups of coffee, than was probably healthy. "Well lads," he said, looking over the veritable sea of paper before him, "I'd say you're right. A paper on this discovery _does_ need to be written. But first, contact the Heirs you found and get them to take the Blood Test. I want to be sure we have them before any announcements are made." Seeing the sense in this approach, and happy that Regulus had agreed to write another paper about their Department, the Workers quickly set about sending the letters. Regulus took the time to take a closer look for himself, and even take a look at the Black Tree, see if there were any Blacks who didn't know they were Blacks. Any that he found would be noted and readdressed at a later date. Preferably after a good long day of playing with Draco and becoming more acquainted with Bianca. The secret agent in him was dieing to know what new tricks she'd picked up.

/*/

Ralph McFarlin was a down to earth kind of fellow. He was five foot even with brown hair, brown eyes, tan skin, and a poor physique, which was fairly common among wizards. He really wasn't anything special to look at, unless you looked closely at his eyes. They were bright, eager, and glimmered with intelligence and good humor. A Ravenclaw through and through, Ralph had been applying to magical colleges for a chance to further his understanding of magic, regardless of the fact that most of the colleges knew only as much as he did. AS Academy was a cut above, but it was highly exclusive and the poor non-magical born wizard didn't hold out much hope of being admitted. Ralph never really had anything to do with the Ministry beyond what he had to, such as O.W.L.S and N.E.W.T.S, so he was rather confused when he got a letter baring the Ministry Seal and telling him to go to Gringotts and get blood tested. Still, he was a Ravenclaw and naturally curious. So he went. If he had been confused and surprised when he got the owl, he was down right shocked and stupefied when the results came back. People had been calling him 'a Ravenclaw through and through' or a 'true Ravenclaw' for years, but to see it in black and white, to be told by his own blood that he was, in fact, a Ravenclaw... "Ha! Pay up! The great lump fainted!" called the goblin who had administered the blood test. The accounts manager for the Ravenclaw Vault, who had bet in the wizard's favor, scowled but handed over the large ruby he had put up as collateral.

"Curses! I was hoping he'd be made of sterner stuff," the grizzled goblin groused. He had really wanted that silver dagger of Brightblade's. Brightblade grinned.

"Never doubt the great Brightblade, Ragnar," he said. Ragnar grimaced at the other goblin, then waved a hand at the passed out human on the office floor.

"Shouldn't we do something with this?" he asked. Brightblade sighed

"I suppose. Move him over to that corner, where he'll be out of the way," he said. Ragnar nodded and, after helping Brightblade move the stupid fainted human, strode out to start putting the Ravenclaw Accounts back into a format wizards could understand, sending in the next 'customer' on his way out.

/*/

Mary Mackinaw was a strange little witch. She always checked above her doors, flinched at the color purple, paled in terror at bananas, and was a bit of a workaholic. Mary Mackinaw was a Hufflepuff, and most thought she was a Gryffindor at first glimpse. Fierce, friendly, hardworking, loyal, and unafraid to speak her mind, Mary was five and a half feet of blond witch that you never wanted as an enemy. She had a saucy, pert little mouth, dancing blue eyes, short and bouncy blond hair that she wore pinned back with little black bows. When she got a letter from the Ministry, not too long after she;d gotten her first job, she was a little worried. What could they want with her? Then she got to Gringotts, was shown to a private office, where a short, slightly dumpy looking wizard was propped up in the corner, obviously unconscious. Understandably, she was a little unnerved. And after the blood test, she was even more unnerved, but now she had shock added on top of it. "I'm... the Heir... of Huffelpuff?" she asked, still trying to get her head around it. The goblin, Brightblade, nodded. Mary looked back down at the paper that declared her an Heir to Hogwarts, along with a list of properties, vaults, and heirlooms that she was set to inherit. She swallowed heavily, her eyes never wavering, then she took a deep breath and held it a moment before nodding. "I'd like to talk to my personal accounts manager as well as whoever is in charge of the Hufflepuff... everything... and... get it all... straightened out," she said. Brightblade blinked, a little surprised the young woman before him had taken the news so well.

"Of course. Brickbrake!" he called. The doughty manager of the Hufflepuff Estate entered, gave his new client a look, then turned and walked out. Mary nodded her head to Brightblade and followed Brickbrake out of the private office and into another. There she was met with another goblin, one she was passing familiar with.

"Good day Marrow," she said, using the shorter term her account manager had allowed her to call him to spare time, "I assume you've been told?"

"Indeed," the younger goblin said, baring his teeth at his client. Brickbrake was a bit nonplussed by the exchange, and thumped his ledger on top of the desk.

"Right. Well, turns out, I really am the Heir of Hufflepuff, so we're here to get everything straightened out in regards to the vaults and... stuff. So! Let's get too it!" Mary said, smiling brightly. And so they spent the rest of the day going over investments, properties, heirlooms, positions, responsibilities, and getting Mary set up as Lady Hufflepuff.

/*/

Most people thought that the Potters were descended from Godric Gryffindor and expected to find out that James was the Gryffindor Heir. They were mistaken. In reality, it was yet another wizard born to non-magical parents. Garfield Gallagher Mooney. When Regulus had seen his name, he had grinned like a loon and the Younger Worker could have sworn he heard the man mutter 'and Mooney thought he wouldn't do well in Gryffindor.' Younger Worker didn't know what he meant by that, seeing as Mooney _had_ been a Gryffindor, and an exemplary one at that. They'd been at Hogwarts together, so he should know. Still, Garfield was a bit surprised to get a letter from the Ministry. When he arrived in the office, Ralph was just starting to wake back up. Garfield shook his head at the Ravenclaw and helped him back to his feet. "Ralph, pal, you've _got_ to stop sleeping at your desk man!" he said. Ralph, being disorientated, nodded and tried to sit back into his office chair. It was only Garfield's hand clamped around his elbow that kept the man from falling back to the floor.

"Not nice, Mooney. Not nice at all," the older man growled. Garfield grinned at his co-worker.

"No, but it was funny," he said. Garfield Mooney was a tall, tanned, young wizard who'd only been out of Hogwarts for two years. He'd been the Gryffindor Keeper in his time at Hogwarts, and it showed in his stance and powerful build. He had honey brown hair, brownish green eyes, and a semi-natural smirk that made most peg him as a troublemaker almost as soon as they saw him. However, if you earned his loyalty, he was as good as a Hufflepuff and as fierce as his House symbol.

"Garfield Gallagher Mooney," Brightblade called. Garfield turned, grinning, to the goblin.

"Right! Mandatory blood test! Instructions?" he asked, green eyes glittering. Soon the test was done and Garfield was the one staring at the paper. Ralph felt his knees threaten to give out again, but the sound of Garfield's manic chuckles snapped him out of his shock and prevented him from fainting again. "Of course. Of _course_ this would be why. Tell me, who decided that _I_ might be and Heir and sent me a notice that the blood test was now mandatory?" he asked. Ralph shivered at the tone and started edging toward the door, wary eyes never leaving the Gryffindor. Garfield's power and temper were well known, but the temper most knew was the hot, passionate, curse-first-question-later anger. Less well known, was his icy rage. An anger so fierce it was frozen, analytical, methodical, and utterly devastating. Right now, Ralph was seeing the warning signs of a well and truly ticked off Garfield Mooney.

"The Genealogy Department spent days finding the Founders' family trees, and then tracing the Elder Line to present day, not skipping Squibs. It was Regulus A. Black who insisted on there being blood results to prove your claim. He will be writing a paper on Squibs and how magic is not absent from them, but merely dormant. What you call 'muggleborns' might in actuality be old lines reactivating after generations of dormant magic born by Squibs and passed down to their children," Brightblade said. Garfield glared at the paper in front of him, telling him he was the Heir of Gryffindor and a minor House.

"Black, huh? The guy whose brother is Lord Slytherin?"

"The wizard whose brother gave up the title of Lord Black and several other titles and Houses, yes."

"Black. It always comes back to Black," Garfield mused, looking to the door, but seeing into the past. He smirked. "Tell him, I don't care." Brightblade blinked.

"Power, money, influence... You'd refuse this?" he asked. Garfield chuckled mirthlessly.

"If I don't work for it, earn it, would I ever really respect it?" he asked. Brightblade sat up a bit straighter at this. A wizard who wanted to know he'd _respect his own power?_ It was unheard of! And yet... here he was.

"You are more like Sirius O. Black than you know, Human," he said, grinning in the goblin manner. Garfield gave him a curious look. "Very well. I shall alert Regulus and Sirius Black about your refusal of your birthright. I dare say they'd like to meet you and ascertain _why_, exactly, you choose to do so."

"Still doesn't explain your comment about me being more like Slytherin than I know," Garfield said icily. Ralph quickly ducked out of the room, breathing a small sigh of relief as the door closed behind him.

"This way, Heir Ravenclaw," a goblin said suddenly, right beside poor Ralph. He whimpered.

"Why did it have to be me?" he whined. The goblin frowned at him.

"I didn't ask for a whiny wizard as the heir to one of the largest vaults in the bank either, yet here we are. Now come on. Regulus A. Black made it quite clear that the Founders' Heirs must take their place once more. I would not like to be the one to tell them they were denied," the goblin said. Ralph swallowed heavily. Everyone knew, when the Blacks took an interest in something, nothing anyone did could deter them. Ralph then remembered his excitement when the paper announced that Hogwarts was getting worked over and the Heirs were to be found. Now, he was wishing they hadn't. Or at least, that it hadn't been a Black to start the thing.

/*/

Back inside Brightblade's office, Garfield had yet to let up on the goblin. Brightblade wouldn't have been surprised if ice had started to creep across the floor from the wizard. "Have you ever heard of the Muggleborn Protection and Relocation Foundation?" Brightblade asked. Garfield's eyes went wide.

"It's the reason I'm still alive," he said. Brightblade nodded.

"It's the reason a lot of non-magical born witches and wizards are still alive. It also brought quite a bit of revenue to the Nation. Lord Slytherin was the one who pitched it, founded it, and signed over all but a thousand galleons of his trust vault each year to it. He is also one of only a handful of humans the Goblin Nation sees as a friend," he said. Garfield gulped, and looked down at his hands.

"And Regulus?"

"Meeting with the Black Brothers would give a more accurate picture. Now, I have called the Gryffindor..."

"I don't want it!" Garfield said sharply. Brightblade gave him a level look.

"You are the Magical Heir of Gryffindor. You became such upon your entry to Hogwarts. You cannot turn it down. The title is yours, regardless of what you choose, but what you do with it is up to you." Garfield growled lowly in his throat, gripping the arms of his chair so tightly the knuckles turned white. When the account manager came, he stormed out after him. Opening a low drawer, Brightblade pulled out a goblet and a bottle of goblin wine. "I really don't like dealing with wizards," he muttered, pouring himself a drink.

/*/

Three weeks after the confirmation of the Founders' Heirs, Regulus Black published his second controversial paper entitled _The Nature and Purpose of the Squib._ The very fact that he mentioned squibs would have been enough to make it controversial, but implying that they had a purpose really set a fire under Elitists. And that wasn't even getting into the actual paper! Regulus had used the same reporter to get his paper published in the _Prophet_ and Rupert again added a foreword.

/*/

_Well Britain, he's done it again. Regulus Arcturus Black has once again made startling discoveries based on research to put our Auror department to shame. Genealogy is a field that most consider a dead end. A useless endeavor. But it is through the field of genealogy that the Heirs of Hogwarts have now been found! Regulus A. Black's paper,_ The Nature and Purpose of the Squib, _takes us deeper into the workings of magic and how it is passed down through a family and why squibs sometimes occur. In depth, witty, challenging, and enlightening, Regulus A. Black's paper,_ The Nature and Purpose of the Squib, _will change your view of our world forever. I know it has mine._ \- Rupert Dundel.

/*/

Regulus was bouncing in anticipation of the Heirs' arrival. Of course, his brother was the first to arrive. And then laugh his head off at his excited little brother. "Oh shut up Pads! You know how big this is! No-one has seen or heard of an Heir to Hogwarts in _centuries_! Not until Voldie showed up and even then, it was only one! And now we have you as Lord Slytherin, not Voldie the Moldy. And I'm going to get to meet the Heir to my own House! Isn't that reason enough to be excited, Padfoot?" Regulus was gushing as Ralph came in. The Heir of Ravenclaw stood in stunned silence as he watched the enigmatic Brothers Black bicker, the younger bouncing in his seat while talking a mile a minute.

"I suppose," Sirius admitted, smirking. Regulus pouted at his big brother, then switched tracks, not noticing the other two Heirs walking in.

"Oh yeah? Well what about the Gryffindor Heir? Wouldn't you have been jumping at the chance to find out who he was if you _weren't_ an Heir yourself? And get this! His last name..." here Regulus broke off to snicker, "his name's _Mooney!_" Sirius' eyes went wide before he started to laugh.

"Mooney's the Heir of Gryffindor! Hahaha! And here I always thought he was an Eagle in Lion's clothing!" he said.

"Um..." Garfield said awkwardly. The laughing brother's twirled around to face the befuddled Heirs, beaming grins on their faces.

"Ah! The Heirs are here!" Regulus said happily, bounding over. "Ever so glad to meet you. I do hope we can work together well in the future, whatever it is you decide to do now. Ah! Where are my manners?"

"Blackmoor, Dunberry, Argentina, London, and the south of Spain I believe," Sirius drawled. Regulus turned to him, blinking like an owl.

"Whatever are you talking about Padfoot?" he asked. Sirius opened his mouth to explain, before he remembered who he was talking to and scowled.

"You love doing that, don't you?" he asked. Regulus grinned evilly.

"As much as I love covering you in gak and surprising my students with a pop quiz in Egyptian," he answered. Sirius rolled his eyes while Regulus turned back to the Heirs. "I'm Regulus Arcturus Black, Professor of Runes and Spell Development at AS Academy as well as the member of the Wizenmot that pushed to have the Heirs to Hogwarts found. Sadly, it wasn't as easy as I had thought it would be and I had to turn to the genealogy department at the Ministry and they had to go on a laborious search all though the vast catacombs of the department to track down the Elder Line of the remaining three Houses. The idiot smart-alack behind me is my older brother, Sirius Orion Black the Third. Also known as Lord Slytherin, Baron..."

"REGGIE!" Sirius roared.

"SIRI-BOO!" Regulus returned. While Sirius glowered and the Heirs were surprised, Regulus continued listing the various titles Sirius held before getting into the nick-names. "Siri, Siri-boo, Paddy, Pads, Padfoot, Mutt, and Idiot," Regulus finished.

"I will get you, Regulus. I will get you royally," Sirius hissed. Regulus sighed, Ralph went pale, Garfield's eyes went wide, and Mary just looked intrigued.

"I've told you before, Siri, I don't speak hissy," Regulus said. Sirius visibly struggled to get control of his emotions before he repeated himself, only this time in English.

"You did better this time, Bags. You limited yourself to 'hissy' rather than insulting bananas," Sirius added. Regulus shivered, Ralph echoing him. Both remembered the horror that was Banana Terror Week.

"Yeah. Didn't want a repeat of the last time. How did you get a complicated insult out of that short series of hisses?" Regulus said. Sirius shrugged.

"Parseltounge is a highly efficient language."

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiight. Well! Now you know who we are, we'd like to know who you are!" Regulus said, switching from skeptical to cheery in a moment. Blinking and shivering slightly at the abrupt switch, the Heirs introduced themselves. Garfield went last. Sirius looked him over, them grinned.

"The Hat wanted to put me in Gryffindor, for a moment," he said. Garfield blinked. "Then he realized how great my ambition was and put me in Slytherin."

"The Hat wanted to put me in Slytherin," Regulus piped up, smiling, "but then he realized how excited I got over undiscovered details and put me in Ravenclaw."

"Oh! You're The Researcher!" Mary suddenly said. Regulus wheeled around to look at her in confusion.

"Pardon?"

"From 'The League of Stalking Shadows.' You're The Researcher!" she said, as if figuring out some great mystery. The brothers looked to each other, communicating through body language, before shaking their heads.

"I am not The Researcher. There never was a 'The Researcher.' L.O.S.S. aside, we need to talk about what you are going to do with your new titles," Regulus said before tossing them file folders. "Hogwarts needs an overhaul, and it needs someone more or less impartial running it. The Founders acted like superintendents in their day, and the Charter states that their Heirs should take up the position or appoint someone in their stead. When the Lines went dormant, the Board of Directors was set up to fill the void. The Board has gotten a little... Pure-Blood... lately. They need to be reminded of the origins of their power, as well as who they're really supposed to be working for, as well as what they should be doing. So. I pushed for the Heirs to be found so that Hogwarts could be returned to the Four Houses: Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Slytherin. Sirius is already on board with taking control of the school, but we need you three to fully wrest control from the Ministry and the Board. Only together can the Four Houses operate the wards and change the Rules. Will you help us?"

"So... you mean to totally change Hogwarts?" Garfield asked.

"For the better. There are some old rules that need to be updated for the modern times. Back when magical and non-magical lived side by side, knowing each other for what they were, back when Hogwarts was first founded, witches and wizards born to non-magicals were a threat as much as they were in danger. They could reveal the location of their school, draw out teachers, incite fear and distrust. But things have changed. Witch hunts are rare and considered medieval now. Separating non-magical born and raised from magical born and raised is foolishness and has been harming our world for centuries now," Sirius said, stepping forward. "So yes. I mean to change the way we do school. It's already been changed! But we need to keep it that way, we need to protect our investment, make sure the Elitists don't slowly change it back to that broken system we had to suffer through. So. Are you willing to take up your birthrights and help me?" The Heirs shared a look, then nodded.

"Sure, but you're going to have to prove to me you're serious about all this," Garfield said, crossing his arms. Sirius grinned and pulled out a document labeled 'The Game Plan.'

"Shouldn't be too hard. As you can see, I already have a few plans in that regard," he said, laying it out.

/*/

After weeks of preparations – explanations of Sirius' plan, fine tuning their parts of the plan, gathering needed materials, and much cackling on the part of the Black Brothers – the Founders' Heirs were ready to take back Hogwarts from the crusty 'upper' class. It was a rather Black affair, though the other three couldn't really complain. The Blacks were known for being mavericks, and their 'plays' had sticking power. Plus, it was suitably dramatic for such a historical thing. Had they left the entrance and talking to Mary, they would have simply walked in, sat down, and started acting like chairmen, and woman, of the Board. As it was, Regulus acted as Herald, Sirius as Spokesman, and the other three as Yes Men, and Woman. The Board never knew what hit them until they had become powerless and Hogwarts was once again under sole ownership of Houses Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, and Slytherin. Ralph, Garfield, Mary, and Sirius were made Head of their respective Houses, in law and in the school, and all but Mary appointed a proxy for within the school until such a time as their interference was needed. Sirius appointed Severus, Ralph, quite happily, made it known that Filus Flitwick was his proxy, and Garfield reaffirmed Minerva McGonegall's authority. Only the Board was unhappy with this set up. The owners of Hogwarts made it quite clear they didn't give a lump of fudge about their opinions. Sirius and Regulus took great pleasure in tearing the Board apart. A notice was put into the Ministry that the Board of Governors for Hogwarts was going to be overhauled. New rules were drawn up, voted in, and submitted to the Records Department within three hours. These rules were as follows: All members are to be screened and vetted before being sworn in. All members must swear an oath to tell the truth and uphold the best interest of the students attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The Board would be split between magical and non-magical born witches and wizards, none would be older than fifty and none younger than thirty. All members would not serve for longer than four years. Board members could not apply for a position until four years after their last term. All sessions of the Board must have a secretary take down the minutes. All minutes must be filed with the Records Department of the Ministry within three days of the session.

By the end of the session, the Board was dissolved and the rules for the new Board were being processed. It would take a few weeks for the new Board to be sworn in, so the Owners of Hogwarts would be taking care of all business until the new Board was ready. Sirius was pleased, though within three days he was longing for his joke shop.

/*/

In the intervening months between Sirius' return from Italy, Regulus and Bianca's reconciliation, and the discovery and subsequent reintroduction of the Founding Families of Hogwarts, Lily Potter had gotten pregnant again. It wasn't too long after the new Board was sworn in that she gave birth to a precious little girl. In the tradition of the Evans Family, the newest member of the Potter family was named after a flower. Harry decided that Daisy was a very girly name and came to the conclusion that, until she was a third year, he would protect her. James and Lily shared a look. Their little boy really did have a hero's complex, didn't he? Still, they couldn't complain. At least he had given a cut off date. And they had a feeling that, in that cut off date, Harry was implying that he'd be making sure she could handle herself while he was protecting her. Eric didn't really care. As long as he could still play with Big Brother, he was good.

/?/

A/N: Yeah... Eric needs some character development. Badly. But, he's still a very little kid, only about a year old at this point. Anyway. YAY! The Heirs have been found and Hogwarts has it's change cemented! Woohoo!


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter. At all.

Warning! Beware the Fluff. And Insane. That is all.

**Chapter 15:** Bonds of Love

Two years had passed since the Black Brothers had more or less finished their large, widespread, changes. The Hogwarts Board had been reinstated, Britain had a new representative at the ICW, and Cornelius Fudge was still Minster. And he was slipping. Lily wasn't in position to take over as Minister, seeing as she had two young children to look after. She had decided not to have another child, stating that three was quite enough thank you, but it would still take at least another ten years before she was ready to take up the role of Minister. The Blacks were considering who to put in power while Lily raised her kids. It was a rather short list they had to work off of. Some thought one of the brothers would be a good choice, others, said brothers included, vehemently refused that notion and pushed for someone outside the family. It was slow going. Sirius feared they'd have Fudge until Harry's fifth year. Part of him wanted to see what Harry would make of the man, but another, larger part, just wanted Fudge over and done with. And his pink toad too. Neither part were winning, however, as he had more than enough work on his plate with Hogwarts, his joke shop, and his various titles. A small, very small, part of him missed his old life. It may have been a life on the run, exchanging one prison for another, but at least he didn't have to worry about politics and investment portfolios.

/*/

There's a special bond between all brothers and sisters. This bond can develop between others that are unrelated, such as brothers-from-another-mother or brothers in arms, but it is a special bond. In several cases, these bonds have been tested and tried, sometimes to the breaking point, but in all cases, these bonds have been proven strong. Sometimes, a bod thought broken, wasn't as broken as previously believed. Sirius was very glad that in this second chance, he hadn't stressed his bond with Regulus as much has he had before. A brother on your side was a powerful thing. A Black brother on your side was a force of nature. Anyone whose ever encountered Brothers Black could tell you that. Sure, the power of said brothers was effected by their personal charisma, drive, and 'power,' but they were all forces of nature in their own right, when united. Lily and Petunia were also glad their relationship had been salvaged. Petunia shuddered to think what she could have become if she had carried on hating her sister and the magic that 'took' her from her. The fact that such hatred would have denied her Severus, who was a very dedicated husband and a wonderful father, just drove the point home.

/*/

Some people forged these powerful bonds of brotherhood(or sisterhood) slowly and reluctantly, some quickly and seemingly without thought. Harry Potter, some would say, made such bonds easily. This is not so. It takes a special person to bond in such a way to the young Potter Heir. It takes a certain amount of vulnerability, strength, honor, courage, intelligence, and/or persistence to get Harry Potter to call you a brother or sister, though those traits are not needed all at once. Age is also a factor, as is upbringing. Draco Regulus Malfoy-Black, in another time-line, would have been one of Harry's bitterest enemies but in the time-line we are looking at, he was one of his closest friends. Draco, by virtue of being introduced early in life and by a trusted family member during play, began to form a bond of friendship with Harry. Over the years they spent playing and growing together, the bond of friendship deepened into brotherhood. Neville Longbottom, in another time-line, didn't have the confidence to come forward and try to befriend a love starved Harry. However, having both parents not only alive but sane and supportive gave Neville both the confidence and the opportunity to make friends with Harry. One was often left at the others house when one set of parents or the other went out for a date night and grew up thinking of each other as brothers. A similar set of circumstances occurred with Septimus, though there was the small bond of blood tying them together. With the older children, Harry felt his role to be support and aid, and that was just what he did. That said, Harry's bonds with the Weasley Clan was still weak and would need nurturing, but they had the needed qualities for Harry to accept them. The older generation had their bonds forged in war, and thus, those bonds were slightly different, but no weaker than between their children. For Derrick, Serena, Eric, and Daisy, these bonds of brother/sisterhood they shared with Harry were much quicker, but no less precious. In fact, they were just a little stronger, urging Harry to protect his younger siblings, rather than aid and support. And so he would, until he couldn't any longer.

/*/

It was a beautiful, clear day, and Lily was determined to spend it outside in her garden. Harry, her darling first born, was a rather responsible ten year old, and had offered to look after his three year old brother and one year old sister. Lily trusted her little man to take good care of his siblings, but reminded him that they were still in diapers and Eric was just beginning potty training. Harry said he didn't mind and that Lily should go out and enjoy the day. While their mother was out in the garden, Harry asked his brother what he wanted to do. "Do you want to draw, or play with the blocks?" Harry asked. Eric scrunched his little face up in thought. Harry found it endearing when the little boy did that. It made his little, brown eyes, so much like their father's, crinkle up, the delicate dusting of freckles along his nose becoming just a little denser as the skin bunched up. Eric took more after their mother than either Harry or Daisy. His dark hair, nearly burgundy colored, like fine wine, was smoother than the traditional Potter hair. His chin was rounder than Harry's, and he had a natural inclination toward dirt and the outdoors. Believe it or not, their mother did as well. However, Harry knew they both shared their mother's temper. Harry wondered, occasionally, how people could say she was the sweetest person they knew when she had such a frightful temper. Perhaps it was how tight a leash she kept it on, and how easily she could let go and move on. Lily Potter was sweet, and kind, and didn't hold grudges, not when compared to her husband, but when she got mad... Harry would never forget the day Regulus had gotten on her bad side. He thought the man would move a mountain to get away from her. Lucky for him, James distracted the vengeful woman for a moment, which was all he needed to apperate to his secret hide-away. Still, he loved his brother dearly.

"Blocks blocks!" Eric cried and trundled over to said toys. Harry laughed and guided little Daisy over so she could watch, and maybe participate. Eric hadn't known what to make of the little girl at first, but he soon warmed up to her. She had an infectious personality, even at six months.

"You got it Eric," Harry said, a fond smile on his face as he settled to the floor. Eric was a little toddler architect, building tall towers and strong castles, but he eventually got bored of building and knocking over. Ironically enough, it was Daisy who alleviated this by crashing her dragon into Eric's latest tower.

"Storm the castle! Storm the castle!" Eric cried. Harry laughed and grabbed a toy knight.

"If you fire breathing lizards want to destroy this castle, you're going to have to go through me!" Harry called out, using his best Knight Voice. Eric giggled, Daisy echoing him. Soon bother little Potters were attacking Harry, The Lone Knight. Sir Harry put up a valiant fight, but was soon conquered and the castle he defended was destroyed by the happily roaring draconian siblings.

/*/

Lily heard her children laughing and screaming inside as they played, though Harry some how managed to keep them at an appropriate volume. Smiling, their mother leaned back to watch them. Harry was smiling, the green eye he got from her twinkling with mirth, as he watched Daisy trundle over to put a block on what was clearly going to be a rather large castle. "That's it Daisy! Now, gentle, like petting Padfoot," Harry said softly, a gentle, yet firm, hand on her back. When the block was placed just so(Eric seemed to be directing the other two) Harry clapped his hands and told her what a good job she'd done. Later, Eric was beaming up at his brother with adoration as Harry placed the last block at the top of the castle, which was now a good three inches taller than Eric. "I'm Sir Harry! And I shall defend this castle to the bitter end!" Harry declared, placing himself before the castle.

"What dose that mean?" asked Eric. Harry smiled softly at his brother, though Lily could tell the dear boy was berating himself for using the term with his younger siblings.

"To the bitter end means that I'll protect it or die trying," Harry replied. Both sibling's eyes went wide and they threw themselves on their big brother, startling him.

"NO!" they cried as they bore him to the ground. Giving up all pretense of gardening, Lily leaned against the wall to see how it would all play out. Harry looked up at his two little siblings in surprise, and a little worry. Both of them had tears brimming in their eyes.

"Don't die Harry. I'd miss you," Eric said. Harry could hear the tears in his voice now.

"No go Hawwy. I wove you," Daisy said, tears already slipping down her round, lightly freckled cheeks. Harry smiled lovingly at them and hugged them tightly.

"I love you too, Daisy, Eric. I... I was just playing with you. Knights would fight with everything they had to protect what they loved. If it came down to it, I'd die before either of you got hurt," he said, his voice so soft Lily had to strain to hear him. But hear him she did, and she felt tears of her own start prickling their way into her eyes. Her first born had one major hero complex, that was for sure, but at the same time, it warmed her hear that he cared that much for his younger siblings. Though, her mother's heart still ached, thinking he might just give up his life for those he loved. Didn't he know love went both ways and a noble sacrifice was a double edged sword? She checked herself there. Hadn't she done the same, when confronted with the death of her child? Was it even comparable? She wasn't sure, but knew she had no place to talk when it came to sacrifice. Neither did James for that matter.

/*/

Once Harry had convinced Eric and Daisy that he wasn't really going to die, their game started back up. Eric loved it that Harry, his cool big brother, would still play with him and Daisy. As he was only three years old, he didn't quite know what to make of his little sister, but he knew _exactly_ what he thought of Harry. Looking like a carbon copy of their father with the eyes and heart of their mother, Harry was the best brother Eric could have wanted. He read to him, played with him, fed him, gave him baths when their mum was busy, and even taught him cool things like how to make puppy eyes or play string games. They had been playing with the blocks for about half an hour when a strong smell interrupted them. Of course, Harry was the one to pinpoint the source. Eric though he was a superhero, with super finding powers that made him the greatest detc.. devect... finder cop ever. "Daisy, come here, I need to change your diaper," Harry said, taking the little girl's hand in his and leading her toward the bathroom. Eric sighed, looking at the half destroyed castle. They had just beaten Sir Harry, their battle having damaged the castle, and Eric was thinking... if winning meant killing Harry, making him go away like Fuzzels the Cat... he didn't want to play that game anymore. He looked around, and saw Harry's favorite game. Gobstones. Grinning, Eric dragged it out and sat down to wait for Harry to come back from changing Daisy. When he did, the look on his face was wonderful. "Eric?" Harry asked, completely shocked, though Eric was still a little young to know that. Still, the little boy grinned up at his big brother.

"I don't want you to leave like Fuzzels, so no more Sir Harry and the Dragons. Gobstones! Safer," Eric said. Harry blinked, then grinned, setting Daisy back down with a smirk.

"Sure Eric," he said, then turned to Daisy. "Watch closely, little flower, and you'll see big brother Eric get coated in slime."

"NO! Big brother Harry get slime!" Eric contested. Harry gave his brother a considering look.

"Only three years old and already you're trash talking? My my, dad will be proud," he said, a teasing edge to his mostly level voice. Eric giggled and made his move. Eric, being three, wasn't very good at the game, but, Harry decided, it wouldn't hurt to go easy on the kid and let him win two our of five. Say what you will, but Harry was still a Potter, and competitive perfection was in the blood.

/*/

While Harry was looking after his siblings and Lily was being a proud mama, Frank was having a slow day at work. Honestly. He didn't even have _paperwork!_ And anyone who has to deal with those paper monsters knows, when you start wishing for paperwork, you are one seriously bored person. And yes. Frank was bored. No. Not just bored. He was Bored. Capital 'B.' Capitals mean business. Everyone knows this. And most everyone knows that a Bored Frank isn't the best thing ever. Very few things were, but a Bored Frank was closer to 'very bad' than 'best thing ever.' Frank had tried to amuse himself in his down time, really he had! He'd tried Waste Ball, he'd tried Table Football, he'd tried singing, humming, drumming, eating, spinning in his office chair, doodling(he was getting those Hogwarts pictures again. It was freaking him out!) which had reminded him of yodeling. He tried that too and got hit with more than three silencers. He had been pouting, Silenced, for the past twenty minutes. Nothing was working. He was Bored. Quietly, he got up and made his way over to his friend's desk. "Hey James," he said, keeping his voice quite. James Potter, one of the more decorated Aurors on the force, grunted, not even looking up from the... was that a giraffe made out of paper? "I'm Bored."

"Picked up on that," James remarked dryly, tapping random parts of his paper giraffe and turning it poka dotted.

"Wanna pull a prank on the Department?" Frank asked. James slowly looked up at him, then grinned and charmed his giraffe to look mostly normal.

"Gaffy likes this idea. Gaffy wonders what he can do to help. Prongsie has an idea. Does Frankie want to hear?" the, Frank was fairly sure, unstable Potter asked. At the moment, slightly unhinged was just what the healer ordered. Frank grinned, propping his elbows on the desk, interlacing his fingers, and resting his chin of his fingers.

"Oh, do tell," he purred. James answered with a grin of his own before launching into a rather complex rant for such a simple thing, his wand flicking and twirling and swishing like mad as spell after spell was cast at the seemingly innocuous paper giraffe. Frank predicted that there would be some paper work for him and his friend later that day. He found, he really didn't mind.

/*/

Fudge was often regarded as a 'safe Minister.' A Minister who didn't want to change much, not if he didn't get anything out of it. He was also regarded by many as one of those people whose name you'd learn because of the Office rather than anything he'd done. But he was not stupid, for all that he made some rather stupid decisions. He was also not insane. At least, not as insane as most of his top Aurors. So when he went down to talk to the current Head Auror, Amelia Bones, he was thoroughly gobsmacked by the pandemonium taking place in the Department. Aurors were scattered about, shooting jets of glitter were being shot from their wands, and... was that a giant paper giraffe? Being dive bombed by glitter covered memos? "Mwah-hahahahaha! No-one shall defeat me! Prongsie shall rule the world! With General Gaffy and General Frankie by his side!" James Potter crowed. It appeared that he was standing on his desk, one foot on top of a fallen divider. Frank Longbottom was standing to the left of the insane Potter. And he had noticed Fudge.

"Emperor Prongsie! The Magic Minster is here!" he called, tapping the other man on the leg. Potter turned to Fudge, the insane gleam clear in his eyes.

"General Gaffy! CHARGE!" he said, pointing his... wait. Was the tip of his wand glowing _fuchsia?!_ The giant paper giraffe gave a trumpeting... moo?... and charged at Fudge. The Minister of Magic, Cornelious Fudge, squealed like a little girl and threw himself out of the Auror Department and turned to his Under Secretary.

"On second thought, let's not go to the Auror Department. 'Tis a silly place," he said, straightening his robes and striding back to the lift. Dolores Umbridge shook her head, making a note with pursed lips. Back inside the Auror Department, James and Frank were laughing their insane little heads off.

"That squeal!" Frank gasped.

"That _face!_" James guffawed. Amelia shook her head at the pair, brushing some stray glitter off her shoulder.

"Enough games gentlemen. Clean this up," she said, turning back to her office. "And _no magic!_" her strident voice called before her door clicked shut. James and Frank heaved heavy sighs of resignation, before getting down(James) and looking for a broom(Frank) and dustpan(Gaffy). The other Aurors were almost as bored at the not-quite-sane pair, and were glad for the distraction, so they decided to help clean up the aftermath of their play. And start a sign up sheet for Glitter Wars during break. Badger was already drawing up obstacle courses and 'missions' for it. Magical Law Enforcement had just been hit by the Marauders. Hard. The Department would never be the same again. They were still finding glitter a week later. And Gaffy never left. He became the unofficial mascot for the force. Mostly because he had some how developed the ability to spew high velocity glitter and make a sound like a muggle air raid siren if he noticed certain people. It was rather useful. Though, Amelia could have sworn she saw James showing the giraffe pictures and telling him to 'glitter them with extreme prejudice.'

/?/

A/N: So? What'cha think? Also, what do you think Harry's animagus from should be? He won't be finding it until at least the middle of Second Year and won't be achieving it until at least the middle of Third Year, but I'm curious what you guys think his form should be. Ja nea!

Regenengel3


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I own nothing in any way related to Harry Potter. Aside from a copy of all the books and all the movies, and those were mass produced and bought in a store.

**Chapter 16:** Rings and Letters

Really, it was a natural progression. It had been three years since Sirius had tracked Bianca down and brought her back into his brother's life. Three years spent living in Regulus' special getaway. Three years attending AS Academy. Three years learning about the special man who was logical, yet brave. Cunning, yet compassionate. Bianca saw Regulus as the perfect mix of the Houses. Oh sure he might have leaned more toward Ravenclaw and Slytherin at Hogwarts, but the intervening years had served to mellow certain aspects, and sharpen others. And Bianca couldn't help but love the sarcastic, witty, intelligent, courageous, intuitive politician Regulus had grown to be. And Regulus had fallen for the spunky, hard edged, hopeless romantic Bianca proved to be. And he had fallen hard. It was no surprise that he asked her to marry him. It was a natural progression. How he asked, however, wasn't exactly what Bianca had envisioned.

/*/

Regulus fidgeted. He normally wasn't one for nerves, but what he was about to do tested every last one of them. He patted the pocket where a small black box rested, making sure the object was still there, still safe. Reassured of that one thing, he started tugging at his jacket cuff. "Well hello there handsome. To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?" a smooth, amused, voice asked, setting loose a veritable flood of metaphorical butterflies in the pit of Regulus' stomach. "And my, don't you clean up nice?" she added. Regulus wasn't sure if she knew her already alluring voice had slipped into seductive or not. He chose not to linger on that thought for long and instead held out his arm.

"Would the lovely Miss. Bianca Versitelli accompany me for dinner?" he asked. Bianca smiled and took his arm, gripping tightly as he apperated, soundless as always. She still couldn't get over her awe at how smooth his apperating was, not to mention that he could do it without making a single noise. "Here we are," Regulus said, leading her toward a Victorian style restaurant that just screamed 'I'm English!'

"Oh my. What's the occasion?" Bianca asked, her eyes shining with curiosity. Regulus chuckled, patting her hand where it rested on his arm.

"All in good time, my dear, all in good time," he said. Bianca shook her head at him, but allowed herself to be led inside and sat down at a window seat. They had a nice meal, but Regulus seemed almost... nervous? That wasn't right. Why would he be nervous? But that's what he was. And Bianca found out why when dessert was brought out. Regulus slipped something on top of her slice of cheese cake, giving the waiter a slightly shaky smile. He sat back down and the plates were set before them. Just as Bianca was going to cut into her slice, she noticed the most beautiful ring a girl could ever receive from a man.

"Regulus..." she began cautiously, "why is there an engagement ring on my cheese cake?" She looked up from the sight to see Regulus, on bended knee, looking like he was about to embark on the most dangerous mission of his life. And perhaps he was, if Bianca was interpreting all this correctly.

"Bianca, from the moment we met, you were unlike the other girls. You asked me for help, with no ulterior motive. I showed you a glimpse of my darker side, and you merely became more interested. You treated me like any other student and warned me when fan-girls were getting a bit rabid, or were right around the corner. And when I got more and more embroiled in the fighting here, you never stopped trying to figure me out. Even when I sent you away, you tried turning to me for help. I hurt you, I know I did. I hurt you deeply. But when given a perfect opportunity, you came back. You came back and you followed me and you tried to _understand_. You accepted Draco. You accepted my role as Blizzard. You accepted my brother. And... you accepted me, disorganized mess that I am. And I..." Regulus swallowed hard, eyes darting over to the ring, still sitting on Bianca's cheesecake. "I can't see my life without you in it, Bianca. So... I'm going to ask you for something really selfish. I'm asking you, Bianca Versitelli, to give up your life in Italy forever, and join me in England... as my wife," he finished, looking up at her. Bianca's breath caught at the bare emotion in those cool steel gray eyes that had captivated her from the moment she saw them. Fighting back tears, she picked up the ring from her cake, and held it out. Regulus, believing she was rejecting him, very nearly wilted. "I see," he said, so very heartbroken, as he reached out a hand. "I knew you were too good for me," he said, sending a rather anemic looking smirk back up at the woman he loved with all his heart. Bianca choked out a laugh.

"I seem to recall it being tradition for the man to put the ring on his fiancee's finger," she said with a smile. Regulus, after gaping at her like a fish on a hook, returned her smile with a heart stopping grin before delicately sliding the ring on her elegant finger.

"You nearly shattered my heart for the second time, wildcat," he said as he came up to kiss her. Bianca felt her heart flutter, but not just because of how near he was.

"A second time?" she asked against his lips.

"The first was when I sent you away," Regulus answered. She pulled back and searched his face.

"Regulus..."

"I've liked you for a long time, Bianca. There were a few pretty faces after you left, but none got past the first date. When you finally came back... I thought I'd died. Then I thought you were going to kill me."

"And now?" Bianca challenged. The look on her new fiance's face reminded her of his panther form.

"And now you're mine, and I'm not ever gonna let you go again," he growled, sending a tingle down her spine.

"I like the sound of that," she admitted. Regulus smirked, and this time it wasn't to cover his pain. This time, it was confident and clearly said, 'I win.' The two finished their dessert and headed out into the streets. Finding a romantic fountain, the two celebrated their engagement with a kissing session before Regulus escorted his bride-to-be back to her house.

/*/

The next day was Friday. Family Dinner Night for the Marauders. Being related(by marriage or not) Severus and Regulus were there, as were the wives, children, and now, Bianca. Seeing the ring on Bianca's finger, the ladies all started squealing and oohing and awing over it, taking the whole family outside to admire it in the fading sunlight. Sirius, of course, was one smug little mutt. "I told you she was the one!" he crowed when they finally told him. Regulus looked like he was going to encase his older brother in gak once again, but was beaten to the punch by his adoptive son.

"Oh soak your head you flea bitten mutt and leave them to their happiness!" the boy said, tripping the older Black into a conveniently placed rain barrel. Regulus grinned at his son and everyone else laughed at Sirius, who was sputtering as he hauled himself out of the barrel. Draco ignored the glare of his uncle and smirked at his dad and mum-to-be. "About time you asked her, dad. I was wondering if I'd have to start asking for chick flicks and asking you about how to treat a girlfriend," the boy teased before he darted into the house and hurriedly shut the door. Regulus growled playfully at the boy, but couldn't put any real heat into it. The kid had a point, as annoying as it was.

"Ya know, there are times when I regret making Draco part of the family," Sirius mused, glaring after his nephew, water dripping from his slightly shaggy hair and snaking its way down his nose. Regulus snorted.

"And then you look at how much good it did me having someone to look after, and how it motivated me to hunt down those last few Death Eaters, and decide it wasn't such a bad idea after all. Kind of like how turning me into a pyromaniac prankster seems bad at times and then you realize that without doing that I might have died and you still wouldn't have any blood relations that you liked and the House of Black would slowly die and decide that you're really quite happy with your choice," he said. Sirius gave him a dry look, for all that he was sopping wet.

"You've been hanging out with Mooney again, haven't you? You're sentences just now sounded like a college text book," the older Black said. Regulus smirked that infuriatingly handsome smirk that just screamed 'I know what you don't... and I'm cooler than you for it.' Bianca loved that smirk. Mooney, however, was indignant on his own behalf.

"I do not sound like a college text book!" he angrily stated. James chuckled.

"Sometimes, Professor, you do," he said, hazel eyes dancing merrily. Remus sighed, defeated, and flicked his wand at Sirius, drying him instantly. The rest of the night passed without incident, but two months later, the letters arrived.

/*/

Draco saw the owl first, though he didn't know why this owl would be any different than the usual. Until, that is, it dropped a letter in his lap. Then he was happily chattering away about Hogwarts and what House he wanted to get into and could they make a day out of their school supply run? When were the others getting their letters? Would Bianca take him shopping? What was Hogwarts _really_ like? Regulus endured the babbling with a fond smile, even if at times it became rather fixed. Oh, the joys of being a Hogwarts student's parent. But Regulus couldn't stay sarcastic and grumpy for long, seeing the joy on his son's face. Oh yes, there was a certain joy to seeing your child receive their Hogwarts letter.

/*/

Harry Potter also received his letter that day, and his reaction was quite similar to Draco's. But after five minutes of being the most hyper and elated boy in the world, Harry froze and became perfectly serious. "I'm going to need an owl, stationary, and an ever full pencil," he said. James and Lily blinked at their son, the question plain in their eyes. "What kind of big brother would I be if I left home without writing to my little brother and sister?" he asked honestly. His parents laughed and gathered him up in their arms.

"You're a good kid, Harry. I'm sure you're going to have a grand time at Hogwarts," Lily said. James smiled and clapped a hand on his son's shoulder.

"Don't worry about us here at home, look after your Pack, and send us letters every week detailing pranks and/or problems. I'll be watching for your owl," he said. Harry grinned up at him.

"Sure thing dad. We're headed to Diagon Alley..."

"Monday. Go play. Make memories," James laughed. Harry giggled at his father and dashed off to find his little siblings to do as his father had instructed. Lily and James shared a look and a smirk.

"Bags must be going spare right about now," Lily said. James chuckled.

"Bags? What about Frank?" he asked. Lily shook her head.

"That man has nerves of steel."

"Only on the battlefield," James countered. She sighed and nodded, conceding defeat.

/*/

Frank wasn't quite losing his mind. He had sent Neville outside after the third whooping hug. He was currently stretched out on the couch, drinking a cup of tea and thinking about his son's future at Hogwarts. The teachers were, dare he say it, better than when he attended, the Headmaster was different, but still an Alchemist. Now that he thought about it, all the Headmasters had ties to either Transfiguration or Alchemy. Sometimes both. What was up with that? He sighed, tipping his head back. Great. Now he was thinking like Sirius. All over the place. Wonderful. Alice came in, Serena following behind her, and Frank smiled. "Well ladies, looks like we're taking a trip to Diagon Alley Monday. Do take time to prepare yourselves for the crush," he said. Alice shook her head at her husband while Serena tried to look happy, but the fact remained that she'd miss her big brother. But she still had Derrick, and the younger Potter kids. And Ginny. Oh, poor Ginny. She would be all alone this year.

/*/

Over at the Burrow, Ron was happily eating his breakfast, his Hogwarts letter open beside him. Ginny was a little put out that her last brother was leaving for Hogwarts that September, but she found she couldn't really be angry or resentful. Ron was just too happy and excited. And with the mandatory book surplus, disadvantaged families didn't have to buy all the school books. This meant Ron was getting new robes and his own wand. Ginny knew she'd be lonely, but decided that, while Ron was home, she'd make the most of the time she had with him and the rest of her brothers.

/*/

Septimus was just as happy as his father when he got his letter. Yes, the young Snape had grown up in a loving home with two wonderful parents, but there was always something special about that first Hogwarts letter. Petunia shook her head at the happily reading boy. Of course, it was his father's old potion's book. "You're going to give him an unfair advantage dear," she said, handing her husband his coffee. Severus chuckled.

"He has an unfair advantage just being my son. And weren't you quite good at chemistry yourself, my dear?" he replied, smirking at her over the rim of his cup. Of course, the fact that all she could see was his eyes, and thus his eyebrows, could make some say he wasn't really smirking. However, Petunia had come to know her husband quite well over the years, and could tell he was smirking at her.

"Oh you hush! You're enabling him," she said, taking up her embroidery. Severus rolled his eyes dramatically.

"You sound as though you haven't been giving him your old chemistry books for the past year," he shot back. Petunia smiled at him and turned back to the cloth in her lap. Severus let out a quite sigh of contentment at the quite joy in his house. This... was the life he had always wanted.

/*/

While not having a child of his own, Remus still knew what was about to befall him. Harry, Neville, Draco, Septimus, and Ron were all coming to Hogwarts that year. A mad gleam started up in his eyes even as he started putting together contingency plans for when things got... _messy_. Not if, when. These were sons of Marauders(and honorary Marauders) so it was pretty much a given that they'd get up to no good while at school. And Remus would be ready for them! And he'd make sure the other teachers were too. Which meant reminding the Snapes, Marlene, Fabian, and Minerva that they needed to be professors first and family second. And of what Sirius had told them, all those years ago. These kinds were special, and if they hadn't stepped up, they could have been the ones to break their world and then put it back together in a better way. Remus stopped his planning and packing for a moment to look at a hand drawn sketch Sirius had made for him that showed him and an older Harry, practicing the patronus charm. He smiled and went back to packing. He may have been teaching for years now, but this was the seven year stretch that he had been looking forward to the most. And it was Harry's voice telling him he was the boy's favorite professor that Remus craved, though others telling him that still made him blush a little.

/*/

Peter remembered what it was like getting his acceptance letter from Hogwarts. One of the happiest days of his life. He also remembered when Sirius admitted to why he had been so creepy when they first met. _That_ was a very happy day as well. Peter liked it when he could actually understand things. People, magic, science, it didn't really matter what he was understanding, he just liked to understand. But even understanding wasn't enough to keep his cool around five excited boys shopping for school supplies. "Will you just _shut up!_" he finally growled, his eyes going slightly amber as brown crept in. The boys immediately froze and clamped their mouths shut. No way were they getting on their Uncle Badger's bad side. He was down right terrifying when mad. Even the Aurors he worked with agreed with that. Seeing the boys were in line, Peter nodded and took Ron by the arm. "Now. I'll be taking this one to get outfitted, wand included. I'll meet you all at Flourish and Blotts," he said before marching Ron away. Molly, not one to let her babies out of her sight for long, if she could help it, trotted after them with Ginny in tow. Arthur shook his head at his wife and looked at Percy.

"I'll expect you at Flourish and Blotts in two hours. Don't be late or I'll set your mother on you," he told the most responsible of his sons. Percy nodded and set off to do his own shopping. Knowing he could trust Percy, Arthur snapped both arms out and snagged his twin sons by the ear. "You two, on the other hand, I'll be escorting. First, the second hand robe shop," he said, dragging the protesting boys along with him. Sirius chuckled and moved to follow, tossing a,

"James should be with Harry for his first Hogwarts trip, so I'll take over the role of mentor for today," over his shoulder. Marlene shook her head and went off to find Molly, Ginny, Peter, and Ron. If they were breaking up into mentor groups, then she was going to run interference for the others against Molly. Frank sighed and gave Regulus a look. The two joined up and took their excited but contained sons to Olivander's. Severus and Septimus went with the Potters. Remus needed to replace various bits and pieces of equipment, so he headed off to his favorite junk shop. He knew the saying 'one man's trash is another man's treasure' was quite true. There he found most of what he needed and was checking out when a young woman, only a few years younger than him, stomped up to the counter. He noticed that she had a rather surly look on her pretty face.

"Ugh! Again?! Come on!" she huffed. Remus smiled to himself, his lips just barely twitching.

"Having trouble miss?" he asked. She jumped about two inches into the air and spun to face him, a wand jumping into her hand and her hair turning Weasley red. Wait. "A Metamorph?" he heard himself say. The woman blushed, but only for a moment, before she tucked her wand away.

"And what's it to you?" she asked defensively. Remus put his hands up, a rouge-ish smirk on his face.

"Oh nothing much. It's just, I'm rather familiar with this shop, so I thought I might be able to help," he said. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"And my..."

"Remus John Lupin," Remus cut in, holding out his hand. She eyed it warily, and then his name caught up to her. Everyone knew about Professor Lupin, the first DADA professor to last more than a year in almost forty years. And he'd made a career out of it! A little less well known, was the fact that he was a werewolf.

"Oh. I... I'm sorry. I shouldn't be so quick to judge, Professor. I'd like the help, if you don't mind," she said, taking his hand and giving it a firm shake. Remus chuckled, eyes glinting happily as he took in her reaction.

"I take it you know of my condition?" he asked. She nodded shyly and Remus' smirk became a full smile. "And you're not scared. You've little idea how much that means to me," he said, his usually low and slightly rough voice turning smooth and dropping just a little lower. The sound sent tingles along the woman's skin. She shook her head and said,

"I'm looking for a printing press." Remus hummed, then turned on his heel and pointed toward the left corner of the store.

"The big objects are usually over there. Would you like me to show you?" he asked. She shook her head and Remus found, to his surprise, that he was a little disappointed that she turned him down. "Very well, I hope you find what you're looking for," he said, before smiling at the older gentleman who came to ring up Remus' total.

"Thank you, Professor. Have a good term," the young woman said before dashing off toward the area Remus had pointed her toward. The cashier chuckled.

"Time was bikers got all the girls," he said. Remus flushed lightly and cut the man a scathing look.

"And what, exactly, do you mean by that?" he asked waspishly. The man chuckled louder.

"Kid, I've been around the block. I know flirting when I see it," he said before handing over the bill. Remus shook his head and paid.

"We weren't flirting, old man," he said before walking out. The man shook his head.

"When a metamorph sets its eyes on a catch, they don't let go, and wolves mate for life," he said softly, watching the young man walk out of his store.

/*/

When Remus caught up to the rest at the bookstore, he blinked rather rapidly at what he saw. "What happened to you lot? And where are the twins?" he asked. He got several glares in return.

"Not. A. Word. Lupin," Peter bit out. He had come off the worst, in his opinion. His skin was lime green, his hair was hot pink with black lightning bolts in it, his shirt had been transfigured from his usual polo into a muscle shirt, and his trousers had been changed from regular blue jeans into skin tight leather pants. Remus didn't say any more, not to the Hufflepuff, but his eyes told the badger animagus just what the werewolf thought of his new look. Peter's eyes told Remus exactly what he could do with those thoughts.

"Twins?" Remus asked Sirius. The Black smirked and said,

"Almost as good as we were." Remus shook his head at the man and entered the store.

"We'd better grab our books, otherwise they'll be all gone," he said over his shoulders. Every year there was at least three students per class that needed to take a book from the surplus locker, but after the initial big buy, the teachers didn't really mind buying an extra three or four copies of their preferred text. Soon enough school books had been bought, extra reading had been decided on, and the family made their way back to their various homes. As Remus settled back into his cozy, worn, leather recliner, he thought back over his day, especially his meeting with the metamorph. He felt he had accomplished something that day, and wondered if he'd ever see that mystery woman again.

/?/

A/N: So what do you think? Regulus is engaged to his Italian hitwitch, the kids have their Hogwarts supplies, and Remus Met a Girl. I'm open to suggestions as to her name by the way.

Until next time,

Regenengel3.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own this. Aside from plot changes and the occasional OC. Harry Potter and all affiliates are owned by their respective owners. That said, enjoy!

**Chapter 17:** When Ties are Made

It was September first, nineteen ninety-one, and Ron was bouncing. He was finally going to Hogwarts! With _friends!_ Friends who didn't try to compare him to his brothers. Okay, he might be compared to his brothers from time to time, but The Guys made sure to add in the all important _contrast_ that most people didn't. Also, it didn't hurt that he had grown up spending time away from his brothers. He stopped, a thought freezing him. His brothers had been systematically separated, not permanently of course, but the fact still stood. They were all separated by the Black Brothers. Oh he liked them well enough, but Sirius always gave him an odd feeling, like he _knew_, and Regulus... well Regulus was just a really strange guy. Then there was their extended 'family.' Severus, their soon-to-be Potions Professor, had been Sirius' roommate at Hogwarts and married Lily Potter's, a stay at home mom with a Charms Mastery, sister Petunia, meaning James' sister-in-law. Then there was Remus, a Defense Master and their soon-to-be Defense Professor, and Peter, a retired Auror working as a Transfiguration Professor for the still relatively new AS Academy that Ron hoped he'd be able to attend after Hogwarts. There was also Ted Tonks, a first-generation wizard who had found work in the non-magical world, and Andi, who he still didn't know too much about except she was Sirius' cousin and you shouldn't get her mad or she'd hex you horribly. "Oi! Ron! You coming or are you going to just stand there like a statue?" called Harry. Ron shook his thoughts away, not noticing the calculating look Sirius gave him, and ran to his friends. It was an odd group. Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom, sons of war heroes who had accomplished the remarkable feat of living to be awarded Order of Merlin, First Class for their efforts in eliminating the threat of Death Eaters; Septimus Snape, the son of a potions master who had worked for Sirius Black-Slytherin, though it seemed this member of their group was running late; and Draco Malfoy-Black, the son of a convicted Death Eater who was raised by Regulus Black. Three of them were in line to be Lords while Ron was the sixth son, always riding on his older brothers' successes. But these four... they accepted him. They _cared_, and they encouraged him to make his own name.

"Sorry, just thinking," he said with a smile. Harry smirked right back, a near perfect replica of his father's care free half smile.

"Oh no boys! We'd better watch our step now, Ronald's thinking before we even get to the train!" he said, the sparkle in his eye taking the sting out of those words. He was joking, and Ron couldn't help but joke back.

"Yeah right, _you're_ the one we have to watch out for!" The group laughed loudly at that, Harry bowing his head slightly in acknowledgment.

"Um..." a voice spoke from behind the group. Neville was the first to see the girl, and swept her a dramatic bow, complete with swirling robes and hand flourishes.

"Good day to you, little lady. How might we be of assistance?" he asked. She blushed slightly, her bushy brown hair falling in her eyes as she struggled with her trunk. Ron latched onto the trouble she was having and tapped the large trunk with his wand. The girl was amazed as it became feather light.

"What did you do?" she asked. Ron smiled.

"Just a little trick I picked up hanging around with these three," he jerked a thumb at the others, "and their fathers. Turns out, if you focus on what you want and then tap the lid, even the standard student trunk has a few functions that come standard. Like featherweight and locking charms."

"Dad's always trying new things," Draco drawled, though there was a kind smile on his lips. She blushed deeper at the smile.

"I'm Hermione Granger. Nice to meet you," she said, nodding her head at them.

"I'm Harry Potter, and you've already met Neville Longbottom," Neville grinned at her, "Ronald Weasley," Ron made a comical imitation of Neville's earlier bow, causing her to giggle, "and who could ever forget Draco Malfoy-Black, the silver tongued diplomat," Draco arched an eyebrow at Harry, having clearly taken lessons from a master of Casual Elegance.

"And who could ever forget their first meeting with Harry Potter, the gold tongued Prankster Prince?" he drawled. Harry mimed being stabbed.

"Draco! You wound me sir! And after I gave you such a glowing introduction!" he gasped. Before Draco could retort, the Hogwarts Express blew its warning whistle. "Come on, we'd better hurry if we want a compartment together," Harry said, quickly switching focus and grabbing Hermione's trunk.

"Hey! That's mine!" she shouted, dashing after it. Harry deftly flicked it away from her.

"I know. And what kind of gentleman would I be if I left a fine young lady such as yourself to wrangle her trunk onto the train, even if it was charmed featherlight? Besides," he turned and gave her a knowing grin, "what kind of man leaves a woman lost and alone in a world she's oh-so-new to?" Draco chuckled while Neville forgot all manner of decorum and laughed.

"What this great goober is _trying_ to say is, 'would you please sit with us?' He just has his own way of doing things... and seems to forget that it should be a request, not an order, to sit with someone," he grinned. Ron nodded, posed in mock-deep thought.

"Indeed, our dear Mastermind losses sight of the fact it is _not_, in fact, an honor the likes of which no-one could turn down to sit with him." Harry blushed slightly at the antics of his friends.

"Yeah well, look who I have for a dad. I come by it honest," he said, attempting to defend himself.

"I'll sit with you," Hermione said softly. Harry beamed at her, then dashed onto the train.

"Better hurry or it'll leave without you!" he called over his shoulder. Ron shook his head.

"Don't mind him too much, Hermione. He's a little bi-polar to those who don't know him, but Harry's a good guy with a lot of talent. I'm talking the next Merlin lot of talent," he said, helping her up into the train.

/*/

Hermione watched in bemused wonder as the four boys she had met on the platform talked and joked, obviously all raised primarily wizard. She was bursting with questions, but somehow, she just couldn't find a voice to give them. That was when the red head, Ron, turned to her with a wild grin. "Ever have a chocolate frog?" he asked, holding out the pentagonal box. With a small shake of her head, Hermione took it.

"Thanks," she said quietly. Harry shook his head, messy black hair flying all around his face.

"None of us are going to hurt you, Hermione. Oh sure we joke and shove and have famous families, but we're really just newbies like you. Plus, we don't care if you're first-generation, non-magical raised, or have non-magical grandparents. If you have magic, you have magic, and it's all yours. Now, stop looking like we're about to bite your head off and tell us about yourself," he said. Hermione blushed faintly, but now that she had been invited into the conversation, it was like a floodgate had been opened and her questions about the wizarding world poured out. The fours boys all shared a look, smirks on their faces, and the pale blond, Draco, pulled out a rather thick red book with silver corners.

"This, dear Hermione, is a book we, along with our fathers, compiled for just such a time as this. Hold onto it as long as you need but be mindful. That's the only book of it's kind and has been painstakingly written by hand," he said, handing it over to her. She smiled shyly and took it with a quite thanks. Harry smiled pleasantly at her before looking out the window with a far-away look.

"Why is Harry so... distant?" she asked. Ron shared a look with Neville and Draco.

"Uncle Sirius... has seen a lot of things and... he had a... talk... with Harry. We don't know the details, but it gave Harry a lot to think about," Draco said, trying to explain as best he could. He had heard a lot from his Uncle over the six years he had lived with Regulus, and pieced together enough to get the man to tell him his part of the story. As much as Sirius knew anyway. Draco knew Sirius knew a lot about what Harry _could_ have faced, and figured the scarred Lord must have told his godson some of what he knew. So, aside from it not being his story to tell, it was too complicated a story for Draco to even attempt to recount. Harry, hearing his name, jerked himself back into the compartment and grinned when he saw that Hermione wasn't buried in the book they had complied for her.

"Don't look at me like that Hermione. I'm not about to commit suicide, nor did I have an unhappy childhood or anything. If anything, I had the best childhood ever. My godfather just told me a few things I... never would have considered possible... before I got to the platform. I'd like to apologize for my behavior earlier. I should have asked before I assumed you'd sit with us," he said.

"It's okay. You were likely trying to distract yourself, but found you couldn't once the train started moving and you gave me the book, which is very helpful by the way. I never would have thought half these customs were used if you hadn't gotten them written down. And..."

"Slow down Hermione! We're just a bunch of normal blokes really!" Ron said, cutting her off. Hermione blushed, suddenly finding her feet much more interesting.

"Sorry," she muttered. Harry rolled his eyes at his best friend.

"Ruin her self-esteem why don't you?" Neville asked, moving to sit beside the bushy haired witch and looping a comforting arm around her. Ron had the decency to look ashamed.

"I didn't mean to. I only meant to say that she didn't need to worry about offending us because she doesn't know something. She's only just found out about the magical side of the world and we've been at least half raised in the non-magical world so we're some of the more 'normal' blokes she's likely to come across," the red head said. Harry chuckled, shaking his head.

"Yeah, but our families aren't exactly normal by any standard. All of them were involved with taking down Voldy in the last war," he said. Ron chuckled.

"Yeah, and you three are in line for Magical Lordships," he responded. Hermione gasped and looked like she wanted to hide behind the Big Book of Unspoken Wizard Rules, as the group had taken to calling it.

/*/

Harry was feeling a little guilty about making Hermione uncomfortable, even if it had been Ron who had started it. He cast a look at Draco that clearly, to those raised in their circle, cried 'HELP!'

"But aside from that, we're just a couple of kids looking to learn. You have nothing to be ashamed of, Hermione, and you should never feel like you have to prove anything to anyone. You are who you are and if people don't like that, well, consider who they are before you take their opinions to heart," Draco said, catching the look. "I was born a Malfoy, the son of a terrorist. The man I now call 'Uncle Sirius' was the man to speak loudest against my father and lobby to have my mother placed under house arrest for ten years. She'll be free by the time school gets out by the end of fourth year. But I'm still a Black, because my Dad is Regulus Black. Even if Lucius gets out of Azkaban, one of the worst places on earth, he will never be my Dad, possibly not even my father. Just the man who made my mom pregnant. I should know, better than anyone but Uncle Sirius, that your family doesn't define you. Your choices and your actions do." Harry nodded, knowing he couldn't have said it any better and honestly glad Draco had become his cousin. Sharing a silent round of 'thanks' 'no problem' with Draco, Harry looked to Neville.

"Magical power doesn't really mean too much either. For a long time, I didn't show signs of magic. Great Uncle Algie wanted to try shocking it out of me, but my mum and dad kept him from doing it, saying that they didn't care if I did accidental magic or not, I was still their son and they'd be proud no matter what. They still don't use magic too often in their day to day life, possibly because they started doing it for me, just in case I didn't have enough magic for a wand, and decided they liked doing things the old fashioned way. Then I made my toy soldiers march on their own and a mandolin play without touching it, at the same time. They were amazed and showed me the memory of Great Uncle Algie's face when he saw it. I must say, it was an amazing sight. So I know, really well, that raw power doesn't mean much, it's how you use what you have that gives you ability," the dark blond boy said with a kind smile.

"Money doesn't mean much either," Ron said, not one to be out done. "I'm likely the poorest kid in this compartment, but I don't care too much. Sure it still stings that my best friends are rich, and believe me they are rolling in it, but I have the most important things in the world. A loving family and friends who like to hang out with me because I'm me. So I don't have new stuff, so Harry had to buy my wand for me, so I have to share a room, it doesn't matter because I'm loved, I have a place to sleep, I have food, and I have people who care about me who won't keep comparing me to my brothers. At least, not without adding the all important contrast." Hermione was looking overwhelmed, so Harry took over.

"Do you know how to play chess?" he asked. At her nod, Harry turned to Ron. "You only get to play if she beats us three, got that?" Ron gave a pitiful moan, complete with the kicked puppy look, but Harry just gave him a bit of what the group had come to call his 'Auror Interrogation Glare' and the red head caved.

"Understood, Mister big bad Auror," he muttered. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Ever since Siri said I would make a good Auror you've been calling me that all the time. Why are you so hung up on it?" he asked in exasperation.

"Uh, because it fits?" Draco drawled. Hermione watched it all like a three way tennis match before Neville, with a sigh, set up his Wizard's Chess board and pulled out Harry's chessmen, who were the most laid back about new players.

"Here, they'll be going for a while. You can play me while we wait for them to finish," he said, handing her Harry's chessmen.

"So, they're always like that?" she asked as she set the little chessmen on the board. Neville gave a rather put upon nod.

"Yes, and it gives me a headache most of the time. I've been dubbed the Mooney of the group while Ron's Badger, Draco's Padfoot, Septimus is hovering between Bagheera and Bartok, and Harry takes his dad's name as Prongs. I sure hope we can make our own names once we reach Hogwarts. I love Remus, but I don't want to get confused with one of my Professors," he said.

"You know one of the professors?" Hermione asked eagerly, ignoring the fact he had mentioned someone who wasn't there in favor of a professor. Neville nodded.

"Yeah. My honorary uncle, Remus Lupin, is the Defense professor and Draco's aunt, Marlene, is the History of Magic professor. If you have any questions that aren't answered in The Book, you can ask our other Aunt, Petunia. I'm pretty sure she won't mind," he said. Hermione was a little blown away. Sure she had read books about the Wizarding War, but she hadn't thought she'd meet the children of those who ended it.

"Wait, there's something I want to know. You said your families helped end the War. I heard it was ended by a shadow organization called loss. So which was it?" she asked. That got the arguing three to stop. Harry sighed.

"It's actually L.O.S.S. It means, 'League of Shadowed Sorrow,'" he said. Hermione's eyes went wide.

"Your families were part of the League," she breathed. The boys all looked a bit uncomfortable. "Don't worry. I won't tell. You all seem like really cool guys and... I don't want to get you in trouble," Hermione said quickly. Harry flashed her a grin.

"Don't be afraid to tell us when we're going to do something we _should_ get in trouble for though." It looked like Harry was going to say more when the door to the compartment was flung open and a rather irritated looking young man stomped in.

/*/

Septimus Snape was not happy. He'd overslept because he had been too excited to sleep the night before and his mother had had to rush off along with his father so he had to call the Knight Bus to get to Kings Cross and because he had overslept he missed breakfast. And to top it all off, there were people he had never met before tried to get his attention because he was wearing his cuff, an exclusive item only worn by the owner and the family of the owner of the popular Padfoot's Gambols, that day. Having Sirius Black-Slytherin claim you as his nephew meant that you got one of the cuffs which meant, naturally, that Septimus got one. This cuff, along with being exclusive, was rather powerful. It shielded against mid-level curses, and had several functions that made the Auror Department drool such as disillusionment, silencing, and human revealing charms that could be activated with a word. The cuff also served as an emergency port-key, and a rather crude form of communication. Not many people knew of the practical meaning of the cuff, but everyone knew what it meant to have one. Which meant Septimus was kicking himself for having worn it without at least covering the engraving because there were gold diggers trying to get at the rather lucrative shop. So, once he found where his 'cousins' were sitting, he didn't think about social niceties and simply threw open the door, stomped in, slammed it shut, then collapsed onto the bench style seat. "I am _never_ wearing this thing without a cover again," he moaned, waving his arm at his cousins. Harry snorted. Septimus gave him a one eyed glare. "Not a word Potter. Not a word," he hissed. Harry shook his head.

"Septimus! How nice of you to join us!" Neville chirped, though Septimus dismissed the cheerful tone and glared.

"Not a word," he repeated.

"But Septi! You only told _Harry_ he couldn't say a word. How does that carry over to us?" Draco pointed out. Septimus forced himself to raise his head from its flopped back position to properly glare at the compartment.

"One, don't call me 'Septi.' No matter how tempting. The retaliation isn't worth it. Two, we're all cousins, in some form or fashion, so we could all be included in the name 'Potter' and three... when I say 'not a word' it generally applies to everyone in the room, not just the person I name and or point to. Got it?" he growled. Hermione let out a small 'eep,' drawing Septimus's attention.

/*/

Hermione couldn't help letting out a small 'eep' when the irritated boy growled at his... did he say cousins?! He turned to her with a quizzical look on his rather aristocratic face. He wasn't a bad looking boy, Hermione had to admit. He had dark brown eyes with very pale blue flecks, a roman nose, high cheekbones, and soft looking hair that was such a dark brown she would have called it black had he been more than a foot or three away. Looking beyond his face, Hermione noticed he had the stretched look of a boy who was going through a growth spurt, but also seemed to be naturally tall and thin. The others would have told her he took after his father that way, though truth was his mother Petunia wasn't too much different. "Starring it rude you know," the boy said smoothly, though there now seemed to be an undercurrent of amusement to his drawl. Hermione looked down at her feet. Perhaps sitting with these boys wasn't such a good idea.

"Septimus, this is Hermione Granger. Hermione, meet my cousin, Septimus Snape. He's my uncle Sev and Aunt Petunia's son. Uncle Sev teaches potions and Aunt Petunia teaches Non-Magical Living. But, we don't need to take that class. You will need to take Ron's Uncle's class though. He teaches Magical Etiquette. The book we gave you are the until-now unwritten rules of the wizarding world. Fabian will teach everything else," Harry said. Hermione's head was now swimming.

"Are you related to all of the staff?" she asked. Harry grinned, but it was Septimus who answered.

"No. There's mum and dad, Aunt Marlene, Uncle Remus, Fabian, and the transfiguration professor Minerva McGonegal, who we all call Auntie Minnie, but if you call her that at Hogwarts she'll take House Points at best and issue detention at worst. As for who you would find on our family trees, me and Harry are only related to my mum and dad. Remus and Marlene are honorary, like with Neville, Ron, and Draco. Dad is also Draco's godfather. Remus is my godfather, and Marlene is married to Harry's godfather. As for mum, well she's Harry's mother's sister and thus, family. She's also non-magical, which makes her perfect for teaching Non-Magical Living. Though, she does seem to be able to see Hogwarts, so she might not be completely non-magical. But she has lived her whole life without it and has lived most of her life in the non-magical world so it's kind of a moot point."

"No need to overwhelm the poor girl Septimus!" Neville said, making a 'slow down/stop/sit' motion with his hands, eyes closed and smiling in a slightly nervous manner. Septimus sniffed.

"There is nothing wrong with imparting knowledge to another, Neville. I'm sure if I was giving her too much she would have said. Would you not have, Miss Granger?" he answered.

"No, yeah. It was... enlightening," Hermione said. Septimus frowned.

"Okay, what's going on here? I may not be a Seer, but I can tell something is bothering you," he said. Harry shook his head.

"She knows who we are Septimus," he said softly. Understanding lit in Septimus' eyes and he flopped back with a groan.

"You just _had_ to tell her, didn't you?" he moaned. Ron gave a nervous laugh.

"Well... it was mostly me," he admitted. Hermione was soon treated to the sight of the ginger shivering in fear as his honorary cousin glared at him with such intensity and venom she was amazed the poor boy didn't burst into flame.

"I thought it was understood. You _do not_ let on that we are related to magical lords _or_ to war heroes. It draws unwanted attention and gold digging bimbos who aren't worth the time it takes to tell them to go away," Septimus growled. It was about then that a rather pretty Asian girl came to the compartment.

"Oh! Hello. I'm Cho Chang. I heard that Septimus Snape was seen coming this way," she said. Hermione shot a look toward the boy next to her. Was he really that famous?

"Hum... Snape... Snape... Septimus Snape... Nope! Not ringing a bell! Must be somewhere else. Sorry we couldn't help you Miss Chang, but it would seem you are looking for someone who does not want to be found," Draco said with a smile, though his gray eyes were cold and hard. Cho swallowed heavily. She knew who she had barged in on, who wouldn't? The placement of Draco Malfoy was high profile news, as was his sporadic appearances at public events with his adoptive father, Regulus Black. And there, sitting beside him, looking like a green eyed replica of the feared and respected Auror Potter was Harry James Potter.

"I would check the House Tables at Hogwarts. Everyone knows who sits there," Neville said, his normally cheerful and inviting face and air suddenly coldly polite and mildly sarcastic. Cho paled a little when she realized who the sandy blond must be. Auror Longbottom was almost as revered as Auror Potter, and Neville bore quite a resemblance to his father.

"Of course. I... I'll do that. Have a good trip," she said, barely about a mutter, before fleeing the compartment.

/*/

Draco had to hold in laughter at the rather put out pout on Septimus' face after Cho left. "Why is it always me?" Septimus moaned. Harry didn't bother holding it in. He laughed his head off.

"I don't know Septimus. Maybe it's your dark good looks. Or your bad boy persona. Or your inherited skill with potions. Or your connections to us. Or your snarky personality. Or..."

"Enough! Good gracious Harry, it was a rhetorical question!" Septimus said, eyes wide. Harry stopped, but he was still grinning. Neville shook his head.

"Never ask a question with Harry around unless you want a long, complicated, and or completely nonsensical answer. You grew up with him, surely you knew this?" Septimus glared at him for a moment, then turned to Hermione.

"You see what I have to put up with?" he asked. She smiled sympathetically.

"Maybe you won't all be in the same House," she said. Septimus nodded.

"I'm hoping for Ravenclaw myself. Harry's likely going to Gryffindor, though he has traits of all the Houses, Neville will probably go to Hufflepuff, Draco is almost assured Slytherin, and Ron will most likely be Gryffindor, though no-one knows for sure where they'll end up. Which House do you think would be best?" Hermione blushed lightly.

"Well I heard that the greatest Headmaster, Albus..." she didn't get much farther than that before the boys at snorted.

"My dad said he lost his touch years ago," Septimus said.

"Mine said he went bonkers once they took the headmaster's position away from him," Harry said.

"Yeah. Uncle Sirius told me he had violated the carter for the school. Dad had a field day ripping him apart for it," Draco said with a dangerous grin.

"Mum told me he got kicked out of the ICW for trying to use his position as Supreme Mugwump to get reinstated at Hogwarts," Neville added, eyes narrow. Hermione's cheeks were flaming by now.

"Besides, we didn't ask what you'd heard or read or what someone else believes, we asked for your thoughts," Septimus said, looking at her intently. Hermione sighed.

"I think I'll get sorted into Ravenclaw. I'm nothing without my smarts," she said. Septimus hummed.

"You might be selling yourself a bit short there, Miss Granger. Slytherin is for the cunning and ambitious. You want to prove that first-generation witches and wizards are just as good as everyone else, right? You want to make a mark on the world. That sounds rather Slytherin-esque to me. Hufflepuffs are honest, hardworking, and loyal. Sounds like a good all-rounder type of House, and one that you could fit into. Gryffindor is for those who are brave, courteous, and aren't afraid to get their hands dirty. And Ravenclaw is for those who seek out knowledge for knowledge's sake. I believe you could go to any House, miss Granger, just like Harry, though he has a bit of a reckless streak wound around a hero complex. Let us hope you don't," he said. Harry gave him a Look.

"Would you not do that? One minute you can be silent as the gave and then the next your spouting off speeches!" he complained. Septimus grinned at him.

"Evans family trait, cousin dearest. Perhaps you should try embracing that half of your genetics," he said. The other boys snickered.

"Burn!" laughed Ron. Hermione just watched the events like a tennis match. Again. What had she gotten herself into?

/?/

A/N: I'll tell you Hermione. Fun, trouble, insanity, and a little bit of danger with a pinch of I-Don't-Even-Know. It comes with the family. And Sirius. Always blame Sirius. Always.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, FMA, Batman, or The Magic Schoolbus. I just love them enough to borrow from them. That is all.

**Chapter 18**: And Friendships Started

Harry was amazed at his first sight of Hogwarts Castle.

Hermione let out a small gasp at the sight of her new school.

Draco couldn't stop grinning.

Ron couldn't help but admire the architecture of the ancient stone fortress. '_Why couldn't the Burrow have had these supports?_'

Neville was breathless with excitement as they passed through the curtain of ivy and into the boat landing.

They were on their way to the rest of their lives, and the first sight of Hogwarts could only be described as magical. The group had all agreed they wouldn't talk about Houses, best to leave that can of worms untouched, but the four from the Potter Extended Family and their two other friends, who were sharing a boat so neither had to sit without a familiar face, exchanged awed whispers. "Look at the architecture! The care! The strength of the stone and wards! It's beautiful!" Ron gushed quietly. Hermione shook her head at him, but couldn't argue.

"Those vines look healthy, and the tree! Do you see it?! I think that's the whomping willow Uncle Remus told us about!" Neville enthused. Harry chuckled with the other two shook their heads. Typical Neville, always talking about plants.

"What about those guard towers? This is a very defensible place," Harry said, gesturing vaguely.

"And the stone, the placement of the crests. This was obviously a Lord's castle, a stronghold that was meant to impress and to serve. I would say it was either Gryffindor's originally or Gyrffindor had a lot of say in how it was built," Draco said.

"Typical Draco, always analyzing the political power of another, even by their house," Septimus drawled, though he was grinning as well.

"Well what about you then? Do you have some typical statement to make about the castle?" Susan Bones, an acquaintance of the four boys through their parents, asked. Septimus smirked.

"I can't wait to see dad's lab," he said. The group chuckled. Yep. That was a Septimus comment. Or was it a Snape comment? Eh, seeing as the only Snape's in prominence in the wizarding world were Septimus and his father Severus, either would suffice. "And you, Susan?" Septimus, ever the gentleman, prompted. The girl smiled at him, she could feel the beginnings of a crush stirring and ruthlessly squashed them.

"Oooooooo~! Pretty castle!" she said, intentionally extra girly. The boys chuckled, good humor twinkling in their eyes.

"Look at the pretty lake! It looks like black glass!" Harry quipped, following the humorous train. This got Susan to laugh as well. Again, she could feel a crush coming. She honestly didn't know what she'd do if she developed a crush on all five of the boys, but she knew one thing. She never wanted to lose their friendship. Political power aside, and there was a fair amount of that was well, the boys were funny, smart, magically powerful, brave, cunning, and all-around good guys. Sure they had a family history of jokes that might have come close to cruel, but that ruthlessness and creativity was also attractive, in an odd way. Why an eleven year old girl was thinking like this, Susan didn't know. She blamed her Aunt Amelia for being a secret soppy romantic. Oh the sit-coms! The radio dramas! The novels! One time Amelia had mistakenly read part of a chapter from her personal 'read before bed' book to Susan instead of her book. The poor girl had been beet red and traumatized by the time Amelia had realized she was reading the wrong book! All joking and thoughts of romance aside, Susan's comment on Hogwarts was honestly how she felt, if not how she would express it.

/*/

Severus was giddy. If he hadn't been such a Slytherin, or such a grown up, he would have been bouncing in his seat. Marlene, Remus, and Fabian were not so professional. They _were_ bouncing, along with chattering excitedly. The Boys were coming to Hogwarts! Of course, Severus felt he and Petunia, the only staff members with children, had even more reason to bounce and grin like loons. Okay, so Petunia was grinning like a loon. Severus rather thought he was doing well to keep his smile as a simple smile, though the knowing looks the others kept throwing his way tested the belief. And then... Minerva was leading the First Years in! Severus couldn't hold it anymore and vibrated in his seat. Remus, Marlene, and Fabian stopped actively bouncing and instead were bouncing their heels under the table, safely hidden. "Bones, Susan!" called Minerva.

"Hufflepuff," breathed Severus, knowing the girl from all the visits Amelia and Edgar, who had miraculously survived the War, had made to him in his capacity as a private potions master before he had taken up a position at Hogwarts. The Hat soon echoed his whisper in a shout for the whole Hall to hear and he was clapping for her as she sat at the Hufflepuff table. "Finnegan, Seamus!" went to Gryffindor and then... "Longbottom, Neville!" Minerva called out, trying to hide her fondness but failing to fool the potions master. Severus sat forward in anticipation, noting that the other of their 'family' did as well.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the Hat. Severus, if he had been a student, would have whooped. As it was, he settled for excited clapping. Another time-line's Severus would have called it excessive or unnecessary. This Severus didn't care a rat's tail what those others thought, he was going to support his honorary nephew! And his other honorary nephews as well. Possibly the Granger girl Sirius had told him about. He had noticed that she was under the hat for a while before it had called out 'Ravenclaw!' He had a sneaking suspicion he was dealing with a female version of Remus, especially with the tales Sirius had told him of the girl.

"Potter, Harry!" The whole Hall erupted into mutterings, much like how it had with Neville. Both had high profile fathers and were regarded as famous youngsters. Remus was muttering under his breath,

"Not Slytherin, not Slytherin." Severus knew this had nothing to do with prejudice against the House of the Cunning, though with that ruled out, he was curious. Until he heard the werewolf mutter, "I will not lose that bet against Sirius. Never lose a bet against Sirius again." Why the man thought Harry would go to Slytherin in this time-line, Severus did not know. Sure he grew up with two Slytherins, and thus didn't have a prejudice against the House, but honestly. The boy took after his father far too strongly to go anywhere but Gryffindor. Sure enough, five seconds after being placed on Harry's head, the Hat shouted out,

"GRYFFINDOR!" Severus smirked.

"I'm sure Sirius will be all too happy to hand over the money, Remus," he whispered to the werewolf, who was trying far too hard not to look relieved.

"Oh it wasn't just money. The old mutt had me wager that collection of Merlinian literature I've painstakingly gathered over the years. I'm fairly sure alcohol was involved in the making of the bet as I would never wager one of my collections, especially my Merlinian Collection," he said. Severus could now understand why he was having so much trouble hiding how relieved he was. Books were sacred to the man.

"Snape, Septimus!" Severus ignored the whole room to focus on his son. Petunia took his hand as she looked at her boy lovingly. She was really a good mother, even if she had been working for a while educating the wizarding world about the other half of society. Septimus walked up to the old, creaky stool, caught his father's eye for a moment, then turned to face the Hall and sat. The Hat slipped over his eyes and Severus waited an agonizing ten seconds before the rip opened up and said...

"RAVENCLAW!" Severus shouted and clapped. He had too. Containing it would have made him sick! He stopped and turned to Filius Flitwick with a deathly glare.

"You take care of my son, Flitwick, or I _will_ bust into your Tower and show your Ravens why I am to be feared," he hissed. Petunia laid a hand on his arm.

"Now now Sev. Be fair to the man. Though, if I find out Septimus has been bullied... I'd have to ask Minerva to chain me to my chair to stop me from joining you," she said, her eyes glinting dangerously in the candle light. Flitwick whimpered and slid down a little in his seat. Remus, Marlene, and Fabian all shook their heads at the scene.

"Poor man. No-one should be subjected to a dual Snape Glare. Or Snape 'Talk,'" Remus said. Marlene nodded.

"I think he's going to have nightmares tonight," she said. Fabian just turned back to his dinner. All that needed to be said had been said after all. And he wasn't too invested in the Marauder Family anyway.

"This stake is good," he muttered. Remus shot him a look before agreeing and eating his own stake, which, in the spirit of the Opening Feast, was extra rare. Marlene shook her head at the familiar sight of bloody meat and green faces.

"You do know that's gross, right?" she said. Remus grinned at her with slightly bloody teeth.

"All the better to set the tone my dear, all the better," he said.

"Remus started his tradition of scaring the students long ago, during the War. I don't think he'll ever stop. Though, the older years seem to find some sort of amusement from the first years' fear and disgust. Personally, I think this little tradition of his is part of why he's the boggart of so many of his students," Poppy said, giving the man a slight disapproving look for eating such raw meat. Remus slumped, tears pooling in his eyes.

"I'm not that scary, am I?" he whimpered, poking at his meat. Seeing the quite honestly intimidating man pouting like that tugged on the matron's heartstrings.

"Not once they've gotten to know you," she said. Remus sniffed slightly, looking up at her through glistening eyelashes.

"Really?" he asked. Marlene had to hide her grin behind her goblet as the Marauder played the matron like a fiddle.

"Yes dear. Why, by the time the student's graduate you're one of their favorite teachers!" Poppy said, trying to reassure the man. Remus grinned, teeth still a little bloody.

"All in a seven years work!" he said before falling upon his food once more. Poppy blinked, then growled and snapped her fingers.

"Curses! Played again!" she snarled. Remus snickered. It was almost too easy.

/*/

"Whoa. I don't think I've ever seen Professor Flitwick so unnerved before," the fifth year prefect for Ravenclaw said, watching the interaction between the potions master and the charms professor. Septimus snorted.

"That's my dad who's talking to him. I'm not too surprised," he said. That was when the upper years realized something _very_ important.

"You're Professor Snape's son?!" they asked in harsh whispers. Septimus smirked.

"Yes... no matter which Snape you are referring to. The Non-Magical Living professor or the Potions professor," he said. They shared looks of mixed terror and awe. "Oh, and Uncle Remus teaches Defense," Septimus added. There were a few pale faces now. "He's also my godfather." Yep, they were sweating now, though Septimus couldn't be sure why. "And Aunt Marlene is married to Sirius Black. My cousin, Harry, is Sirius' godson. And Fabian, the Magical Etiquette Professor, is my friend Ron's uncle. Professor McGonegall is also good friends with the whole family. She taught all of us after all! Most of our family has been Gryffindor, but there's some in each House. Remus was a Ravenclaw, Sirius and dad were Slytherin, Uncle Badger was Hufflepuff, Uncle James was Gryffindor along with Aunt Lily, Uncle Frank, Aunt Alice, Aunt Marlene, and Professor McGonegall. Sirius' family has been Slytherin for generations with a few Ravenclaws, Uncle Regulus among the Ravens. And I've lost you, haven't I?" Oh yes, no-one was going to mess around with a member of the Marauder Family! It was suicide... any way you looked at it. Political or physical, though... the family wouldn't _really_ kill you. It would just feel like they did. And then you would never mess with them again.

"So... mess with you and suffer greatly?" asked a pretty third year. Septimus gave her a dangerous smile, a mix of both his parents and his various uncles.

"Indeed, miss. Indeed," he said. Those near shivered and passed the word.

/*/

Threatening of the Head of House done, Severus sat back just in time to see the shiver passing through the Ravenclaw table. He grinned. "Okay, who did what to incur your Evil Smile of Dark Judgment?" Remus asked, though there was a light of amusement in his eyes.

"Septimus utilized his Slytherin side. Ravenclaw knows where it stands," Severus replied. Minerva shook her head.

"You can take a Snape out of Slytherin..." she began.

"But you can't take the Slytherin out of a Snape," finished Headmaster Elric, a former alchemy master from Romania. For being foreign, he had a rather weak accent and didn't stumble or butcher his words. Severus preened.

"Indeed. I would have been surprised if he ended up elsewhere, not Slytherin obviously but elsewhere. Certainly wouldn't have been disappointed, no. I would have believed Hufflepuff or Gryffindor had received another exceptional wizard, just as I believe Ravenclaw has," he said. Petunia nodded, though there was a fond smile on her face.

"I didn't care where he ended up, and I still don't, but I am happy that he has found a group that shares his love of learning. Though perhaps, he could have helped Slytherin or Gryffindor with their House study habits," she said, a minor sneer crinkling her nose. Severus shook his head.

"Still sore about that, aren't you?" he said. Petunia sniffed.

"Lazy, entitled, arrogant snobs. Even after three years, they don't change one whit!" she huffed. Severus smiled lovingly at her.

"Well, that's their problem isn't it? You don't give up on them, and that's something I love about you," he said. Petunia smiled and leaned over to give him a peck on the cheek. Remus shook his head at them, but said nothing, as did the rest of the Head Table to some degree. It was a common scene after all.

/*/

James read his letter from his son, Harry not Eric, and grinned. He left his office in search of Frank. When he saw the letter in his co-worker's hand he asked, "House?" Frank grinned.

"Hufflepuff. Harry?" he said, clearly proud he had raised an honest, hardworking, and loyal wizard. James grinned back.

"Gryffindor!" he exclaimed. The two friends hooked arms and did a little happy dance right there in the hallway of the DMLE's Auror department. Those who saw shook their heads at the behavior of the two top Senior Aurors. Those two were crazy, in their own special way. James was the one to break it off. "I'll need to write Harry a letter. We figured it would be a toss up between Slytherin and Gryffindor for Harry and we would have been proud either way, though I won't lie and say I'm not happier he's in Gryffindor than Slytherin. Oh! And Lils! And Eric! And Daisy!" he said, trailing off as he though of his family. Frank shook his head.

"Alice forwarded the letter to me. It was addressed to her first you see. She told me Serena was happy her brother had gotten where he wanted and that Derrick was just wondering what the big fuss was," he said, thinking of his own family. Sirius had told them they had died before have more than one child and thus their Houses had come frighteningly close to ending. Naturally, both had talked with their wives about a larger family. Alice and Lily were both for having their boys having siblings and so, both couples ended up with two sons and a daughter. Sighing as the euphoria of their eldest sons' Sortings faded, the two Aurors nodded to each other and went back to work.

/*/

Lily and Alice had been together, letting the younger four play together, when their letters had arrived. Naturally, both were happy for their sons and sent a reply on. Eric, who was seven, smiled happily as he read Harry's letter, while his sister Daisy, who was three, didn't really care and kept chattering at Derrick. Derrick Longbottom was four years old and couldn't understand what was so great about Hogwarts and being Sorted, so he was happy to indulge little Daisy Potter. Serena Longbottom, age nine, was indeed happy Neville had gotten the House he wanted and was happily reading the letter he had sent about the train ride and the Welcome Feast. She snickered a little at what Septimus had done with Ravenclaw, but couldn't fault him. From what Uncle Bagheera and Uncle Mooney had told her bullying was a problem in the House of the Clever and by making a rather Slytherin move Septimus had just secured his own protection. She assumed Neville, Harry, Draco, and Ron would make similar moves and then they would have protection they could offer their friends, much like what had happened during the War when rich families had welcomed orphans into their homes and given them sanctuary. "Mum, do you think I could get Sorted into Hufflepuff like Neville?" the little girl asked. Alice smiled.

"Hard work, honesty, and loyalty are the trademarks of Hufflepuff House. Do you think you have those traits?" she asked. Serena crinkled her nose in thought before she nodded.

"The beginnings at least. I could work on my work ethic a bit," she said. The two mothers smiled at her while Eric sighed.

"Lucky. I doubt I'll get into Gryffindor with Harry. Though, no matter where I go, I'll have one of the family there, so I'm not going to worry about it too much," he said, smiling faintly at the end. Lily smiled proudly at her son, pulling him into a warm hug.

/*/

Harry woke up and looked around the tower room. There were three other beds in the room occupied by Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnegain, and Ron. At the foot of the bed was his trunk and to the left was a bathroom. Smiling, Harry got up and pulled out the work out clothes his Uncle Sirius had demanded that he bring and use. Rolling his eyes at the memory of his Uncle pushing them at him and saying, 'I expect you to use these. For their intended propose. Exercise is important and I have a sneaking suspicion you'll need to be faster and stronger than a lot of your year mates. I will be expecting progress reports every month.' Harry met Ron as he was headed out. Apparently, Sirius had said something similar to the red head. At the gates, Draco, Septimus, Neville and surprisingly Hermione were waiting as well. "Out for a morning run?" Remus asked as he melted out of the shadows. Harry grinned.

"Yep! Care to join us?" he asked. Remus smiled fondly at the boy and opened the door.

"First one to the Black Lake is awesome!" he sang out before loping off toward the water. Harry made a gasping noise of disbelief before running after his uncle. Hermione watched in mild shock as all the boys took off after their professor, hooting and hollering. Septimus looked back and frowned. Jogging back, he asked her,

"Aren't you coming?" She shook her head.

"I knew that you were on good terms with a lot of the professors, but I knowing is different than seeing," she said. Septimus grinned.

"The ones we told you about were just the ones we call family. We're on good terms with all the teachers. Mum and dad have been teaching here, together, since I was six. Thus, I was here much of the time. Oh I'd stay with Aunt Lily a lot during the school year as well, but you can't just leave a six year old at his aunt's. And the whole family comes over to the castle sometimes. Like when they have Defense Week! So yeah, we know the whole staff, we just call six of them family," he said. Hermione looked down at her feet. "Is it intimidating?" Septimus asked, trying to look in her eyes.

"A bit," she said. Septimus sighed.

"Shelve it and come on! You need to relax, and I think running with us will help. I fully expect you to be competing with us tomorrow, Hermione Granger," he said, smiling at her, before he turned and ran off toward his family. Hermione followed behind at a slower pace, not as used to running as her friend. When she caught up to the boys, all six of them were wrestling on the bank. Feeling suddenly mischievous, she ran up and shoved. The whole tangle fell into the shallow water with a splash and several startled yelps. They untangled and looked at the laughing girl with near identical looks of shocked disbelief on their faces.

"Well now, it seems we've met a match, doesn't it boys?" Harry said, a wide grin slowly spreading its way across his face. Septimus was grinning wildly, an expression Hermione wouldn't have thought he'd make.

"Oh yes, she'll do just fine... once she gets over her near-hero-worship of adults. Especially teachers," he said. Remus laughed.

"Yeah... don't take us too seriously, Miss Granger. We're all insane here... especially our family," he said, though not unkindly. Once again, Hermione wondered just what she had gotten herself into. After their morning workout, the group sat down, naturally, to breakfast. The Heads of House passed out the time-tables.

/*/

Monday: Gryffindor/Hufflepuff

First Period: Herbology/Biology

Second Period: History of Magic and Great Britain

Lunch

Third Period: English

Fourth Period: Math

Tuesday: Gryffindor/Ravenclaw

First Period: Transfiguration

Second Period: Potions/Introduction to Chemistry

Lunch

Third Period: Geography

Fourth Period: Magical Government

Wednesday: Gryffindor/Slytherin

First Period: Social Studies

Second Period: Non-Magical Government

Lunch

Third Period: Free

Dinner

Fourth Period: Astronomy

Thursday: Gryffindor/Hufflepuff

First Period: Herbology/Biology

Second Period: History of Magic and Great Britain

Lunch

Third Period: Defense Against the Dark Arts

Fourth Period: Math

Friday: Gryffindor/Ravenclaw

First Period: Essay Writing

Second Period: Potions/Introduction to Chemistry

Lunch

Third Period: Free

Fourth Period: Defense Against the Dark Arts

/*/

Monday: Ravenclaw/Slytherin

First Period: Math

Second Period: English

Lunch

Third Period: Herbology/Biology

Fourth Period: History of Magic and Great Britain

Tuesday: Ravenclaw/Gryffindor

First Period: Transfiguration

Second Period: Potions/Introduction to Chemistry

Lunch

Third Period: Geography

Fourth Period: Magical Government

Wednesday: Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff

First Period: Non-Magical Living/Magical Etiquette

Second Period: Non-Magical Government

Lunch

Third Period: Social Studies

Dinner

Fourth Period: Astronomy

Thursday: Ravenclaw/Slytherin

First Period: Math

Second Period: Defense Against the Dark Arts

Lunch

Third Period: Herbology/Biology

Fourth Period: History of Magic and Great Britain

Friday: Ravenclaw/Gryffindor

First Period: Essay Writing

Second Period: Potions/Introduction to Chemistry

Lunch

Third Period: Free

Fourth Period: Defense Against the Dark Arts

/*/

Because The Boys were raised in the rare space between the non-magical and magical worlds, they didn't need to attend Magical Etiquette or Non-Magical Living, and so their days were relatively light. Hermione was a little surprised to see non-magical subjects being taught at Hogwarts, but didn't feel the need to question it. In fact, she was rather glad that they still taught non-magical subjects, and even blended a few courses. Math, along with English, had always been a passion of hers, and so it was with great anticipation that she entered her first class of the day; math. The professor was a tall, strong man with a heavy feel about him. He strode to the front and wrote out his name. Professor Charles Bruce Wayne. "Math. A science. The everyday human's answer to magic. There will be no wands. No incantations. Only the scratch of pencil on paper and the occasional question. A firm grasp of non-magical math will help you if you decide to take arithmancy later in your Hogwarts career. It is also helpful if you decide to return to the non-magical world after your seven years here. Now! Books on the desk, papers out, pencils in hand. While you're getting that out, I'll be taking roll call," the imposing man barked out. Hermione found herself jumping to obey, calling out a shaky 'present' when he reached her name. The lecture was clear, concise, and to the point. They were given a page number and told to complete the questions listed as homework before the next class and sent on their way to English. Hermione was a little glad that her next professor was female.

"Hello class! My name is Miss. Frizzle, and I'll be teaching you English," the diminutive woman said. Her orange/red hair was as frizzy as her name, and Hermione found herself a little entranced by the errant strands. Despite looking a little frazzled, Miss. Frizzle was just about the coolest English teacher Hermione had ever met. Sure it was just the first day, but Miss. Frizzle seemed to make the subject come alive, in her own crazy way. Hermione couldn't stop talking about her first classes during lunch. Septimus, whom Hermione had tentatively sat by, couldn't decide if it was adorable or annoying. He decided, it was bemusing but able to be ignored. Hermione didn't seem to care overly much, so Septimus didn't dwell on it. After lunch, the magical classes whizzed by. The bushy haired Ravenclaw did note that Ron's Aunt Marlene had found a good way to use magic to bring history alive, making it fun to learn, though she didn't care much for Herbology.

/*/

Tuesday was her first joint day with The Boys in Gryffindor. Transfiguration was interesting, but Harry just barely managed to beat her to the top spot. Ron begged her with his eyes to sit with him in potions and she soon learned why. After Hermione stopped him from blowing up their cauldron for the third time, Professor Snape swooped in and smacked him in the head. "Did you learn nothing in all the time you've been friends with my son? Review the First Year ingredients and how they interact with heat and each other, Mr. Weasley. Miss Granger won't always be there to save you. Three points from Gryffindor for being careless and five points to Ravenclaw for helping a _slow_ student," he said. Though his words were sharp and hard, Hermione felt that they were said with genuine care. Professor Snape, she decided, was complex. She'd never had this many curious teachers in her life, and it was only half way through her second day. After lunch, she was subjected to geography classes with Professor Walters. Geography in the Wizarding world was different than in the Muggle world, though it could translate just as well. The main difference was that at Hogwarts, they not only taught about the land and the people who lived there, but the magical creatures as well. There were a fair few warnings about dragons and grindelows in that first lesson, though Hermione wondered just what a grindelow was. She was told Professor Lupin would cover dangerous magical creatures in Third Year and to not worry about it too much, but avoid known habitats carefully. Professor Walters seemed to be rather flighty and out of touch with the world. The last class of the day was Magical Government, and was easily the most confusing class Hermione had attended. This was counting Potions and Transfiguration. It was taught by a stern, gray haired old wizard by the name of Tiberius Ogden. Professor Ogden had been a member of the Wizengmot, and as such a prefect choice for the position, but Hermione couldn't help thinking he'd be better off as some sort of critic. He certainly nit-picked enough.

/*/

Then she was with Hufflepuff for Wednesday and she was all alone in Magical Etiquette. She decided that Professor Prewett was a nice enough man, but he was clearly one to joke around. He tried to make things fun while also impressing upon his students the importance of what he taught when it came to navigating the magical portion of the world. " And remember class, each Nation has it's own culture, so make sure to be careful and courteous with others until you learn of their culture. No-one likes to be insulted by a stranger," the red head said seriously, just before the bell rang. If Ron's mother is anything like Professor Prewett, Hermione thought, then I wonder if Harry's the only prankster I've gotten mixed up with. Non-Magical government was taught by Professor Wiggins, and was just as confusing as the magical counterpart. Neville was kind enough to sit by her, though Septimus wasn't too far away either. She had a feeling both boys were going to ask for her notes to help out with their homework, as it appeared she was one of the few who understood enough to take notes in the first place. Then came Professor Jude for Social Studies, Sinestra for Astronomy, Professor Lupin in DADA(he was a good teacher, but seemed to have fun scaring the class with his introduction. He came right out and said he was a werewolf for goodness sake!) and Madam Eleanor for Essay Writing. Madam Eleanor's class was compulsory for all students, though generally they ended by Third Year. Non-Magical Government was a one year course with it's magical counterpart being a three year course as well. By the end of the week, Hermione was mentally exhausted. There was only one free block, on Friday, and she had used that to visit the library and catch up on some homework. Having non-magical subjects filled the schedule a lot. And the professors, Hermione decided, were just as crazy as Professor Lupin had warned. The last class of Friday, DADA, Hermione hung back to talk to Professor Lupin. "Professor," she said, "I finally understand what you tried to tell me Monday morning." The gentle werewolf quirked an eyebrow inquiringly at the young witch. "Hogwarts is a mad house that somehow passes itself off as a model school." Professor Lupin smiled at her.

"Yes, we do have a colorful staff here don't we? But don't worry, you'll get used to it. And personally," the wizard leaned down a little to put his head closer to her's, "I think sanity is overrated." Giving the young witch a wink, Remus turned and walked back into his office, making sure to close the door before he lost it. The Marauders had decided sanity wasn't quite for them a long time ago, and the phrase had brought up a rather humorous memory. Back in the classroom, Hermione was reaffirming what she had thought back on Monday morning. Her new friends were a little unhinged.

/?/

A/N: So? What do you think? Let me know in the review box below!

Regenengel3


	19. Teacher Profiles

A/N: I know this is kind of rude to do in the middle of the story but... This needed to be done. I might replace this with the actual chapter 19 later and make this a reference sheet like I did with 'An Overview of L.O.S.S.' but I don't know yet. Honestly, I'm kind of stuck. So! To help me, and you, understand my expanded cast, here's a list!

**Staff of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy**:

**Headmaster:** Professor Guais Elric

Prof. Elric is an eccentric man for his young age. He talks to the armor and reacts interestingly to the words 'mustang', 'havoc', 'fury', 'father', 'hues', 'maze', any and all the seven deadly sins, and military ranks, especially the officer ranks. He also has a pathological hatred of milk and reacts violently to anything he views as a height joke. Even if it isn't aimed at him. Already an accomplished alchemist at the age of twenty-three, the Magical Community over looked his oddities and asked Guais Elric to come on as the new Headmaster after it was discovered that Headmaster Albus Dumbledore had lost his touch. Prof. Elric is strict and firm, but not overly so. Being sent to see him is reserved for one of two things. Exceptional grades, or exceptional rule breaking. In the first case, Prof. Elric does his best to reward the student, but should you be sent to him for the latter reason he does not hesitate to find the thing you hate most and stick you with it. Graduates who had to see Headmaster Elric for punishment describe it as 'cruel, unusual, and a really great motivator to stay on the straight and narrow.' They also say they wouldn't have made it to where they were without his method and thank him for it.

**Deputy Headmistress:** Professor Minerva McGonagall

Professor McGonagall is a strict, older witch from Scotland. It is rare to see her without her traditional McGonagall tartan somewhere on her person. An avid Quittditch fan, Prof. McGonagall has occasionally bent rules when it comes to the game, but cracks down on any rule breaking. A detention with her is not one well looked forward to.

**Defense Against the Dark Arts:** Professor Remus John Lupin

If anyone tells you werewolves are vicious creatures with no humanity left within them that should be shunned, feared, and killed... you have been lied to and any student of this wonderful man can tell you that with the utmost of certainty. An excellent duelist and friend, Professor Lupin is a man of great compassion and love, though has yet to find his heart's companion. Professor Lupin was bitten at the tender age of four in response to an insult his father Lyall paid to feral werewolf Fenrir Grayback. After that, Remus lead a lonely life marked by pain and fear. When he was eleven, Albus Dumbledore offered a way out. And invitation to Hogwarts. Due to the lack of space for transformations and the now widely used wolvesbane potion not having been invented, Dumbledore could only invite one werewolf to Hogwarts at a time, and it is to the Magical Community's great gain he chose Remus John Lupin. Due to an incident with one of the Slytherin students later found to be in league with Voldemort, another werewolf has not been accepted into the school since Remus Lupin's graduation, though the space he had used for his monthly transformations still stands unoccupied. Prof. Lupin is famous for his use of non-magical measures to ensure obedience and respect in his classroom. 'Professor Lupin was the professor I feared most for many years,' remark many graduates. When asked why they mention Defense Week. 'Seeing your professor take on two aurors without magic and _win_ is a very sobering sight.' A member of the infamous group of pranksters known as The Marauders, Lupin has a mischievous side that makes his class a joy. Fair and honest, Professor Lupin lets the small things slide but takes a stand when students threaten to cross the line.

**Non-Magical Living:** Professor Petunia Snape

The only non-magical on staff, Prof. Snape often asks for her students to call her 'Mrs. Snape' rather than Professor stating 'my husband is Professor Snape, and it's rather irksome looking over my shoulder to make sure my students are in fact referring to myself.' Mrs. Snape is a brisk, no nonsense type of teacher, but outside the classroom she is a kind and loving woman who cares deeply for her family. As a non-magical, Mrs. Snape has had to develop several tactics to get her students to take her seriously. One is to give them a lesson on dentists or doctors in the non-magical world. Another is to give a history lesson on non-magical warfare. Occasionally she'll give a lesson on what household objects could be used by a non-magical housewife to defend herself and how... usually with props. She keeps a metal baseball bat by her desk. And a bottle of hairspray by her pens. A detention with Mrs. Snape is almost as looked forward to as Prof. McGonagall. For a non-magical, Mrs. Snape was just as scary as her much lauded husband.

**Magical Etiquette:** Professor Fabian Prewett

Professor Prewett was a prankster himself, though not to the scale as Prof. Lupin. A war hero who, together with his twin, took down nearly twelve Death Eaters after being caught by surprise before being relieved by L.O.S.S., Prof. Prewett often takes over his friend's classes during his transformations. Due to his creative mind, Prof. Prewett does his best to make the often times dry material covered in his class interactive and interesting enough to keep the non-magical raised students engaged and learning. He always tries to make things fun while also impressing upon his students the importance of what he teaches when it comes to navigating the magical portion of the world. "And remember class, each Nation has it's own culture, so make sure to be careful and courteous with others until you learn of their culture. No-one likes to be insulted by a stranger," the red head always says at the end of his First Year's first lessons. Prof. Prewett has much the same policy as Prof. Lupin when it comes to rules and pranks, but his detentions are feared for another reason. He gives them the driest, most boring and pointless lecture imaginable and makes them write him a paper on it at the end of the detention. And then grades it. For a tenth of their grade.

**Mathematics:** Professor Charles Bruce Wayne

Many familiar with the American non-magical comic 'The Batman' remark that Professor Wayne could be the fabled Dark Knight made real. In fact, Prof. Lupin once remarked 'I've been working with Charles Wayne since mathematics were added to the curriculum of Hogwarts nearly seven years ago and have since decided that Charles is convinced the position of Professor of Mathematics is simply his day job. Indeed, I believe Charles fancies himself a teacher by day and a crime fighter by night, perhaps in the same vein as Batman. Charles even sort of shares a name with The Dark Knight. His middle name _is_ Bruce.' The students of Hogwarts agree wholeheartedly, Prof. Lupin. Detentions with Prof. Wayne were brutal and not often issued. That was cruel and unusual punishment in and of itself.

**English:** Professor May Frizzle

The following is an excerpt from the Hogwarts Teacher's Log with permission of Headmaster Elric. 'Petunia had often remarked that [May] looked startlingly like an American cartoon character, a science teacher with a magic school bus. Remus and Severus had taken her into an unused potions lab, set up more for chemistry than anything else, and let her loose. She showed great aptitude for chemistry. Mrs. Frizzle passed it off as a talent for potions. They weren't too sure what to make of the claim, so let it pass.' Who is Mrs. May Frizzle, and what secrets is she hiding? Her students all claim she has a way of making the subject come alive, though there are always a few who hate English class no matter what. But just because Mrs. Frizzle has the _ability_ to make the subject 'come alive', that didn't mean she always does. Dentition with her means dry, boring, and down right frustrating conjugations, diagramming, and poetry.

**Herbology/Biology:** Professor Pomona Sprout

Originally focusing solely on magical plants, what they do, and how to care for them, this class is one of the most intensive classes all students must take to complete their Hogwarts education. Professor Sprout has a tough job fitting all the information about her beloved plants and the biology behind them. To make it easier on Professor Sprout, an extra class was added for upper years that focused more on biology and less on magical and non-magical plants. For the first two years, however, Prof. Sprout gives her students an introduction to the science of Biology. As for her personality, Prof. Sprout is a Hufflepuff through and through. Kind, loyal, hardworking, and not one to cross, though you wouldn't know it just by talking to her. Pomona Sprout is a jovial witch with an appreciation for a good joke. As long as Profs. Lupin and Prewett don't touch her plants, or do anything to horrible to her badgers, Prof. Sprout gets along with the pranksters of Hogwarts Staff rather well, even going so far as supplying them with potions ingredients. Don't get her mad though, because she will use you as a beast of burden and then tan your hide. Students who served a detention under her were often heard muttering under their breath about psychotic plants and dirt under their fingernails.

**History of Magic and Great Britain:** Professor Marlene Black-Slytherin

History of Magic has long been held in infamy by the Magical Community, but no longer. With the overhaul of curriculum came a new teacher and new life to the dreaded class. No longer taught by the ghost of Cuthburt Binns, History of Magic has been updated to include more than Goblin Wars. It now covers from the days of Merlin to what the Magical Community is now calling The Blood War and how these events impacted Great Britain as a whole. Bringing in non-magical history to the class was a controversial decision, but the words of Lady Marlene Black-Slytherin, wife of the successful businessman Lord Sirius Orion Black-Slytherin and sister-in-law to the maverick politician Regulus Arcturus Black, swayed the majority. 'Non-Magicals say they know the history of Great Britain, but there are great swaths they do not. We do, but we deny ourselves the true history by neglecting the non-magical side of it. I am endeavoring to preserve the true history of our nation. And if the preservation of knowledge and tradition in some form or fashion isn't enough for you, consider this. Ignorance is only bliss when it does not hide a blade waiting to cut your legs out from under you.' Prof. Black-Slytherin is much like her friend and brother-in-arms Prof. Lupin when it comes to the rules, but should you be assigned detention with her, you'll find yourself locked in the old History of Magic classroom, A.K.A. The Room of Doom, with the aforementioned ghost of Cuthburt Binns as he continued to drone on about Goblin Wars while she watched them like a hawk with her magical ear-buds in, listening to The Weird Sisters. If she didn't do that, she assigned the student a research paper. This was mostly done with repeat offenders who had the time to finish it later if they didn't that detention. Marlene graded those for a tenth of their grade, just as Prof. Prewett would.

**Transfiguration:** Professor Minerva McGonagall

On top of her duties as Deputy Headmistress, Prof. McGonagall was the no-nonsense transfiguration professor. Using her cat animagus form, Prof. McGonagall draws the classes attention and, in some cases, ignites a desire to learn what she has to teach them. Many thing the Transfiguration Professor had no sense of humor, but what few know is that she was a prankster in her youth as well, though she has since given it up in favor of being a good role model to the many young women who pass through Hogwarts. Despite not budging an inch, except for Quittiditch, McGonagall did indeed enjoy a few of the pranks the students pulled, as well as some of the Professors, though no-one could prove anything. Minerva McGonagall, for all her astuter reputation, is a caring woman who adores her place among what is coming to be known as the Marauder Family.

**Potions/Introduction to Chemistry:** Professor Severus Tobias Snape

Known to actually detest his middle name(call him Tobias and suffer the consequences) Professor Severus Snape is a Professor who takes the safety of his students very seriously. He once remarked, 'I have to be careful when I teach. Too much leniency and someone makes a dunderheaded mistake. Too little and I scare them out of their wits. Honestly, I cannot fathom why I took this job.' Not many can. Prof. Snape has a naturally abrasive personality and a dry, cutting, sarcastic sense of humor. Despite this, Professor Snape does indeed have a sense of humor and takes the time to cover things properly, rather then giving in to his impulses and calling his entire class dunderheads to their faces. What goes on behind closed doors stays behind closed doors. With the incorporation of the science of Chemistry to the course, Potions became one of the more intensive classes at Hogwarts. Much like Herbology, a second, more focused course could be taken later in their Hogwarts career, taught by another Professor. Detentions with Snape are among the most feared, though not quite as much as Prof. Wayne's. Scrubbing caldrons by hand and scrapping spilt and burnt potions from desks with spatulas made all but the most determined troublemakers think twice.

**Geography:** Professor Wylie Walters

As his name implies, Wylie is a wily man and his teaching style incorporates this beautifully. He slips in a bit of history to make his lessons stick, as well as a bit about why certain areas are significant. Magical geography is a little different than it's non-magical counterpart as it takes into account the magical significance of the land as well as the magical hamlets dotting the world that non-magicals are ignorant of. The Bermuda Triangle? The infamous disaster area? It was home to a tribe of wind and water elementals that didn't like being disturbed. The famous Amazon warriors that Wonder Woman was based off of? Real. That jungle that's too tangled to get through? Home to magical cats. No kidding, magical cats the size of a medium sized dog. Each Professor at Hogwarts has their quirks, but for Professor Wylie, it has to be his hang up with roadrunners. It has been discovered that he once had a run in with a magical variety of the flightless bird and tried to kill it many times, only to fail. His vendetta with the bird lead him all around the world and into contact with many different peoples. It was for this reason, and the concern of his closest friends, that Headmaster Elric, whom Professor Walters had met a couple of times, asked the man to settle down and pass on his knowledge of the world to the next generation. To our great delight, Prof. Walters agreed. He still goes on tangents about 'that blasted bird!' at least twice a lesson though. A brilliant but slightly scatterbrained and flighty man, a detention with Prof. Walters isn't all that bad for avid learners. Honest! Playing Where in the World is That Roadrunner is actually kind of fun for those who like geography. For everyone else however, it proves rather effective.

**Magical Government:** Professor Tiberius Ogden

Professor Ogden had been a member of the Wizengmot, and as such a prefect choice for the position, but many of his students couldn't help thinking he'd be better off as some sort of critic. 'He certainly nit-picks enough,' they'd say. Stern and uncompromising, Prof. Ogden was one of the old crowd, though he had stood firm against allowing Voldemort to make changes in the government. It was this firm stance that prompted the Black Heir Apparent Regulus A. Black to ask Ogden if he would consider teaching the next generation about the government of the world they were preparing to fully enter, especially the Heirs to the Wizengmot seats. Ogden, mildly outraged at the lack of training and discipline in the Wizengmot took the job gladly. Once he was out, Ogden realized he enjoyed teaching about the system more than he did working as a part of it. Students under Professor Tiberius Ogden call his disciplinary measures 'harsh but fair. He truly believes in the "the punishment fits the crime" philosophy.' They also remark that they are grateful to the old man for it.

**Non-Magical Government:** Professor Julian Wiggins

Not much can be said for the class, but the same cannot be said for it's professor. Born and raised in a non-magical community, Julian Wiggins was one of the many who escaped The Blood War with the help of the Muggle Born Protection Foundation(it had originally been a fund but many didn't think that adequately encompassed what it did and so it was changed.) While living in the non-magical world, Prof. Wiggins had to learn and learn quickly, which she did. Once she caught up on her non-magical education, Prof. Wiggins went to college to study law. Before returning to Magical Britain, Julian Wiggins had served in the House of Commons for two full terms. As such, Professor Wiggins is just as qualified as Professor Ogden. Her stance is much the same as Prof. McGonagall when it comes to the rules.

**Social Studies:** Professor James Jude

A former duelist and lover of pop culture, Professor Jude is an American Wizard who wanted to see the world. Offered a job while in England, Prof. Jude took it happily. The Professor uses his summer to travel to a different location each year, hoping to fulfill his dream while simultaneously collecting first-hand information on the world outside Hogwarts. Professor Jude rarely sticks to any sort of dress code, unless it involves a formal occasion. However, even when attending formal events, Prof. Jude marches to the beat of his own drum. During the school year, Prof. Jude never wears robes and instead dresses in trainers, jeans, and band t-shirts he collects from the many concerts he attends during his summer trips. In the warmer months of the school term, Prof. Jude wears a black jean jacket but in the dead of winter he can be seen wearing either an old American G-1 bombers jacket or a long leather duster like out of a western. Prof. Jude has a wolf totem carved out of whale bone that he was given by the chief of an Inuit tribe far up the coast of Alaska for 'services.' No-one knows what Prof. Jude did to receive the totem necklace, which had so many protective charms woven around it it makes rivals even the Cuffs from Padfoot's Gambols. Whatever it was, it had to have been great to warrant such a gift. Professor Jude is a laid back dude, his own words, but says, 'When my students cross the line, it is my solemn duty to show them the error of their ways.' Anyone who got caught by Prof. Jude can attest to the fact that the world trotting Professor takes such things very seriously.

**Astronomy:** Professor Sinestra

A woman who prefers to be alone most of the time, this night owl teaches astronomy with a passion unusual in introverts. Aside from her appearances atop the highest tower and at the teacher's table, no-one knows what Sinestra does. Nor do they know her full name. Is Sinestra her real name, or is it a mask, a persona she puts on to slip by unnoticed? Is she secretly a vampire hiding among us? No-one knows for sure. No detentions are ever issued by or with her.

**Essay Writing**: Madam Eleanor

She refuses to be called a Professor. Madam Eleanor is a kindly, middle aged woman who has the feel of a mother or aunt rather than a teacher. Her class is compulsory and was added to the curriculum on the insistence of Regulus Black, who pushed it through because of the complaints he kept hearing from his 'family' inside Hogwarts. Profs. McGonagall, Lupin, Snape, Prewett, and Black-Slytherin to be exact. Most would think eleven year olds would know how to write proper paragraphs and sentences, but due to the lack of standard pre-Hogwarts teaching, many wizard raised students didn't know how to write acceptable papers. As a teacher, Madam Eleanor was well liked, though her detentions weren't ones to blow off. Like many other teachers, Madame Eleanor put the student or students to work. Still, Madam Eleanor was a good woman, though she did have this thing about the color pink.

/?/

**IMPORTANT! CHAPTER 19 DEPENDS ON YOUR RESPONSE!**

A/N: More professors will be added when the crew picks their electives and move out of the basics. Now, I need a little help for the real Chapter 19.

1\. What kind of trouble should the crew run into on Halloween?

2\. Who should be the major schoolyard rival?

3\. Should I show what's happening with the rest of the family?

4\. Should I touch up on what's going on with Regulus and Bianca?

5\. Do you want to see the return of Bored James and Bored Frank?

6\. In the absence of the original troll, what should Hermione be saved from?

Completely unrelated to the next Chapter... how do you like my new Staff of Hogwarts?


	20. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Don't own _Harry Potter_.

A/N: I just want to say... any pairings you see are just friendship for now, and your reviews will influence the pairings, but... Hermione and Septimus are going to be close friends the fastest. And there will be crushes. But still, they're only 11-12! Give it until Third Year before you start seriously looking for connections! Still... Hermione and Septimus are surprisingly cute together...

**Chapter 19:** Then Bonds are Forged

Hermione loved her new classes, but could have done with a few more normal professors. In fact, the only Professor she actually felt was halfway sane was Professor McGongall. Still, she loved Hogwarts, though she did think that The Boys, as she was now calling the collective group of Neville, Harry, Draco, Septimus, and Ron, didn't take it seriously enough. Oh they didn't do bad, but they had far too much fun with it all. And then came the weekend when The Boys dragged her to the library. The _Boys_ dragged _her_ to _the library!_ It had only been a week, but she had thought she had a read on their thoughts about the library.

"Hermione, welcome to the Tutor Club!" Harry said, sweeping his arm to the side. Hermione was amazed at the spread of books and worksheets littering the table.

"You guys..." she breathed, unsure of what she wanted to say. Septimus was grinning.

"We thought you'd like to join us in helping others keeping up with our schooling. My dad and Uncle Regulus started it back when they were in Hogwarts, saying it was unfair to force people to submit to sub-par professors, especially in DADA. Though, that problem was fixed when Uncle Mooney came and took the trouble post," he said. Hermione smiled, happy that they had thought to involve her.

_'Is this what it feels like to have friends?'_ she wondered as she sat down to work through a math lesson. Harry actually seemed to be in his element, fluttering around and helping those who looked like they might need it and offering encouragement to the whole group. Hermione giggled at the tender smile on his face as he went around. She wondered if he had a younger sibling.

"He has two," Neville whispered to her. She looked over surprised. Neville just smiled and nodded toward Harry. "He has a younger brother and a younger sister," he explained. Hermione looked over at the boy and thought,

_'He'd be wonderful as a big brother. His siblings must love him._'

"They do. It's adorable," Septimus said, not even bothering to look up from his English worksheet.

"Okay, just _how_ are you doing that? Am I thinking out loud?" she asked.

"No," Ron said.

"It's just obvious," Draco finished with a smirk. Hermione huffed.

"Guys guys! Stop harassing her! Though... they're right Hermione. Your face is an open book. And I do have two younger siblings, just like Neville. Eric adores me for some odd reason. Daisy is a bit different, seeing as she's still really little, but yeah," Harry said, giving his cousins a reproachful look before turning to face Hermione.

"Oh... o... kay?" she said. Harry smiled kindly.

"Need any help?" he asked. Hermione shook her head and Harry shrugged. "Alright, but you know where to find me if you do," he said before finally sitting down and working on English. Soon, Hermione relaxed into the easy rhythm of classwork and passed the day quite happily. Perhaps Hogwarts was all she had dreamed of after all.

/*/

Throughout the rest of the month, Hermione found herself getting dragged along by what many people were calling The Marauder Family. She wasn't sure what to make of that name, as it put her in mind of the mafia. If she had mentioned this to any of the Marauders, they would have lit up, grinning madly, and declared themselves an anti-mafia family and insist on all of them learning the most un-Italian language they could get their hands on. Like Greek. Greek would work. That or they would go the opposite route and declare themselves the Predone Familia and call Sirius Don Predone. Either way sounded fitting for the Marauders and Co. Still, she found herself enjoying their company, even if they were disrespectful, loud, lazy, and a ridiculous bunch of idiots. They did study with her occasionally, Ron asking to see her government notes and begging her with his eyes to be potions partners. Septimus was by her side almost constantly, though there were times where he'd give her this look before walking away. She determined that he learned the look from his father, a rather severe if caring man if she was judging him right. Neville was warm and friendly with just about everyone, but if you threatened something or someone he held dear, it was easy to mistake him for a Gryffindor. Being 'friends' with him showed Hermione that, it was quite similar for a lot of the Badgers. The Fat Friar, Hufflepuff's House Ghost, told her that they'd gotten their spunk back after Badger came through. Hermione had read about Badger. An auror who had lived to be presented with an Order of Merlin; First Class for his actions during The Blood War, The Badger was famous for his stand against twenty Death Eaters, injured and with a severely depleted core, wielding a metal pipe. He was also famous for his continued use of said pipe until his retirement three months after the official end of the War. Shaking those thoughts from her head, Hermione focused back on the work in front of her. Essay Writing was her hardest class. She couldn't understand why she kept getting a poor grade on every assignment she turned in. There was more than enough information in them, and more than was asked for! So why did they keep getting marked with a great big P?

/*/

September was waning, October loomed on the horizon, and the Professors of Hogwarts were gathering for the first staff meeting of the school year. Remus was truly excited for this meeting, for once in his life, as it was the first meeting of his cubs' first year. Severus and Petunia came breezing in with euphoric looks on their faces, followed shortly by Marlene and Fabian. "So! You all know why we are here. First thoughts, anyone?" queried Headmaster Elric. Professor Wayne was the first to speak.

"As expected, the non-magical raised have a better grounding in the mathematical science, though there are a few pure-bloods that aren't so bad. Of course, I'm discounting such pure-bloods as Messrs Potter, Weasely, and Malfoy-Black," he said, inclining his head to the respective family members. Severus chuckled.

"Indeed. With a family like ours, it is to be expected that their education is a bit... _unusual_. ," he said delicately, though not without a healthy dose of fatherly pride. The other teachers gave _That Family_ a collective look. Remus sighed, shaking his head.

"Charles, please, continue," he said. Professor Wayne nodded and went on with his observations. Remus had been working with Charles Wayne since mathematics were added to the curriculum nearly seven years ago and had since decided that he was convinced the position of Professor of Mathematics was simply his day job. Indeed, Remus believed Charles fancied himself a teacher by day and a crime fighter by night, perhaps in the same vein as Batman. Charles even sort of shared a name with The Dark Knight. His middle name _was_ Bruce. And then there was Mrs. Frizzle. Petunia had often remarked that she looked startlingly like an American cartoon character, a science teacher with a magic school bus. Remus and Severus had taken her into an unused potions lab, set up more for chemistry than anything else, and let her loose. She showed great aptitude for chemistry. Mrs. Frizzle passed it off as a talent for potions. They weren't too sure what to make of the claim, so let it pass.

"I must say, this year has several sterling students!" remarked Madam Eleanor. "Miss Granger shows great promise, but she simply must get over her 'more is better' approach. It's difficult to read her papers for all the extraneous information."

"Yes. A common problem for Ravenclaws," Professor Snape remarked in his signature silky voice. Remus quirked an eyebrow at him, as did Professor Flitwick.

"Again with your jibbed toward the House of the Clever, Severus?" he remarked. Severus chuckled.

"Always, Filius. Always. And really, you should be grateful to Madam Eleanor for correcting this problem before they come to you," he said. It was true, Filius Flitwick mused. With the addition of so many more subjects, Charms weren't introduced until second year, when it would replace Magical Government. Remus wondered why it was Magical Government that was a one year course rather than the non-magical counterpart. But, he had kept his peace. Perhaps They figured that by living in the magical world and talking with their parents and peers the students didn't need more than a year to get a decent grip of the system. Still, Filius was one of the lucky Professors that didn't have to suffer through the abysmal First Year papers.

"A fair point. Did you know, in Russia, they have charter schools that teach non-magical classes to magicals ages five through ten during regular school months, but eleven to seventeen during the summer? A truly fascinating concept, but it was the aborigines of Mongolia that _really_ tickled my fancy. They had this ritual, on the seventh Life Day of the young men of the tribe that..."

"Enough, James!" snapped the Headmaster, slapping a hand on the table. "I _don't_ want to hear about Mongolian rituals with seven year old little boys," he added with a shiver. Professor Jude flopped back into his chair with a pout, pulling an odd little box out of the pocket of his jean jacket to fiddle with. "Now that that's done," Headmaster Elric said, tugging his over robe into a more comfortable position, "Severus, what do you think of our new students. Anyone stand out in your class?" As a slow grin spread across the potions master's face, Gauis Elric regretted asking that question. 'Dang it! Why couldn't I have left _that family_ until last?!' he questioned himself.

"So glad you asked, Headmaster. My son, Septimus, shows remarkable talent in the area. Messrs. Potter and Malfoy-Black also show promise. Miss Granger, Mr. Zambini, Miss Padme Patill, and, surprisingly enough, Mr. Finnegan are not too far behind. Messrs. Longbottom, Weasley, Nott, Crabbe, Goyle, and Tomas, however, I will need to watch carefully for an entirely different reason," Severus said, his lip curling slightly at the end. Headmaster Elric sighed in relief. Severus hadn't gone on a five minute rapturous recounting of his son's success in potions after all. This was cause for celebration.

"Right. Minerva?" And so it went, each teacher giving their two, or sometimes more, cents until it came to Remus. "Okay Lupin. Let's have it. How many did you manage to scare into a stupor this year?" Gauis asked, resigned. Remus chuckled darkly, eyes glinting with mischief.

"I must say, Slytherin has a rather dismal crop this year. Only a few managed to actually pay attention to what I was teaching," he said. Severus clicked his tongue.

"You went hard on them, Mooney. You don't usually pop the 'Oh yeah, and I'm a werewolf, so expect Prof. Prewett to be taking over three classes a month' line on them the very first day!" The Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor shrugged in a truly nonchalant manner.

"They were being far too rowdy. I needed to get their attention. Defense Week isn't until the second week of October you know, and I refuse to use any magic to keep my class in line," he said. Severus sighed.

"The werewolf thing wouldn't be too bad, if that was all you had done. But no! You had to go further. You had to bring in the time some poor fool ate your chocolate! No one mentions that! The only thing worse at this point would be _THAT WEEK!_" he said, eyes going wild with remembered terror. Remus chuckled evilly while Petunia stifled a snicker of her own.

"Ba ba, ba banana~!" Remus sang softly, eyes gleaming. Severus screamed, falling to the floor in agony. "If we all come together, we know what to do! We all come together just to sign we love you~!" the werewolf sang. Loudly. Severus ran from the room screaming about chocolate bananas in chocolate sauce that wanted to eat his brain. Remus laughed evilly.

"Wow... just... wow. Even after hearing the story, I still don't get how it could have impacted Severus that much. And in such an... odd... way," Petunia said, looking after her (still screaming) husband.

"It effected the whole school, but Slytherin House was hit the hardest," Professor Flitwick said gravely, nodding his head.

"This... is going to be a _long_ term," moaned Professor Wiggins. Headmaster Elric was already muttering about Al and punching something, flexing his hands in a rather worrying fashion. "A _very long_ term."

/*/

Hermione hadn't know she could feel like this and yet, here she was. Feeling like her brain was a melted pile of goo, sloshing sluggishly inside her skull. "Ugh," she moaned, head falling forward to land with a muted 'thump' onto the library table. Or, rather, onto the pile of paper that wasn't really a pile but rather a massive sprawl that completely covered the table. Harry, who just happened to be walking past with Ron, sighed. He shared a look with his friend, nodded, and together they hauled her up.

"Oi! Perce!" Ron called, spotting his older brother. Percy quirked an eyebrow at his brother, wondering why he'd risk yelling in the _library_ of all places. "Guard 'Mione's stuff? We're kidnapping her for... about an hour," Ron explained. Percy nodded with a smile.

"Sure, just make sure she comes back to pick it up before dinner alright?" he said, already making his way over. Harry and Ron grinned, Hermione blinking confusedly between them.

"Wha... ?" she tried to question, but it was not to be.

"Thanks Perce!" the two boys holding her up chorused before dragging her out and down the hall. "Now, Miss Granger, you shouldn't over work yourself," Harry chided, shaking his head.

"Too true. Too true. You have seen the seventh years yeah?" Ron added.

"Ugh. No fun them. Always stuck in a book, muttering about good NEWTS and colleges and GPAs. Nah, don't want to become like them," Harry said, scrunching his face as he spoke. Hermione gaped at him.

"But..."

"Not this soon anyway," Ron said, taking over. "We're still lickle firsties! Just kids! Sooooo~" he threw open the front doors, leaving Harry to support the overworked girl for a moment, "let's enjoy it for now," he finished, grinning at her. Hermione sighed, giving in.

"Not like I would have gotten anything done today anyway," she muttered before following the boys. "My brain feels like mush," she confided. Harry laughed.

"After the amount of homework we've had? Yeah, I can understand. And I've heard it doesn't really get any easier, the classes just change." Hermione sighed, though whether it was dreamily or in despair, neither of the boy's knew. Nor did they care. "Oh hey! Ron, did you get the Save the Date for Bags' and Wildcat's wedding?" Harry suddenly asked. Ron grinned and pull it out, waving it slightly.

"As if Bags would leave me out of this!" he said with a slight laugh. Harry grinned back and looked to a mildly befuddled Hermione.

"Bags, or Bagheera, is the nick-name my dad and his best friends gave Uncle Regulus. Wildcat is Regulus' nick-name for his fiance. He proposed not long before we got our letters," he explained. Hermione let out a small 'ah' and looked over the card. Then she blinked. She snatched the card from Ron's hand and stared. "Hermione?" Harry asked, highly curious.

"I knew you'd mentioned Regulus and Sirius a few times but... and Draco's a Black... but I guess... it just... never really... sank in," Hermione said, disbelieving. Harry and Ron shared a confused look, before understanding lit and they both gave a little 'ah' of understanding.

"You didn't quite get the bit about Sirius and Regulus being the Maverick Black Brothers, huh?" Harry asked, not unkindly. Hermione shook her head.

"No, I didn't," she said. Just then, Draco came bounding over, trailed by Blaize Zambini.

"Ah~! Talking about Bags' wedding are you?" he asked, seeing the card in Hermione's hand.

"It's about time, if you ask me," Septimus drawled. Hermione jumped, squeaking slightly as she realized her usual partner was behind her. He looked at her curiously, then smirked and leaned in closer. "Would you like to be my date for the party?" he asked, doing his best to make his voice silky and alluring. Being eleven, it wasn't the best attempt, but being aimed at a twelve year old, it did it's job of making her blush. Septimus chuckled and backed off. "How interesting," he mused, still smirking.

"Oi! Down Batty!" Ron snapped, swatting at the smirking Snape. Septimus easily avoided Ron's swats.

"Now now, Badger Kit, I was just having a little fun!" he said, clearly amused.

"Eh, don't you have an apple or something to suck the life out of?" Harry asked, not happy with how his cousin had been teasing the brunette. "It's our day to hang out with 'Mione! You get to follow her around practically everywhere!" Septimus quirked an eyebrow at his cousin.

"Did you have to make it sound like I'm some kind of crazy stalker?" he asked drily. Being the son of Severus Snape, Septimus was rather good at that tone of voice. Harry, being who he was and raised by who he was, quirked an eyebrow right back.

"Hn."

"Oh-ho? What's this?" Septimus asked with a smirk. "The great Harry Potter, unable to form a proper response? You wouldn't happen to be _jealous_ of how she reacts to me, could you?"

"Septimus... we're eleven. Or twelve in Hermione's case. Point is, we're too young for this kind of thing. Drop it, and store up your flirting tactics for Third or Fourth year," Harry said firmly, giving his cousin a glare. Septimus sighed.

"You look eerily like Uncle Prongs when you do that, Harry," he muttered before flopping to the grass and pulling out a book. "Better take advantage of the weather while it lasts. Winter is coming hard and fast and snow is right around the corner." Harry and Ron shared a grin.

"And then comes the great Snow Wars!" they shouted together. Septimus mock-glared at them for a moment before grinning as well.

"Indeed. Still, book weather won't last much longer," he said, pulling out a second volume and handing it to Hermione. "I think you'll like this one. It was written by my Uncle Regulus, though it was inspired by a story Uncle Sirius told him." Hermione nodded and accepted the book, wondering just why the Snape boy seemed to like her so much. She didn't voice her question, though it had been burning in her mind all month. As had the question of why The Boys seemed bound and determined to bring her into their fold, even though they didn't really seem to like her.

"It's not _you_ we aren't fond of,"' Ron started.

"It's your need to be _right_ all the time," Neville said as he came into view.

"Your unwavering adherence to the rules," Harry added.

"Study-holic tendencies," drawled Draco, flopping to the grass beside Septimus and pulling out his own book.

"And your need to shove your intellect into other people's faces," Septimus said softly, looking over his book at her. "How are you liking _The Renegade_?" Hermione blinked and looked at the book in her hands. She knew it was a work of fiction, but it read like a journal. True, a well written and thought out journal, but a journal nonetheless.

"It's good. It feels a bit like a journal, though it's too well written and put together to actually be a journal," she said. Septimus chuckled.

"It's like that pretty much the whole way though. Uncle Bags had just read _The Diary of Anne Frank_ before he started writing," he explained. Hermione nodded, looking back to the book.

"Oh? You gave her that book to read?" Draco asked, curious. Septimus nodded with a smile.

"And it seems... she likes it," he said, voice lightly teasing. Draco scoffed.

"That means nothing!" he said. Septimus shook his head.

"You might be surprised. Now shut up! I want to finish at least one chapter before one of you gets some crazy idea into his head and I have to go along to make sure you don't get expelled," he said, bringing his book back up to cover his face. The others all chuckled, used to Septimus' antics, and settled down to enjoy the day.

/*/

Remus grinned as he looked over the responses to his letters. James, Peter, and Frank were all going to join him for Defense Week! It was going to be glorious! Passing by, prefects shivered at the laughter drifting out of their professor's office. Eric looked to his patrol partner for the night, Jane, and grinned with savage delight even as another shiver went down his back. "It's time for the first Defense Week of the term!" he crowed. Jane shook her head at his eagerness, fighting down terrified squeaks.

"How can you be so excited for it? Are you secretly a sadist too?" she asked. It was a commonly held belief that Professor Lupin was a sadist, and one that no-one who knew the man tried to dispute. Not even the man himself. He did make it a habit to scare his students witless. Claimed it was 'practical training for when what they learn here is the difference between life and death. Your life, its death.'

"Nah... okay maybe. But! The terrified faces of the firsties when they come out of that room!" Eric said. Jane couldn't help but chuckle as well.

"Okay. You have a point. Seeing Professor Lupin scare the firsties _is_ kind of amusing. But remember, we need to be kind and understanding toward them, comforting them and helping them through the mental and emotional trauma of the event. You can laugh yourself hoarse after you set up a silencing ward around your bed," she said, pointing menacingly at Eric. The Hufflepuff chuckled, bowing to the Ravenclaw.

"As Her Ladyship commands," he said, semi-mockingly. Jane chuckled and the pair moved off, looking for students out of bed. Whenever they found one, they'd tell them, 'Professor Lupin's laughing, and we have the authority to issue detentions.' That got the troublemakers to listen and scamper off to their dorms to await notice of their detention. If they didn't... a laughing Professor Lupin was all too ready to accept same-night detentions.

/?/

A/N: Okay. I had planed to put Halloween in this chapter but... the Staff ran away with me. The little monsters. Next chapter: Who's that creature enthusiast? What is her hang up with werewolves? Is Halloween really all it's cracked up to be? What does Harry think of Defense Week? Can Hogwarts withstand Bored James and Bored Frank together with Laughing Remus and Grumpy Severus? Find out in the next instalment!


	21. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I do however own a laptop and Septimus Snape, the coolest Snape around. Prince-Evans at it's finest folks. Now! On with the chapter.

**Chapter 20:** To Shake the World

In another part of the country, a young metamorph was fiddling with her not-so-new printing press for the hundredth time. "Stupid thing! Every time I try to start you up in the morning, you fall apart!" She kicked the machine. "Why couldn't you come with instructions huh!?" she asked it, not expecting a response. Which was good, since she didn't get one. She growled at the mass of wood and metal that refused to stay together for more than fourteen hours at a time. It was mocking her, she just knew it! Finally, after getting the creaking mass into at least semi-workable condition, she sighed and flicked her wand almost lazily at the thing. "Speculum mentis oculus meus," she intoned, thoroughly bored. It had been the seventeenth time she tried that spell that morning alone. Imagine her surprise when, on the try she had least expected results, the wooden letters leapt into the air, dancing for a moment, before settling into the text that she wanted. Grinning, she cast the second spell. "Atramento littera incipiunt illud," she said, loud and clear. And, lo and behold, the ink flew through the air, coating the letters in the perfect amount of the slightly tacky substance, and the press creaked into action. Whooping, the young woman began to dance. "Who's the best? Nia's the best! Bellerose! Bellerose! Nia Bellerose! She's our girl! Whoo!" As she danced, Nia's hair flickered through the entire rainbow before settling on her new favorite, which wasn't part of the rainbow at all. Amber. The same warm amber color as those sweet, kind, mysterious eyes that had captured her fancy at the shop. Seeing that her hair had settled on that color, again, Nia sighed and looked over at the printing press, which was happily churning out page after page of... "Wah! NO! I didn't want to print _his_ name fifteen hundred times!" Ho boy. She _could not_ let her Mami find out about this. That old witch would _never_ let her live it down! To think, one man's name was on her mind enough to effect her spell work! For only seeing him once, that kind, sweet, _dangerous_ man had stolen her heart. Nia sighed and looked to her calendar. October 7th. Plenty of time to plan. Hogwarts break started the Monday before Christmas and lasted until the Tuesday after. If she planed it right, she could get a date with the charming Defense Professor. She shook her head. No. She was not going to chase a man she'd only met once! But the words her Mami had told her, many years ago, when she was just a wee little thing, struggling to understand her ability.

"Listen now, little flower," the old Hawaiian Magic Woman had said, holding little Nia on her lap. "You are a Kotahi te Tangata Taui, One who Changes. When a Kotahi te Tangata Taui sets it's eyes on the one their heart desires, they cannot let go unless their heart is broken." Nia sighed, thinking back to when she had bumped into Remus. Her heart had stuttered and her skin felt flushed. And now, she couldn't get him out of his head. The words the old man at the shop had spoken to Remus came back to her, even as she tried to forget.

"When a metamorph sets it's eyes on a catch, they don't let go," she murmured, picking up the sheets filled with the name she couldn't get out of her head, "and wolves mate for life," she finished, looking to the picture of a majestic wolf her traitorous press had printed. All activity from the creaking mass stopped as she stared at the print. Then a single word fell from her lips, fingers ghosting over the rapidly drying ink. "Remus."

/*/

Back at Hogwarts, said werewolf was brimming with excitement. The first Defense Week of the year was coming up! The first week of November! All the previously planned Weeks for the year had been canceled due to an upswing in smuggling attempts, but this time, _this time_ he would not be thwarted! This time, he would get his Defense Week! He cackled as he looked over his plans one more time, the students passing outside shivering in fear and, in some cases, anticipation. Harry, who happened to be walking past with Ron, grinned. Ron, however, groaned. "Oh come on Ron! You know how excited dad always is about these Defense Weeks. And Remus is totally stoked!" Harry said to his downcast friend.

"Yeah, but Badger's going to be here for this one. You know how Badger is in a fight!" Ron moaned. Harry chuckled.

"Sure sure. Nev told me Uncle Frank's gonna take part as well." If possible, Ron's face paled further.

"Even worse!" he said. Harry laughed harder.

"Ah come on! They've been training us since we were six! It's gonna be breath taking and we're going to show out! Stop being such a scaredy cat," he said, emerald eyes twinkling madly. Ron gave him a rather dour look.

"If I'm a scardy cat, what does that make the rest of the Auror Department whose still terrified of the bloke?" he asked. Harry grinned.

"Scardy Aurors," he said without missing a beat. Ron shook his head and held open the door to the Math classroom.

"You are as crazy as Sirius, ya know that?" Ron asked as he walked in, shaking his head. Harry just chuckled and claimed a seat beside Neville, who looked to be bouncing ever so slightly. "What's got you jazzed?" Ron asked the excited Hufflepuff.

"Dad's coming for this month's Defense Week!" he exclaimed, eyes shining. Harry shared a look with his red headed friend, then chuckled. Another Gryffindor shivered and said,

"Da was right. Hufflepuffs are crazy." This set the three Marauder children off laughing.

"I'll let you in on a secret," Harry began.

"All the best people are!" Neville and Ron finished.

/*/

Back with Hermione, the concept of Defense Week as terrifying. There were no books to help her prepare, there was no guide. It was like flying lessons all over again! She shuddered as she thought of The Boys zipping around like maniacs. Sure she had only been in class with Septimus and Neville, but those two... they were as bad as the Gryffs! Wait... when did she start thinking like that? Then an image of what Draco, Ron, and Harry had to have gotten up to in _their_ flying class popped up and she was shuddering all over again. Still, she wasn't looking forward to Defense Week as much as the others. And the other girls in Ravenclaw weren't much help. Even under the new rules and with the increased workload, bullying was not an uncommon occurrence. And among those who strove to be the best and brightest, devouring knowledge and exercising their 'greater' intellects, bullying was in fact very common. And Hermione, with her bushy hair and larger than average front teeth and near photographic memory, was a prime target for the intelligent but vapid members of her House. So, it wasn't inconceivable that, Halloween afternoon, Hermione was running from the bullies. Really, it was quite the reasonable situation. What was a little less reasonable was The Boys running after her half an hour later. And that they would come across a griffin at the edge of the Forest. Still, that's what happened. And then that The Boys would save Hermione from the griffin. It was a rather surreal experience. And, of course, was promptly followed by a round of 'what the heck were they thinking bringing a griffin to Hogwarts?' and general huffing. "So... who was it?" Harry asked, showing his not often seen observant side, once they were back inside the castle. Hermione tried to laugh it off.

"I don't know what you mean, Harry," she said. All of The Boys gave her bland looks.

"Don't give us that, Hermione. You're not the kind of girl who'd run crying into the Forbidden Forest for no reason. Spill it," Ron said, crossing his arms and leaning imperiously against the stone of the Entrance Hall. Hermione swallowed heavily. They were serious. It was the first time she had ever actually seen them be _serious_. Not even when they were training did they look as serious as they did now. Their eyes were cold and calculating, faces grim and determined, and it sent shivers down Hermione's spine.

"Cho," she sighed, relenting. Harry glowered, Neville growled, Ron sighed, Septimus's eyes narrowed and Hermione could almost see the plans whizzing about in his brilliant mind. But Draco was the scariest. He began to chuckle darkly. One by one, The Boys began to smirk and turned to look at their Slytherin member.

"What has your devious mind cooked up, Dray?" Harry asked, eyes shining like emerald fire. Draco chuckled for a moment longer then said, with a slasher grin,

"Ten fold." The Boys nodded, evil looks on their faces.

"Twins?" asked Ron. Draco's evil laughter came back. Louder.

"Ah. I should warn Cedric. He's been thinking of asking Cho out," Neville said. Harry shook his head.

"How a 'Puff could date someone who'd sink so low is beyond me," he said. Septimus snorted softly.

"Allow me to deliver the opening and closing blows," he said, voice low and venomous. The others nodded back to him, though there were a few snickers about how he's defending his girlfriend. Septimus merely glared at them before stalking off. "Tease all you want, but just remember whose son I am," he said before vanishing completely into the cavernous corridors of the school.

"Don't worry Hermione, we'll get this sorted. And then... well. I believe your induction into the Marauder Family needs completing," Draco said, shooting a look to the remaining members of The Boys. Hermione blinked. Honestly, it was all she could do at the moment.

/*/

Septimus was furious. He knew the others were too, but there was something about this anger... it was like when other wizards talked bad about his mum. It made him feel like he was one fire, but freezing at the same time. He wanted to make the one responsible _suffer_ for the hurt they caused. He wanted to make them _feel_ it. A lame apology and an insincere 'it won't happen again' weren't going to cut it. They never would. But for this... for this he would channel his father. No. Not just his father. Spider. He was going to channel that darker part of his father, the one that could stand on par with Blizzard, the one that fought a war. And won. Those foolish girls were going to regret ever _looking at_ Hermione with malice! He couldn't explain why, but he was very nearly consumed with hate at the thought of Hermione being bullied. Sweet, kind, brilliant, brave, witty, charming, if a little overbearing, Hermione. He clenched his fist so tightly it hurt. Oh yes, those girls were going to _pay_. And he was going to collect.

/*/

Cedric had never really talked to Neville Longbottom. He felt respect for the boy's family, and his family allies, but Longbottom was just another first year to him. So when the boy walked up to him with a very serious expression and asked to talk, Cedric had been confused. "Look Diggory, there's no easy way to say this, so I'm just going to be blunt. Cho messed up. Big time. She crossed the line and now she's going to have to face the consequences," Longbottom said coldly once they were alone. Cedric blinked. Was this really the same boy?

"What line did she cross?" Cedric asked, wondering what was going on with his maybe-girlfriend. What had she done to draw such cold anger from a member of the Marauder Family? It was fairly well known that the Marauder Family was only a few steps above a mob Family. Longbottom sighed, scrubbing a callused hand through his hair.

"She made Hermione cry. And run head long into a gryffin," he said. Cedric winced, but still didn't understand why that made Longbottom so angry.

"What did the professors say?" he asked, trying to get a clear picture of what had happened. Longbottom snorted.

"I don't think you get it, Diggory," he said coldly, looking up into the older boy's eyes. No, Cedric really didn't. And he said as much. "Hermione is part of the Family," Longbottom said curtly, eyes growing even colder as he took a step closer. "Cho teased her, strike one. Cho made her cry, strike two. Cho nearly got her killed. Three strikes, she's out."

"I can..." Cedric tried, though he knew it was futile. Nearly killing a student was unforgivable and punishable by expulsion, but hurting a member of the Marauder family was a completely different thing.

"Three strikes she's out, Diggory," Longbottom said firmly, his voice a deadly hiss. "Draco has already declared ten fold recompense. Ron has already asked the twins for assistance. Septimus has claimed the first and last blows for himself. Cho and her gang are going down. Hard. It's just a matter of time." Cedric felt a shiver of fear go down his back. He knew who the Weasley twins were. And already word of Draco and Septimus' similarities to their fathers had spread throughout the Castle.

"The professors..." he tried, hoping to buy his prospective girlfriend some kind of mercy. Most professors were reasonable people. Perhaps they could expel Cho before the Marauder Cubs got to her. Longbottom's laugh, low and dark, killed that fragile hope.

"Won't say a word. Lupin, McGonagall, Snape, Black, Prewett... they're all a part of the Marauder Family. As such they know how we work. Touch our family, and we punch you. Hurt our family, and there is nothing you can do to stop your destruction, anything you try is merely delaying the inevitable," he said. Cedric sighed, dropping his head. Cho was broken. It was only a matter of time before she realized it. "I'm sorry, Cedric," Longbottom said, clapping a hand on the older boy's shoulder. Cedric looked into his eyes then, and felt that the boy really was sorry. "I know you care about her, but there's really nothing you can do to stop this. She made her choice. If you truly care about her, you can at least try to help her through the fallout of her actions," the younger boy finished before patting Cedric's shoulder twice more and vanishing into his dorm. Cedric breathed out, slow and steady, as he tried to get his head around what had just happened.

/*/

Cho wasn't stupid. She wouldn't have been in Ravenclaw if she was. So, she knew Septimus Snape was out for her. She didn't know why though, but she wasn't about to let him find her to find out. However, it wasn't for her to decide. She could have sworn Flitwick and Lupin were working together to set her up. "So, do you feel superior now?" the cold voice asked from the door. Cho flinched. Snape had caught up. And Merlin did he sound just like his father did when remarking upon a substandard brew.

"I don't know what you mean, Snape," she said. A dismissive snort and Snape slid into view. Oh Merlin! He had that same look!

"Oh, you know exactly what I mean, Chang. So. Answer my question. Do you feel superior now?" he said, voice near perfectly emotionless. She couldn't answer. The younger boy sneered at her, slowly circling her. "What's the matter, Chang? Cat got your tongue? Or perhaps your conscience?" he drawled. Cho whimpered. It just wasn't right for an eleven year old to be so terrifying! "I really don't understand this whole bullying thing. Especially when it's someone like _you_, miss Chang. You, a beautiful young lady gifted with intelligence and magical power. What do you have to be insecure about, hum?" the circling Snape continued. Cho whimpered again, sinking to the floor.

"She's just so..."

"So what, miss Chang? Awkward? Brilliant? Honest? Natural? _Mundane?_" Snape asked, each word pointed and furious.

"Yes," breathed Cho. Snape gave another dismissive snort.

"She can't help the way she was born, nor the way she was raised. You, however, can help the way you treat her. I warn you now, miss Chang, this... is merely the opening act," he said before he swept out of the empty classroom, the door creaking shut behind him and leaving the girl quietly crying to herself.

/*/

Word of the Marauder Strike against Cho Chang and her friends ran rife through Hogwarts for the next month. Likewise, the reasons were made very clear. Not only had the Ravenclaws been caught bullying an underclassman, they had nearly been the indirect cause of her death. And not only that, but they had bullied and nearly killed a friend of the Marauder Cubs, a friend who was now a Marauder Cub herself. "We don't like bullies as a rule," Harry mentioned at the Gryffindor table the night their revenge was deemed complete.

"But when someone hurts our friends," Neville said to his neighbors.

"Or our family," Ron called, glaring over his goblet.

"They're going down," Septimus hissed, eyes sparking, from his position beside Hermione.

"And they're going down _hard,_" Draco stated firmly, posture daring someone to challenge him. Unfortunately, someone did decide to challenge him. Theodore Nott was not the best or brightest of the crowd, and with a few words he lost the respect of Slytheirn House.

"So you count Potter as family?" the boy drawled. Icy gray eyes turned on him, and narrowed dangerously. Or as dangerously as his young age would allow.

"Yes," Draco replied.

"And you dare call yourself a Malfoy? No Malfoy worth his magic would willingly call a Gryff family," Nott drawled, digging his own grave. Even if he wasn't a Marauder Cub, even if Regulus hadn't raised him, even if he had been a Hufflepuff, no-one dissed Severus Snape's godson and kept any respect in Slytherin House. However, Draco was a Marauder Cub, Regulus had raised him, and he was a Slytherin. His heart's brothers leapt to the Slytherin table, Harry taking up a position behind Draco while the others arrayed themselves around Nott.

"Have you got a death wish, Nott?" Septimus asked, stupefied.

"No, what makes you think that?" the Slytherin sneered back.

"Well, I sure hope you have your will drawn up," Neville stated calmly, watching Harry hold a glaring Draco at bay.

"Why?" Nott asked, dimly noticing the menacing growl coming from Draco.

"Why?" echoed the non-growling Marauder Cubs, looking at the other boy in shock.

"Dude... don't you pay any attention? Don't you know who you just insulted?" asked Septimus, looking as stunned as humanly possible.

"Yes. The Malfoy Heir," Nott replied. Ron shook his head.

"I pity you, Nott," he said. Seeing the glare said pureblood was giving him, Ron elaborated. "Way back when, someone pranked the Black Brothers. They drove him to paranoia. Sometime after that, Death Eaters tried to kidnap Sirius. He drove them to the edge of sanity. Without magic. While strapped to a chair. Bellatrix single handedly destroyed swaths of Aurors during the Blood War. Cassiopeia has enough blackmail material stored up to destroy the entire Ministry. Arcturus controlled a large scale business Empire from his manor. Pollux wrote at least a hundredth of the Black Family Library. Andromeda is a renowned duelist. Narcissia stole Dark Artifacts from her husband. Orion is a deadly Auror. Walburga is as formidable a witch as she is a shrew. Death Eaters tried to recruit Regulus. The recruiter received a specially crafted curse that fully broke her mind. Regulus is also a master of Applied Runes. And those are just the more well known ones."

"I know all that! Why are you giving me a lesson on Blacks?!" Nott asked agrily. Neville shook his head.

"No-one angers a Black," he said.

"Everyone knows that! Why tell me?!" Nott bellowed again. Ron began to chuckle.

"Draco... is a Black, born by a Black, raised by a Black. You don't stand a snowballs chance in Mexico," he said, then looked over at Draco. To say he was looking rather angry would be like saying the Rockies were rather snowy. Nott left rather quickly and the Marauder Cubs were left to calm Draco down. Seeing as Hogwarts had just been home to a vicious, three week long vendetta against a small knot of Ravenclaws because of grievances toward a mere friend of the Family, none of the professors had a problem with allowing the other Cubs sit at the Slytherin table. The Marauder Professors, however, were nodding toward their Cubs. No-one messes with family.

It was widely acknowledged throughout the castle that the Marauder Family was epic.

This was to be backed up heavily when James Potter, Frank Longbottom, and Peter Pettigrew showed up for Defense Week.

/?/ OMAKE! /?/

A/N: So, while trying to write the rescue, this came about. It's the first draft, and utterly terrible in it's kookiness. So! It was funny in it's terribleness and as such, I couldn't just delete it. So, I left it for you to laugh over and make fun of. Enjoy!

Hermione, for her part, was utterly terrified of what was to come. At first, she had been as excited as Harry, but her Housemates had quickly taken care of that. Even under the new rules and with the increased workload, bullying was not an uncommon occurrence. And among those who strove to be the best and brightest, devouring knowledge and exercising their 'greater' intellects, bullying was in fact very common. And Hermione, with her bushy hair and larger than average front teeth and near photographic memory, was a prime target for the intelligent but vapid members of her House. A group, lead by Quitidich Star Cho Chang, had confronted her in the courtyard, cutting off escape into the castle. With no-where else to go, and unable to withstand the emotional abuse, Hermione had taken off in the only direction she could. Toward the Forbidden Forest. The jeering words of her classmates rang in her ears as she took off across the green, the light snow crunching under her feet even as the cold wind chilled the tears on her cheeks. She didn't care where she was going, she just wanted to get _away!_ Away from the stories of injured students and blood splattered stone. Away from the recounts of brutality and fatalities. Away from the problems and situations that couldn't be solved with a book. Away from everything that she was unprepared to handle. A lonely little bookworm who had been ridiculed for just about everything, Hermione had locked herself away from the world, holing up in libraries and her parents' offices. So distracted by these unknown things, Hermione interrupted a Care of Magical Creature's class. Unfortunately for her, they were studying griffins, and griffins were just as territorial and proud as hippogryffs. Screaming, she curled in on herself as the mighty talons flew silently through the air toward her. The strike never came though. Cracking an eye open, Hermione was treated to the sight of Septimus using his Cuff to fend off the claws. "This isn't going to hold for long," he said, voice strained. Hearing him, which was rather impressive, Cedric Diggory came over and drew attention away from the two first years. Cedric bowed, but was ready to dodge to either side at a moment's notice.

"Oh, aren't you handsome," came Harry's voice as he too came and bowed, before giving the griffin as chilly a glare as an eleven year old could muster. "But try and hurt my friend again and I'll do everything in my power to be rid of you." The griffin, being an intelligent magical creature and in possession of quite a few powers humans didn't have, backed off at the hostile feeling of the boy's powerful magic. It wasn't as powerful as the griffin's, but it was strong, and would only grow stronger as he learned and grew.

"What caused you to run all the way out here?" Septimus asked Hermione, genuinely curious. She blushed, playing with her hair.

"I just... wanted to get away. That's all," she replied sheepishly.

"Cho and her Gang were hustling her. From the way they hit her triggers, this wasn't the first time. Though, I have to say, their chosen angle is pretty common this week. The rumble planned for next week. Lots of rumors and horror stories there, and Uncle Mooney doesn't pull punches," Ron said, stepping into view along with Neville. Hermione was a little disconcerted when she noticed that Neville, shy mild-mannered Neville, was growling.

"Neville?" she asked, her voice shaking with uncertainty.

"Those vapid, shallow, strangely stupid and unreasonably arrogant little witches!" Neville hissed, eyes narrowing. Hermione moved back a little, surprised by the venom in his voice. "Cedric, I know you like Cho, so I'm giving you a warning. Keep your chihuahua on a leash, or I'll shave her, got it?" Cedric nodded.

"Got it. And I'd just like to say that I completely understand your anger. I've known Cho had her personality flaws, but I didn't realize she would stoop so low as to bully others. I'm going to tell her it's over."

"Good on you Cedric! Now, we're going to take Hermione and induct her into the Family. Caio!" said Draco, grabbing Hermione and dragging her to the Marauder Family's Super Secret Base. The Room of Requirement.


	22. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I only own the characters you don't recognize. That goes for personalities as well. And about 12% of this whole entire idea.

Warning! This chapter includes, but is in no way limited to: Screaming, running, punching, kicking, bo staves, busted knuckles, and mad chuckles. Also, I realize this chapter could probably have been better. I apologize in advance if I disappoint you in any way, shape, or form with my attempt at writing my first ever, full length, Defense Week. That said, enjoy the madness.

**Chapter 21:** Defense Week

James stepped out of the office Friday night and into Potter Manor's sitting room. He took a deep breath and savored the relative peace before... "Daddy!" Daisy came barreling down the stairs and launched herself at her daddy.

"Hey there little one! How's my second favorite flower?" James asked, easily sweeping the little girl up into his arms. Daisy giggled and pushed a piece of paper into his face.

"I made you a picture daddy!" she squealed. James oohed as he pulled the scribbly mess away from his face. His lovely daughter had drawn a picture about what looked like that one time he and Frank had turned the office into Fort Auror. It was all stick figures and poor spelling, but the giraffe...

"That is an excellent giraffe sweetie," he said, looking at the chaotic mess on the paper. Daisy grinned, pleased that her daddy like her drawing.

"She spent almost all day on that," Lily said, clearly amused. James grinned up at the vision of perfection that was his wife.

"I can tell. It's a true masterpiece," he said. Daisy squealed happily at her daddy's praise and James left her to clutch his hand and babbled about her day as he pulled Lily into a one armed hug and kissed her sweetly. "I'm home, Love," he breathed against her lips. She chuckled and kissed back.

"Welcome home James. How long do you have before you need to head over to Hogwarts?" she asked. James chuckled, a mad gleam entering his eyes.

"I leave Sunday afternoon," he answered. Lily shook her head, a slight smile on her face.

"Want any help with 'lesson' plans?" she asked. James chuckled.

"Ho no. I've been working on this since September! I'm ready!" he said. Lily handed him Eric.

"Then get to playing mister! I'll pack your clothes. You can pack any supplies you need for your 'trip,'" she said, walking to their room. James chuckled, then busied himself with enjoying his two youngest children.

/*/

That Sunday, Remus was grinning all through breakfast. By now, everyone knew Professor Lupin's smiles and when it meant 'I'm amused,' 'you're an idiot,' 'you're gonna have fun,' and when it meant 'I'm gonna have fun.' This one, however, was none of the above. It was one only the upper years, and the Marauder boys, knew. Still, even the first years felt a thrill of fear. The smile Remus was beaming about the room meant that Defense Week was beginning, and the werewolf could hardly wait. All day, the students of Hogwarts walked on egg shells. Or, at least, all morning. Right in the middle of lunch, when everyone was in the Great Hall, the doors were through open to the sound of music. The Staff sighed and sunk into their chairs. Well, all the staff expect for Remus, Marlene, Severus, and Fabian. They all stood up and began to sing along with the three men striding in.

_'We are the Marauders, My friend!_

_And we'll keep on pranking_

_Till the end!_

_We are the Marauders!_

_We are the Marauders!_

_No time for sticklers_

_'Cause we are the Marauders of Hogwarts!' _they sang, holding out their hands as the visiting three marched in. All of them were grinning.

_'We've taken our bows,_

_and our curtain calls.'_ They all bowed to the assembled students, causing more than a few to laugh.

_'You've brought us fame and fortune,_

_And everything that goes with it!_

_We thank you all,_

_And it's been so fun to mess with you all_

_oh so fun!_

_We consider it a challenge before_

_the whole human race,_

_and we ain't gonna lose!' _The challenging gleam in their eyes silenced the Hall. Nervous glances were shared. That... sounded ominous.

_'And we mean to go on and on and on and on!_

_We are the Marauders, my friends_

_And we'll keep on pranking_

_Till the end!_

_We are the Marauders_

_We are the Marauders_

_No time for sticklers_

_'Cause we are the Marauders of Hogwarts!' _Up went their hands as they continued their dance to the catchy song.

_We are the Marauders, my friends!_

_And we'll keep on pranking,_

_Till the end!_

_We are the Marauders_

_We are the Marauders_

_No time for sticklers_

_'Cause we!_

_Are!_

_The!_

_MARAUDERS!'_ Song done, the Marauders bowed to scattered applause and the Professors came down to greet their friends.

"Whose idea was this entrance?" Remus asked with a quirked eyebrow. James grinned while Frank and Peter gave the man a 'who do ya think?' look. "Right. Stupid question. Anyway, well done! Hogwarts!" Remus said, turning and spreading his arms wide as he began the introductions. "Please welcome Aurors James Potter and Frank Longbottom!"

"I love you dad!" Harry and Neville called from the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables, respectively. The aurors gave a bow to the Hall at large, and a wink to their respective sons.  
"And of course, Peter Pettigrew whose unknown boss at his unknown job was kind enough to give him this week off. These three men are not only great friends of mine..."

"Best Brothers Forever!" the Marauder Boys yelled, Hermione having no choice but to laugh at Septimus. He looked like a little kid in a candy shop!

"Yes, yes. As I was saying, these three men have willingly given up the entire week to come and demonstrate some real defense work for us! As such, they shall be staying within the castle this week and have been granted all the powers and privileges of Professors while they are here. I suggest you not anger them, as it could result in some rather... _messy_ outcomes," Remus warned, "particularly if you irritate Mr. Pettigrew. Still got that pipe Badger?" The answering grin and pipe were a terrifying answer.

"Where does he keep it?" Hermione whispered to Septimus. The boy chuckled and nodded to the pocket sown on Peter's right thigh.

"Pocket of Infinite Holding. I believe in non-magical literature it is referred to as 'hammer space,'" he said. Hermione made a small 'oh' of understanding and sat back. Septimus rolled his eyes, practically feeling her beating herself up. "Stop. This is all still new to you. How were you to know hammer space was a real thing? Besides. It's Badger. He could have had it stuck through his belt loops. Guy never leaves home without his Magic Metal Pipe of Pain," he said, squeezing her with one arm in an awkward hug. Of course, Severus noticed. He gave a small nod. If his son was going to cultivate a friendship with a girl, he could do far, far worse. Just looking to his own House had him shivering. Though, the Greengrass girl was rather striking, as was the Davies daughter. Okay, so there were still stunning pureblood girls, but all the same. Severus liked Hermione, and thus, approved the budding relationship. Sure it was just friendship, and perhaps Septimus was mistaking it as familial love, but...

"Bananas," James whispered in Severus' ear.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Severus screamed as he hit the floor, covering his head and looking for the wretched things. When he calmed down enough to realize there were no bananas, he glowered at James. Who was being beat up on by not only Petunia, but Marlene as well. Severus spared a moment and chuckled darkly, then shot a scathing look around the Hall. All the students, except the Boys, looked highly puzzled, as they should be.

"Now that James has made a fool of himself..." Remus said, also sending James a look. James sent one back that clearly said, 'like you wouldn't have done the same thing.' "Now that James has made a fool of himself, our guests shall be taking the rest of today to re-familiarize themselves with the grounds and students. First Years are encouraged to introduce themselves to Messrs Potter, Longbottom, and Pettigrew," Remus stated forcefully. The men took a seat at the head table and the students set to talking among themselves, older students telling tales of Defense Weeks past and a few had even had these three men, though very rarely had all three been together.

/*/

Hermione was a little apprehensive as the boys tugged at her. "Guys, I don't know..." she said. Harry laughed.

"Oh come on! It's dad!" he said, tugging her arm.

"Yes but..."

"He's been wanting to see you," Harry said.

"Yeah! When we started sending home letters, dad and my uncles all said they couldn't wait to see you. I heard they were making plans to kidnap you of the summer hols, just so mum and the aunts could meet you," Ron said. Neville nodded.

"Yeah, Uncle James was the worse offender though. Dad was close, but if we don't introduce you now, Uncle James will make a scene about meeting you in Uncle Mooney's class," he said.

"Indeed, it's best to deal with Prongs sooner rather than later," Remus said, causing the girl to jump and the boys to smirk.

"Hello Uncle Mooney. Want to help us introduce Hermione to the family?" Neville asked. Remus chuckled and took the girl's arm in his.

"Indeed I do. Prongs has been going rather crazy wanting to meet this delightful young woman," he said. Oddly enough, that didn't seem to make Hermione feel batter. Soon enough, Hermione was sitting by the lake with three of the original Marauders, Frank, Severus, and The Boys.

"So, you're the wonderful miss Granger I've heard so much about!" James Potter said, beaming at the fidgety witch. Hermione blushed and looked at her hands. Harry chuckled.

"Yep! She might be a bit of a nag at times, and a bit bossy, but if you overlook the 'I-know-I'm-right-so-shut-up-and-listen' feeling she gives off, she's really nice. I'm pretty sure she doesn't even know she's giving off 'I'm-a-know-it-all' vibes," he said with a grin. Hermione was sure she was scarlet by now.

"Lay off Harry. Hermione, I'll have you know that this prat has very little tact, but means no harm. If he does, he'll let you know," Septimus said, shooting Harry Look Number 47, 'stop embarrassing her and let me handle this.' Harry sent back Look Number 5, 'yes sir, oh great one.' Septimus used Look Number 12, 'oh, haha,' followed by Look Number 56, 'real mature.' Remus broke in with Look Number 7, 'boys, behave.' Severus added Look Number 1, 'I do believe you've had your fun.' Badger sighed and gave them all Look Number 9, 'shut up, you're giving me a headache,' swiftly followed up by Look Number 18, 'we're getting funny looks.' The Marauders and Cubs stopped sharing Looks and turned to Hermione, who was quite lost. She had only understood about a quarter of what was being communicated.

"Were you lot having a conversation? With looks?" she asked. Neville chuckled, sending the others Look Number 6, 'BUSTED!'

"Yes, they were. All of us are well versed in Looks. There are nearly 50 registered Looks in The Marauder Compendium of Looks: A Guide to Understanding the Many Looks of the Marauders," he said, a smile tugging at his lips the whole way.

"I don't think..."

"Well it's a Marauder Book isn't it? Not likely you'd find it on the shelves in Flourish and Blots," Ron pointed out. Hermione blushed and looked away. Ron looked a little alarmed, then shared Look Number 17, 'let's clear out,' with the rest of the Cubs. Harry nodded and the boys got up.

"Where you lot headed?" James asked.

"Study Room. Figured we'd get caught up before things go Marauder on Monday," Neville said with a grin. Frank snorted, through he was grinning.

"Good idea son," he said, though he was giving them Look Number 10, 'I know what you're up to.' Harry grinned and tugged the others away, leaving Hermione to talk with the older generation.

/*/

James chuckled as he watched his son lead his friends away. "He's a good kid. A little impetuous and a bit of a rough, but a good kid. Loyal, protective, great with younger kids... you're a lucky girl Hermione. Especially sense Septimus seems to have taken a real liking to you," he said, a knowing look in his eye. Hermione blushed.

"We're only..." she protested, though it was Remus who cut her off.

"Eleven, we know. This idiot here was only eleven when he knew he'd met the love of his life," the defense Professor said, thumping James on the back. James growled playfully at the other man, but there was good humor in his eyes.

"Excuse me but... why did you want to meet me?" Hermione asked.

"Well, because already we can tell you're an amazing young woman, and I, for one, wanted to thank you for being a good influence on the boys. They're good kids the lot of them, but not the most studious. I wasn't either, so I really have no room to talk, but Remus was there to make the lot of us study and pass our tests. Ravenclaws are good for a lot, but in school, that's usually the main role," James said. Severus snorted.

/*/

The next morning the students were apprehensive, watching the grinning men at the head table. The first to attend DADA that day were the Seventh Years. The screams and crying didn't help anyone. Neither did the students getting helped to the hospital wing, some bloody, some bruised, some covered in gook, some shivering uncontrollably. Hermione was gratified to see that the Boys, now called Marauder Cubs, were now looking a bit apprehensive. Third years were up to the meat grinder next. The sight of the twins, George helping Fred toward the hospital wing after he got caught in what looked like a paint explosion centered around his legs while George himself had a nasty looking bruise on his arm, was not very heartening for anyone. "Still think this is great?" Hermione asked the Cubs haughtily. Harry shot her Look Number 35, 'I will hurt you.'

"That's our family you're disrespecting, Granger," he said in a rather dangerous voice for an eleven year old. Hermione backed away rapidly. Neville looked at Harry's face then hissed.

"Wise choice Hermione. That's Number 35 in The Compendium. Can you guess what it means?"

"Something along the lines of 'I'll hurt you?" she squeaked. Neville grinned.

"Exactly! I think you'll be able to pick up our Looks with no trouble," he said. Septimus snorted softly from behind Hermione, making her turn in surprise.

"Hermione... do you really thing we enjoy hurting others? Do you really think we enjoy these kinds of things? Not even our fathers and uncles 'like' it. Oh sure they cackle and measure success on how many students they traumatize with these Defense Weeks, but that's because it means they've done their job of showing you the barest glimpse of what war really is. I heard they actually show pensive memories to the seventh years about what they had to do as Aurors in the Blood War. And those memories are archived. They'll be around when we are dead and gone, to show to later generations what a magical war would bring us to," he said. The other Cubs shared a look of surprise.

"Ya know Septimus... since we've met Hermione... you've been giving a lot more input... all at one time. Something you want to share with the class?" Ron said. Septimus shot him Look Number 3, Variant 4, 'shut up or I'll hurt you.' "Okay! Moving on. Anyone know what Professor Sprout has planned for us?"

"Oh, I think you'll kind it quite interesting," Neville replied, eyes alight. Harry and Ron groaned while Septimus and Draco snickered.

"Great. That means we need to be on the look out for man eating plants and Devil's Snare," Ron bemoaned.

"You mean you. I'm going to have to look out for poisonous, man-eating, and loud plants. Sometimes all three!" Harry countered.

"Yes, they are always like this and no, Harry's not exactly exaggerating. Dangerous and troublesome things seem to just get drawn to him," Septimus told her.

"Yep! Harry's been called the Trouble Magnet for years. Before that he was Monster," Draco piped in happily before he had to hurry off to class. Hermione shook her head. Those boys were crazy. She smiled and headed after Septimus. But they were her crazy boys.

/*/

All too soon, in Hermione's opinion, it was time for her first DADA lesson of Defense Week. When she entered, she was surprised to see that the desk and various cages and tanks that usually dominated the front of the room were gone, replaced with a raise dais that was cordoned off like a boxing ring. "What... ?"

"Oow! Uncle James, Uncle James, are you guys sparring for us today?!" Draco asked, bouncing a little in his seat. James Potter, standing to the right of the ring, smiled and nodded, a vicious look in his eye. "Heh, this is going to be interesting," the Black smirked, settling back in his chair, icy gray eyes sparkling. Hermione, however, wasn't so keen on the whole thing. Why use was this? They only needed DADA to deal with the dangers that came from wild magical creatures. Why teach school children this kind of thing?

"Good morning class! No doubt you're wondering why we're doing this. Why are the Seventh Years crying? Why are the Third Years limping? What horrible things are these mad men going to do to us? Well, for you, not that much to be honest. We're starting you out on Non-Magical fighting. For now, we're just going to demonstrate it. Maybe in later years we'll teach you, but not yet. No need to go getting you physically damaged at eleven! As to why well... ever hear of the Death Eater Hunter?" Professor Lupin asked, bouncing into the ring.

"Wasn't he the guy who strung up my father?" Draco asked.

"Yes. He was the one who caught Lucius Malfoy. Mr. Malfoy was the last one caught by the Death Eater Hunter. But that's not the point. The point is, the Death Eater Hunter used a mix of magical and non-magical means to not only hunt the rouges down, but also to subdue them. So!" Professor Lupin pauses, clapping his hands together and grinning an all too wolfish grin at them all. Aurors Potter and Longbottom, along with No-Body-Really-Knows-What-He-Does-These-Days Pettigrew, stepped into the ring with the werewolf professor. "We're going to show you what non-magical fighting looks like when masters have a four-way battle!" Professor Lupin finished, just before he executed a jump-round kick to Auror Potter's head. James ducked under Remus' kick and grabbed the outstretched leg, swinging him at Peter. Peter laughed and caught the yelling werewolf before slamming him to the ground and using the momentum of the throw to lift his legs off the ground and swing them at James. Frank caught both the kick from Peter and the punch from James, then yanked them forward while stepping back, causing them to crash painfully into each other. Remus recovered and lunged at Frank, keeping an eye on the others.

/*/

At that point, the 'sparring match' devolved into a whirling mash of arms, legs, feet, knees, elbows, fists, insults, exclamations, wild laughter, grunts of pain, and the occasional bite or stray bit of spittle. Everything was moving far too fast for the students to know who was doing what, aside from the fact that _Professor Lupin was thrashing the Aurors_. Sure the other three gave as good as they got, but Professor Lupin still appeared to have the upper hand. Then he let out a rather wolfish howl of pain, no-one could see who landed the hit, and the tide changed. Peter was the last one standing.

"And that, class, is why you never fight even an untransformed werewolf by yourself. Especially if said werewolf has won against the wolf and can use the enhanced capabilities to the fullest," he said, helping James up. He was limping slightly, but his eyes were bright and his grin was wild as his hair.

"Hehheh~! I haven't had a fight like that in half a year! Dark wizards have nothing on this lot!" he remarked, then let out a slightly breathless wild laugh. Remus hauled himself up off the mat and huffed at his friends, holding his tender ribs.

"You... hit... like... a... fudging... _train!_" he hissed through gritted teeth. James blinked, then looked at Peter.

"Did you manage to hit his ribs at the same time as me? I know someone did, but was it you? Frank hits hard, but you hit harder."

"Nah man, wasn't me. Besides, did you see how Frank caught my flip-kick? Dude's tougher than the last time I fought 'em," Peter denied, shaking his head. James looked to the other Auror, still flat on his back and looking a little dazed.

"Faeries, dancing on the ceiling. Hello, sparkly friends!" the man giggled. James winced.

"Oops. I think I hit his head a little hard. Ooooh~, Alice is going to _kill me!_"

"Slowly," Peter added.

"Ooh~! Giant elveses~!"

"Very... very... slowly. And painfully," Peter amended, eyes going wide as he backed away slowly. James whimpered

"Someone knock Frank loopy in Loony Loopy Lupin's class?" a new voice piped. Peter and James shared Look Number 58, 'It's him!' Remus flashed Looks Number 49, 58, and 14.3, which translated to 'Oh SNAP! It's Padfoot! RUN FOR YOUR SANITY!' Peter and James nodded, grabbed Frank, and dashed into the office just as Sirius Black came strolling into the classroom, twirling a cane.

"You have a cane?" Remus asked, quirking an eyebrow. Sirius grinned as he leaned on said cane.

"I've found that, when my leg's bothering me something fierce, I don't mind the cane so much. Besides, it lends so much to the picture, doesn't it?" he asked. Remus moaned and massaged the bridge of his nose.

"Unless you're here to join Defense Week, get the _Fuzzibaliar_ out of my classroom," he growled. Sirius blinked, then practically Apperated to the other side of the room.

"B~~~ad timing," he muttered, edging out of the room. Remus sighed, then clapped his hands together and smiled pleasantly at the pale First Years. Except Draco and Septimus, who shared awed looks.

"OKAY! Now, the others are going to come back out and we'll show you a few moves, slowly this time! And then you'll be released for lunch!" the Professor said as the other three came filing back in, Frank grinning evilly and the other two shooting him glares. "Erm... ?"

"Worst. Prank. Ever," James growled, activating one of the training dummies with a wordless wave of his hand... and then decapitating it with a solid knife hand to the throat. He huffed, repaired it, and then began to systematically take it apart, leaving the head for last. This time, he punched it off.

"Bad Frank. You know not to make Prongs mad. Prongs is scary when he's mad," Remus said calmly to the pale Frank.

"Oops. I forgot that _minor_ detail," he said softly. Luckily for the students, the bell went off just then.

"Alright class! Pack your things! Unclaimed items shall be used as demonstration tools for the next class!" Remus called, waving at the already departing students.

/*/

"That... was traumatizing," Hermione said softly to Draco and Septimus, who were walking her to lunch.

"Nah! What's traumatizing is full moon nights in the summer. Whoo~! The howls and the screams... really not fun, not fun at all. Oo~! Do you think Dad will gatecrash next? That would be fun. And traumatizing to the rest of the school. Dad's cool, but down right terrifying when he's mad. Then again, so is Uncle Sirius. And Uncle Badger. Never believe anyone who tells you Hufflepuffs are harmless. They are the single most terrifying force in the world," Draco babbled, hands waving about as he tried to emphasize his point. Hermione sent Septimus a look, which he responded to with a grin. "Hey, when did Hermione learn the Looks?" Draco asked, recognizing the Looks as Numbers 59 and 62. Processing that Septimus was the one using Look Number 62, 'I know just the thing~!' Draco decided it would be prudent to get as far away as he could.

"Heh. Works every time," Septimus chuckled, watching Draco move off toward the Slytheirn table. Hermione watched in shock.

"You got him to leave. With a grin. How?" Septimus chuckled.

"I've got to let you borrow my copy of The Marauder Compendium of Looks," he said, smirking at the girl.

"Marauders and their secrets. For a bunch of guys who never gave the feeling of bookworms, you lot have a lot of books," Hermione pouted. Septimus chuckled again.

"Well... us boys grew up with it. Just like how the non-magical world is large and complicated for those who didn't grow up in it. Be glad you don't have to take a class on the Marauder Family. A paragraph, maybe a class period, but not a class."

"Why... ?"

"Uncle Sirius is Lord Slytherin, Uncle Regulus is Lord Black, Uncle James is Lord Potter, Uncle Peter is Lord Pettigrew, Dad's the youngest potions master in at least a century, Uncle Sirius is one of the few people who could be considered a friend of the Goblin Nation... do I really need to go on?" Septimus asked, quirking an eyebrow. Hermione flushed.

"No. I don't suppose you do," she said softly. Septimus shook his head and slung an arm around her slightly hunched shoulders.

"Relax, Hermione. It's all good," he said, flashing her a smile before pulling her down onto the bench and loading up a plate for her. "Eat. I know you might not want to after that display of violence and mild insanity, but you have to," he told her. She moaned, but ate. Septimus was right after all.

/*/

The week continued in chaos. The hallway outside the DADA classroom was a very, very, dangerous place to be anytime Professor Lupin had anyone above Second Year and the Fourth Years and up were slowly being reduced to quivering messes. Harry, Ron, and Neville, however, reacted much the same way as Draco and Septimus. "Man, I knew they were good, and that they never held back when doing these, but that was rather spectacular!" Harry crowed, nearly skipping down the hallway. Neville seemed just as happy, but refrained from skipping. Susan, who had decided to walk to their next class with them, briefly thought to herself that Neville was filling the 'cool guy' slot in the group, seeing as Septimus wasn't there. The way he held his bag, slung carelessly over his shoulder, merely added to the image.

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Ron said, though he seemed a little paler than the other two. "Man, remind me of this the next time I plan something my Uncles wouldn't like." Harry and Neville laughed, but had to agree. After seeing that, it was unlikely anyone would want those guys mad at them. Sirius had joined in by this point, and despite having a bad leg and a gimpy hand, the man still managed to hold his own against two perfectly healthy Aurors who had a reputation for being heavy hitters.

"Ya know, I hear it gets more intense every week," a rather nervous Hufflepuff mentioned. Harry smirked.

"Oh, it does. Dad used to come home positively _cackling_," he said. The boy shivered.

"There is something very wrong with your family," he said. Harry shrugged. He knew his family was different, crazy, dangerous, and crafty, but he wouldn't trade them for the world. They may draw dark glee from causing teens and young adults to scream in terror, but they were caring, protective, and knew where to draw the line.

/*/

It was the end of the week when a nervous Slytherin asked a question many of the First Years wanted answered, mostly in trepidation. "How many of these do you have a year, Professor?" Remus grinned.

"If I had my way, at the end of every month. But, alas, the Auror Department can't always spare an Auror or two, so it's every other month, providing the last week doesn't fall on a full moon," he answered. The poor boy whimpered, and Hermione was inclined to agree. It was October and school let out in May. That was three more Defense Weeks. And a new level of intensity for each. Just watching was enough for her!

"See you all again in December!" Sirius Black called as he waved the students out of the classroom. Quite a few of them looked rather scared. "And I'll see if I can't drag my brother along!" A few actually stumbled at that. Regulus Black was a well known, and feared, duelist. Most were torn between wanting to see him duel, and wanting to be very far away when he let loose.

"But isn't he getting married?" Remus asked cordially. Sirius sighed gustily.

"Yeah. But he'll have all of November for that!" he said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. The last class of the day was held outside where anyone could watch. Knowing that the rumors would be worse than the real deal, the other teachers canceled their last class and joined the throng at the windows. It was actually a rather interesting sight, and there was a betting pool in the Teacher's Lounge over who would have the most creative injuries at the end of the bout. Hermione was dragged to the best seats in the house, the steps out of the Entrance Hall, by the Cubs. She watched as the laughing, joking, friends unleashed their full power against the senior class. That's right. Two Houses worth of Seventh Years against four adults. And the Seventh Years got crushed. It was a whirlwind of colors, a cacophony of shouts, squawks, squeals, and the pounding of nearly a hundred feet. When it ended, the adults were covered in dust and grim, their clothes ruffled, and a few hairs singed, but otherwise unscathed while the whole senior class was laid out on the ground, suffering from a variety of... _creative_ spells. The whole thing had lasted only twenty minutes.

"Well. I see I've got my work cut out for me. _Again!_" Madam Pomphery harrumphed. Professor Lupin bowed low before the indignant Matron.

"Forgive me, oh Matron of All Healing. I can only hope that by doing this, I can keep these younglings from falling to much more deadly spellfire," he said. Madam Pomphery sighed, the ire draining from her.

"Oh, curse that charmed tongue of yours. You make it so hard to stay mad at you, you little rapscallion," she huffed at him. He gave her a winning smile and swept out of her way.

"You're worth Hagrid's weight in gold, Madam Pomphery!" he said sweetly, motioning to the other three who began conjuring stretchers and loading their victims onto them. Seeing the work the men were doing for her, Madam Pomphery just shook her head and began directing them. Of course, Lupin didn't skip out. He might not be able to sweet talk her as easily if he didn't help with the clean up after all.

/*/

"Bye dad. It was great seeing you!" Harry told his father as the guests got ready to leave. James chuckled at his son.

"It was good seeing you too son. Take care, make new friends, look after them, and let me know if anything _major_ comes up."

"You got it. No useless whining. Oh! Could you give these to Daisy and Eric?" Harry replied, pulling out four thick letters. "There's a few drawings included. That's why they're so thick."

"Sure thing Harry. Alright. I need to get going. Hermione, it was great seeing you. I'll be contacting your parents about you coming for a visit some time. Harry already gets to have the boys over, only fair you get the chance as well! Oh, and I'll be sure to include your folks in it as well. Now, I really must be off. Be good you lot and if you aren't... don't get caught," James replied, sending the Cubs a wink before he vanished back to Godric's Hollow. Frank shook his head at his friend's rapid departure, gave his son one last hug, then left for Longbottom Manor. Peter gave them all a long look, then said,

"I'll be seeing you lot later," before vanishing with a loud _CRACK!_ The Cubs shook their heads, Hermione was almost surprised that she wasn't all that surprised, and they returned to Hogwarts, ready for more classes. Safe classes. Or... safer anyway.

/?/

A/N: So... good? Bad? Meh? Let me know in the box below!

Oh! One more thing. Next up is Behind the Scenes Madness which will include another staff meeting. Should I include a scene with the house elves and/or the Cubs' Housemates? Again, let me know in the box below!

Regenengel3


	23. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or FMA. AllisonReader has contributed greatly to the development of Nia, as well as the relationship between Tonks and Charlie.

And now, without further ado...

**Chapter 22:** Behind the Scenes Madness!

Remus breezed into the Staff Room with a large smile on his face. "Well now! I'd say that went rather well, wouldn't you?" he asked, dropping into his chair. Professor Sprout huffed.

"If by 'well' you mean 'traumatizing' then yes. I think it went well," she said. Remus rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on Pemona. It's like that every time! But I really think this one was exceptional!"

"That's just because your little gang was all back together," the herbology mistress huffed. Remus sighed.

"So... any comments about the students themselves? Anyone shining a bit more or a bit less since our last meeting?" Headmaster Elric asked.

"Well, I myself have several fine students," began Professor McGonagal. Remus sighed and sat back, allowing the others to go first. He'd have his chance when the main point of the meeting was over with.

/*/

Nia was not too happy with her life in Britain. She had come over from Hawaii nearly six months ago and while she had a part time job that paid and her pamphlets on Western Magical Creatures were selling well enough, her main goal wasn't being met. Simply put, the differences between Western and Eastern werewolves were proving elusive. This was not helped by the way Britain treated their werewolf population. In fact, Nia was quite sure that the only werewolf the nation even _tolerated_ was Professor Remus J. Lupin. A Defense Master, respected teacher, and friend to many in high places, Lupin seemed like the best choice to make headway with her research. But how could she set up a meeting? That time in the junk shop had been mere chance and she didn't even know if he would accept her mail and even if he did when could he meet with her? Defense Week had just finished and he likely had a ton of work piled up. "Miss Bellerose? Is everything alright?" asked one of her co-workers. She shook her head.

"Yeah, just thinking," she said. The young man smiled.

"Knut for your thoughts?" She chuckled.

"I came here for research, and it seems the person best suited to help me is a bit out of my reach."

"Who?" the man asked, settling a crate and regarding her curiously.

"Professor Lupin," Nia responded. To her surprise, the young man grinned.

"Ah, the Marauder Professor. I take it your research is on dangerous magical creatures?"

"Do you know him, Edward?" Nia asked. Edward chuckled.

"Aye. He taught me. He scared the bejesus out of me at first, but he quickly became my favorite professor. If you're researching dark creatures, he's the man to see, for sure. And since Defense Week just ended, he's still riding a high. Now's actually a really good time to contact him. Want me to send a letter of introduction for you? Remus likes to keep in touch, even if only sporadically," he said. Nia gaped at him before nodding rapidly. He laughed and pulled out a quill and a scrap of parchment. A moment later and he was handing her the promised introduction. "Attach that to the front of your letter and Remus' wards will redirect it to his personal quarters. The rest will be up to you," Edward said. Nia thanked him profusely, hugging the scrap of parchment like it was the most precious thing in the world. At the moment, it certainly felt like it.

/*/

For only being at Hogwarts not even a full Term, the Marauder Cubs, which now included Hermione, had quite a few stories attached to them. In the Gryffindor Common Room, students of all years swapped stories about Ron and Harry, the two top First Year Gryffindors. But it wasn't just their scores or tales of their exploits in class that their Housemates swapped. "I heard that Potter is already training to be an Animagus," one excited first year by the name of Lavender Brown piped.

"Nonsense! Harry's not doing anything like that!" Prefect Percy Weasley contributed, not pausing in the slightest as he reviewed his latest essay.

"Well what about your brother then?" Dean Thomas asked. Percy chuckled.

"Which one? I've got five remember?"

"Ron!"

"What about him?" Percy drawled, casually marking out one of his weaker sentences.

"Is it true he's already apprenticed to Peter Pettigrew?" Percy laughed.

"If he's apprenticed to Badger, then I'm apprenticed to Regulus Black!" he countered. A burly third year chuckled.

"And we all know that he'd merely your mentor," he rejoined. Percy inclined his head and laid down his quill to fully join the little gossip session.

"That is true," he said, causing little gasps to echo around the room. He rolled his eyes. "Honestly. As soon as Harry made friends with Ron, the Weasleys were included in the Marauder Family. We were classed as 'Pack Friends' even _before_ Harry and Ron met due to basically all of the Marauder Family being friends with Mum and Dad. So yeah, Uncle Bagheera has been mentoring me for about five years now. Same with Ron and Uncle Badger. Any other questions?" the more-or-less middle Weasley son asked, eyebrow quirked in what some might consider a challenge. Many in the room shied back. Percy wasn't a combative personality, and many said he would have done well in Slytherin, but he _was_ a Weasley. His family was well known to be fierce, protective, and above all _creative_, especially when it came to defending what they held dear. Challenging a Weasley was widely regarded as a foolish thing to do.

"Well... what about Harry Potter then?" Percy sighed and shook his head.

"Harry is a Potter. Potters are practically in physical embodiments of impossibility... Right behind Blacks, which are more the living embodiments of insanity. Still, Harry is not training to be an animagus, he did not go traipsing around Britain fighting dragons and rescuing damsels in distress. He, along with the rest of us, received non-magical schooling, martial arts training, and a mentor. Don't ask me who, it should really be rather obvious... if you watch him close enough," he said. "Now, I think that's quite enough gossiping." Seeing the sharp glare Percy was sending them, the rest of the Common Room returned to homework, Exploding Snap, and Wizard's Chess.

/*/

In Huffelpuff, Neville Longbottom was the subject of much gossip and rumor as well. These rumors ranged from being a natural animagus, to having training as a battle mage, to being the reincarnation of Helga Hufflepuff's third son, to having helped Harry Potter take down dragons. Of course, in every rumor, there was some truth. Neville knew his animal form, but was not an animagus. He had some training in non-magical fighting, but was not training to be a battle mage. He was a cousin of the Hufflepuff line, but was not a reincarnation. And, all of the Cubs had taken down dragons, it was just that their fathers and uncles had been playing the part of said dragons. And then there was the gossip from their short time in Hogwarts. "I heard he's a prankster," one girl said.

"Yeah? Well I saw him kissing Potter on the cheek!" a boy remarked.

"They grew up as brothers! Of course he'd show affection toward him!" an older student countered.

"Did you see him in herbology? Ah~! He's amazing!"

"Then why's he so bad at potions?"

"Maybe Professor Snape's bullying him!"

"Kay~! He's so gentle!"

"No way, you didn't see him dueling Flint."

"No. The Slytherin Keeper?"

"Yeah."

"That's not what happened!"

"Did you see how he was during Defense Week?"

"Merlin, if that's what his dad looks like, just imagine what Neville will look like by Fifth Year!"

"Keeper. He'll definitely be a Keeper."

"He hates Quidittich!"

"No he doesn't."

"How do you know?"

"Did you see him with that mundane born girl, Granger?"

"He could do better."

"Do you think he could..." Books slammed heavily onto a table and the whole room turned to see Neville Longbottom glaring at them as though they'd done him a great personal wrong. All was quite as he stared at them, then he snarled, ripped open his History book, and glared at it some more before pulling out a roll of parchment, a fresh inkwell, and a mildly battered looking quill before furiously scribbling away, a drop of ink flicking off the madly flying quill nib every so often. Noticing the unnatural quite, Neville jerked his head up, glared, then snapped,

"What? Never seen an angry First Year before?" Realizing they had been staring, the rest of Hufflepuff House quickly went back to their own business... studiously avoiding the topic of Neville Longbottom.

/*/

Ravens have long been considered gossips. This is prevalent in many cultures. Hogwarts was no different, even if their Ravens were considered the 'stick-in-the-mud nerds.' Of course, Septimus Snape and his friends were often discussed at length, though with the public inclusion of Hermione Granger into the Marauder Family, there were rumors that Ravenclaw's Potions Prince was just being used by the most booksmart witch in the school so she could get in closer with the Professors. Of course, there were others who were more into the 'who's with who' branch of gossip. These Ravens saw Septimus and Hermione spending a lot of time together and immediately 'shipped' them together. Obviously, they kept these rumors from Septimus and the wickedly smart Hermione. Of course, Septimus, while not having the prettiest of faces, and being only eleven, was well sought after for his obviously inherited potions talent. Still there was much speculation on why the marauders had taken to her so quickly.

/*/

Slytherin steered clear of Draco Malfoy-Black. Everyone knew about the Blacks, and everyone knew about the most dastardly Black of all, who just happened to be both Lord Slytherin and Draco's adoptive father's older brother. And that's not to forget who else he grew up calling 'uncle.' Say what you will about Slytherins, but most of them actually had working self preservation instincts. So, Draco was left alone. And that included rumors. He was just another face in the crowd... until he started cackling, then everyone started walking on eggshells and sending warnings to their alleys in other houses. No-one messed with a Black... not without suffering the consequences. Though, there were rumors of this crazy Ravenclaw... but he was clearly insane, finding a sick, twisted joy in getting pranked every day for a month. Who else but a mad man would initiate a prank war with anyone of Marauder blood?

/*/

"And for the hundredth time _REPLACE THOSE BLOODY SCHOOL BROOMS!"_ bellowed Rolanda Hooch. Remus patted her consolingly on the arm.

"There there Rolanda. I'm sure we can work something out for those poor brooms," he said. Petunia choked on a laugh before looking toward the flying coach.

"Oh just give them to me. They'll make _excellent_ props for my next unit!" she said, eyes alight. Severus let out a weary, shuddering, sigh, head felling forward to collide with the heavy mahogany table with a solid _thud_.

"Why? Why did I marry such a sadistic madwoman?" he asked. Remus snickered.

"Uh, perhaps the same reason you're friends with The Marauders?" Marlene offered with a smirk.

"Ah. Of course. I was confounded. That's all. Wait... shouldn't it have worn off by now?" Petunia smacked her husband on the back of his head with a sneer.

"Honestly Severus!" she huffed, sitting back, "it's hardly my fault these cretins are driving me mad!"

"Well... anyone actually looking like they might survive in the non-magical world for more than half an hour?" Headmaster Elric asked, feeling that unnamed 'sweatdrop' feeling.

"Yes. Everyone in the Magical Etiquette class," Petunia snapped.

"Well. Poor wizard raised kids," Remus remarked before he clapped his hands and sat forward with a manic grin. "I have one from each House that are vying for the Top Spot! Mr. Potter, Mr. Longbottom, Miss Su-Lu, and Mr. Zambini."

"Wait... not Septimus or Draco?" queried May.

"No. Septimus is taking over for his father as the Potions Prince and Draco is, pardon the pun, a math wiz, is he not, Charles?" Remus answered glibly. Professor Wyane snorted.

"Yes, he is," the gruff professor admitted. Remus nodded imperiously.

"Indeed, indeed. So! Defense Week..."

"NO!" shouted the rest of the staff. Remus pouted.

"I don't understand why you're all so hung up on this. I just wanted to go over the Seventh Year's reactions, laugh like a psycho, and point out who would be good for Auror training. I ever saw a few who might be of interest to the Unspeakables. Honestly, you all have far too little faith in me," he groused.

"You do have a reputation, Remus," Severus said. Remus sighed and shook his head.

"I'm not even..." he said, then broke off into chuckles. "This generation... it's shaping up like ours!" Marlene began to laugh while Severus dropped his head and began to groan.

"Crazy Blacks, out of control Potters... now they've corrupted the Snapes and dragged the Grangers and Longbottoms into the madness as well!" he lamented. Petunia sighed and shook her head, rubbing her husband's back.

"Well, at least they're prepared to face this world," she said. Remus nodded.

"Unlike us, who were brought up in a world at war," he said. Fabian blinked.

"Wait... why do you..." he began, but Petunia cut him off.

"We rose to shape the world... our children were raised to rule it," she said. Remus laughed mightily.

"And woe betide any who stand in their way!"

/*/

Nia read back over the letter she had written and grinned. Finally... finally she was going to get some progress! This trip wasn't going to be a bust! She fairly floated over to the window where her owl waited, impatient with his giddy owner. "Fly this to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy, Gibbon," she said sweetly as she tied the letter to his leg. He rolled his head and took off, glad to get away from her laughter. Really, Nia had cracked. What was so great about this Lupin character anyway? Meanwhile, Nia was going over her notes and observations on American werewolves and other almost-human magical creatures, preparing as best she could for her planned meeting with Britain's resident dark creature specialist. "I'm so excited, I can hardly wait!" she sang as she gathered her material, reviewing it to make sure it was just so. That tiny voice that sounded suspiciously like her grandmother was ruthlessly squashed. No way was she more interested in the man than his knowledge. That was just crazy talk.

/*/

The House Elves of Hogwarts knew more about Hogwarts than even the Headmaster. For generations, they have lived and served at Hogwarts. Every night, they gathered by the warm ovens, when the rest of the castle was asleep, and exchanged information. "The young masters Snape, Potter, Black, and Longbottom are like their fathers they are," Gabby said, sipping her tea. Jipps nodded.

"And their mothers," he added.

"Tipsy thinks young master Black takes after his uncle Sevvy," Tipsy added. The others nodded.

"Young master Snape seems rather taken with young mistress Grangy," one of the younger elves noted. Another round of nods rippled through the gathered elves.

"They are young yet. Time for change, time for change. Mistress Bones is taken with all the Marauder Cubs," Gabby noted. Again, the elves concurred.

"When do you think Cubs will ask us for help, Gabby?" Japps, Jipps' twin, asked.

"Tipsy already helps them, she has," the little elf said proudly. The others yammered for details, which Tipsy was all too happy to provide. Turned out, she had helped with the pranks against the Ravenclaw girls who had bullied Hermione.

"Abe thinks this is love at first sight. Mr. Prongsy and Missy Lily all over again!" Abe remarked, noting that Septimus had planned the most humiliating pranks against the girls.

"NO! Missy Lily didn't like Mr. Prongsy at first, Missy Grangy likes Mr. Snape!" Tipsy countered.

"Similar though. So many stories like them have passed through our halls... we cannot write this off too quickly," Sandy, the eldest House Elf at Hogwarts said. The others nodded. They had heard all of the love stories Hogwarts had to offer, all the way back to the beginning, with the Founders. It was a wonder that no-one had thought to ask the House Elves for the full history of Hogwarts. They could fill a hundred books on only the history of Hogwarts. Though... the Marauders had spent quite a few nights down in the kitchens, talking with the House Elves... they mostly used that as a time to plan pranks and secure co-operation, but still. They heard quite a few House Elf stories. How do you think they got the massive amounts of blackmail they had on just about everyone?

/*/

Charlie was happy where he was, training to be a Dragon Handler, but he couldn't help thinking about Nymphadora 'Call Me That and Die' Tonks. Just thinking of the spunky metamorph made him smile, though the distance factor was a bit off setting. They had been great friends, but had wildly different career paths. She went to London to train as an Auror while he went to Ireland to train for his dream job. "Oi! Weasley! What are you dallying for?!" Josh, a short, stocky senior Dragon Handler called.

"Sorry sir! Just thinking about a girl back home!" he responded, shaking his head and focusing on the matter at hand once again. Josh shook his head at the young man. Another lovestruck fool, he figured. Still, for a lovestruck fool, Weasley was a good worker. He had a way with animals, and the dragons responded to him like they did to no-one else.

"Just don't make a habit of it, Weasley!" Josh replied, "I'd hate to have to tell yer mother ye died because of a wondering mind!" Charlie couldn't help laughing.

"She'd bring me back just to kill me herself!" he said. Another thought occurred to him and his laughter increased. "And then Tonks would do the same!" Those that heard laughed as well.

"Sounds like this girl is just right for a dragon handler! What's she doing anyway?" one asked. Charlie grinned.

"She's training to be an Auror," he answered. The man who asked nodded.

"Any idea who her trainer is?"

"Easy. It's either James Potter, Peter Pettigrew, or Frank Longbottom," Charlie responded without hesitation. Since they weren't working with live dragons, the crew could afford to, and did, freeze.

"Those three are the..."

"Three of four elite British Aurors? Yeah. I know. Mad-Eye Moody is also a family friend," the red head replied easily. The workers blinked.

"What kind of messed up family do you have?"

"Well... There's the Black Brothers and their better halves, the Potters, the Longbottoms, the Snapes, of course the Prewetts, Peter, and Remus. And that's just the ones we consider family. Moody, Kingsly Shacklebolt, Edgar and Ameila Bones, as well as the rest of both the Tonks and Black families are considered friends, in a sense," Charlie answered without blinking an eye. His co-workers stared at him as he continued to work. "Honestly, it's not that big a deal," he said. The others shook their heads and went back to work. Weasley was an odd one, that was for sure.

/?/

A/N: Okay. Not really all that great. But... yeah. I got nothing. Despite having an outline, sometimes things just don't go the way you want them to. And I don't know about you, but when I read back over my stories... a lot of it just sounds stupid. Anyway, after a long wait, here's the next installment of The World Changed.


	24. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or anything related to the franchise.

**Chapter 23:** In Which the Dark is Not Gone

It is said that the fight between Good and Evil is never ending. That without Dark you cannot have Light. This has been said many ways by many people over the centuries our world has existed, and been the plot of many a grand tale. Stories and legends of Orders and Brotherhoods and Legions and Leagues and Republics and Empires and Clans and Villages, fighting each other for control of the nation, the world, even the galaxy. And so, it should come as no great surprise that the Will of Voldemort lived on well after his death and the Death Eater Purge. Unmarked followers, supporters of Pure-blood Supremacy, corrupt politicians who desired more power for themselves, those who sought to be rulers of the 'Magical World at Large,' began to gather. To plot. Even with the Brothers Black, even with the Marauder Family, even with the overhaul of Ministry policies and equality laws, they schemed. The so-called Old Ways were still followed in the dark and the quiet. "So. We are in agreement?" asked Dolores Umbridge, one of the five instigators of the gathering.

"Yes. The Dark Lord's cause must be taken up once more," a weaselly man known as Rollins declared solemnly.

"What shall be our first target?" a woman named the rather unoriginal name of Jane Smith asked, linking her long, elegant fingers and resting her rather pointed chin on them, clear blue eyes trailing over the assembly.

"We must regain the support of the prominent Pure-blood families. The Dark Lord Voldemort's mistake was wiping out those who would not support him regardless of blood status. We must cultivate the Old Families, seek out hidden branches of the Old Lines, the Sacred Twenty-Eight," declared Edward Rowle, also resting his chin on his knotted fingers.

"And how do you propose we do that? The Black, Abbot, Greengrass, Longbottom, Macmillan, Malfoy, Ollivander, Prewett, Shackelbolt, Slughorn, and Weasley families are firmly against us and the Gaunt, Lestrange, Crouch, Selwyn, and Shafiq families are extinct. That's over half of the twenty-eight that are unreachable!" declared Theodore Nott the Third, the uncle of Theodore Nott the Fourth who was attending Hogwarts as a First Year.

"We go for the youngest and the oldest in the currently existent families and dig into the genealogies to find the dormant lines. The branches and cadet houses. Just as was done for the Founders' lines," Umbridge declared. Jane Smith's cold blue eyes seemed to flash at this.

"You would lower yourself to searching the lines through disgraceful Squibs?" she inquired lowly.

"As unseemly as it is, desperate times call for desperate measures. The Pure-bloods are in danger of dying out completely. In part due to Lord Voldemort's excessive methods," Umbridge said, nodding gravely. "As the Founder's Heirs have proven, muggles are capable of carrying magic and passing on the blood of their wizarding ancestors. It has been proven that the Slytherin line was passed down to the Blacks, and that the Gaunts were also descendents of Slytherin. Perhaps there is another, muggle, line that holds their blood."

"You grasp at straws, Umbridge," Rollins said quietly. The ominous tone and declaration sent shivers down more than one spine in the room. "There is nothing to say that the Squibs or illegitimate children of any line is still alive or passed down the family magic. And even if there were Heirs hidden among the muggles and their spawn, there no guarantee that they would want anything to do with our cause. Remember, the Dark Lord wished to expunge muggle blood from our world, killing Mudbloods in droves." Rollins' words ignited a flurry of mutters and nods. Umbridge growled, clearly displeased with the direction this meeting was going.

"I took a blood test and was confirmed a descendent of the Selwyn line," she snarled, though her voice was still falsely high and girlish. Jane Smith snorted.

"Yeah, and I'm related to the Hufflepuff line," she remarked quietly to Rollins. The man fought back a smirk.

"Now now Jane. Let us see what Dolores has to say before we begin making wild claims," he said soothingly. Jane shook her head with a smirk of her own, sitting back against the stiff brocade of the winged armchair she sat in, arms crossed over her bust and cold eyes surveying the room once again. Rollins shook his head at his sarcastic co-worker and looked back to the indignant witch who was claiming Selwyn lineage. "Now Umbridge, I do hope you can provide evidence and support for your plan's success. I for one am not a man who puts his Galleons where someone else's mouth is without them matching me," Rollins told the pink witch. Umbridge huffed, tugging at her pink, tweed, cardigan.

"Well. I will present my findings at the next meeting. As for reaching the existent families, as I said, we go for the youngest. Turn them to our views. Kidnap them if we must," she said. Rowle shook his head.

"While Thorfin might have been a few lacewing flies short of a potion, I am not. You call for drastic measures, but decry the 'drastic measures' that the Dark Lord took. A man cannot be of two minds, nor can a plan be based on conflicting ideas. We cannot kidnap the youngest child of the Light families. Especially the Marauder Family. Lord Black-Slytherin and his brother Lord Black might be Lighter than their ancestors, but they are still Blacks and as such are ruthless when going after their prey. Should we steal away one or both their children, we would not survive beyond a week," Rowle declared. Those who knew the Brothers Black, or any who were claimed as part of the Marauder Family, shivered at the cold, hard, truth of the statement. They may _live_ beyond a week, but their minds would be shattered long before their bodies were _allowed_ to die.

"Then we go after..." Umbridge tried, but was cut off again.

"We wait for your findings on the other Sacred Twenty-Eight," Nott said decisively. The others gave their agreement and the meeting was adjourned. Rollins glanced at Smith so briefly it could have been missed before Apperating away. Smith took a deep breath before leaving through the floo to the Leaky Cauldron before making her way to Flourish and Blotts Bookstore. There she ducked into an ally and Apperated to a point in the scree laden hills of Scotland before Apperating to The Cave. L.O.S.S. needed to know about this.

/*/

Tangle sighed, rubbing a hand down his cool, porcelain, Irish Enchanter made mask. "So what you mean to say is, the Hypocrite's unmarked followers are hatching a plan to revive Snake Face's agenda only using different methods and attempting to reinstate the Sacred Twenty-Eight while simultaneously turning them to their cause?" he drawled. Rain swallowed hard, but nodded. Her counterpart Swirl chuckled.

"Yeah. Crazy thing is, there's an off chance that they might actually make progress. I understand that our Academy is still under construction, and that it should remain a recommendation only, but I think we should begin recruiting in earnest," he said. Tangle sighed.

"Right. I'll let Enigma know. This is a job for the Mouthpiece of L.O.S.S," he said, waving a hand at the two Agents, "you're dismissed." Dipping into a short bow, the two took their leave. Tangle, now alone in his office, sighed and pulled out a notepad. "Right. Note for Enigma," he muttered, picking up his favorite pen before writing up a quick report on his Agents' findings before lifting the glass off his personal Hot Pot and tossing a pinch of Floo power into the blue flame it covered. "Enigma's Kennel," he said, then tossed the note into the now green flames. It vanished in a twisting whoosh and Tangle sat back with a heavy sigh, steepling his fingers and frowning under his mask. It was a wild scheme, but there was a chance, no matter how small, that at some level, the dark would succeed, and that scared the man. "It's too soon," he growled, though when wearing his mask, he couldn't help growling. "Too soon for another war. And they know that... I think. Urgh, Dark types are so hard to pin down!" The still uncovered flame flashed green and out came a letter. It was from Enigma.

'Recruiting starts now. Command meeting in a week. Don't miss it. Enigma.' Tangle shook his head, but chuckled all the same.

"No matter the world or the name, some things never change," he said even as he turned to mark the meeting date on his calender.

/*/

In truth, calling the Research Division's 'headquarters' The Cave was a bit of a misnomer. The Cave was actually a two wing storage compound that had been converted into office space and then given over to L.O.S.S Head Agent Tangle for the 'housing' and operation of the Research Division of L.O.S.S. It had come with a large, open air courtyard between the wings which Tangle had covered and walled in. It had a hexagonal shape and no doors to the outside, making many wonder at the decision, though there were exits in both wings to explain how people got in and out. Inside this space were several tables of varying size, ranging from long cafeteria style to small coffee tables, and cushy rolling chairs along with what he called 'hot pots.' These Tangle developed Hot Pots were colored glass globes covering Bluebell Flames, lending a warmth to the light given off by the blue flames and differentiating L.O.S.S. from the DOM at the Ministry. There was also a mini cafe that served tea, coffee, soda, juice, smoothies, and even milkshakes along with pastries and sandwiches. And it was _very_ reasonably priced too, much cheaper than the Agents could find anywhere else. This space... was The Hub, where Agents could work in large groups, catch up with friends inside the Organization, or relax after a stressful job. Agents from other Divisions would, occasionally, come to The Hub to receive the latest gossip or trade for information. Indeed, this wonderful common room of mystery was the hub of L.O.S.S.

"Swirl! Rain! I haven't seen you two in weeks!" yelled another Research Agent, codenamed Maze. He was pushing five foot, never showed even a scrape of skin, and many were of the opinion that should he remove his cloak and coat, he would be thin as a rake. A few of the female Agents maintained that he had to have _some_ kind of definition to him, what with how often they saw him toting around large boxes of stuff. None of them were quite sure _what_ was in those boxes, but they were clearly full. As far as his personality went, he was exuberant, mildly obsessive, and among the more bookish of the Agents. He was also a cynic and a pessimist. Perfect for L.O.S.S.

"We've been recruited into the DSN," Swirl revealed glumly. Rain sighed.

"Yeah. Man. Now I know how Whiskey felt, before... ya know," she said. Maze shook his head.

"I know. Poor Whiskey. Still, at least you didn't have to go through what I heard Gates and Blaze did. They were in the LSN. Heard they had to row with their best friends to get in with Dumbledore," he said. Rain snorted.

"Riiight. Not like _we're_ not going to have to do _that_," she drawled sarcastically. Swirl 'nudged' her 'gently.' Maze might have winced, but masked as they were, it was hard to tell, even when he spoke.

"Right. Sorry. Don't know who you are under the mask, remember? Though, I've heard the Heads and Enigma know who _everyone_ is. Especially Blizzard," the maze masked man said.

"Dude, Blizzard knows All!" Pi exclaimed, bounding over. Pi was... almost as much of an enigma as Enigma himself. L.O.S.S's masks were tied to the owner's magical signature, and were enchanted to reflect the owner's nature. Pi's mask was bone white except for the pitch black pi symbol over his right eye. No-one knew quite _what_ this signified, but it was an imposing mask all the same. And then there was Pi's body type. He was built like the quintessential American linebacker. But Pi's personality was completely at odds with his imposing image. He was a very happy and out going man and often regarded as the Division gossip, teddy bear, and eternal optimist. However, that wasn't all Pi was, as Swirl well knew. He was analytical, logical, and one heck of a strategist. It was as though someone had grabbed a military and an artistic genius and smashed the two together in a blender to get Pi. Still, the Research Division, which was alternately known as the Intelligence Division, was glad to have Pi in their ranks. Contradictions and all.

"Sure he does Pi, sure he does," Maze said slowly, reaching up to clap the taller man on the shoulder.

"Blizzard is also Enigma's brother," Pi said. Rain wasn't sure, but she thought the man was grinning. Mask scoffed and Swirl dragged Rain off before they got caught up in one of their famous arguments.

"Those two are the brothers here," Rain remarked. Swirl chuckled.

"It's pretty amazing those two don't strangle each other," he remarked. Rain chuckled as well and got them both a tea.

"Do you think Enigma will recruit more people?" she asked. Swirl shrugged.

"Who knows. I'm more interested in _where_ he'll recruit," he said.

"I hope we get more Agents," Rain remarked, sipping her tea. Swirl chuckled.

"We've already got free access to Development," he said, motioning to the east wing. Rain shrugged.

"Just saying. Both divisions could use more Agents," she said. Swirl shrugged again.

"Maybe, but if the Dark is going for a more political or educational angle, R&amp;D might not be the Division that needs the extra man power," he said. Rain sighed heavily.

"Yeah. There's that. Maybe they'll start a Political Division," she said. Swirl laughed.

"Doubt it! The Commanders are likely to handle the political side of things. Don't know why, but I feel like they're almost as important as the Marauder Family outside the League," he said. Rain shrugged, quirking her head to the side.

"Maybe, but if they are, why are they heading a shadow organization like ours?"

"Dun know. Maybe you should ask them." Rain shoved her partner, nearly pushing him off his chair.

"Like I'd do that!" she hissed. Swirl shook his head, finished his tea quickly, then stood.

"Gotta go. See you later, Rain," he said, then strode off for one of the secure Apperation points located in The Hub. Rain sighed, knowing she had places to be as well. Shoulders drooped, she finished her tea as well and left for her 'day job.'

/*/

Due to the small number of Agents in each Division, usually about seven in total, as well as the similarities in job descriptions and interests, the Research Division and the Spell Development Division shared buildings. While Research had the West Wing, Spell Development had the East Wing. This meant that the two Divisions could easily meet, collaborate, and enjoy a cuppa in The Hub. It also meant that Spell Development got all the gossip first. Blizzard was not too happy when he caught his Agents muttering about the newest Dark Plot. He marched through The Lair, The Hub, and The Cave straight to Tangle's office where he found the man himself. "What gives, Tangle? Why did I have to find out about the newest push by the dark from one of my Agents?" he demanded. Behind his mask, Tangle blinked.

"I'm... sorry?" he said, the flustered and confused tone sounding odd with his distorted voice. Blizzard rumbled, his mask's translation of a growl.

"Why didn't you _tell me_ about the Dark's cockamamie plot?!" Tangle let out a small 'ah' sound and nodded.

"Right. That. Just got the news today. Sent a notice off to Enigma. He's called a Heads Meeting for next week. I imagine that's when everyone will be made aware. We'll also start to actively recruit... I think. Enigma's... well. Enigmatic," the Research Head said. Blizzard rumbled again, but sat down, the atmosphere lightening slightly.

"Sometimes, I really hate that guy," he grumbled. Tangle laughed lightly, pulling open a certain drawer in his desk and heaving out a well worn bottle. "What do you do, keep refilling it?" Blizzard asked sceptically as he eyed the bottle, Tangle already tipping it's neck into two glasses. The Research Head chuckled again and passed the Spell Development Head his glass.

"Of course! That way, I can keep up the image of a private stash while also staying sober during high stress situations." Sipping the drink, Blizzard blinked, just barely refraining from gasping.

"It's kool-aid," he said, looking at his innocently purple-red wine glass. Tangle cackled at the younger man's reaction.

"Like I said, I keep the image but stay sober," he said cheerfully.

"Did the bottle..."

"Oh it's a real one. Got it off Sirius Black himself I did. Made sure to wash it out real good, alcohol and kool-aid don't really mix well," Tangle said, taking another drink. Blizzard shook his head with a chuckle.

"Well then. Armed with kool-aid and gossip, we take a stand once again," he said, raising his glass. "To peace."

"To peace," Tangle echoed, lightly tapping his counterpart's glass with his own. Swiftly draining said glass, Blizzard set it down and stood.

"Well, it's been fun, but I have to run. The Academy is starting soon," he said. Tangle nodded.

"Understood. I should be going soon as well. Take care, Blizzard. Young witches and wizards can be dangerous to one's health," he said, a slight teasing tone underscoring his words.

"Watch your self, you old wolf," Blizzard said before vanishing. Tangle grumbled at the door,

"Not old," before turning back to his desk and grabbing his lesson plans.

/*/

The Third Year Hufflepuffs and Slytherins were grumbling and rubbing their wrists as they exited DADA that day. Professor Lupin had gone particularly hard on them, and seemed to be in a rather grouchy mood. The Cubs were quite happy that they didn't have DADA until three days from then. "But what set him off?" Ron asked at lunch. Harry shrugged, grabbing another spoonful of mashed potatoes. That was when Draco's owl, a large horned owl named Mobby, landed at the table, holding out the letter attached to his leg. It bears mentioning that The Cubs always ate lunch together at alternating tables and that the Monday this occurred on, they were at the Ravenclaw table.

"Looks like Dad just gave us the answer to your question Ron," the Slytherin said, handing it over. Curious, Ron accepted the letter and read it... then groaned and dropped his head onto the table.

"Blacks. It's always the Blacks," he moaned. Harry chuckled, taking the paper from his friend's hand.

"Ah. Looks like Uncle Bags called Uncle Mooney an 'old wolf,'" he informed the others. This was followed by a bunch of moaning. Of course, when nearly half a House table moans, it gets a bit of attention.

"What's going on over there?" Mary, the Lady Hufflepuff, asked curiously.

"Oh, Regulus just insulted Remus and walked out like a BOSS. Nothing really," Harry quipped, waving his hand as though swatting a pesky fly aside. The Head table sighed as one, excluding Remus, who was glaring.

"Regulus. Of course. Why is it always a Black?" Professor Prewett remarked. Harry shrugged.

"Your guess is as good as mine, Professor. Though, I'd say they just like causing chaos sir," he answered. Pretty much everyone nodded.

"I'll take that, Mister Potter. You may return to your meal," Professor Prewett said. Harry nodded and returned to his meal.

/*/

Still in a foul mood, Remus slumped in his favorite chair, glaring moodily at his fire. So what if he was going gray already? Wasn't his fault. He was cursed! Curses tended to be stressful. Add in his crazy family and it was no wonder his hair was graying. Or that his face was heavily lined. Or that he was scared. Stupid Black. His circular, mental grumblings were interrupted when, with a small pop, his mail for the day was deposited on his side table. With a heavy sigh, Remus picked them up and shifted through them. Sirius, James, Peter, Daisy, Bianca... hullo, that one had a cover note. _'Dear Mooney, a co-worker of mine asked for an introduction. She's a researcher like yourself, and I think you two would really get along. Send her a hullo would you? - George Dean_' Quirking an eyebrow, Remus opened the letter and sat back to read what this unknown woman had to say.

/*/

_To Professor R. Lupin, Professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy, greetings._

_ My name is Nia Konani Bellerose from the beautiful state of Hawaii, and I would like to ask your help on a matter very near to my heart. I am working on an in depth study of magical creatures, Light, Dark, Gray, natural and cursed. How do they live? What are their abilities? How are they treated? What is the difference in the way they live their lives between countries? My research is stalled, unfortunately, as there is little to no information on werewolves or vampires, among others, available in libraries and bookstores. I was hoping you would be able to provide me with better resources and, at the risk of sounding insensitive, insider information. I look forward to your response and wish you a good day._

_In Hope,_

_Nia Konani Bellerose_

/*/

Remus put the letter down and blinked, slowly. Well. That hadn't been what he had expected, but he couldn't say his old student was wrong to 'introduce' them. Shaking his head, Remus nonetheless pulled out pencil and paper, and wrote Nia a response. A noticeably less formal response.

/*/

_ Dear Miss Bellerose,_

_ I must say, your letter caught me by surprise. As did your field of research. Why are you looking in books rather than the field? Though, in the face of vamps and weres, perhaps books are the best source. Most weres in Britain are in Packs, territorial, and distrustful of humans in general and magicals in particular. However, you have the 'great fortune' of having contacted perhaps the only werewolf in all the isle of England that is not only tolerant of the human race, but comfortable with the entire race, magical or otherwise. I will indeed help you, but on one condition. Please, for the love of chocolate, make your next letter less formal. It makes you sound afraid of me and my reaction._

_Until next time,_

_Remus_

/?/

A/N: And... yeah. I know it's short, but... it's how it came out!


	25. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I only own LOSS, the rest belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**Chapter 24:** And Now, For Something Completely Different!

Lily was excited for there to be another wedding, and between such an adorable couple! She'd been spending the last three weeks searching through the various properties owned by the whole Marauder Family, trying to find the perfect venue without sacrificing security. It was surprisingly difficult to be honest. She sighed. "Mommy?" asked her precious little daughter, Daisy. The little three year old was the most adorable thing in Lily's life and the fiery witch couldn't help be smile at her, abandoning her wedding plans for the moment.

"Yes dear?" she asked, petting her daughter's unruly red hair. It was almost a shame the girl had inherited that portion of the Potter genes, but then little Daisy would grin at you and that tiny mane of wildfire would flop about and it would take an iron will not to at least think 'D'aww!' at the sight of it. Her middle child, however, had only mildly flyaway dark red hair that, at a distance, could be mistaken for black, though he had James' dark hazel eyes and facial structure. Though, only Harry, her oldest, looked like a carbon copy of his father with her eyes. She was rather glad of that. One James Potter was enough, thank you very much!

"Read?" Daisy asked, holding up a much loved copy of 'The Tales of Beadle the Bard.' Lily smiled gently at her daughter and scooped her up.

"Of course darling. Why don't we go find your brother and I'll read to you both, hum?"

"Okay," Daisy said, snuggling her head into her mother's neck and breathing in the warm cinnamon apple scent that seemed to always cling to the woman. Eric was playing with blocks in the living room, making it a simple matter for the Potter Matriarch to turn her daughter's request into Family Story Time. As she read, Eric used his blocks to 'animate' the story. It wasn't until the Hopping Pot started Hopping that Lily realized Eric was using his magic to bring the blocks to life. Daisy laughed and clapped her hands as her brother's blocks bounced around the room. Lily watched carefully as she read, curious to see how Eric's magic would bring the afflictions of the Hopping Pot to 'life.' She wasn't disappointed. Blue blocks leapt out of the brick pot, green blocks got stuck to it, and all in all it made a semi-serious story amazingly humorous. Daisy loved it and the smile on Eric's face was pure Big Brother Bliss. All too soon, Story Time ended and Lily felt the need to get back to her wedding plans.

"Alright children, it's time for mommy to get back to work," she said regretfully.

"Aww~," both children exclaimed. Lily smiled at them. Really, she was blessed to have such wonderful, adorable children... if they didn't start tearing the house apart with pranks that is. She could still remember that prank war between her husband and his friends against Harry and his friends. It took the combined power of The Wives, as well as Regulus, to get them to stop, though Lily had a feeling Regulus only helped them because he was pouting. He'd been out of the country when the whole things started, and once he got back, neither side invited him to join. So, he helped The Wives end their 'battle' by pranking them. It is amazingly hard to move when the floor is covered in a thick layer of water and cornstarch while your hands are stuck in a gelatinous mixture of water, glue, and borax commonly referred to as gak.

"Blacks pout in the weirdest of ways," Lily muttered, shaking her head at the memory.

/*/

Regulus moaned, dropping his head onto his desk. "Why? Why did I accept this job?" he groaned, hiding his face from the mounds of papers he still had to grade. Being a progressive school, as the Marauder Family were the founders, Applied Sorcery Academy encouraged their students to use pencils, pens, and note book paper. This, of course, resulted in stacks of stapled papers rather than piles of lengthy scrolls. It could be argued that towers of stapled paper would make the office neater than piles of scrolls rolling about, but when that office belonged to Regulus Arcturus Black, there was just no way it would ever be considered tidy. Organized, yes, but the space would always be a mess. Adding this undeniable truth to the fact that a teacher's work is never done and that Regulus classes covered rather detailed and complicated subject matter meant that the Professor's office was a few steps removed from a natural disaster.

"Because secretly, you _love_ the smell of paper and ink and the strain all this academia puts on your brilliant brain, mio amore," Regulus' beautiful Italian fiancee said with a smirk as she dropped even more paper on his desk. Not bothering to lift himself up, Regulus glared at the love of his life, chin plastered to his desk and arms splayed out in front of him. It was a rather undignified look from the usually dignified man and made Bianca smile. She did so love seeing the more playful side of her fiancee.

"Ya know, I hate it when you're right, my dear," he said. She chuckled and sat on his desk, reaching around him to rub his back, making him moan in pleasure as she worked the tension from his muscles. "Oh, but I love you," the soon-to-be Lord Black muttered, rolling a little to the side, pressing his back into her hands. Bianca chuckled, then transfigured his chair into a high bed before making him lay on his stomach so she could properly massage his back.

"I know, mio caro. Just like I know when you need a good massage," she told her over worked fiancee. He let out an inarticulate 'mhumph' noise and figuratively melted under Bianca's ministrations. Of course, this made the woman chuckle once more. "Now that you're a bit more relaxed, when are you going to start planning our wedding?" she asked, revealing her true intentions. Regulus let out a heavy sigh, before lifting a rather unwilling arm and pointing to a stack of paper sitting in the corner. Bianca quirked an eyebrow. What made that pile different from all the other countless piles scattered throughout his office? "While I'm flattered by your faith in me, I am not able to read your thoughts without direct eye contact, mio amore," she told the man who was swiftly falling asleep.

"Lily," Regulus mumbled. Bianca's expression remained unimpressed.

"What about her?" she asked, still wondering what the pile of paper in the corner had to do with anything.

"Letters. Plans," Regulus said. Though it was rather ambiguous, Bianca was fairly sure she understood what her wizard was getting at.

"You've been writing Lily and having her plan our wedding?" she asked. Regulus surprised her by chuckling, though he was clearly at the very brink of sleep.

"She wrote me. Insisted." Bianca stopped massaging her future husband's back and stared.

"Wait... what?" she asked. Regulus sighed and pushed herself up and into a cross-legged position.

"Lily, while having been born an Evans, is a Potter. As just about everyone knows, or should know by now what with how James has been acting these past eleven years, Potters are practically the physical embodiments of impossibility. Lily is also a mother. Now, being a _Potter mother_, Lily is not one to be gainsaid when she sets out to do something. And she wants to plan our wedding. And if I allow her to plan our wedding, which I honestly don't think I could stop even if I wanted to, that takes the pressure off of us _and_ ensures that it is not only memorable, but breathtaking. Hopefully in all the right ways," Regulus told Bianca, who blinked at him in a manner reminiscent of an owl.

"But why does she want to plan our wedding?" she asked, mildly bewildered. Regulus shrugged.

"Does she really need a reason outside the fact that she considers us family already?" he asked. Bianca considered this for a moment, then sighed.

"No. I don't suppose she does," she admitted. Regulus nodded imperiously, then transfigured the bed back into his office chair. "But still..."

"Shush," Regulus said, holding up a finger and smirking at Bianca. "All will be well. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have quite a few essays to grade and reports to make," he told her. She sighed, but left with a nod.

"As long as plans are being made for us to be married, I suppose I really shouldn't complain, should I?" she said before leaving, not even waiting for an answer. Regulus shook his head and got back to work, much happier than he had been before.

/*/

Alice sighed as she survived her garden. It was a beautiful, sprawling affair, perfectly organized to the Longbottom Matriarch's liking. It was only a month into term, but she couldn't wait for her firstborn to come home. Neville had stumbled upon her in her leafy paradise when he was six and fallen in love with the plants. The smell of the soil, the aroma of the flowers, the soft rustling of their leaves, the crisp scent and crystalline tone of the waterfall in the back that fed the sparkling stream that flowed through the garden. It wasn't that much of a stretch for Alice to add Neville to her list of students, but she did make sure to start him off slow, it wouldn't do to overwhelm the child with her Academy level lessons after all. After the war had ended, Alice had found St. Mungos to be almost stifling and had eagerly taken up Sirius' offer of a job at his new school, Applied Sorcery Academy, as their resident Herbology Master. She loved teaching others the little tricks and secrets she'd uncovered in her own time, as well as being paid to research her beloved plants and to explore the world for new and exotic specimens. Of course, she also found herself looking critically at her students, trying to see which ones would be able to handle the next war. Sirius, apparently knowing this, set her up as one of the Medic teachers in his shadow Academy with the rather original name of L.O.S.S. Academy. Alice didn't really mind, she was already seeking out battle medics after all, but there were times she wished she could bring herself to use a time-turner. "Mama? You're staring again," Serena told her mother, setting down the pot she'd prepared for the moon lilies, which needed re-potting. Alice sighed, shaking her head. Serena took more after her father than her mother, preferring sports and tales of Auror raids to books and the quite rustling of plants.

"I'm sorry dear. Thank you for helping me," Alice told her daughter, pulling her in to place a kiss on her forehead. "Now, lets see if you remember what I've taught you, hum? How do we start?" Serena looked at the lilies, glowing faintly with the silver light of the moon, and picked up a small trowel.

"First, loosen the dirt around the roots," she said, handing the tool to her mother. Alice smiled and pushed it back.

"Well go on then," she said, nodding toward the nearest pot, "loosen away." Serena, for all that she took after her swashbuckler of a father, was an uncertain child, especially when it came to her mother's plants. Knowing how much they meant to Alice, Serena carefully poked at the dirt surrounding the Moon Lily's roots. Alice chuckled. "You won't get anywhere with those fairy kisses," she said, taking her daughter's hand in her own and jabbing into the dirt about half an inch from the stem of the plant. Serena gasped at what appeared to be a brutal attack on the potting soil, but her mother took no heed and waved her on.

"Mum... I don't know if I can do this. What if I hurt it?" she asked.

"What kind of herbology master would I be if I couldn't nurse a plant back to health after a botched re-potting?" Alice asked, though not unkindly. Serena took a deep breath, then nodded to her mother and started again. Between the two of them, they got all the lilies re-potted and each other covered in dirt.

"I had fun today mama. Could I help you tomorrow too?" Serena asked, blinking up at her mother. Alice chuckled and pulled her daughter in for a one armed hug as they walked back to the house.

"Of course dear. You're always welcome in the garden, unless I'm working with something too dangerous for you or your brother to handle," she told her. Serena beamed and quickly gave her mother a hug before heading off to take a shower. Little four year old Derrick was playing on the floor with his action figures under the watchful eye of the Longbottom house elf Lizzy.

"Just let me get cleaned up and I'll take over, if you don't mind Lizzy," Alice told the kind elf. Lizzy waved her mistress off.

"Little Master is no trouble Mistress, though it is good to spend time with him," she told her. Alice chuckled and carried on. It did not do to contradict a House Elf mother.

/*/

Rumors flew like chaff on the wind around AS Academy as Professor Black's office door opened and a beautiful foreign woman walked out, blowing a kiss behind her, before strutting out. She'd been spotted several times ever since school started, mostly in the vicinity of Professor Black's office. "Professor Black?" on brave student asked as class was letting out. The enigmatic Professor turned to him with a curious expression.

"Yes?"

"I... I was just curious... the woman who started showing up, near the beginning of term. Who is she?" the student asked, forcing himself not to fidget like a First Year at Hogwarts. It was ridiculous, Professor Black wasn't that much older than him, but the man made him feel like a child.

"Hum? A foreign woman? Oh... is she blond?" Professor Black asked.

"Yeah."

"Real nice legs?" This caused the whole class, who had paused at the question, to blink and look at him in shock. Professor Black's serious look melted away into a wide, mischievous grin. "She's the future Lady Black." Of course, this just blew up the rumor mill and soon news of Professor Black's impending marriage to a bombshell of an Italian spread through the school, like wildfire. The story of the enigmatic Professor's reveal was told, re-told, and embellished until the Professor himself cackled madly at the tale.

"You know you kicked the hornets nest with that admission, don't you?" Bianca asked her fiancee, amused. Regulus shrugged.

"The truth is the truth and while some things are best left in the Shadows, there are some things you just have to tell," he said. "Most truths fall into the second category, with the exception of earth shattering revelations that need to be introduced piece by piece until the people as a whole come to a realization on their own terms. Oh and national secrets. Those fall into the first category," he added. Bianca shook her head.

"Blacks. Can't live with 'em, can't live without 'em," she remarked with fond exasperation.

/*/

Lily sighed, pinning a picture to her cork-board. She had finally pinned down a venue for the wedding! And the catering was included as the house-elves would have nothing less. Now she just needed to get the florist, the band, the officiator, the flower girls, the ring barer, and snag Bianca for a fitting. There was no way Lily was letting her newest sister-in-law('Don't argue with me Bianca, Regulus is like a brother to me and don't get me started on James and Sirius. You're family, like it or not so sit down and eat your pie.') get married in anything less than the best and Lily knew she had the best eye for fashion out of The Wives. Plus she had the most time, currently being out of a job. Though, it could be argued that being a Potter wife was a full time job in and of itself. She shook her head and began thinking of who she could get to be the florist. Finally, she gave into the inevitable. She'd have to hire out of the family.

/*/

Harry cackled as he tore through the halls, Draco hot on his heels. "I'll get you for this, Potter!" the boy yelled, pink robes billowing behind him in a manner reminiscent of his godfather.

"Only if you can catch me!" Harry called back. Draco's snarl morphed into a smirk even as he slowed down.

"But I'm not the one who's going to catch you, Potter," he remarked. Harry was confused... until he faced forward and had to skid to a stop to avoid running into his Potions Professor, who had a distinctly unamused expression on his face.

"And why, might I ask, did Mr. Black find it prudent to herd you into my path, Mr. Potter?" the unimpressed man asked, quirking an eyebrow in dismissive interest. Don't ask how, the Marauder Family was known for pulling off contradictions like this perfectly. In fact, the look Severus was giving Harry was Number Seventy-Six.

"Er..." Harry floundered, looking around desperately for a way out.

"Perhaps you remember the RIP incident*?" Draco purred as he walked calmly into view. Severus took in his godson's appearance, then sighed, gave Harry Numbers Sixty-One, swiftly followed by Number Two, before turning to Draco and nodding. Which was translated to 'have fun.' Or was it, 's/he's all yours'? Severus was often hard to read if The Book wasn't present to be used as reference. Still, the meaning was quite clear. Harry turned to the deviously grinning Draco Regulus Black with a slightly nervous 'charming' smile.

"Uh... parley?" Draco just chuckled and continued to advance. Severus was already in his office, door shut and cauldron bubbling. It was already firmly established that the Marauder Family took care of things themselves. And because of conflict of interest, Severus was staying well out of it.

"Honestly, Harry should have remembered the RIP incident. It would have saved him quite a lot of trouble," the potions master remarked as he stirred the powdered ashwinder eggs into his current project.

/*/

In the quiet and the dark, certain students of a certain Magical Academy gathered in cloistered Halls, a subdued chattering filling the air. The subject? The Dark, politics, Hogwarts, classes, and Lord Regulus Black's newly announced fiancee. Rumors flew about where, when, and how the two had met. How did they fall in love? Who asked whom? Why was no-one informed of their engagement? When was the wedding going to be? What would the guest list look like? Why was Agent Blizzard, Head of Spell Development, so eager? Was there a connection? What about Headmaster Enigma? Most Agents-in-Training just shook their heads and moved on from that last one. The Commander of L.O.S.S. was named Enigma for a reason after all. Though, those who specialized in stealth, and thus slated for either the DSN or the LSN, could occasionally hear the two Heads bickering like brothers, bringing up incidents and 'I thought we agreed never to speak of that's as only those who were close did. It was all quite baffling. Of course, there were now running bets as to which Agents were related to whom. Not to mention the bets on which Agents were more excited for the upcoming wedding, which would(secretly) be invited(because with how high profile, not to mention liberal, Regulus Black and the Black Coalition, as L.O.S.S. was calling it, it was next to impossible for there to be no secret L.O.S.S. agents there.) The staff all found it highly amusing of course and allowed a Betting Board to be set up in the Academy Hub. What the students didn't know, however, was that the Agents had their own Betting Board set up in the Lounge. The hottest bet was how loud the sounds of disappointment would be when their students realized their 'Black Wedding' bets would never be able to be claimed. At least, not until death claimed them. There would be no reason for secrecy in the Afterlife after all.

/*/

While it wasn't widely known, Applied Sorcery Academy employed house-elves, much like Hogwarts did. However, due to the Academy not boasting a boarding house the elves had little to do, especially as they were more or less forbidden from touching the Professors' offices. Still, the handy magical creatures made sure the building was cleaned and maintained, ensured the Professors eat more or less regularly, and maintained a sort of cafe. As the Applied Sorcery Academy was run by L.O.S.S., their building was modeled much like their various bases, primarily The Cave and The Lair. Of course, this included The Hub, which brings us back to the house-elf run cafe within A.S. Academy. Indeed, the cafe was a more academic version of The Hub and boasted not only more tables and fewer meeting points, but impressive bookshelves, enabling the space to double as a second, smaller, library for the Academy. The Hot Pots from The Hub were replaced with modified light-bulbs that ran off of magical batteries that were charged by the ambient magic in the air, much like Hogwarts' wards. Due to the nature of both schools, the wards and light-bulbs could potentially last for centuries and indeed, Hogwarts' wards had proven this quite well. Not even Professor Black, a recognized genius in the field of Applied Runes and Warding by not only Wizards but the Goblin Nation, could see any need for the Hogwarts wards to be charged as long as the school remained open. The house-elves also maintained the teacher's lounge for A.S. Academy. In the course of their work, these elves learned quite a lot of gossip and, in the absences of alumni or historical portraits, acted as informants for the teachers regarding all sorts of things ranging from study habits to politics, both within and without the Academy. As such, they found the hubbub about Bianca and Regulus' engagement to be quite entertaining. However, they refused to give the Professors insider information on any bets. They found those rather entertaining as well.

/*/

Ron winced, looking at what Draco had done to his friend. "You really shouldn't have done it mate," he told the immobilized young wizard. Harry chuckled, wincing slightly.

"Maybe, but it was so worth it," Harry said, grinning in remembrance of Draco's spectacular appearance after his prank. Ron shook his head at the Potter.

"You're mad, you know that right?" he asked. Harry just laughed, even though it hurt.

"I'm a Potter. We're widely regarded as insane until we reach the age of twenty. That's when we learn to hide it better," he said, a wicked glint in his eye. Ron shook his head with a rueful smile.

"I should have known I was getting into trouble when we met," he said. Harry chuckled some more and sang a few bars.

"I knew you were trouble when you walked in. So shame on me now. Flew me to places I'd never been~! Now I'm laying on the cold hard ground~! Oh~! Oh~! Trouble trouble trouble~!" Ron glared at him.

"Don't pull Sirius' future songs on me," the red head said. Harry continued to grin at him, entirely unrepentant. Ron attempted to intensify the glare. Harry snickered.

"We are the Marauders~!" he sang and Ron sighed, knowing he was defeated. Still, he gave his friend a highly exasperated Number Eighty before shaking his head and leaving to Harry's continued laughter.

"Enough of that, Mr. Potter! Be still or I'll hex you!" Madam Pomphery yelled. Ron hastened his escape. No-one wanted to get caught by the Matron of the Hospital Wing.

/?/

A/N: The RIP incident, A.K.A. the R.I.P. Incident, A.K.A. The Ravenclaw Idiot Prankster incident can be found, more or less in its entirety, in chapter 9 of Lost Mishaps and Forgotten Escapades, the Home for Lost Plot Bunnies and Funnies of what I'm calling the 'Time Moved' series.


End file.
